Finding Home
by gameovaries
Summary: Sylvie Stackhouse finds herself in the year 2008 without a clue as to how she got there. With 10 years passed, she finds her cousin Sookie & realizes nothing is as she left it. The question of her absence remains a mystery, one that a certain Louisiana sheriff is curious to solve. But is this curiousity good or bad? Perhaps Sookie wasn't the only one to say no to the light fruit...
1. SUMMARY

**SUMMARY**

Ever taken a nap only to find you'd slept longer than you planned? How about 10 years too long? Meet Sylvie Stackhouse, a girl who lost track of time. After waking from a strange dream, Sylvie finds herself in the year 2008 without a clue as to how she got there. When she finally catches up with her cousin Sookie, Sylvie quickly finds out that nothing is as she left it. With little family left, Sylvie struggles to find her place in a world that seems to have moved on without her. The question of her absence remains a mystery, one that a certain Louisiana vampire sheriff is curious to solve. But is this curiosity good or bad? Follow Sylvie and her cousin Sookie as they are pulled into a world of witches, werewolves, fairies and all things supernatural.


	2. A Meeting With the Dead

**Author's note:  
>-Hello again! Yes, I created another story. I will do my best to keep most of my AN's short and sweet, but first I must make a few announcements:  
>-This story contains an OC, probably more OC's later. If you're an OC hater, walk away now. Good bye! The rest of us will be fine without you. :]<br>-I'm not here to better my writing skills, I am here to have fun. I am not interested in a lesson on story telling, writing or grammar. If I was, I'd write an original story...not a fanfic. If you can't handle reading stories with typos, best to walk away. I slip up every now and again. Sorry!****  
>-Settings are based off SVM &amp; TB. Events are NOT assumed. I will not be following the timelines of SVMTB whatsoever, but rather putting in events from both as I see fit for my own story.  
>-I will write about SVMTB characters AS I PERCIEVE THEM. You may not see Eric/Bill/Sookie the way I do, so if you are unsatisfied you are more than welcome to not read. The only writer who will EVER do these characters justice is their creator, and I don't think I need to tell you who that is.  
>Now, on with the show!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sookie sighed. Her soft exhale of contentment was the only sound to be heard in the entire house. Aside from her brief release of breath, the room was silent. No work, no Gran, no Jason, no Tara, no Sam. For the first time in a long time, Sookie Stackhouse was alone. It wasn't often that she could be left in solitude with her own thoughts. Being a telepath meant that everyone's minds were blaring like a room full of radios, each with their own station. At times Sookie would hear other's secrets, their desires, or complaints. Sometimes people's minds were innocent, sorting out their tasks for the day or thinking of what to make for dinner. Sometimes they were dirty, sending out swear words or sexual innuendos. On a few occasions, Sookie wouldn't hear thoughts at all. She would see images, almost like a clip from a movie; the scene would showcase a past memory or fantasy. All of these words, images, and feelings would come at her with full force. Hearing blasts of thoughts could be extremely tiresome. It took a lot of concentration to tune them all out - a task that took her years to master.<p>

After dinner, Gran drove to old Mrs. Turner's for a game of bridge. Gran would gather there with a few other women from Bon Temps on Friday nights to play cards and catch up on the latest town gossip - not that there was much. Sookie half-smiled making her way into the kitchen, picturing Gran and Mary-Ann Wilkes talking about the latest news on the Bellefleur mansion while Mrs. Turner served a batch of her famous oatmeal cookies. It was no secret the Bellefleur's practically owned all of Bon Temps at one point. Their family was one of the first to settle in the area. But now, everyone couldn't help but notice how run-down the Bellefleur family home was getting. Gran had been talking about it for weeks. However, Sookie knew tonight may bring up a new topic - another something or rather _someone _that everyone couldn't help but notice: Bill Compton, Bon Temps' first vampire.

Ever since vampire Bill showed up at Merlotte's, the town was curious about him. And, just like the Bellefleur's family worth, it was also no secret that Bill had taken an interest in Sookie. The night he pulled her aside in the bar said it all. When he grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear, she was sure the entire bar had been watching with their mouths open. And in a place like Bon Temps, there were no secrets. Sookie knew with women like Arlene Fowler and Maxine Fortenberry, word traveled fast. _So_ fast, in fact, it took the town less than a day to know about Bill Compton. Sookie was sure all the women at Mrs. Turner's would be asking Gran about him. She suspected Gran home much later than usual because of it.

_Maybe she'll call Jason to come pick her up. _Sookie wondered. Gran was used to staying up late, she often waited for Sookie to get off from work. However, Gran wasn't used to driving in the dark. Whenever she felt uncomfortable, Jason usually became chauffer. He didn't seem to mind though; he always drove her where she needed with a smile. His reliability impressed Sookie a great deal, seeing as though her brother Jason was a bit of a player and his Friday nights typically began with a seat at the bar and a girl on his arm. She and Jason did everything they could for Gran because Gran was all they had. She had raised them since their parents died, and the two of them never forgot it. Jason did what he could helping with rides or yard work, and Sookie did her part around the house. And even though tonight was her only night off, Sookie planned on making the house spotless before Gran arrived home.

She turned on the kitchen faucet and let the water run. Soon the water grew warm and the sink filled with liquid and suds. As she washed, Sookie looked outside. Through the window she could see the sun was beginning to set. It was a perfect summer night, and there weren't many summer nights left. The lawn was freshly mowed and there was a breeze in the air that was great for a walk. Even with dark approaching, she could see Gran's beloved roses swaying brightly with the breeze. Humming to herself, Sookie washed and dried each dish to perfection.

She wondered what was happening at Merlotte's. Although she was thankful for a night off, she worried how Arlene was doing without her. Arlene was a single mom with two kids and worked at Merlotte's to support them. The dream of child support had died long ago for her, along with all 3 of her marriages. She had a track record for dating no good men, none who'd ever support her financially. In other words, she was easily stressed. Sookie didn't like the thought of leaving Arlene overwhelmed with customers. But then, with a snort, she brushed it off. She reminded herself of Arlene's thoughts on Bill Compton and how disapproving and hateful some people can be. Arlene had never even spoken to Bill and yet she couldn't stand the sight of him. The woman had a mouth the size of a planet and she put it into orbit by badmouthing the man every chance she got. Bill was a vampire, but Sookie didn't think that made him a bad person. After all, he'd saved her from the Rattray's. Suddenly, a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

_Oh lord, Tara, just let me have one night alone please! _She thought. If it were Jason or Gran they would have simply entered the house. Tara used to enter freely but ever since she met Bill, she hesitated before coming in. Sookie sighed. She loved Tara. They had been friends since grade school, but she wasn't going to answer the door. She needed the night alone - drama free. Drama was all she'd had with Tara lately, ever since Bill walked into the bar. The moment he had, Tara started watching Sookie like a hawk. Sometimes she wondered if Tara really disliked vampires and was watching out for her, or if Tara just wanted to rain on her happiness. Tara's life had always been rocky, and whenever she hit a hard patch Sookie knew it was in her friend's nature to take it out on everyone else. The knocking sound came again. _Go away!_ Her mind screamed. With an eye roll, Sookie tossed the dishtowel on the counter waited for the knocking to cease.

"Sookie?" A voice called from behind her.

"Oh my God, Bill!" She shrieked, surprised.

"I'm sorry to have frightened or irritated you," he apologized. As vampire, he had a tendency for startling others.

"No, it's alright," she apologized back. When her eyes met his, she couldn't help but stare at his masculine features. Bill Compton looked incredibly charming. "It's just…well, what are you doing here?"

She hadn't seen Bill Compton since their escapade at Fangtasia, two nights ago. Their evening began on a mission, but ended eerily. Sookie had wanted to leave Fangtasia with clues about Maudette and Dawn's death, but instead left running from cops with Bill and a pissed off Eric Northman. She wanted to use her telepathy discretely but ended up drawing attention to herself. To top it off, the whole night with Bill ended on a sour note. A note so sour it _still_ left a bad taste in her mouth. She remembered how he glamoured that policeman before speeding off with her in his BMW, taking the officer's gun with him. That night she had seen a darker side to the vampire world, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. So why was he here? Did he have something that would clear Jason's name from the murders? Was he here to apologize for his behavior? The vampire began to speak.

"Well…"

Bill stood before her in dark slacks and a simple grey button-up shirt. He let out a reluctant sigh, as if he were unsure of his next choice of words. _What is his deal? _Sookie wondered. Her new vampire neighbor always had such a mysterious charm about him, but now he just looked sheepish. She wondered if perhaps he was just nervous around her. _But what could a vampire possibly be nervous about? _She thought. _Maybe he's going to ask me on a date. _Sookie wondered if Bill wanted to take her out again and make up for the chaos that was their last outing. Hope swelled inside of her, a feeling she couldn't control. Dark side or not, she liked vampire Bill. She couldn't deny it; she was happy to see him.

"Do you have something to help Jason, or what?" She prodded.

"No, I'm afraid I'm here for another matter," he answered politely, clearing his throat. "Something rather…urgent."

"Well, spit it out Mr. Compton," Sookie responded impatiently. "You're looking nervous."

"Perhaps we should sit down first."

_Oh lord, where are my manners! _Sookie chided herself. She didn't properly greet Mr. Compton when he entered, nor did she offer him anything to drink. Gran wouldn't want her to behave this way. _But then again_, she considered, _he didn't exactly enter properly himself, and it would be foolish to offer him some sweet tea…_

"Of course, follow me into the living room."

Sookie guided her vampire friend out of the kitchen. The two of them sat comfortably on Gran's furniture; it was old and worn, but gave the room a cozy feeling. Pressing his hands together, Bill leaned forward and prepared to speak.

"It's about Fangtasia," he began. Bill decided to choose his words cautiously as to not disturb his new human friend. "Do you remember how Eric Northman 'summoned' us?"

Before Sookie could answer, another knock came. With a dissatisfied grumble, Sookie rose to answer the door. Bill trailed silently behind her, knowing exactly who would be on the front porch waiting. When Sookie answered the door, she was greeted by blonde locks and a wide grin.

"I heard my name?"

There, standing before her and Bill, was Eric Northman. Clad in dark wash denim jeans and a plain black beater, Sookie could feel the room get smaller. Which, she assumed, was because his ego was taking up all the space. After meeting him at Fangtasia, she was sure of at least two things: he was creepy as hell and completely full of himself. Looking her up and down with a devilish smirk, Eric ran a hand through his chin-length blonde hair before speaking.

"Speechless, are we?" He asked, looking smug as ever. "Bill, perhaps you could instruct your beautiful friend to invite me in?"

"I told you I would handle this myself," Bill hissed. It was bad enough Eric had broken into his home and used his bathtub, but now he was barging in on Sookie? Bill couldn't let that happen. He narrowed his eyes at the tall vampire.

"Well, I'm here to make sure you do. Let me in," Eric raised a brow. "_Now._"

Sookie put a hand on her hip in preparation to protest, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Sookie…would you invite Eric in please?" Bill turned to her. He shot a glare at Eric before adding, "You are free to rescind it at any time."

Sookie scoffed. The last thing she wanted was another vampire in her house, but she could tell Eric was the type who didn't take "no" for an answer. After looking at Bill, she found her assumptions were right. She knew the strength Bill was capable of; she'd seen it at the Rattray's. In one night he'd practically turned their house upside down. Yet to her, Bill seemed almost afraid of Eric. Eric was older and probably much stronger. And if vampire Bill was too afraid to challenge him, Sookie decided it must be with good reason. Obeying Bill's request, Sookie turned on her southern hospitality and faced the other vampire with a smile. "Eric, would you please come in?"

Grinning with fang, the blonde vampire stepped inside. "What an obedient human you have, Bill."

Sookie and Bill stood silent as Eric paced around the entry way in flip-flops. "I was surprised to see you are neighbors. How…interesting." The tall vampire's voice grew soft. "Do you always keep your toys so close by, Bill?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. Eric Northman had been in her house for two seconds and two seconds was far too long.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the _hell _is goin' on?" She grumbled.

With a tight smile, Bill grabbed Sookie's hand. "Let's sit."

The three seated themselves in the living room. Bill sat protectively next to Sookie while Eric sat opposite, stretched out and shamelessly resting his feet on Gran's coffee table. Bill leaned forward and opened his mouth to speak, but Eric quickly interrupted him and took the lead.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am aware of your abilities and I want you to use them for me."

"Oh?" Sookie leaned back, crossing her arms. "And what makes you think I will?"

A sly smile crept onto Eric's lips. "You owe me."

"_For?_"

"You came into my bar tossing around photos to anyone that would speak to you. I let you piddle around my patrons, and now you must do something in return. Think of it as a debt."

"Did she not return the favor by informing you of the raid?" Bill asked through gritted teeth.

The blonde vampire leaned back, a wide grin briefly spread across his face. For a moment, Sookie thought he may laugh, but Eric made no sound. Sookie wondered if he even possessed emotions. She had only seen him once before and it appeared that he had only a handful of expressions: blank, annoyed, smug, or angry - none of which she liked. The way he looked at her in the bar irked her and she knew she'd never forget it. Eric was a pig with an invisible crown and Sookie wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Oh, Bill," Eric waved his hand nonchalantly, "that is hardly the same and you know it. Your human didn't stop anything. It was a useless observation at best, the bar was still cited anyway."

"A _useless_ observation? It was useless enough to bring you here," Bill glared. Bill had been aware of Eric's business proposal to use Sookie, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Eric only mentioned that he wanted her, but never what for. "What do you want her to do?"

"Both of you stop talkin' about me like I ain't here!" Sookie snapped. "Mr. Northman I don't owe you a God damn thing! What ever you want from me, I'm not doing it."

With widened eyes, Bill squeezed Sookie's hand.

"Listen to me, Miss Stackhouse." Eric leaned forward, piercing his eyes into her. "You may belong to Bill Compton, but Bill Compton belongs to _me_. I am the sheriff of this area and Bill will do whatever I tell him to." The vampire crept closer, shooting his fangs out before finishing huskily, "I think you'd find it in your best interest to do the same."

Sookie felt herself shrinking with his every word. When she snapped at Eric she was leaning forward, but now she could feel her back pressing against the sofa. After a low growl from Bill, Eric retreated ever so slightly, but kept his fangs visible. Sookie exhaled, letting out the breath that she had held in for so long. _How could I get myself into this mess? _She blinked. _Here I am, sitting next to a vampire I barely know and another one in front of me ready to bite my head off. _She had only just met Bill, and yet she found herself wrapped up in vampire affairs. Looking for a way out, she decided she'd get Bill alone. If there was any sort of loop hole to get her out of performing favors for a prick like Eric Northman, she was going to find one.

"Bill…" Sookie managed to squeak out, her eyes still locked with Eric's, "can I speak to you privately?"

"Certainly," vampire Bill responded with a simple nod.

The two walked upstairs together, leaving Eric alone in his seat. He smiled to himself, knowing that Sookie clearly wasn't aware of the hearing vampires had and it appeared Bill hadn't told her. He sat patiently, tuning in the details of their conversation.

"_Sookie, I told you," Bill tried to reason with her. "There isn't anything I can do. He is my sheriff. He arranged a meeting with me and told me he wanted to use your abilities, but he did not say what for." _

"_And what am I supposed to do Bill, just drop my life and do whatever he asks?"_

"_Sookie, it is only one time. I will make sure that you are safe. As long as you are mine, he cannot harm you."_

Eric rolled his eyes. He thought Bill was foolish to care so much for a human and even more foolish to think he could protect one. But, Bill was young. He was weak and to Eric, he was a coward. He wondered if he'd ever learn. As Eric listened to their conversation drone on, he began to grow bored. It had been a few days since he fed and tonight was single's night at Fangtasia. Pam said the deals on drinks would bring in many attractive humans and he wasn't about to miss out.

"I don't have all night, Bill!" Eric called up to the other vampire. "If you want to comfort your human do it on your own time, we have business to discuss."

Eric leaned back in his seat. A sigh of annoyance crept from his chest as he stared at the ceiling. He noted how old Sookie's house was and concluded it had probably been in her family for years. He wondered if the Stackhouse family had ever considered repainting, as the place seemed to be falling apart. There was something to be said about a home with southern charm, but the old water he was smelling in her home proved that she would be needing a new roof come spring time. Tired of hearing Sookie's complaints to Bill, Eric decided to take action. But just as he stood to retrieve the arguing couple, a voice burst in the other room.

"Gran!" It shouted. "Gran, where are you?"

Eric stood quietly listening, observing the voice to be female. The scent of the outdoors had grown stronger, it was obvious to him whoever it was had left the door wide open. _Careless. _He rolled his eyes. Footsteps padded into the kitchen before skidding back into the entry way.

"Gran, I had the craziest dream! Where are you? Hadley?"

The voice grew louder until suddenly it was in the living room.

"Hadley? Hello, where the hell is everyone?"

Standing in the doorway with muddy tennis shoes was a young female. She was looking towards the dining area and hadn't noticed him yet. Eric smirked. Wearing denim cut-offs and a high school football t-shirt, she looked like a younger version of Sookie. He knew they had to be related. The girl practically reeked of sunlight. She stood but a few inches shorter than Sookie and had a petite frame. Her skin was lightly tanned, complimented by long blonde hair, waving freely past her shoulders. It was only when their eyes met that he noticed a difference in appearance - unlike miss Stackhouse, this girl had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The girl gasped from being startled, but she quickly recovered.

"Who am _I_?" She marched up to him, looking fearless. "Who are _you_? Another boyfriend of my mom's? Where are you taking her, Mexico?" Her eyes darted towards the stairs before shouting, "Gran!"

Before he could respond, the girl stomped into the entry way. Just as she was about to reach the stairs, however, Eric pulled her by the arm.

"Let me go!" She shrieked.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

Ignoring his question, she tried to pull away and head for the second story of the house. The vampire tightened his grip, stalling her efforts.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled as loud as her lungs would allow. The look in the man's eyes was unforgettable. His blue irises were cold and dangerous. She began to wonder if he was an intruder. "Where is my family?" She jerked back and forth in hopes of breaking away, "Help! Someone help me!"

"What is all the commotion down here?" Sookie barked, trotting down the stairs.

While the girl continued to struggle, Eric kept his grip on her arm. He watched with curiosity as Sookie took in the sight before her. When Sookie saw the girl, the color in Sookie's face drained immediately and he thought she might faint. She stumbled on her own feet, but Bill prevented her fall.

"Let her go!" Sookie shouted with possible tears lining her eyes. "Let her go."

Eric released his grip from the girl and watched her wobble a bit before regaining her balance.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped at him. "Where is my Gran?" Her eyes scanned the group of people standing before her.

In complete shock, Sookie pressed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God…" She breathed, shaking her head. "This isn't possible."

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Bill placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Sookie?" The girl scoffed. "That isn't Sookie. What kind of joke is this? Where is my family?"

Bill shook Sookie's shoulders lightly. "Sookie, what's going on? Do you know this girl?"

"Yes," she croaked. "That's Sylvie. She's my cousin. She died about 10 years ago."


	3. An Agreement

"_Died_?" Bill repeated in confusion.

"I'm _not _dead, and that's _not _Sookie!" The girl barked at him. "Somebody better tell me what's goin' on or I'm gonna call the cops."

"Sylvie…it's me, it's Sookie. Where have you been?" Sookie reached out to touch her cousin, but the girl stepped back in confusion.

"The hell you are!" The girl barked again. "What've you done with her?"

Eric watched the entire scene with curiosity. The girl, whoever she was, clearly did not recognize her own cousin. The muscles in her face continued to frown and contort into odd shapes. He began to wonder if she was mentally ill. She seemed confused and growing more distraught by the minute. His eyes wandered to Sookie, who seemed to be turning to Bill for help.

"Bill I swear to God, I haven't seen her for a decade and she doesn't look a day older. Now I know I ain't crazy, and I know I ain't seein' ghosts. But that _is_ Sylvie."

Eric watched the strange girl's eyes dart toward around the room. When he saw them linger in the kitchen, he followed her gaze to a knife block on the counter. He smiled. The look on her face was one he found refreshingly familiar - fear. Her instincts were about to kick in and she was looking for defense weapons. Practically grinning, he saw the girl dash into the kitchen and grab a blade from the holder.

"Interesting weapon choice," Eric droned, stepping through the doorway. He could hear her heart pounding as he continued with a bored sigh, "too bad it's useless."

The girl's grip tightened as she pointed the sharp object at him. "I'll slit your God damn throat, don't think I won't."

"Well," he chuckled at her sass. "You could certainly try."

"Stop!" Sookie pleaded, running into the kitchen with Bill in tow. "Put it down, Sylvie! Let's just talk."

"Give me back my cousin or I'll freakin' gut you!" She growled.

"Sylvie, listen to me! I don't know what's going on or where you've been but it's me, _Sookie! _You've got to believe me!"

"Oh, screw you!" She hissed. "Sookie is 16 years old. She's just a kid!"

"No, Sylvie I - "

Bill held a hand out, stopping Sookie. Quickly, the room fell silent as all eyes became glued to Bill.

"Sixteen?" Bill repeated calmly. "What year is it?"

The girl looked at Bill as if he were a complete idiot.

"1998," she scoffed.

Bill turned to Sookie and Eric, all three exchanging glances in complete bewilderment. What was going on here?

"No, you're wrong…" Sookie spoke softly. "It's _2008_. You don't recognize me because you haven't seen me years. You ran away, honey, don't you remember?"

"Ran away?" The girl laughed. "Ha! Are you nuts, lady? I just left here a few hours ago."

"No honey, you didn't." Sookie answered her, stepping closer.

"Yes, I did. Don't play games with me," the girl quickly held the knife up again in defense. "Not a good idea when I'm the one with the knife."

At vampire speed, Eric stood in front of her and pulled the blade from her grip. His eyes met hers with an amused stare before speaking.

"Looks like I've got it now."

She looked up at him with wild eyes. "H-how…how did you…"

"Eric, get away from her." Sookie ordered. The blonde vampire was surprised at the protective tone of her voice; her inner lioness was coming out. He quietly retreated, but only out of curiosity. He watched as she continued to speak to the mad girl who was apparently her cousin. "Sylvie. You know me, I can prove it. Listen to me. _Listen_ to me. Like you used to do when I was little."

Sookie held out her hand, patiently waiting for the girl to touch it. After a few moments the girl obeyed, shakily reaching out both arms. The girl clasped both hands around Sookie's palm, squeezing it gently. Sookie let her mind fill with thoughts and memories of her cousin. Sookie had no idea what happened to Sylvie, but she knew she didn't want to lose her. She replayed late night slumber parties, how Sylvie used to baby sit her, games of hide and seek with Jason, truth or dare, deep dark secrets, everything.

She wasn't about to let her cousin go without hearing her side of the story. It had been years since Sylvie left and when she did, no one was able to find her. Not her family, friends, or even law enforcement. Sookie remembered the sheriff's department uttering the same statements when the Stackhouse family demanded answers. "She's over 18, she's an adult, there is nothing more we can do." It hurt to hear those words over and over again, but now, she knew those words were wrong. There was something she could do to bring Sylvie back, and this was her chance to do it. She needed to show her the truth. She knew she'd do whatever it took to prove they were family. Sookie let the energy in her mind surge more than ever before.

Eric watched their interaction with intrigue. He wondered if the girl was telepathic like Sookie, or if Sookie had even more power than he was aware of. To him, either seemed beneficial. It was a win-win no matter how one looked at it. But the idea of the latter really excited him. If she could not only read other's minds, but speak to them too, that was truly amazing. The possibilities with a human like her were endless. He hated Bill Compton, but he couldn't deny that Bill was a lucky guy. He stole a glance at Bill, gauging the vampire's knowledge of his human's abilities. Bill seemed pretty surprised by what was happening before him; perhaps even he didn't know what his own human was capable of. He stood silent, watching as doubt filled the girl's eyes.

"No…this can't be happening…I'm still dreaming, right? This...this…it isn't real." She shook her head in protest, fighting the emotions building inside of her. The woman before her was Sookie but what she said was impossible. How could the time pass without her knowing?

Beginning to tear up, Sookie nodded softly to her cousin. "Yes, it is."

"Sookie," the girl pulled her into a tight embrace. "How did this happen? I'm so sorry! I love you so much! What is wrong with me?"

"Honey, I don't know," Sookie cried happily. Seeing her cousin again was a huge relief. "But we're gonna figure it out I promise. I'm just so happy you're home."

The girl pulled away. "But I never left home! I've only been out an hour or two, I swear."

"Sweetie, you did. And when you never came back, we all thought you died or moved far away! You were so upset." Sookie remembered how furious the family was with not only the police department, but Sylvie herself. Afte she left, she did not contact anyone. Gran wanted to post a story to the news just to see if anyone had spotted her, but it never went anywhere once reporters heard how Sylvie left to begin with. With no letters or phone calls, Sylvie's existence slowly faded away from the Stackhouse family. "Honey where have you been, do you remember?"

"We were having dinner, everyone was here. Mom, Terry, Hadley, Gran, you and me. Mom told Gran we were moving away. I didn't want to move. We got in a fight and I stormed out. I went for a walk, I stopped at Grandaddy's grave. I fell asleep by that tree over there, y'know, like we always do? I had a dream about Grandaddy Earl. I just woke up. Sook, I've only been gone an hour or two!"

The air Sookie was holding tightly in her chest began to deflate. The story she heard was true, but it wasn't the story she wanted. A few hours did not add up to years of absence. She wanted to smack Syvie, hit her, and hug her all at the same time.

"…Sookie?" Bill began. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Bill, I don't think so," Sookie felt herself cringe internally. Since the day they met, Bill was always intuitive of her emotions. "I think we should all sit down."

The group of four sat down at the kitchen table. Sookie moved close to her cousin's side and grabbed her hand, softly rubbing her thumb across it. Gran always told her family were the only people a person could trust, but Sookie had to be sure.

"I'm tellin' the truth, stop trying to read my mind." Sylvie snapped, pulling away from her touch.

"You can tell she's reading your mind?" Eric raised a brow.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The girl sent him a sour look before wiping her eyes.

"Sylvie was…I mean is, like me." Sookie elaborated delicately. Flashes of childhood danced in her memory. "She taught me almost everything I know."

"Can you tell when she is reading your mind, too?" Eric asked.

"No," Sookie replied with a half-smile. She and Sylvie were both telepaths, but they each had their strengths. She grinned as thoughts of their telepathic adolescence filled her mind. "She's sneaky, but I'm better at listening to crowds."

"Fascinating," the blonde vampire smirked. Eric was ecstatic. Not one telepath but two. In his own area, of all places! Earlier he was so eager to finish the meeting and leave, but as he watched the two women in front of him he began to make himself comfortable. They shared the same abilities, but what else did they have in common? Eric found both women attractive, however one's beauty did not exceed the other's. Instead, he found them appealing in different ways. He'd win them over eventually. How, he didn't know. But there was one thing he knew for sure - they both smelled amazing.

"So you feel you've only just left?" Bill turned to Sylvie, looking to Sookie after. "And you feel she's left for a decade?"

"Yes," the two answered in unison.

"Also fascinating," Eric chimed in. He studied the girl closer. With an existence as long as his, he found it hard to decipher human ages. He was certain the girl was younger than Sookie, but he was unsure of how much. "How old are you?"

"19."

"Okay," Bill frowned, trying to get the basics down. It was confusing to anyone, even a vampire such as himself. "So to you it is 1998, you are 19, Sookie is 16, and you have returned home."

"Yes," she replied, seriously. "And I know I'm not crazy. At least, I don't think I am."

"That is understandable," he doubtfully replied. "But the year is 2008 and Sookie is 26 years old."

"That would make her…" Sookie began, but couldn't bring herself to finish. The thought alone just seemed ridiculous.

"29 years old." Bill finished for her.

"But she doesn't look 29," Sookie reasoned. Her cousin had been missing for so long, but she didn't look aged at all.

"That's because she isn't," Bill replied. At times he found it troubling to decipher a human's age but there was no doubt in his mind. The girl before him was not approaching her 30's. "She is as old as she says she is."

Sookie frowned. How could her cousin remain the same age after ten years? There was only one answer she knew of, and she didn't like it one bit. Sylvie could remain unchanged if she were a vampire. "Then is she…y'know…?"

"No, she is not," Bill ran a confused hand through his dark hair. Sylvie's predicament was too odd to figure out, even for a supe. "She is clearly human."

"Not entirely." Eric corrected him. Whatever Sylvie was, Eric knew she wasn't fully human. It was obvious. One could not avoid aging without some supernatural aid. She and Sookie shared almost the same odor, one that was magical, sweet, and undeniably delicious. However, Sylvie's scent was a little stronger. She was littered with magic. He could tell that Bill could smell her too, just by the way he was looking at her. Eric was unsure if Bill was attracted to Sylvie like he was to his human, but it was obvious that Bill was sporting the common look a vampire gets when he smells something amazing - he wanted to suck her dry. He seemed to be putting on a good show for Sookie, hiding his desires, but Eric knew better. To taste Sookie or Sylvie's blood would be sheer delicacy.

"What are you talking about?" Sylvie blurted, "Of course I'm human!" Her eyes met with the three serious faces before her. She gulped, wondering if she truly did look the same. "I need a mirror."

Without another word, Sylvie dashed towards the back door. Gran had a medium sized mirror hung on the wall opposite of her coat rack. Sylvie wasn't sure if it would still be there, but she hoped it was. She desperately needed to see her reflection. _Maybe I was wrong about everything, maybe I am crazy. _She thought. _But how could I forget? _She longed for any sense of normalcy, and was relieved to find the mirror was still there. She looked herself over. Her eyes were a little red and puffy from crying, but overall she was herself. Still her age and definitely still human. Why would anyone think otherwise? A sigh of relief escaped her. At least the group could agree about one thing: she hadn't changed.

Gaining composure, she walked quietly into the kitchen only to find her cousin deep in discussion with the dark haired man, Bill.

"Are you sure she isn't a vampire?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Whoa," Sylvie interrupted. It appeared the conversation had turned loopy. Sookie and the men seemed to be grasping at straws. "Vampires don't even exist. What's next, gettin' abducted by aliens?"

For the first time, Sookie watched Eric laugh. His head rolled back, letting out a soft, condescending chuckle. After running a hand through his hair, he clicked his fangs out for show.

"Oh trust me little one, vampires most certainly do exist. You're sitting with two right now."

The air grew tight in Sylvie's chest. She wasn't sure if she gasped or screamed, but nothing was curing her shock. Fangs! The man had fangs! So did the other! Things seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. How many more times was her world going to be turned upside down? Could she still be dreaming?

"Okay, okay." She reasoned with herself. It wasn't long before she began pacing back and forth in the kitchen like a maniac. Eyes were on her, but she didn't care. 

"It's a hallucination. Simple!" She threw her hands up, in deep thought. It didn't take long for the million mile an hour ramble to begin. It always happened when she was nervous. "You're seeing things, Jason spiked your drink just like he did at Trevor's party last weekend...you'll wake up tomorrow and be fine. You're having another crazy dream and it'll all be over soon...then, you can wake up and chase that butthead down and tell Gran he stole whiskey from the liquor cabinet..."

"Sylvie stop! This isn't a dream! You've just missed out on a lot," Sookie tried to calm her cousin. Her words seemed to be no use.

"Missed out?" She asked, her voice raising. "_Missed out? _Sookie, if this is real, it means I fell asleep and some how ten years went by. Tell me how that is possible, tell me! Who the hell am I, Rip Van Winkle?"

"Calm down!" Sookie placed her palms on the table as if she was clearing the air and starting or starting a new slate. "Bill. Let's say that she _is_ right, that we both are. Then what?"

Bill sighed. If he were to stretch for a solution, there were dozens of answers. He knew a handful creatures that were capable of achieving immortality - vampires, nymphs, druids, demons. However, Sylvie resembled _none_ of them. To him, she looked just like any other human did. Her scent was a little different like Sookie's, but still human. There was only one other conclusion he could come up with.

"If we are basing it on the supernatural, then it must be witchcraft," he replied. "It is the only explanation. I would be able to smell it if your cousin were to be some type of supe. Her scent is clearly human, and yet she hasn't aged, so the next theory would be that a spell has been cast on her."

Sookie gasped. "Witches are real?"

"A lot of creatures are real, Miss Stackhouse," Eric interjected. "Many have died off, thanks to the stupidity of humans."

"You're welcome," Sookie unabashedly replied. If Eric wanted to rip on humans he could, but she had more important issues to worry about. "Do you agree with Bill then, Mr. Northman?"

"It is a possibility," the large vampire leaned back in his seat, which seemed to be too small for him. "Witches are almost extinct. I'd be surprised to hear of one in Bon Temps. They do not have an immortality spell per se, but I have heard of charms to stall one's aging. I have never heard of one lasting a decade, though."

"That explains the aging, not the memory loss. What causes that?" Sookie frowned.

"Again, witchcraft."

Sylvie snorted. "Vampires. Now witches? So you're all telling me that some witch cast a spell on me?" Silence filled the room, causing her to laugh. "Wow," she said sarcastically. Nothing she was hearing sounded sane. She decided if she was crazy after all, she might as well play the part and follow along. "If witches are real, what in the hell would one of them want with _me_?"

Bill responded with a simple answer. "Telepathy."

He'd never been in such a strange situation as this one, but if there was anything he was certain of it was that telepathy was rare. Aside from the occasional psychic, Sookie was the first telepath he'd ever come across in his existence. Only knowing her for a short time, he'd already witnessed how drawn people were to her. Especially Eric. The fact that she had a cousin with the same trait intrigued Bill. He wondered if there was a genetic connection and made a mental note to look into it further. For now, he decided it was important to solve the bigger puzzle at hand: Sylvie. He could feel how much Sookie cared for her cousin, and what was important to Sookie was important to him.

"Telepathy? Why wouldn't they just kidnap me or something?" Sylvie asked.

"They may have. It is hard to say. Witches are annoying sluts, but they are smart. It is likely one found you, used you for your abilities, and discarded you after. Perhaps one kept you as a human pet but grew tired of you."

After shuddering at the thought of what being a 'human pet' entailed, she moved on to her next question. "Why not kill me?"

"Again, it's hard to say. Some covens look down on murder."

"That, or they've discarded you and plan to use you again later," Eric chimed in. "You can never trust a witch."

"Great! Just great. So I may or may not have been kidnapped by a witch, who may or may not come back for me, vampires are real, and I'm sitting with my cousin who I used to baby sit, but now she's older than _me_?"

"I'm afraid so," Bill answered.

"Well that explains almost everything," Sylvie commented sarcastically. "So where's Gran and the rest of the family?"

Sookie cringed. She should've realized Sylvie would ask such a question, but she was afraid to give her the answer.

"Gran's out playing bridge," Sookie replied slowly. "I'm sure Jason's out with a new girl, or drinkin' with Hoyt."

"What about my Mom and Hadley?"

Sookie let out a deep sigh. She kept formulating sentences in her head. She was searching for the right words, but knew such words didn't exist. There was no nice way of putting it. Her cousin spoke sternly again, already observing the cautious look on her face.

"Sookie, what about Mom and Hadley?"

"When you left," Sookie cleared her throat, "Your mom and your sister moved but they just couldn't take it. We all missed you."

"What happened to them, Sookie." She asked through gritted teeth. Whatever words followed next were words she'd have to hear. "Just tell me."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Linda died about 3 years ago in a car accident. Her drinking caught up to her."

Sylvie's heart sank. She didn't have the best relationship with her mother, but any chance of mending it now was gone. While her life was put on hold, her loved ones were taken away from her. Her own mother died thinking her baby was gone forever. With her head in her hands, Sylvie formed her next question with caution. Her body was begging to tremble, afraid of what the answer might be. "And Hadley?"

"She had some problems too. Gran gave her some money and sent her to rehab last year, but she left treatment early and no one's heard from her since."

Hope swelled inside of her. "Did she leave any contact info? Anything?"

"Nothing."

"At least she's out there somewhere." Sylvie sighed, pulling her hands away from her face. "God, I should've been there. It's all my fault."

Sylvie's heart ached. Her absence ruined her family's life. She couldn't imagine how Hadley survived without her. Linda wasn't the best mom; when their father died she turned to alcohol and other men. She often left her and Hadley home alone at night to fend for themselves. On her good days, she'd dump them off at Gran's or Uncle Bartlett's. To her mother, finding a man was more important than her own children. Sylvie practically raised her sister and couldn't bear the thought of Hadley growing up alone. She probably felt abandoned and Sylvie wouldn't blame her.

It was her fault. She'd deserted Hadley.

Sylvie recalled the night she left. Her mother brought her and her sister over to Gran's for a big dinner announcement. She remembered Linda inviting Terry, her new boy friend at the time. Sylvie hated him. She remembered the look on Gran's face when her mother said she and Terry were shipping off to Vegas and taking Sylvie and Hadley with them. She fabricated dreams of working as an entertainer while Terry dealt cards. They were going to get married and find a new place.

Just remembering it churned acid in her stomach. Hadley was only 14 then, about to begin the woes of high school. Back then, Sylvie often fantacized about leaving and taking Hadley with her, but she just never had the money. And the minute Linda mentioned Vegas, Sylvie finally did leave. _I marched right off Gran's front porch and left my sister behind. _She thought. _I just didn't know it'd be for so long._

"It's not your fault, Sylvie." Sookie pulled her cousin from her thoughts. "Don't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault, Sookie. I got pissed off and I left. I need to find Hadley!"

"She'll turn up, I promise. She always does. She's probably avoiding this place because she owes Gran a lot of money."

"Yeah," Sylvie chuckled softly. "So did my mom."

Linda liked to drink and party, and most of the time it caught up with her. Sylvie relived days when there was nothing to eat because her mother had forgotten to pay the electric bill and the company shut down their power, leaving everything in the fridge to rot. She'd scour the cupboards to find an almost finished jar of peanut butter. She'd scrape every last bit of what was left inside the jar just so she and Hadley had something to eat. When things would get really bad, Linda would come to Gran and beg for rent money. Gran would always give her what she wanted, even though Linda never paid her back.

"As touching as this little family reunion is," Eric interrupted as he continued playing on his phone. "We have business to discuss."

His interest in the girl was waning. He was intrigued by her abilities and stayed longer to learn more, but there wasn't much else he could learn in one night. Nothing that interested him, anyway. Her family problems were none of his concern. He'd allowed this episode to go on long enough. He knew her name, her age, and made a mental note of her scent and how it differed from Sookie's. How she got to the Stackhouse residence after a 10 year disappearance, however, was still a mystery. Eric was unsure of whether he agreed with Bill's theory. It was a decent theory, but that's all it was - a theory. Not a fact. He didn't know if a definite explanation of her disappearance existed, but he decided it was something he'd investigate further.

"Eric!" Sookie protested. Before she could get another word in, the vampire pressed on.

"I need you to interview some employees of mine. I'm looking for a thief. You will arrive at Fangtasia tomorrow evening, no exceptions." He flashed a glance at Sylvie with a twinkle in his eye before adding, "Oh, and bring your cousin."

"She's not part of the deal!" Bill argued.

"Mr. Compton!" Eric teased. "Don't tell me this one is yours now too!"

Silence filled the room.

"I didn't think so," he continued. A vampire could only truly possess one human and Eric knew Bill wouldn't try to bend that rule. Bill was stupid, but he wasn't _that_ stupid. "Bring your human and bring the girl. If you don't, I'll have Pam do it and you know we don't want that. I want two telepaths and I shall have them. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes," Bill replied.

The vampire rose from his seat, towering over the others at the table. "Good. See you then."

Before exiting the room, Eric crouched next to the girl at vampire speed. "Sylvie," he whispered into her ear, "nice meeting you."

And with that, he was gone. Sookie felt chills when he left; worry was consuming her. She thought about what Eric had said, repeating the words in her mind. _I want two telepaths and I shall have them. _What did that mean? She was aware of his interest in her, he'd made it quite obvious at the bar. But Sylvie too? Bill was able to protect her, but what about her cousin? She'd just gotten her back! What if Eric was going to take her away?

"Bill, can a vampire claim a human as theirs even if the human says no?" She asked.

"Yes. Belonging to a vampire simply means that other vampires can't touch you. If a human didn't want to be owned, it makes them free for any vampire - including the one that wants to claim you in the first place."

"That's terrible!" Sookie shuddered. She knew befriending a vampire would expose her to darkness, but never something this dark. "What about us? What if I didn't want you to claim me anymore?"

"If you were to deny me ownership over you, it wouldn't stop me from feeding on you, harming you, or using you."

"But you wouldn't do that to me, would you Bill?"

"Certainly not. I care for you, Sookie," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But not all vampires are like me."

"What about that other vampire?" Sylvie asked. "What about him? Is he like you?"

"Eric?" Bill replied. "Eric Northman has no regard for humans whatsoever. Don't underestimate him."

"Great."

Bill sighed. "Sylvie, it is important that you are safe. If what Eric says is true, then vampires are not the only creatures you must worry about. There is a chance that if a witch took you, they could come back for you. Now I cannot claim you as mine, but I will do what I can to protect you." His eyes wandered to Sookie. "Both of you."

Suddenly, Bill moved towards the window. "Someone's coming."

"Shoot," Sookie gasped. "Gran!"

"Oh my God, if she sees me she'll freak out!" Sylvie panicked. "What do we do?"

The two girls became frantic.

"Bill, you have to leave," Sookie took charge. "Sylvie run upstairs and hide in my room, don't make a sound until I get there!"

Sylvie jumped from her chair so fast she surprised herself. She made a dash for the stairs, but quickly halted. "Wait! Is it the same room?"

"Yes!" Sookie hissed. "Go, go, go!"

Bill could hear the tires rolling along the gravel drive. As the car drew closer, he could see headlights shining through the trees. His gaze was soon pulled away when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Thank you for everything, Bill. I will see you tomorrow."

Bill turned to face her, running his thumb along her cheek. "You are welcome. Good luck with your cousin. I will be here just after dark."

Within minutes, Gran's old Cadillac pulled into the driveway. Sookie rushed into the living room, grabbing the nearest book she could find and tried to make herself look comfortable. She realized she never finished cleaning the house, but that was the least of her concern now. Sylvie was still hiding upstairs and Sookie had no idea what to do with her. Her heart began to race as the doorknob turned.

"Hello my dear!" Gran called from the kitchen. She began to make herself some warm tea before laying down for the night.

"Hi Gran!" Sookie called back, making her way into the kitchen. "How was your night?"

"Oh, delightful. Lots to talk about, you know. What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing," Sookie stood in the doorway. "Just another boring night off."

Sookie gave her grandmother a hug and headed upstairs for bed. Little did she know, her night had been anything but boring.


	4. Uncertainties

Sookie successfully hid Sylvie inside her room without getting discovered by Gran. The two girls spent all night talking. She did her best to fill Sylvie in on what had happened while she was gone. And boy, did _a lot _happen. Sookie attempted to cram ten years worth of information into a condensed version, hitting what she considered to be the important parts. Sylvie felt like she'd missed out on a baseball game on TV and only got to see the highlights. Sookie told her how Linda and Hadley ran off to Vegas with Terry, but came back to Louisiana after things didn't work out. After her disappearance Linda was ridden with guilt and her drinking got worse. Sookie told her that Hadley had it rough for awhile, but she made it through. Her latest rehab stint was for a V addiction, something a lot of young people were getting caught up with since vampires came out of the coffin.

Sylvie was sad to realize that she'd missed all of the Stackhouse graduations - Sookie, Hadley and Jason all graduated high school while she was gone. She was surprised to hear that Jason passed his classes and still held his star record in football. And while all the Stackhouse children graduated, none of them moved on to college. Sylvie could understand why; she herself could barely stand going to school. Hearing so many thoughts a day drove her crazy. She was proud that Sookie stayed strong and got her diploma. Telepathy was something the two of them shared, something only she and her cousin really understood.

The bond between them was something Hadley and Jason just couldn't grasp. Sylvie remembered first hearing thoughts when she was 3 or 4. She felt like she was the only one, until Sookie was born. However later, she learned her grandfather could hear thoughts as well. She'd only seen him a handful of times before he passed and she was surprised that he never confided in her. He never confided in Sookie while he was alive either. Why hadn't he told them? Realizing she wasn't the only one to hear thoughts was one of the best feelings Sylvie could remember. She recalled playing with her cousin and knowing what Sookie wanted immediately, even though Sookie was still too young to talk. The minute Sookie started to communicate thoughts back, she knew that she was a telepath. It was from that moment that they both learned from each other, passing what little information they had on reading minds. Sookie seemed better at blocking thoughts than Sylvie, though she knew there were some traits she had that Sookie couldn't master either. Sookie used to come to her for guidance often, even for things outside of telepathy. School, boys, dating, everything. She wasn't much older than Sookie, but Sylvie always felt like a role model to her anyway. She wanted to be the best that she could be and give Sookie someone to look up to.

Sitting in front of her now, it seemed like Sookie didn't need her anymore. She was a confident, grown up woman. She looked put together and told Sylvie she had a job working as a waitress. She was doing the right thing by staying at home with her Grandmother, helping take care of her as she aged. Sookie also met a man, the dark haired vampire from earlier, and for the first time Sookie felt there was something there. A future. Sylvie felt useless, like she was still a child and had no wisdom to offer her. She was still 19, no career, no husband, she hadn't even figured her life out yet. She had no life advice for Sookie, because she hadn't had a chance to live one. She began to wonder if she was robbed of making milestones in her own life, what events did she miss out on in the rest of the world? As Sookie went on, Sylvie realized she'd missed quite a bit.

Learning about major world events of the past decade shocked her a great deal. While the Y2K frenzy gave her a good laugh, the 9/11 terrorist attacks hurt her heart. She was saddened to hear about a tragedy like that hitting home, and to hear of another one that hit even closer. Sookie told her of how hurricane Katrina took many lives out of New Orleans, leaving many resident's homes destroyed. The more Sookie talked, the more Sylvie noticed how fast life can be. _Everything_ was changing. Vampires had only recently come out of the coffin, most news stations spent their segments arguing over vampire rights. Technology seemed to have evolved at a drastic rate, with new gizmo's and gadgets popping up in stores every day. When she saw Sookie's cell phone she had no idea how to work it. Sookie even showed her the music player she used, which she called an iPod. Sylvie was clueless. Was _anything_ the same anymore?

She was relieved to find that Sookie still drove the same car, one that Gran had gotten her when she first got her license. Sylvie smiled when Sookie told her how she and Jason spent all summer fixing it up. Jason was always good to Sookie. He was always so funny when they were kids, cracking jokes and pulling pranks on everyone. He was Sookie's protector all throughout high school. Sylvie couldn't believe the mess he'd gotten himself into now. Maudette and Dawn? Whoever those women were, the whole town thought he'd killed them. _Is Jason even capable of such a thing?_ Sylvie wondered. She didn't think so, but what she'd heard from Sookie didn't help much. Apparently Tara Thornton had to help him make up an alibi, and that wasn't a good sign. Sylvie had never met Tara, but she wanted to find her and thank her for sticking her neck out for him.

After a long night of talking, Sylvie felt up to speed. Sort of. She knew there was still a lot she didn't know, but she hoped she'd get into the swing of things. The girls finally laid down for a long needed rest. They knew they'd need it if they were to face Gran the next morning. And then, daylight made its return. Soon the sky was blue, bringing the morning sun with it. Summer was hot and heat was already starting to fill the 2nd story of the house. As light crept into Sookie's bedroom window, Sookie woke up and heard pots and pans rattling in the kitchen. Gran was up cooking breakfast and she and Sylvie still had no plan. What would they tell her?

"She'll have a heart attack if she comes downstairs and sees me sitting at the kitchen table," Sylvie complained. "How are we supposed to make this work?"

"Well we can't just hide you up here forever!" Sookie argued.

"Can't we just say I ran away to California or something and now I'm back home?"

"Sylvie, you're supposed to be almost 30 and you still look 19. Gran's old, but she ain't blind. That'll never work!"

"I don't look it, I am it. What if we told her I'm a vampire? They never age. You said she met Bill, and she likes him."

"You can't exactly meet a vampire in broad daylight."

"Hmm," Sylvie frowned. "True."

Sookie groaned. "This is getting nowhere."

Sylvie sighed. "Why don't we just tell her the truth? What can it hurt? She accepts vampires are real, maybe she can accept that whatever I am is real too."

"You're human!" Sookie blurted. "Don't let Eric think you're anything else."

"Alright, alright. I'm human. We tell her the truth then. Witches are real, they took me, and here I am. That or I'm a ghost, an alien, a vampire that can stand in daylight, or this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up from it very soon."

Sookie rolled her eyes. Her cousin Sylvie always had a thing for sarcasm. "Let me do the talking."

With Sylvie still waiting in her bedroom, Sookie cautiously made her way downstairs. She took each step slow and quiet, soaking in the five minutes of sanity she'd have before telling Gran about Sylvie and giving her a heart attack. Her five minutes were immediately over when her foot hit the last stair. Once she planted both feet on the first floor of the house, she could smell bacon and eggs in the air. She padded into the kitchen to greet her grandmother, but she was met with the smile of an unexpected guest.

"Heya Sook!" Jason called from the table with pancakes in his mouth. He was wearing his Bon Temps road crew t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. "You look kinda tired!"

"Well, nothin' like killin' two birds with one stone…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What's that m'dear?" Gran called from the stove, frying bacon and sausages.

"I said what are you making on the _stove_," Sookie called back in an attempt to recover. She was thankful for her Gran's ailed hearing.

"Bacon! Eggs! Sausage! The works! Are you hungry? You look like you could use a bite to eat, did you sleep okay?"

"Actually I stayed up half the night, I had a guest…"

"It wasn't that vampire was it?" Jason glared at her.

"No, it wasn't Bill." Sookie rolled her eyes. Her brother was still put off by the vampire. Ever since Bill called on Sookie, Jason wasn't having it. When he came to visit, Jason did nothing but try to argue with him and urge Gran to kick him out of the house. Gran shot him down of course, only sending Jason into further annoyance. His pride hadn't recovered since.

"I didn't know you had a friend sleepin' over," Gran said, pulling the finished food from the stove. She then walked over to the counter to fill a pitcher of orange juice. Sookie could tell Gran was displeased with Sookie's manners. Her assumptions were confirmed when her grandmother spoke again. "Why didn't you introduce me?"

"Well, I figured I'd do that now." Sookie closed her eyes. It was now or never. Focusing her mind, she talked to Sylvie through her thoughts. "_Come downstairs."_

"_On my way."_

After a deep breath, Sookie waited for Sylvie to enter the room. When she got closer, Sookie could hear her footsteps walking towards the kitchen. Once those footsteps stopped in the doorway, they were replaced by the sound of shattering glass. The pitcher of orange juice Gran had filled dropped to the floor, covering the tiles with liquid and shards.

"Oh my Lord!" Gran gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "It can't be."

Jason had the same reaction, practically spitting out his pancakes. "You ain't real," he shouted. "You's a ghost! Or a vamp! Holy shit, are you a vamp?"

"_NO_, you idiot!" Sylvie rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "They can't walk around in sunlight!"

"Okay, everyone just calm down!" Sookie shouted. "Let me explain."

And so, she did. After cleaning up the orange juice mishap Gran, Jason, Sookie and Sylvie all sat down at the table much like she and her cousin did with Bill and Eric the night before. This time, however, Sookie was more prepared. She told her grandmother and her brother Bill's theory, though the two of them looked surprised beyond belief.

"So you're tellin' me that witches are real?" Jason asked.

"Witches, vampires…a lot more than you think," Sookie answered.

"And you really think that's what happened?"

"Well, we don't know what happened. But it's the closest we got."

"Holy crap!" Jason exclaimed. "This is like that Unsolved Mysteries show or somethin!"

"Whatever happened," Gran cut in, "I'm glad you're home." She stood from her chair and put a hand on Sylvie's face. "And mercy me, you haven't changed a bit."

"Well, that's cause I haven't. But thanks, Gran." Sylvie stood to hug her grandmother, who she was dying to see the minute she woke up in the graveyard.

"Ain't people gonna recognize her?" Jason asked.

"I doubt it," Sookie replied. "It ain't like she lived in Bon Temps or went to school here. Anyone who does recognize her will just think they're seein' things anyway."

"What am I s'posed to tell people?"

"Tell them that I really did die, but came back as a zombie," Sylvie chimed in. "A smarter one that can talk and walk without that draggy limp."

"Well, at least we know you're _still_ a weirdo," Jason playfully slapped her arm, causing her to lightly hit back. Before the two could engage in a full on boxing match, Sookie spoke.

"Nothing, Jason," Sookie said. She doubted anyone from the area would remember her cousin and if they did, she figured Bill would know what to do. Until then, she figured it was best to keep things simple. "Tell them she's your cousin, that's it."

"Alright, then." He played with his fork for a moment before turning his attention to Sylvie. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Grab a plate. Gran made the works."

Sylvie walked slowly to the counter and followed his instructions. When she sat down at the table again, she felt at home. After talking with Sookie she knew the world had changed, but the feeling she got when she was with her family hadn't. To her, family was easy that way. It didn't matter how long you were gone or what you've done; no matter what happens, you know you can just pick up where you left off. Jason and Gran hadn't seen her in years and they were sitting with her now like she was never gone at all. The only thing she thought would make this moment better was Hadley sitting next to her. There was no chance she'd ever see her mother Linda again, but Hadley she had hopes for.

She remembered when she and Hadley were little, they'd get up early in the morning and try to make breakfast. Hadley was always insistent on making blueberry pancakes. They'd pour everything into the bowl, hardly following the directions. The kitchen was always a mess by the end of it. Batter, cracked eggs on the floor, the works. Sylvie smiled at the thought, wishing her sister was sitting at the table with her now. She was curious to see what she looked like after all this time. Her cousin pulled her from her thoughts.

"_Slyvie_," Sookie repeated.

"What?" She asked.

"Quit daydreaming! I called your name twice now!" She huffed. "Will you be alright hanging at Gran's today? I gotta work lunch shift in a couple hours."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Sook, it ain't like I haven't ever been here before."

"Alright, alright! Just looking out for you."

After finishing breakfast, Sookie immediately hopped in the shower and prepared for work. She knew she'd be ready early, but it didn't bother her. While most of the Merlotte's patrons found Sookie to be a complete freak, to her boss Sam, she was one of his best waitresses. He gave her nothing but praise and looked out for her when she needed it. Sam Merlotte had the kindest eyes with a heart to match. He continuously complimented Sookie's work ethic and never said no when she asked for a day off. She knew he was a little sweet on her but she'd promised herself long ago not to date her boss. Instead, she chose to remain a good friend and employee. Sookie regularly made it a point to show up a little early, and always with a smile. This afternoon would be no different. Since the lunch shift was much slower than working at night, Sookie decided she'd pull her hair back into a high ponytail and complete her look with some shimmery eye shadow and pink lip gloss: all of which were the perfect formula for getting good tips.

Lafayette always seemed to notice this look, telling Sookie she looked like a porn star or a stripper when she walked through the door. He worked as Merlotte's fry cook and had one of the dirtiest mouths she'd ever heard. She never seemed to mind his catcalls though, as money was money and _boy_, could the Stackhouse family use some. If some dollar store make-up made money happen, she'd gladly put it on. Gran did what she could with savings and Sookie chipped in for bills, but they didn't have much. Even Jason would contribute although he chose to stay at their parent's house instead. Sookie wondered what Sylvie's plans were for the future. Did she plan on helping the family? Would she get a job? Go back to school? When she was ready for work she stopped to talk to her cousin one last time before heading out the door. She found her cousin stretched out on the sofa, thumbing through the latest _People magazine_ with curiousity.

"Hey, I'm leaving," she sighed. "What you plan on doing while I'm out?"

"Oh, nothing really." Sylvie replied, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair. Deep down, she was almost afraid to do anything at all for fear that she might disappear again. "I'm thinkin' I'll hop in the shower, Gran thought I ought to go shopping and get some clothes."

"Well, if you want, you could stop by Merlotte's. You can talk to Sam, maybe see about gettin' a job. I'm sure he'd hire you."

"Really?" Sylvie frowned. Worries of others recognizing her plagued her mind. "You think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah! Sam's a real sweetheart, trust me. You should come in! You can meet him."

"Alright, then."

After exchanging their goodbyes, Sylvie headed for the shower. Realizing she had nothing of her own to wear, she opted to sift through her cousin's closet. Sookie was a bit taller and bustier than Sylvie, but she could manage borrowing her clothes. Settling on a pair of light denim cut-offs and a plain white t-shirt, Sylvie jumped into Gran's car. She felt strange on the road and wondered if she should even be driving. After all, she didn't technically have a license. Nerves aside, she managed to find the mall in Shreveport. Gran was kind enough to give her some spending money and she knew it would be rude not to use it. She felt a little weary, she hadn't been shopping in years. All seemed to turn out well though, as she left the mall with her hands full of bags. Styles had certainly changed. Everything seemed tighter, flashier. She wondered if it was because of vampires or maybe the influence of TV and pop music. The first store she stepped in had a whole section dedicated to "vampire appealing" styles. At first, Sylvie didn't know where to start. She wandered the racks aimlessly, trying to find and end to all the racy black and red dresses and corsets. Then finally a sales lady was kind enough to guide her through the store until Sylvie found items that would work for her. She ended up purchasing suitable clothes with easier fabrics, like denim and cotton. After that, it was off to Merlotte's.

Once she managed to find the place, Sylvie found out that Sookie was right. Sam Merlotte _was_ a real sweet heart.

"Oh, I reckon your name is Sylvie," he greeted her from the bar with a crooked smile.

"How'd you know that?" Sylvie asked, eyeing the restaurant décor. The entire place was covered in woodwork, floor to ceiling. The bar area was small but fully stocked with bottles and twinkle lights on the shelves. Tables and chairs scattered the restaurant with booths lining the perimeter. They were pretty worn but along with the old photos and antique road signs hanging on the walls, Merlotte's had some charm.

"Sookie told me her cousin was comin' in today and I'll be darned if you don't look just like her. Pretty as a pearl," Sam grinned as he finished wiping off the bar. After running a hand through his hair he stepped out from behind the counter. He held out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Sam."

"I'm Sylvie," she greeted, taking his hand. "But I guess you know that already."

Sam let out a soft chuckle, stretching the faint laugh lines in his face. "You wanna see Sook?"

"Yeah, if that's alright."

"Well sure it is! Wait here."

He pointed her to a small booth in the corner and headed off to what appeared to be the kitchen. Sylvie waited patiently as he exited, eyeing the locals around her. _Do I really wanna work here?_ She wondered. _There's no one in here! _The place was practically empty except for a few scattered at tables here and there. An older woman in her 40's sat at the bar looking to be on her third drink though it was only afternoon. _Alcoholic much? _In a booth off to the side, a group of three rednecks were eating burgers and exchanging dirty jokes. She scowled at the sight of them and did her best to block out their thoughts. Sylvie noticed a balding man sitting at one of the tables not too far from her. He was clad in police uniform, looking completely miserable.

"It's really not that bad you know," a voice suddenly spoke, walking towards her. It was Sookie. Her high ponytail bounced back and forth as she stepped closer. "We get a lot busier at night."

"Good, cause this place looks dead as a doornail right now," Sylvie looked up at her cousin, noting Sam wasn't too far behind her.

"Oh trust me, you'll wish it was like this when you start workin' nights," he chimed in. He ran a hand through his silver tinted hair again, looking care-free. His movements seemed so effortless. Just by looking at him Sylvie could tell he was practically glowing with optimism. _Hmm, maybe he's an alright boss after all…_

"You talked to him already?" Sylvie looked at her cousin, laughing. "This is the fastest job interview I've ever heard of!"

"'Course she did," Sam continued on. "We'd love to have you. You'll be a real help here." He shifted his weight and took a step closer, lowering his voice. "She also told me, uh, you two share some…abilities. I just want you to know it won't be a problem, and if you need a break just say so."

"Okay," Sylvie nodded. She was surprised that Sam was so accepting of the girls' abilities. Most people found it frightening or untrue. "So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow night."

Using the manners she learned from Gran, Sylvie thanked him several times and promised she wouldn't disappoint. After handing her a uniform Sam exited for his office, leaving Sylvie alone with her cousin. The two sat across from each other in the old booth, Sylvie fiddling with a packet of sugar. There was a brief moment of silence between the two girls, one that was filled entirely with nervousness and uncertainty. The afternoon was growing later, and later meant night. Bill would be escorting them to Fangtasia and neither of them could say they were prepared.

"What if you don't do it right?" Sylvie blurted suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Her cousin frowned.

"What if you don't…y'know, help him," she spun the sugar packet in circles on the table. "And he isn't satisfied. What if he kills us?"

Sookie shuddered at the thought. "Bill wouldn't let that happen," she reassured her cousin, though deep down Sookie knew she was more so trying to reassure herself. "Bill will protect us."

"Can he?" Sylvie remembered the way Eric Northman had looked at her. His eyes were dark, almost empty. Dead. She knew he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill another, judging by how he looked at Bill last night. He had taken charge over the other vampire instantly, like an alpha in a pack of wolves.

"Eric wouldn't do anything to us. It's against vampire rules, I think." Sookie sighed, noticing Andy Bellefleur was shaking his empty coke glass loud enough for her to hear. "Look Syl, I gotta get back to work. I'll be home later, okay?"

"Sure, sure. See ya then."

Sylvie drove home. Once she arrived at the Stackhouse residence, she plopped down on the porch swing with shopping bags at her feet, noting that Gran had tended to the garden while she was gone. Sylvie could hear her working away in the kitchen, happily preparing dinner. How did the woman do it? She whipped through house and yard work without breaking a sweat and still had the energy to put together dinner. The sky was changing color, making the transition from late afternoon into dark. She decided to let Gran be and enjoy the warm weather while she could. She remembered how she and Sookie would linger on the porch and watch the sunset. Sylvie swung gently back and forth on the swing, waiting to watch the sun go down once again.

_Sylvie ran down the porch steps, her feet running as fast as they could take her. She wasn't going to Vegas, no way in hell. She could stay in the south, but that meant leaving Hadley behind. How could her mother do this? There had to be a way out. Padding through the path to the cemetery, old dirt and twigs brushed up against her heels. Her shoes would be ruined, but that didn't matter now. She needed guidance. She needed her granddaddy. She needed to think. Tall, thin blades of grass stroked at her calves, making them feel itchy as she wisped through the brush to get to the graveyard. Bugs were buzzing at her ears but she quickly swatted them away. _

_Her heart was beating rapidly from the run, but she was finally there. Sylvie paused for a moment, catching her breath. Once she pushed past the old rusted gate, she was calm. The cemetery always had that effect on her. Most thought her weird for it, but it didn't matter to her. A place that was dark and scary for some was solitude for her. The dead didn't talk. They didn't hate, call her names, or hurt anyone. When Sylvie stepped into the cemetery she never heard one complaint, one snide remark, or dirty comment. She didn't have to listen to someone worry about how they were going to pay their bills or recite their grocery list. They weren't riddled with the trivial problems of life. They were at peace._

_When she was there, she could just be. And to 'be' was all she wanted at the moment. Her foot steps were quiet as she wandered past each head stone. All of them were different, whether it be in style or stage of aging. Some were newly placed in shining marble while others were old, broken and covered in moss. Each had character but remained a name without a face. Sylvie stopped when she saw a name she could put a face to: Earl Stackhouse. She traced her fingers over the engraving of her grandfather's name. Sylvie knew his face, but she wasn't sure if she really knew her grandfather. She'd heard many stories of him, all telling how great of a man he was. Sometimes she wondered if she held on to their memories of him or just the idea of him in general. She would have loved to have him in her life. She hadn't seen much of him before he passed, and yet somehow she felt so close to him. _

"_You'd know what to do, wouldn't you," she said, kneeling before the headstone. "I'm lost." _

"_Come with me," a voice rang behind her. Soon a cold pale hand touched her shoulder, causing her to gasp. _

_Sylvie whirled around, only to be met with a pair of fangs. Eric's fangs._

"_No," she replied, slowly inching away from him. "I won't." _

"_Yes, you will," he replied, his voice husky and possessive. "You will be mine. My little mind reader." _

"Sylvie!" Sookie shouted at her cousin.

Sylvie jolted up immediately, practically jumping out of the porch swing.

"Good lord, how long you been sleepin' out here!" Sookie stood before her, a hand on her hip. The air was growing cold and the sun was almost down. "_Get_ inside, _get_ ready, and _eat_ already! Bill's gonna be here soon!"

"Alright, alright I'm goin' for cryin' out loud!" Sylvie marched into the house with shopping bags in tow and trotted up the stairs to get changed.

She rushed into the bathroom and washed her face, but no matter how much water she splashed onto her skin she couldn't shake the look in his eyes. That sinister, piercing look. His little mind reader? _His? _She remembered what he had said to Bill the night before. _I want two telepaths and I shall have them. _Tonight, that was exactly what Eric Northman would get.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<br>****-Thanks to the readers for checking out this story! I know there tends to be a lot of "Sookie/cousin" or "Sookie/sister" stories out there, but I **_**really**_** hope you all find this one to be different!  
><strong>**-Read, recommend, and review! Would love to know what you guys think! More soon. :]**


	5. Blood on the Dancefloor

Fangtasia wasn't exactly what Sylvie had expected. When Bill Compton arrived at Gran's to pick her and Sookie up many thoughts ran through her mind, most of them about living or dying. Bill drove so fast he made what would have been a long car ride very short. Still, the quick lapse of time didn't stop her imagination from running wild. Sylvie thought Fangtasia would be dark, dreary, or hidden in some bad part of town. She pictured it as a place humans feared; a place swarming with vampires. But looking at it from the backseat of Bill's BMW, Fangtasia just looked like some stupid trendy nightclub. When she got out of the car to follow Bill and Sookie inside, she saw the parking lot was empty. The building itself was attached to a long line of stores, much like a little strip mall. A smile crept onto Sylvie's lips as she observed it to be right by a Toys 'R Us. _A vampire bar…next to a toy store. Could this place be any more ridiculous? _

Her question was quickly answered as soon as she set foot in the door. _Yes, it certainly could. _Just like the parking lot outside, Fangtasia was completely deserted. Despite its emptiness, though, the place was lit up to the fullest extent, making its blood-red walls that much brighter. Photos from classic vampire movies adorned the walls along with "blood-sucking quotes" and various pieces of memorabilia. The club looked more like an amusement park and it borderline _was_, judging by the stage, the throne, and the small merchant station in the corner for selling shot glasses and t-shirts. However, Fangtasia still seemed to hold its club vibe with an open dance floor, fully stocked bar, and strategically placed seating areas.

Sylvie moved further inside with Bill and Sookie, finally reaching a halt on the vacant dance floor. She imagined the place filled with vampire fans, tourists, strippers, frat boys and the like. The inside of the bar seemed inviting to humans, but Sylvie sensed something more. Fangtasia had the look down but she couldn't help feeling that it also had a dark, daunting quality to it. One that was unspoken of. Vampires only fed on one thing, and that was blood. She wondered how many people came into this bar looking for fun but never came out alive. Would _she _come out alive?

"Oooh, I knew I smelled somethin'," a female voice cooed from a hallway in back. Followed by the sound of clicking heels, the voice revealed itself. A slender blonde woman entered the bar in a tight pink dress. Her full lips were stained red with manicured nails to match. Sylvie looked her over, noting everything about this woman was polished. Polished and _expensive_. The giant ring she had on her finger had Sylvie wondering if it cost enough to feed a small country. The vampire spoke again, flashing her best pageant smile. "Evenin' Bill, Sookie…and who might this be?"

Before Sylvie could open her mouth, Eric entered the room at a speed she couldn't comprehend.

"That would be Sylvie," he smirked. Clad in dark jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, he stopped at the bar and leaned against the counter. He wiggled his eyebrows before adding, "She is Sookie's cousin."

"Oh, so this is her. How delightful."

Eric pointed back and forth between the two women, making introductions. "Sylvie this is Pam. Pam, Sylvie."

Her heels clicked lightly on the floor as she paced in front of the two human girls before her. "Pleasure to meet you," she purred at Sylvie. "You look so much like your cousin. So…is it true you're like her in other ways?"

"It most certainly is," Eric cut in.

"Well my my, Eric." Pam responded, taking close steps towards Sylvie. "You should go shopping more often. What a _fabulous_ sale. Buy one get one."

A disgruntled Bill obnoxiously cleared his throat. He promised Sookie not only her safety, but her cousin's too. Tired of the other vampire's antics, Bill made it his mission to get the girls out of the bar as soon as possible. "Eric, get on with it already."

"Alright alright," Eric replied softly. Sookie rolled her eyes as he continued to play timid. The older vampire loved to mock Mr. Compton and he threw his authority over him in his face every chance he got. "Let's not get angry, Bill. You know how afraid I get when you're angry." His act was over as quickly as it started, however, when his expression immediately went dark. Looking over his shoulder, he shouted into the hallway. "Bring the humans!"

Suddenly, another vampire entered the room. Sookie recognized him immediately. It was Longshadow, Eric's bartender. He wore the same black leather pants with an open vest to match, his tan chest completely exposed, revealing his old Native American tattoos. He walked into the bar with two humans at his side. The first was a man who wore a pinstripe suit. He looked scared shitless. On the other side was a woman who appeared to be in a midlife crisis. She dressed much too young for her age, donning a short jean skirt and silver bandeau top. Sylvie could see the fang marks scattered across her neck and wondered if she was a fangbanger. From what Sookie described to her the other night, this woman definitely fit the description.

"Longshadow," Eric said coolly, motioning his hand in a "come here" movement.

Without a word, the tan vampire released the humans from his grip and pushed them forward. Both humans were launched toward Pam and Eric. Sylvie watched the entire scene with disgust as both vampires swiftly moved out of the way, causing the humans to fall. While Eric stayed motionless and uncaring, the other vampire, Pam, managed to let out a fit of laughter. Sylvie rolled her eyes. Bill was right. Eric truly didn't care about people and it was obvious no one else around him did either. As Pam continued her giggles, Eric grabbed the man by the arm and placed him at a table near the dance floor.

"Sookie," he waved her over. "Sit."

After glancing at Bill for permission, Sookie headed for the table. Sylvie and Bill followed close behind, stopping just a few feet away to observe. Sookie took her seat, smoothing out her bright yellow sundress in the process. Sylvie wondered why her cousin bothered looking cute for an occasion such as this. _For Bill, maybe? Or maybe she just likes looking nice. _Sylvie looked down at her own clothes, noting she hadn't made too much of an effort. She was still wearing Sookie's white t-shirt, paired with the new skinny jeans she bought at the mall that day. Her gaze turned away from her clothing when Eric began to give Sookie instructions.

"This," he said, placing his pale hand on the man's shoulder, "is Bruce. Bruce is my accountant. Pam, Longshadow and I are business partners and we've recently found that 60 thousand dollars is missing from our books. I want to know if he did it."

"Can't you just glamour him?" Sookie responded flatly.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Now don't you think we would've used all necessary capabilities before enlisting in a _human's_ help?"

"What happens to whoever's guilty?"

From behind the bar counter, Longshadow raised an amused brow. "They'll be turned over to the police."

Sookie scoffed. "Doubt it." Feeling brave, she decided she'd try to bargain with Eric. "I'm gonna make you an offer, Eric Northman. If I do this for you, you need to turn the person over to the_ authorities_. I'll help you whenever you need, as long as you don't hurt anyone."

Sylvie was stunned. What was Sookie thinking? How could Sookie trust anything involving Eric Northman? Seeing Bill's eyes grow wide, Sylvie knew she wasn't the only person wondering. "Sook! Are you nuts?" She barked out. Sylvie could already see the spark igniting in Eric's eyes.

"Hush, little human," he silenced Sylvie, keeping his gaze fixated on her cousin. "Miss Stackhouse, we have an agreement. Proceed."

Sookie grabbed Bruce's trembling hands. His forehead was dripping with sweat and he twitched at her touch. Exhaling, Sookie let herself be consumed in his mind. She saw his terror, his fear of what would happen not only to him but to his wife and children if he was implicated for the theft. When his breathing sped up, she did her best to calm him down.

"Bruce, it's alright. I made a deal, they can't hurt ya. But did you take that money?"

He shook his head, "I'd never do that! I'm the accountant for Christ's sake! I was the one who pointed it out!"

_Oh man, what if they kill me anyways? What's Theresa supposed to do without me? She'll never pay off the mortgage. I knew I shouldn't have taken this job…but vampires pay me more money! Lord, this is what I get for workin' with these demons…_

Sookie looked up at the vampire sheriff. "He's tellin' the truth. He didn't do it."

Unaffected, Eric moved his attentions to Sylvie. "Do you agree?"

Sylvie snorted. Sure, she was afraid of Eric, but she tried her hardest not to show it. She and Sookie had been worrying about going to Fangtasia all afternoon. She hoped to get in and out of the bar without having to speak to him, but she knew that was a foolish wish. Eric Northman wasn't going away anytime soon. After her dream, it was time to face her fears. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. "I ain't helpin' you. You didn't summon me."

Within seconds, Eric towered over her. "Actually, I did." The vampire moved in closer until his eyes practically turned her into stone. "_Do. You. Agree._"

Feeling less bold, Sylvie responded. "Yes…"

He snapped back, calling the next human to the table. "Pam, bring me Ginger."

The female vampire did as she was told and seated the remaining human employee across from Sookie. Pam held Ginger down to stop her movements, but that didn't stop her thoughts. Sylvie watched Ginger stare Sookie down and listened in as she belittled her.

_Stupid bitch. Dumb as rocks. You look like a deer in fuckin' headlights. Too bad you ain't, I'd hit you with my car right now. I didn't steal no fuckin' money. Christ. I would just love to yank that ponytail right off your head and-_

Sylvie couldn't take it anymore.

"Try it and I'll fuckin' gut you, you shriveled up no class bitch!" She snapped.

Instantly, a cold hand was pressing on her shoulder. It was Bill. Normally he did his best not to lay hands on a woman, especially one related to the woman he was courting, but he couldn't trust Sylvie. Looking out for Sookie was his priority and he didn't want her younger cousin to compromise that.

Ginger frowned before asking nonchalantly, "Jesus. What's the matter with her?"

"Lay off!" Sylvie shrugged the dark haired vampire away, but Bill kept his hold.

"Sookie, you can't just let her talk shit like that! Didn't you hear what she said?"

"No, I wasn't listening just yet…" Sookie replied calmly. "but it doesn't matter what she's thinkin'."

Sylvie continued to wriggle under Bill's arms. "But Sook! She-"

"Let it go, Sylvie," her cousin interrupted. Sookie wasn't about to battle with a woman she didn't know, especially around a group of vampires. "I just wanna get this over with."

Feeling defeated and finally away from the cold hands of her cousin's new boy friend, Sylvie folded her arms and decided to keep her lips tight. Seeing the way Pam and Eric were looking at her began to make her nervous. She figured she'd drawn enough attention to herself for one night. Talking too much might get her into trouble, and trouble with vampires was the last thing she wanted. Sylvie decided to observe quietly as the interrogating continued.

After a slight resistance from Ginger, Sookie managed to concentrate and tuned into the woman's mind. It was clear from the start she hadn't taken any money. There was no way she would ever do something to piss Eric or Pam off. Sookie found that Ginger started at Fangtasia for the high payroll and planned to quit after getting back on her feet, but she became addicted. Not on V, but on attention. Ginger was a little older, but she still got noticed by vampires. She loved it.

_Master's not so bad. Miss Pam can be nice when she wants to be. My car's almost paid off. Hell, I've lost 30 pounds just from workin' here. Vamps come in and treat me pretty good. Well, until they see something better…_

After a few moments of hearing Ginger's internal hate for any blonde who was younger than her, Sookie let go.

"She didn't do it," Sookie blurted out.

Eric raised a brow. He and Pam interrogated each and every single employee they had, and even sought out the handful of humans and vampires who'd worked for them in the past. Bruce and Ginger were their last suspects. It had to be one of them. He'd been leaning towards the fat accountant; Ginger was far too stupid to acquire 60 grand unnoticed. His eyes darted over to Sylvie, who appeared to be kicking at invisible dirt on the floor.

"You," he called for her attention. Her head snapped up instantly. _Well, looks like I'm drawing attention to myself no matter what I do. _She thought, meeting his gaze. There was something in Eric's eyes that Sylvie just couldn't figure out, something that made her feel incredibly uneasy. Awkwardness fell upon her as she found herself simply staring at him, and him staring right back. Their exchange of glances didn't last long, however, when Sylvie realized how silly she probably looked. She followed up with an eye roll.

"Yes, I _agree,_" she quipped. She remembered him asking her opinion on Bruce earlier. "She didn't do it."

Pam snorted, no longer impressed by the human women in front of her. "This is ridiculous. Eric, can we please get the mainstreamer and his retarded telepathic twins out of here?"

Ignoring his child altogether, Eric kept his attention on Sookie and Sylvie. He did not doubt their abilities, but he also didn't doubt the culprit was sitting in the room. In fact, he was positive of it. He'd been far too precise to have made a mistake. One of his human employees was involved. But who? His question was answered as Sylvie frowned.

"What?" He asked her.

Sylvie didn't respond to him right away. Instead she stood frozen. Eric's eyes wandered to Sookie, who seemed to be sharing Sylvie's look. They were both focused, zoning in on Ginger's thoughts. On the outside, Ginger looked unnerved. She sat at the table cool and casual, almost looking smug. But on the inside, she was starting to crumble.

_I can't be keeping secrets like this anymore, 'bout to give myself a heart attack! Least he can't do nothin' to me now. Fuckin' bastard. _

"She knows who did it," Sylvie blinked.

Eric's fangs were out immediately. He stood and let the anger build as Sookie gave her interrogation a second try.

Sookie leaned forward. "Who?"

_Oh God, he's gonna fuckin' kill me._

"Who?" Sookie repeated. "Who's gonna kill you, honey? Say his name!"

The stream of thoughts she'd been hearing earlier were cut off, as if someone had snipped a line of thread with a pair of scissors. Sookie felt like she was hearing dead air. _Dead air. _She thought. _Dead. That's it! _

"She's blank, she was glamoured," Sookie muttered. "It's a vampire!"

Pam and Eric exchanged looks. _A vampire? _The minute their eyes traveled to Longshadow, he leapt from behind the bar. Within seconds, he was growling and choking Sookie. Sylvie gasped, in shock of the scene before her.

"Sook!" She screamed, moving in to pull her cousin out of harms way. She didn't get far, however, as two large hands pulled her back by the waist. She turned around immediately, realizing that the two hands belonged to Eric Northman - his fangs were out. _Great, _she thought to herself, _he's gonna let her die and kill me next. _"Let me go!" She screamed. "Sookie!"

As she struggled her eyes darted around the room, finding the accountant gone. Pam looked bored while Ginger screamed at the top of her lungs. Sylvie's heart started to pump quickly, pushing her into a daze. Everything was happening almost too fast for her to register, but Sylvie managed to witness Bill break something off of the bar. She could barely make out what it was. What was happening? One second Bill was standing behind Longshadow and the next, her cousin was completely covered in blood. Then, the tight grip around her waist was gone. Ginger was on her knees, screaming out and hysterically begging for forgiveness from her mother and from the Lord.

It was only after all the chaos and chorus of screams that she figured it out: Bill had made a stake. His impromptu murder weapon saved her cousin's life. Longshadow was dead, leaving nothing behind but a pile of bloody goop on the floor. Sylvie looked over at her cousin who was breathing heavily and clearly shaken. Bill stood by her instantly, wrapping his arms around her for a tight embrace, despite the blood all over her dress. Sylvie would've normally found his caring for Sookie to be sweet, but she couldn't help but grimace at the mess surrounding them.

"Holy shit," she cringed. She'd never seen so much blood before. "That is disgusting."

"Isn't it though?" Pam replied with a scowl, eyeing Bill as he wiped a bloody strand of hair out of Sookie's face. "Just look at them."

"I'm talking about the vampire chunks…" Sylvie glared.

"Shame," Pam sighed, tossing back her blonde locks. She always found romance to be vomit inducing. "For a moment there I thought we had something in common."

"Ginger, clean this up," Eric took charge. To Sylvie, he appeared neutral over the whole thing. In fact, when he began walking towards his office she wondered if he even cared at all. Before the vampire was out of view, he spoke once more. "Bill," he motioned with his hand, not bothering to turn around. Bill quickly excused himself and then they both disappeared.

After Bill's exit, the girls retreated to a small seating area away from the bar. They seated themselves on a modern black sofa with legs low to the ground. Two red chairs were positioned on opposite sides, completing the Fangtasia color scheme. Sylvie found herself on the sofa with Pam while Sookie chose to stand. As Sylvie scooted as far away from Pam as possible, she took in her surroundings.

She was left with a vampire, a still screaming fangbanger, and a bloody Sookie. _Poor Sookie! _She thought. Sylvie took a moment to look her over. Sylvie could tell that Sookie really did like Bill because she looked almost lost without him. Once he had excused himself, she could see the light fade a little in her cousin's eyes. It was strange seeing her in love like that. A grown woman, in love. Sylvie was so used to seeing Sookie as a confused teenager. Now, the tables were turned. She wondered if she'd ever get used to it. It felt so natural for her to be the oldest and after what happened she wasn't anymore. Sookie, Jason and even Hadley had her all beat.

"You gonna be alright, Sook?" Sylvie asked.

"I think so," she replied. Her dress was completely ruined, but she was happy to be alive.

"You should probably go clean up," Pam smiled at her eerily. "The bathroom's over there. First door on the left."

After a small nod, Sookie retreated for the restroom. Sylvie almost felt part of herself die as Sookie walked off. She didn't want to be left alone with such strange people. Part of her wanted to follow her cousin but her pride told her not to act like a lost puppy. Instead, she resorted to examining nonexistent imperfections in her fingernails. While she fiddled with her hands, the female vampire began making conversation.

"I like your jeans," Pam complimented her with the same eerie smile she'd given Sookie.

"Uh, thanks," Sylvie replied, looking up from her cuticles. "They're skinny jeans."

Pam rolled her head back with faint laughter, flashing a snobby grin. "Yes, I think I know what skinny jeans are." Her eyes darted over to Ginger, who was whimpering on the floor with vampire blood, a mop, and a washcloth. "Less moping, more _mopping_, human."

Sylvie watched the vampire scold her employee and a raised brow. She began to wonder why Ginger was so attached to Fangtasia when clearly all it did was bring her trouble. When Pam finished belittling the Fangtasia waitress, she turned her attentions back to Sylvie. The way Pam eyed her was creeping her out. She was peering into her with an intense stare, one that was completely shameless. _Why is she doing that? _Sylvie shifted. _God, she looks like she's gonna eat me. _After one too many awkward silences, Pam flashed a smile.

"So. You single?"

"Yes," Sylvie replied slowly.

As Pam licked her lips and prepared her reply, Sylvie leapt at the opportune moment to exit. "Uh, I think I'm gonna go check on Sookie."

"Oh no, no, no!" Pam underplayed. Her interest in the girl was deteriorating. She knew Sylvie wasn't interested, but it had been fun watching her squirm. Deciding to put one human toy back in its box and play with another, she turned her attentions to Sookie. "I'll check on her, you wait here."

Pam was gone in a flash, leaving Sylvie alone. Well, for the most part. Ginger was still over by the bar sliding on her knees in blood, but Sylvie was grateful that she wasn't getting stared at. With more room on the sofa, she decided to stretch out. Sylvie folded her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Moments passed and she wondered if she'd ever leave Fangtasia. She felt she'd been there for hours. Sookie was off in the bathroom with some creepy vampire woman and Bill was nowhere to be found. In fact, Bill had been gone for quite a long time. She debated if he was in trouble or not. _He shouldn't be, _she decided, _he saved a life after all. _But was Bill truly a good person? Were vampires good at all?

After meeting only a handful of them, she didn't think vampires had a good track record for being friendly. Longshadow was not only rude, but he turned out to be a thief and attempted murderer. Pam was extremely catty and didn't even blink at the sight of death. Eric was definitely an asshole and he seemed to have a severe addiction to power and control. Sylvie still couldn't decide if he pulled her away from Sookie to be mean, to kill her himself, or to help her. _What's his deal, anyway? _She sighed. She couldn't wait to get back to Gran's and away from vampires. She wished she was sitting in the kitchen with her and enjoying some sweet tea. Her wishes weren't granted however, as her eyes traveled away from the ceiling only to find two vampires standing in front of her.

"Jesus Christ!" She jumped. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you day dream." Eric retorted.

She chose not to respond with words, leaving him with silence and an eye roll.

"I apologize for the wait and Eric's rudeness. We may leave now." Bill frowned. "Where is Sookie?"

"In the bathroom…" Sylvie sat up, stretching. "With Pam." Her gaze shifted briefly to Eric's amused eyes before meeting Bill's concerned ones. "Yeah," she added. "I don't wanna know."

Hearing Sylvie speak, Pam hollered from the bathroom door. "We'll be out in a minute, she's just getting changed!"

"So," Eric began dryly. "What do you think of Fangtasia?"

Sylvie decided she'd borrow Eric's blank look and deadpan demeanor. "It's _fang_tastic," she quipped.

The vampire sheriff looked back at her, arching a brow on an otherwise unreadable face. "Clever."

"Okay!" Pam appeared, stifling their staring match. "I gave her somethin' dry to wear. Wasn't sure how long you boys were gonna be."

The moment Sookie stepped out into the bar, Sylvie wanted to burst into hysterical laughter. Sookie walked towards the group wearing a tight black dress made entirely of latex. Her cousin's hair was slicked back and wet, the tips still a little stained from Longshadow's blood. She had her old sundress draped over one arm, though Sylvie wasn't sure why. Stains that bad were never coming out. Sookie's tracks stopped at Bill as she turned to him for answers.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

"I don't know, Sook," Sylvie chimed in. "Are _you?_" She couldn't contain herself. One deep breath turned into a snicker. The hand she placed over her mouth was long gone, bringing in room for sound. Her cousin just had an near death experience, but Sylvie found it hard to maintain a single ounce of maturity. The sight before her was just too strange. She had a severe case of the giggles.

Sookie caught her sounds and knew she looked ridiculous. If there was one thing she knew about Sylvie, it was her sense of humor. She _loved _to laugh. If there were giggles going on at church or at a movie Sylvie, Hadley, and Jason were always the culprits. Her eyes narrowed in warning. "_Don't._"

The smirk Sylvie saw plastering Eric's face accompanied by the glare from her cousin only set her off further. "Are you sure you don't want to take a spin on the pole before you go?"

With an embarrassed sigh, Sookie grabbed Bill's hand. "Let's go."

Nodding in agreement, Bill took Sookie by the hand and headed for the door. Sylvie dragged far behind, feeling guilty. She hated having her cousin upset with her. She'd forgotten how sensitive Sookie was. Sighing, she reached the doorway and looked over her shoulder. Eric met her eyes once again, leaving her with a wink. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she pushed the door open. Bill and Sookie were yards ahead of her and seeing the back of her cousin's dress made her smile once again, but she wouldn't let Sookie see it. She could hear the material squeaking in the distance as Sookie stomped to the car with Bill.

Halfway through the door, Sylvie gave a final look at Eric, only to find out he was smiling with her. He could hear the squeaking too. With a giggle, she shook her head stepped into the parking lot. After catching up with her cousin, Sylvie quietly slid into the back of Bill's BMW.

"Sook," she pleaded from the backseat. "Don't be mad at me!"

Just like in childhood, her begging was met with silence.

"Please!" She continued, pushing herself into the open space between Bill and Sookie in front. "C'mon, you gotta admit you look hilarious."

Her cousin caved, replacing her scowl with a growing grin.

"This outfit is pretty crazy," Sookie smiled. She could never stay mad at her cousin for long. "Thank God Gran will be in bed, if she saw me in this she'd have a cow!"

"More than one," Sylvie chuckled, falling back to her spot by the window. As Bill drove, she peered at the stars twinkling through the trees. She quietly laughed to herself once again, realizing that instead of dying, she'd left Fangtasia with a smile.


	6. Dead and Gone

"So then what the heck were they talkin' about for so damn long?" Sylvie asked, putting on a pair of black shorts. After their night at Fangtasia, she and Sookie successfully slipped inside Gran's house unnoticed. Sookie managed to get rid of her bloody sundress and take a quiet shower before laying down for the night. However, getting sleep didn't turn out too well for Sylvie. She remembered Bill and Eric's top secret conversation and spent all night thinking about it. She couldn't get it out of her head for the life of her, and she knew she needed to solve the mystery before starting her first night at Merlotte's.

"I don't know," Sookie sat in front of her vanity mirror, adjusting her ponytail. She examined her locks closely, happy to find no vampire guts in it from the night before. Satisfied, she began to apply her favorite pink lip gloss. "Bill wouldn't tell me. He just said it was vampire business and not to worry about it."

"_Vampire _business_!_ How could you not be worried? I mean, he could be in trouble y'know." Sylvie stood behind her cousin to look at herself in the mirror. She began running a brush through her waves, pulling away any tangles that were left behind. Leaning in close, she whispered, "I mean, he _killed _someone for cryin' out loud!"

"I know," Sookie hissed, wishing her cousin wouldn't bring it up. Gran was down the hall and she couldn't risk her overhearing them. "I can't think about it right now. I don't know what's gonna happen. All I'm holdin' on to is that Eric didn't do anything last night, so maybe Bill's gonna be alright after all."

"Yeah, I hope so." _Eric. _Hearing his name had her thinking about him. Just picturing him raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Ridiculously tall, dangerous. Cold, heartless eyes and a wicked grin. _Fangs. _What would happen to her and Sookie if Bill was gone? Would Eric come after them? _Just go away already! _She scolded herself. Not only was the man haunting her dreams, now he was haunting her alert mind. Shrugging it away, she followed Sookie into the hall. After saying goodbye to Gran, the girls headed for work.

When they arrived, Sylvie understood what Sam was talking about. The place was packed. Dinner rush was in full swing as pots and pans clamored in the kitchen and waitresses scampered back and forth on the floor, bringing Bon Temps locals their food and beer. Each booth was filled with people, all laughing and talking over the country music playing throughout the restaurant. A few visitors lingered around the bar while others gathered in the side room to start a game of pool. Following her cousin to the back office, Sylvie put her purse in an empty cubby and was greeted by Sam Merlotte and a red headed woman.

"Well hey y'all," Sam smiled at Sylvie and Sookie. He pointed an enthusiastic finger at Sylvie before adding, "You ready for your first night?"

"Yeah, I think so," she smiled politely.

"Well, this is Arlene, she'll be trainin' you."

Arlene let out a light laugh before flipping her fiery dyed locks over her shoulder. Eyeing Sylvie up and down, she held out her hand. "Hi," she giggled. "So you're Sookie's cousin, huh?"

Sylvie didn't have to read this woman's mind to know she was nosey. The way Arlene was looking at her said it all. Bon Temps was a small town and any new face would bring in lots of attention. Choosing to stay on her best behavior, Sylvie followed Arlene's movements and shook her hand. Before she could speak, though, Sookie interrupted.

"Sam!" She whined. "I thought I was trainin' Sylvie!"

"Well," he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought it'd be better if she started with someone who wasn't family."

"_Sam Merlotte!_" She crossed her arms, smiling coyly. "You think I'm gonna be easy on her, don't ya?"

"Now, I didn't say that," he chuckled. Sylvie almost rolled her eyes at their flirting, but she reminded herself that Sam was her new boss. After fiddling with his belt buckle, he spoke again with a grin. "Listen, to make it _fair," _he exaggerated amusedly, "Both of ya'll can train her. Sylvie, just follow Arlene. Sookie, you can put your two cents in when you need to. Sound good?"

Seeing his offer was followed by a chorus of yes's and nods, Sam retreated to his computer desk and began working on the books. After wishing her cousin good luck, Sookie made her way out to the floor, leaving Sylvie with Arlene. She waited patiently as Arlene opened her compact mirror to powder her nose and apply another coat of lip gloss. Studying her coworker, Sylvie could tell Arlene was a bit like Ginger - stuck in a midlife crisis. The red head wore her Merlotte's uniform with blue eye shadow and high wedges. Sylvie looked down at her new black and white Adidas sneakers. Wearing heels over tennis shoes seemed ridiculous. Going for "cute" over "comfort," it was clear to her that Arlene was on the hunt for a man.

"How's m'lipgloss?" She asked, peeping from her compact and puckering her lips. "Too much?"

Sylvie smiled. "Not at all."

Finally satisfied with her touch-up Arlene ushered her into the hall. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to some of the staff before we get started." Guiding the girl through the restaurant, Arlene leaned over her shoulder and smiled, "Everyone's real nice here."

With Arlene's lead, Sylvie found herself standing in the kitchen. She could smell loads of fried food. Chicken fingers and french-fries filled the air, accompanied by the persistent sizzle of beef patties being grilled for burgers. The area felt much hotter than the rest of Merlotte's and Sylvie could see the two cooks were working up a sweat. Sensing the presence of the women, the two cooks looked up from their stations.

"Boys," Arlene called out. "This is Sylvie, she's Sookie's cousin."

One man looked up from his position at the cutting board. "Terry," he waved, continuing to chop carrots. He was older with light hair neatly slicked back. She wanted to shudder at his name, recalling her mother's old boy friend sharing the same title as well. However, she knew it was wrong to react such a way. This man wasn't him; and sharing a name with someone didn't make them a bad person. After Sylvie politely waved back, Terry returned to his duties.

Arlene pushed an elbow into Sylvie's ribs and whispered lowly, "He's a strange one, but a sweetie. People say he's got PTSD." Whatever gossip Arlene had on Terry was soon silenced by the sound of the other cook.

"Mmm-mmm!" The man stepped away from the grill. He was dressed not to impress, but rather to shimmer. Wearing dark denim jeans and a jersey with rhinestones, the man smiled at Sylvie and twirled a string of fabric hanging from his do-rag. "You Sookie's cousin, eh?"

"Yeah," she replied, placing an awkward hand on her hip.

"Lafayette," he introduced himself. Lafayette was loud and proud. Noticing his shimmery eye shadow and cat-like liner, Sylvie knew right away that he was quite the character.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, honey child." He shot a look out at the Merlotte's patrons who seemed to be getting louder with every pitcher of beer. "Don't let these mo'fucka's get you down, you hear? Pretty 'lil thang like you don't put up with nobody's shit. Aiight?"

With a nod, Sylvie exited and followed Arlene onto the floor. She began Sylvie's training by doing a full lap around the room. She explained the order of each table and dished out any dirt she had on whoever was accompanying the booths. All the gossip she had she'd heard through conversations at the bar.

"I'm always listening," she whispered to Sylvie. "You wouldn't believe some of the people in this town." Arlene proceeded to inform her on who was having an affair with who, which parent had a high school daughter who was pregnant, and took her time pointing out each addict and alcoholic in the room. Between Arlene's commentary Sylvie was able to grab a Merlotte's menu, thankful that it was small and would be easy to remember. Their lap then lingered near a booth of three men, one Sylvie recognized to be her cousin Jason. As usual, he was out drinking with friends. He hadn't changed a bit since high school. Sylvie smiled when she saw Arlene's eyes light up at one man in particular.

"Well, I'm sure you know Jason already," Arlene giggled. "But this here is Hoyt, and this," she grinned even wider, "is Rene!"

_So that's who the make up and heels are for. _Sylvie thought. All three men gave both women a small nod.

"Hi," Sylvie waved back.

"Good luck tonight, cuz," Jason grinned.

"Thanks."

"Well, we better keep goin'," Arlene smiled. "Rene, I'll see you later?"

He gave her a simple nod and they both moved on.

"We've been dating," Arlene added as they walked. "He's so great. He could be the one! I've been married before, but I'll be damned if he ain't the best man I ever been with!"

While Sylvie listened to Arlene dish about her new man, their trek finally ended at a table near the Merlotte's entrance. The booth was filled with faces she recognized. A group of younger men sat before her reeking of cigarettes and beer. They were the same men she saw the day before, exchanging dirty jokes to one another. Hearing their thoughts made her sick.

_Ooh looky here. Red headed bitch finally brought us something worthwhile. _

_Wonder how much money I gotta leave on the table to bring her home with me…_

"Ya'll doin' okay tonight?" Arlene asked with a stiff smile. Clearly they weren't her favorite either.

"We could use another round," one of the men answered.

Sylvie remained tight lipped, doing her best to block out everyone's thoughts. For most of her life she tried to be a loner, only surrounding herself with family. It was hard for her to tune everyone out. She had no idea how Sookie managed it. Both girls had different strengths in telepathy and Sylvie figured tuning others out was Sookie's. She'd have to master it eventually, though she'd rather just go home. Home sounded better than anything. But, Sylvie knew she needed to get on with her life - with or without her mom and Hadley. And getting on with her life meant getting a job. She decided the only way she'd make it through Merlotte's was to be numb and invisible. Pouring her concentration into work, she made her first stop at the bar to get a pitcher of beer.

"Tara," Arlene said, leaning against the counter. "Table two needs another round." Within seconds a tough looking girl appeared with the refill. Her skin was dark, contrasting against her bright purple tank top. Her eyes were a warm brown but Sylvie sensed that was the only warm thing about her. Arlene grabbed the pitcher with a smile and began another introduction.

"Sylvie Tara, Tara Sylvie."

Tara grabbed the mixed drink she had been nursing all night and leaned against the counter. "Sook's cousin, right?"

"Yep," Sylvie confirmed, tired of hearing the same questions. _So this is the girl who gave Jason an alibi._ She considered thanking her but decided such graciousness could be saved for later. Sookie told her that Tara was her childhood friend so she was certain she'd get the opportunity to thank her another time, away from the bar and one of Bon Temps' nosiest.

"This is her first night," Arlene added.

Tara raised a brow. "Get out while you can." _This place ain't nothing but a hell hole._

"I don't think it's a hell hole," Sylvie blurted. _Shit! _She thought, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Tara gave her a knowing look. "Oh hell no," she shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. "I shoulda known you was like Sook."

"Oh my lord," Arlene gasped, cupping her hands over her face as if her fingers created some sort of shield. "Keep outta my mind, alright?"

Sylvie sighed. _Great. So much for being invisible. _She followed grudgingly behind as Arlene scampered off to the table of hicks with beer in tow. Noticing how uneasy Arlene was, Sylvie spent the rest of the night silent. She became a working machine, following instructions perfectly. While she waited on customers she wrote each order neatly, even telling Arlene to keep all of the tips. That seemed to put Arlene at ease, especially when Sylvie let her keep the $30 Rene left at his table. As the night went on Sylvie occasionally caught glimpses of Sookie, who seemed to be amused by it all.

_She'll warm up to you, _a voice called into Sylvie's mind. It was obviously Sookie. Sylvie smirked while refilling some coke's.

_Yeah, well right now she thinks I'm crazy, _Sylvie answered back. _Once she spreads the word, everyone here is gonna think I'm some kind of freak._

_Honey, everyone in town thinks I'm crazy. They're gonna start thinking the same about you regardless, better get used to it. _

_Great! So we're the two crazy Stackhouse girls. _Sylvie rolled her eyes.

Sookie brushed past her with a grin. _The crazy Stackhouse girls with their serial killer relative, Jason. They all should be locked up!_

Sylvie glanced over at Arlene, who was whispering to Tara by the bar. _Funny how Arlene knows all this shit about everyone and she can't even read minds. _

_She knows more than I do! Maybe she belongs in a psych ward! _Sookie looked over at her cousin, crossing her eyes.

Sylvie dropped off the beverages to her customers with a giggle, doing her best to stop caring what anyone thought of her. Sookie was right. She needed to get used to it. Why bother being invisible? Why hide? It was too much stress. People could say whatever they wanted, but it meant nothing. Sylvie could find out all of their deepest, darkest secrets if she went looking. She smiled, walking past her cousin to clean up an empty table. Sookie could always make her feel better.

"Aw, happy to see me?" A familiar voice cooed.

Sylvie looked up, noticing the entire bar had gone silent. Her smile faded as her eyes were met with the sight of Eric Northman, sporting denim pants and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Sylvie stood before him like a deer in headlights, shuddering when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" The hand turned out to be Sookie, who moved to stand protectively by her.

"Outside," the vampire ordered. "Both of you."

Her question was immediately answered when she saw the group of vampires outside. Once she and Sylvie entered the parking lot they saw Bill standing reluctantly next to Pam and another male vampire, likely a replacement for Longshadow. Their worries had come to life: Bill was in trouble. He was in front of Sookie in a flash, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Sookie," he spoke softly. "I am here to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye?" She frowned. It appeared Bill and Eric's vampire business didn't go so well after all. "You lied to me! You said everything was going to be alright. But it's not, is it?"

Bill's eyes wandered to those surrounding him. "Could we have a moment in private please?"

In the blink of an eye, Sylvie saw the vampires move to the other side of the lot. Not one bit of dust was disturbed. Her heart beat sped up. What was going to happen to Bill? Was he banished? Going to be killed?

"You too, Sylvie." He added delicately.

_Great. _She rolled her eyes. Bill wanted her to walk away from the only person she trusted and go stand by a bunch of killers. With one swift kick at the dirt, she began slowly walking towards the other vampires.

"Do you need someone to carry you?" Pam quipped in her pink velour track suit. "You seem to have a habit of dragging your feet."

"Ha ha," Sylvie retorted sarcastically. "I'd rather die than be carried anywhere by you."

"That can be arranged."

Unaffected by his childe or the human girl, Eric kept his attentions on Bill. "Three minutes!" He hollered.

Bill ran a hand through Sookie's blonde hair, watching her tear up. "Sookie," he began, "what I did to save your life was against vampire law. But I would do it again if I had to. I have to go."

"Where?"

"I must leave for a trial and sentencing," he grabbed her hand. "Eric has found no other way around this. _Not that he tried_…" he added through gritted teeth.

_Of course Eric didn't try. He doesn't care. _Sookie thought. She should've expected as much. If there was an opportunity for Eric to throw a wrench, he would._ Eric Northman, the wrench throwing, constantly smirking, power hungry evil asshole_. Trying to fix the mess, Sookie attempted to help Bill. "Let me go with you, I'll testify and tell them what happened!"

"No! Damn it Sookie, this is vampire law. You cannot attend," he scolded her, then his voice grew soft. "I do not know what will happen or when I will be back, but I had to see you again."

Sookie felt her heart swell. He wanted to see her again. She remembered how weary she'd been of Bill. Her mind told her to stay away, but her heart kept drawing her in. Bill was fascinating like no other man she'd ever met. She felt like she could be herself around him and he wouldn't mind. Part of her always worried of him being a vampire. She debated if he truly cared for her or if he'd ever get tired of her. But all her doubts were washing away as he stood before her. Bill was proving himself time and time again. He missed her and he needed her just like she missed and needed him. A smile crept upon her lips, realizing he felt the same way.

"Tick tock!" Eric called out.

"I'll wait for you," Sookie wrapped her arms around Bill for one last embrace. "No matter how long it takes."

Sylvie watched the two hugging and her heart ached for Sookie. If Bill never came back, what would she become? Sylvie knew her cousin had bad luck with men. She seemed to have found her perfect match with Bill. He was everything to her now, even if they hadn't known eachother long. Sylvie could see they were like magnets. Sookie was drawn to Bill just as he was drawn to her. If he was out of her life, Sookie just wouldn't have a life. Not a happy one, anyway. As their time was running out, Bill took Sookie in a passionate kiss. To her right, Sylvie heard a snort. Her view shifted to Pam, who was rolling her eyes with arms crossed.

"If I had feelings, I'd have the chills right about now," she deadpanned.

Eric simply raised a brow at his childe. "Not me." He stole a glance at Sylvie, who met his stare with narrowed eyes.

"You're an ass," she retaliated.

"Thank you," he grinned. Turning his attentions back to Bill he yelled, "Time's up!"

Bill left Sookie's arms and regrouped with the vampires. They took off into the night, leaving Sookie and Sylvie alone in the parking lot. Not a moment later, Sam Merlotte emerged from the bar.

"What the hell is goin' on out here?" He put both hands on his hips, dumbfounded. "Your tables are waitin' on the both of you and everyone's whispering about vampires!"

"It's Bill. He's gone," Sookie whimpered. "I don't know what's gonna happen to him, Sam!"

Sam replaced his prior outburst with a gentle hand on Sookie's shoulder. "Well whatever is goin' on with him I'm sure he can take care of himself. He's a vampire, Sookie."

His attempt at comfort only seemed to upset her more. "For your information, not all vampires can take care of themselves."

"Listen," Sam backed off. "You know I don't like you hangin' around their kind, but I'm here for you, alright? I'm not the bad guy." He sighed. "Why don't you girls go on home, I'll take care of your tables."

"Are you sure, Sam?" Sylvie stepped in.

"It's no problem," he assured her. "You did a good job tonight, ya'll go home and relax."

Taking up Sam's offer, Sylvie and Sookie headed home. Sylvie made it a point to drive. Sookie wasn't completely distraught, but she knew that her cousin needed some time to think. She herself wanted to curl up on the porch swing with a blanket and look at the stars for awhile. After being around so many people, it was good to just decompress. _No people, no thoughts, and certainly no vampires. _She thought. But that was hardly what she would get.

When Sookie and Sylvie arrived home, they walked onto the porch only to find the door open. Once inside, the girls saw Gran's beautiful home was a wreck. The family photos that hung in the entry way were knocked to the floor, glass shards scattered over the old area rug. A mug of coffee lay tipped over near the kitchen doorway, having spilt onto the tile.

"What the hell?" Sookie frowned, following the direction of the cup's contents. When she entered the kitchen she found a new mess altogether. Next to the kitchen counter, Gran laid on the floor in a pool of blood. Spatter coated the area around her with the exception of one vandalized kitchen tile stating, _'You're Next.' _At full speed, Sookie rushed to her grandmother's side, coating her own knees in blood.

Sylvie froze by the kitchen table. "Gran?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>  
><strong>-Thank you all for reading. Stay tuned!<strong>


	7. Runaway

_Gran was dead; gone forever. She was murdered. Stabbed to death and left to die alone in her own blood. Alone. That was the part that really hit Sylvie. She should have been there. If she wasn't running around with Sookie at Merlotte's, she might've been able to save her. It seemed like Sylvie just couldn't win. She was always abandoning someone. Her mother, her sister…and now Gran? When would it end? She barely had time with her grandmother. Now someone had taken her away and there was no telling who that someone was. Sylvie sat on the porch swing with puffy eyelids as the coroner and his assistant took Gran's body away._

"_Now, do either of you know where Jason Stackhouse might be tonight? No one's seen him and we can't reach him on his phone," the sheriff asked. Since the deaths of Dawn and Maudette, Jason Stackhouse had earned a spot on his speed dial._

"_Oh for cryin' out loud, Bud. Would you boys come off it already? Jason wouldn't do that…he wouldn't! That was his Gran in there. OUR Gran!" Sookie began to cry. _

_As soon as Sylvie and Sookie found Gran they called the police for help. The minute Bud and Andy arrived, they did nothing but take pictures and ask a lot of questions. Of course, all their assumptions were pointing at Jason, who was nowhere to be found. _

"_Listen, Sookie. This is an investigation; we're only trying to find out who did this," detective Andy Bellefleur tried to reason with her. Sylvie remembered him from Merlotte's and wanted nothing more than to give him a black eye._

"_Well you ain't doin' a very good job!" Sylvie barked. "Stop askin' stupid questions. You've got your photos and your fingerprint. Get out of here!" _

_Bowing his head, Andy excused himself. As he walked off with his little notepad, Sylvie wondered if he'd ever solve the case. The writing on the floor had left behind what appeared to be a fingerprint, which Andy dubbed "partial at best." To Sylvie, it was better than nothing. It had the chance of clearing Jason and revealing who was behind all the murders. But part of her could care less who'd killed her Gran. Knowing wouldn't change anything. The woman she cared so much for would still be dead. _

"_Wait," Sookie called out to Bud. "If ya'll are done here, can we clean up?" _

_Bud Dearborne shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I s'pose if that's what you're wantin' to do then I can't stop you. Ya'll have a good night." _

_And with that, they were gone. Sylvie and Sookie were left in the empty house. After tediously picking up glass shards, the girls filled up buckets with bleach water and headed for the kitchen. The rag Sylvie used was quickly soaked red, the water in her bucket changing color along with it. The girls spent hours cleaning up Gran's blood. By the end of the night, Sylvie's knees and calves were covered with it. She still wasn't sure if all of the blood was out from under her fingernails. In all of her life, she'd never seen something like that before. And when she listened in on Bud and Andy, they hadn't either. _

_Even seeing vampire remains at Fangtasia hadn't bothered her as much as Gran's blood had. _

_Blood, _she thought. _So much blood…_

"Sylvie?" Sookie called her cousin's name again.

Sylvie blinked, shaking away the memory that had continued to replay in her mind for the past two days. Two days - that's how long it'd been since Gran died. The police had taken Gran's body away two days ago, finding virtually no evidence to who the killer was. The finger print was a failure, just as Andy Bellefleur had predicted. Not only could it not be identified, but it was uncomparable to Jason's prints and could not clear his name. Jason had been eventually accounted for, though his alibi was shaky. He'd spent an evening with some girl, one who's name he couldn't recall. She knew he'd been high on something that night; she'd heard it in his mind. He'd been too afraid to admit it to the cops and she didn't ask why. He was currently standing in the kitchen and making phone calls. Sylvie looked up from her seat at the porch swing, finally meeting her cousin's eyes. "What is it? Bill?"

"He still hasn't called me," Sookie sighed. _Bill. _Sookie hadn't heard from him since he left her at Merlotte's. She'd left dozens of voicemails about what happened and had gotten nothing in return. Sylvie knew that Sookie needed him now more than anything. She couldn't imagine how empty her cousin probably felt. Bill was her break from the world; her support. Being telepathic meant being filled with thoughts but Bill was able to bring Sookie the relaxation of silence. And after what happened, Sylvie knew her cousin could use some time to relax.

"He will," Sylvie reassured her, though she wasn't confident that Bill Compton would ever return. After all, they seemed to be losing everyone lately. Maybe Bill was dead too.

"Thanks," Sookie smoothed out her sundress. "You okay? We gotta leave soon."

"Yeah." Sylvie rose from the swing, sighing.

Today would be Gran's funeral. She knew half of Bon Temps would be attending - whether out of true sympathy or for the latest gossip, she wasn't sure. She didn't care. All Sylvie knew was that once she was in the cemetery, it was over. Words would be spoken and Gran would officially be gone. The loss of Adele Stackhouse hurt her more than losing her own mother. Gran would never cook another meal, she'd never spend her mornings in the garden or sit on the porch with a cold drink. Sylvie would never see her face again. She wouldn't get to hug her or laugh with her. It hurt more than anything. What would she do now? If Hadley never returned, Jason and Sookie were her only family. She'd have to stay close to them. Running a hand through her hair, she followed Sookie inside.

Sylvie stopped in front of the mirror, smoothing out her dress. She wasn't much of a dress-type girl; she was far more comfortable in a pair of jeans. She felt strange wearing the white flowy garment. The fabric rested right above her knees, giving others the chance to see a bit of her legs. Sylvie wondered if it was funeral appropriate but Sookie insisted it was acceptable. After all, Sookie helped her pick it out. She'd even been her consultant on hair and make up. Sylvie left her hair down, though her cousin had put some product in it for more volume. Her make up remained minimal, as Gran always said the women in their family were naturally beautiful.

"Ready?" Jason stepped out of the kitchen with Sookie close behind.

Sylvie nodded. "Yep."

The three walked quietly across the lawn, deciding driving would be a foolish idea. When they entered the cemetery, Sylvie could see all of the locals gathering. Gran's service looked beautiful. White chairs lined the area near Gran's plot and a podium was positioned in front for speaking. Bright, beautiful flower arrangements surrounded the area. It was exactly what Gran would've wanted. Sylvie followed her cousins as they headed for the front. Tara stood near the first row of empty chairs, motioning for them to sit. Sylvie eyed her over, noticing how much prettier Tara looked than the night she met her in the bar. She wore a royal blue wrap dress with her braided hair pulled behind her ears. She looked so soft and caring, just like a good friend should be. Sylvie wondered how she managed to miss meeting Tara years ago when she and Sookie were kids.

"Hey ya'll," Tara gave them a sad smile.

"Hey," Sookie gave her childhood friend a hug. She was close to Tara; the two of them did everything together when they were growing up. When Tara's mother would go deep into another alcohol spiral, Tara would take refuge in Gran's home. Sookie squeezed her tightly, knowing her friend was broken up over the loss just as much as she was. "You doin' alright?"

"Me? What about _you_?"

Sookie sighed, remembering how she spent last night in her room having a good long cry. She had to put a cool cloth over her eyelids all morning just to keep the puffiness down. She missed Gran terribly; it was hard to even imagine what life would be like without her. "I'm trying to keep it together."

"You know I'm here for ya," Tara glanced at the seats filling around them. "Looks like a good turn out."

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Everyone loved your grandmother."

Sylvie plopped down grudgingly in one of the empty chairs. While her cousin visited with Tara, all Sylvie wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs. She was stuck in the last place she wanted to be. She didn't want to sit through the service and walk away leaving her grandmother six feet under. She didn't want to walk back to her beautiful home and put on a fake smile and make small talk with people she'd never even met. And most importantly, she didn't want to feel. Sylvie wanted to be numb. But no matter how hard she tried, the pain was still there.

Everyone took their seats. As Sylvie waited for the service to begin, she couldn't help looking in the distance. The Stackhouse home was right next to the cemetery with Bill Compton's estate not too far away, either. She wondered if Bill was home - if he knew what had happened. If he did, he hadn't bothered to say anything. He hadn't responded to any of Sookie's messages and Sylvie decided if he didn't reply at sunset, something must be very wrong. But what? The worries plaguing her mind didn't last too long. As more and more locals took their seats, Sylvie could barely concentrate. She grew dizzy. Their thoughts were drowning her.

_Oh won't ya look at that, Jason Stackhouse sittin' right in the front. Damn that boy's got alotta nerve showin' his face around here…_

_Poor Adele, those horrific grandchildren. A child who's mentally ill, one who's a murderer…and who's that girl in the front? She doesn't belong here. _

_Wonder what she looked like when she died…I heard lots'a blood…_

_Who's the other Stackhouse girl? Looks crazier than a bed bug._

_Woman got what she deserved, that's what happened. Associatin' with vampires, letting her grandchildren associate with vampires..._

A soft hand squeezed Sylvie's wrist. "Breathe," Sookie whispered. "It's gonna be alright."

The pastor walked quietly towards the podium, his footsteps barely rustling against the freshly mowed grass. Sylvie loathed what was happening in front of her, but she knew it was inevitable. There was nothing she could do that would bring Gran back. The pastor greeted the crowd and began to speak. Sylvie decided she'd spend her time ignoring his words and take in the world around her. As the sun began to glare in her eyes she almost smiled, realizing her grandmother loved afternoons like this. Bright sunlight, a faint breeze with big, puffy white clouds in the sky. Sylvie figured she'd be out in the yard right now if she could, working on her roses. She knew Gran took pride in them and would pick a few to display in the house. But now, instead of resting in a vase on the kitchen table, her flowers were put to another use. Sylvie's eyes wandered the large arrangement on her grandmother's casket. A few of her roses were delicately placed within the bouquet; the florist had done it at Sookie's request. It was a sweet gesture, one that Sylvie admired her cousin for.

Not too far away, Sylvie saw her grandfather's headstone. She sighed, realizing how bittersweet life could be. Her grandmother could lie next to the man she loved once again, but she'd be lying next to him underground. They were both dead, separated from their living family. The only time Sylvie would see them was in her dreams. Regret washed over her momentarily, realizing she'd never gotten a chance to tell Gran about the dream she had of Grandaddy Earl the night of her disappearance. That dream was nothing but a blur now. Most of it she couldn't remember, but she'd never forget his face. She'd met him in unfamiliar territory but he never seemed so real. She remembered his smile and how he said he missed everyone. He told Sylvie to tell Gran that he loved her, but Sylvie never got a chance to pass the message on. She'd been too caught up with the new world around her to stop and have a real conversation with her grandmother. She'd never get to have that conversation now. Sylvie's thoughts were shaken away when she heard Tara sniffling nearby. Sylvie watched Tara try to hide her tears, but she knew the girl was hurting inside. Wondering how her cousin was doing Sylvie reached over and squeezed Sookie's hand, checking on her. It was then that she saw him.

Great Uncle Bartlett.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sylvie saw his face. She stiffened. He was much older now but still recognizable. Still bitter. He was late as usual, his lack of respect for the family was always apparent. She noticed that he'd finally gotten what he deserved as an aid pushed him in on a wheelchair. The last time she'd seen her uncle he could walk. She wasn't sure what happened to the man, but she couldn't say she really cared. When he met her gaze, her stomach churned. Her childhood was looming in on her. She could feel the vomit creeping up in her throat.

"What's the matter with you?" Sookie hissed.

Sylvie gulped hard. "Look."

Her cousin's eyes widened as the aid pushed their great uncle to the front row. "Jason!" She hissed again. "What is he doin' here?"

"I invited him," Jason frowned.

Sylvie was floored. _Jason _invited him? Her lungs felt like they were losing air. She couldn't get enough oxygen. On a such a clear day, she found it hard to see anything - except red. Her anger began to brew.

"He doesn't belong here," Sookie snapped.

"He's got a right," Jason retorted quietly. "It's _his_ sister!"

"And _our_ grandmother!"

Jason sighed. "I know they had problems but ain't that over with now? Sook, he's family."

Sylvie cringed. Jason had no idea. Uncle Bartlett wasn't family. Gran stripped him of that title long ago. She turned to her older cousin with gritted teeth. "Get him outta here."

"I'm not askin' him to leave," Jason snapped under his breath. He never understood why uncle Bartlett was the black sheep of the family. Gran always semed to hate him but never had a reason. Deciding he wasn't going to carry on that tradition, Jason put his foot down. "He stays."

"He _stays_?" Sylvie stood, raising her voice. She knew she'd drawn attention to herself but she didn't care. She glared at her cousin with a raised voice. "He isn't apart of this family!"

Suddenly, the pastor stopped speaking. Sylvie looked at the faces in front of her, all staring back with mouths wide open. Their thoughts filled her head.

_See, there we go, knew it. She's crazy too, just like her cousin…_

_How rude! Did Adele not teach her kin any manners? _

"Sylvie, it's alright. He can stay…" Sookie grabbed her cousin's wrist. "Just sit down. Let it go."

"_Let it go? _How can you say something like that!" Sylvie stared at her cousins, finding both of them embarrassed that she'd caused a scene. She scoffed. "Wow, I can't believe you." She let her eyes linger on Sookie. "_Both _of you."

And with that, she started walking.

"Sylvie, wait!" Sookie called out, but her efforts were useless.

Sylvie wasn't going to listen to Sookie. Between her and Jason, Sookie should know better. _How could she sit there like a fool and not stand up for herself? _She thought. _After everything Bartlett did. _She couldn't believe it. Bartlett had a liking for little girls and couldn't seem to keep his hands or his thoughts to himself. She remembered the looks she got from him, how he'd always put his arms around her and ask her to sit in his lap. He'd run his fingers through her hair, letting his hands roam further on her body. She cringed at the memories. He was disgusting. Sylvie hated herself for never having the courage to speak up. It was Sookie who'd finally told Gran about how terrified they were to visit him. Sookie would even hide in the closet, afraid to be near him. And now she was sitting no more than 10 feet away from him at her grandmother's funeral. The same woman who took her granddaughter's side and cast her own brother out of her life because of it. _How could Sookie do that to Gran? _Sylvie marched across the cemetery, past her cousins, her great uncle, and the horrified faces from the locals. She headed for the gate, each step growing in speed. It didn't take long until she found herself running.

She never looked back. Not even once.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<br>-I don't know if anyone else saw or not but I received some snarky comments on my stories, all from the same anonymous person. I've since deleted the unnecessary messages but I just want to say this: I'm not perfect and my writing isn't either. There are tons of other stories on this site that are better than mine. There are also ones that are far worse. I'm not a professional. If I was, I wouldn't be on here. My stories are just for fun. Cause, y'know, THIS IS A FANFIC SITE. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>**-ANYWAY. Thanks to everyone else who's taken a genuine interest in my stories, keep your eyes open for updates. I haven't posted for awhile but I have several chapters written for this story (and others) that just need some looking over and they'll be ready for reading. :]**


	8. Headstones and Healing

Sookie finished the dishes and moved to wipe the kitchen table down for the third time. Despite the scene from her cousin, the funeral seemed to go on smoothly. After the service many friends of Gran's stopped by the house to show their sympathy. Several gave hugs, brought food, and told stories of how wonderful Adele was. She'd touched everyone's lives in her own way. Everyone seemed sweet but Sookie wanted nothing more than to be alone. She'd heard enough thoughts and good intentions for one day. With one casserole dish after another, the fridge was practically exploding. Just as the sun had set she finally managed to boot Tara and Jason out. They'd lingered behind the crowd, worried about Sylvie and checking to make sure Sookie was alright. She'd lied to them, hiding her concern and took her frustrations out on the house. Sylvie still wasn't home and it drove her nuts. To ease her worry, Sookie did what she'd always done: she cleaned for distraction. Needless to say, the house was spotless.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? _She wondered. Sleeping wasn't an option. She wanted to be awake the minute Sylvie walked through the door. And boy, when Sylvie did, she'd get an earful. Sookie was frustrated beyond belief. She couldn't phone her cousin because Sylvie had no phone. Looking for her seemed hopeless; Sookie had no idea where to even start. All she could do was wait, and waiting was the worst. After her cleaning spree, she needed a new distraction. She'd called Bill several times - only to reach his voice mail. The television didn't interest her, the last thing she wanted was more noise.

And then, there was a knocking at the door. Sookie followed the sound with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, can't talk right now," Sookie strained through the doorway. She thought it best to leave the door shut and keep everyone out. Whoever it was, she didn't want to see them.

"It sounds like you are talking just fine," an amused voice called back to her. It was Eric. With a sudden fit of annoyance, Sookie jerked the door open.

"What the hell do you want, Eric Northman?" She spat.

He stood before her in dark slacks and white t-shirt with a soft charcoal sweater layered over it. Something was different about him, something that made him seem more put together. Sookie discovered it right away. Eric cut his hair. His typical chin-length locks had been cropped; he'd cut them shorter and had the remaining strands slicked back. He held a lavender colored flower in one hand. It appeared to be some ridiculous exotic species that Sookie couldn't type and it was placed in an expensive looking pot. Blank faced, he thrust the blossom in her direction. "My condolences."

"Uh, thanks," she accepted the gift awkwardly and placed it on the stand near the doorway. Eric never cared for anyone but himself. Sookie found it strange of him to stop by with such a gift, as he'd ever even met her grandmother. _Perhaps he was trying to be polite, _she considered. Paranoia swept her. He could've had it delivered if he was trying to be courteous and yet he was standing out on her porch. She turned back to the blonde vampire, raising a cautious brow. "So why are you really here?"

"Bill sent me."

"Bill!" She exclaimed. "So he's okay then? Why'd he send you?"

"To guard your house," he responded matter-of-factly. "Someone is targeting your family, are they not?"

Sookie pictured the eerie writing next to the pool of blood in the kitchen. _You're Next. _She shuddered and tried to regain her composure. "Yes," she answered coolly. "So Bill obviously got my messages. Why can't he come here himself?"

The vampire ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly and sighed. "Bill's a little buried at the moment. He enlisted in me for the favor."

"Oh? And what does he have to do for you in return?"

"I haven't decided yet," Eric smirked. "Perhaps you could contribute to his repayment somehow."

"Ew!" She retorted. "Never."

"Hmm," he let out a faux sigh of boredom. "Perhaps your cousin, then."

"Not a chance," Sookie glared. "Besides, I haven't seen her all day."

Eric stood still, keeping his face blank. Sookie couldn't decide if he didn't care about the information she'd revealed to him or if he was waiting for her to elaborate. Communicating with vampires could be incredibly confusing at times. Wanting to vent, she continued on.

"We got in a fight. She made a scene at Gran's service and ran off. I haven't seen her since; she doesn't have a phone so I can't call her."

"Interesting," Eric answered dryly. "Are you going to invite me in?"

It appeared venting to a vampire wasn't the best idea. Sookie stared back at Eric flatly. "No."

"Very well then," he smirked. He knew from his last visit that he could enter her house freely. She'd never rescinded his invitation. He hoped she'd forgotten and it appeared she had. He decided to play along, knowing he could use his still-standing invitation at another time if he wanted. "I'll be on the porch."

With a quiet nod, Sookie closed the door. He watched through the window as she paced about in the living room. Her cousin was gone and she looked worried sick about it. _Humans, _he rolled his eyes. _They seem to get worked up quite easily. _When Sookie took a final sigh of defeat and opened a book to read, Eric wondered if he should be searching for the girl. He could recall her scent but he couldn't be sure if a search party was in order. _She left on her own accord, _he decided. _Risking her safety is her own fault. Besides,_ he deduced,_ Bill requested me to stand guard of the house; he never specified guarding who was in it._

After standing for quite some time, Eric retreated to a spot on the front step. As a vampire, he never felt uncomfortable. He could be locked in a position for several hours if he wanted and not feel a thing. However, he found it silly to be looming near miss Stackhouse's doorway like some kind of statue. In fact, the idea of guarding her house at all seemed silly. Whoever was targeting her family for associating with vampires would be a fool to return for a second kill so soon. Bill was an idiot to think such an occurrence would even take place. He wondered if Bill arranged for a day guard as well. Eric scoffed to himself, knowing Bill had probably sought out the pathetic shifter from Merlotte's for that role. _What a hideous bar, _he scowled.

The vampire grew curious of what was taking place at his own establishment in Shreveport. Due to Bill's ridiculous attachment to Sookie, he'd settled for no less than someone of Eric's age to guard the Stackhouse home. Eric amusedly accepted of course, leaving Pam in charge at Fangtasia. He wondered how his childe was behaving. Since they'd acquired their new dancer, Yvetta, Pam was dying to get a taste of her. He'd refused his childe access numerous times but he knew tonight she would disobey him. _Playing during my absence, _he mused. He began to wish he were at the bar enjoying himself. The majority of humans who entered were nothing but vermin but on occasion Eric was able to find a human worth his while. Pam would be having all the fun tonight while he was stuck on a porch with an untouchable, delectable human inside. He sighed. _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

><p>Sylvie pulled apart the long blade of grass in her hands. After running from the service, she'd found solitude next to a small pond buried back in the woods. She remembered taking Sookie and Hadley to the area once when they were kids. It was practically succumbed by trees and vegetation, leaving little chance for visitors to come across it. It was her "secret spot." She decided she'd spend the entire afternoon there. Hell, she'd spend all night there if she could. She couldn't face her cousin - not yet.<p>

Sylvie struggled to find the words to say to Sookie. She felt betrayed by her cousin in a way. She hoped she would take her side at the funeral and ask their great uncle to leave. But instead, Sookie just sat there in defeat and let him stay. How could she? Sylvie remembered spending the night with her cousin and having to check under the bed for monsters. The younger Sookie always looked to her for guidance. But when Sylvie stepped in the house only to find 10 years had passed, she knew everything had changed. Sookie didn't need her anymore. She didn't need a babysitter, a rolemodel, or mentor. The adult Sookie was strong. She had a man, a job, took care of the bills and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. But she didn't step up at the funeral. How could someone so strong become so weak? After all the hurt Bartlett had caused them and everything Gran did to stop it. With a whirlwind of emotions, Sylvie wasn't sure what to think anymore. Her mind was exhausted. She didn't know what to feel about her time loss, Bill's disappearance, her uncle Bartlett or her grandmother. There was only one thing she was certain of: she was disappointed in Sookie.

Sylvie picked up a small pebble laying at her side and tossed it into the pond. With a small plop, the water rippled in a steady pattern. Soon the movement ceased, leaving the water calm again. She caught a glimpse of the night sky illuminating its surface, the moon standing out like an opal stone in a cluster of tiny diamonds. She felt a breeze wisp over shoulders causing her to shiver. The sun had been kind during the day but night was there to remind her of summer's departure. Autumn was on its way, bringing colorful leaves and light jackets with it. Knowing she couldn't spend much longer in the woods without a sweater, Sylvie stood up in defeat and headed home. Using the moon's glow as her guide, she made her way through the forest foliage until she reached the dirt path leading to Gran's. When Sylvie finally arrived home, however, she was met with a peculiar sight.

Eric Northman was sitting on the steps playing with his cell phone. Through the screen's dim blue lighting she could see his fingers moving extremely fast. He looked up at her immediately, a wide grin plastered across his face. "Someone's in trouble," he commented.

Sylvie stopped before the first stair and rolled her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Eric sat on the steps like a statue. His only noticeable moments of animation were when his lips moved. "Standing watch."

"You're not even standing," She retorted. Sylvie paused, a frown forming on her brow. "Wait…watching what?"

The statuesque vampire looked back with a half-smirk. "There's a killer on the loose, didn't you know?"

Sylvie let out a tortured groan. "Go home!"

Before Eric could retort, the front door swung open at warp speed. It was Sookie. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Out," Sylvie folded her arms.

"Get inside!" Sookie roared. "_Now._"

Sylvie exchanged looks with an amused Eric, who appeared to be staring her up and down as she walked up the steps.

"Nice dress," he remarked.

Sylvie glared over her shoulder with sarcasm one last time before following Sookie inside. "Nice hair."

She closed the door quietly behind her as Sookie began to pace in the living room.

"Do you have any idea how worried sick I was? Where were you?"

Sylvie stared blankly at her cousin. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters!" Sookie hollered. "Where did you go that was more important than your grandmother's funeral?"

Sylvie felt her anger building. How could Sookie grill her on what was funeral appropriate? "I don't know, Sook!" She snapped, "where'd your fucking brain go when you let Uncle Bartlett barge in on the service?"

"I didn't! That was Jason's doing!"

"You could 'a said something, but you let him stay!" Sylvie threw her hands up. She knew Jason was also at fault, but she couldn't help putting the bulk of blame on Sookie instead. "How could you do that?"

Sookie folded her arms in defense. "I wasn't going to disrespect Gran and make a scene."

"You _did_ disrespect Gran, Sook. You disrespected her when you let that low-life, piece of shit pedophile sit front row like he'd never been kicked out of this family."

"And _you_ disrespected _her_ when you up and walked out!" Sookie fumed. "You don't think I hated having him there after everything that he did? You don't think I'll be kickin' myself for the rest of my life for lettin' him sit there? I know I will, but god dammit at least I can say I was mature enough to stick it out and _be there_ for my grandmother. That ain't something you can say! You're a little girl, Sylvie. You need to grow up."

"Ha!" Sylvie snorted. "Grow up? Now _that's _funny. Last time I checked I was the one lookin' under the bed for you to make sure there weren't any monsters. Last time I checked you were the one hiding in the closet because you were so afraid Uncle Bartlett would find you!"

"Well that was then, and this is now! I'm older now, I've moved on!"

"What, you're older now so that means you know better than I do?"

"Yes! Believe it or not, Syl, I do. Regardless of what happened, you should've stayed for Gran."

Sylvie was completely floored. How could Sookie think she'd done the right thing? "Wow," she glared over her shoulder as she reached the doorway. "You have no freaking clue, do you? I'm outta here."

"Get back here," Sookie trailed behind. "Don't you walk away from me, Sylvie!"

"Go on," Sylvie hollered pushing the door open, "keep talking to me like you're my mother!"

After bursting through the doorway, Sylvie stomped down the stairs past Eric. She didn't bother making eye contact with him. She was sure if she did, he'd find something sarcastic to say. Instead, she continued to march through the yard. She had to leave; she couldn't be around Sookie. But before she could get far though, a voice called out from behind.

"You're not leaving this house!" Sookie roared, pounding down the steps.

"I already did," Sylvie whirled around instantly. She wasn't about to take orders from her cousin. "And I'm not stopping!"

Sookie marched quickly towards her cousin. "So help me God," she huffed, "you are not leaving this house again. Not after what you did today. I will lock you up if I have to!"

Sylvie stared at her cousin who was standing before her with folded arms. "Lock me up, huh? Gonna _ground_ me too? I know you like to think you're in charge of me Sook, but you're not. You never have been. Stop kiddin' yourself!"

"I'm not tryin' to boss you around, I'm tryin' to talk some sense into you!"

"Sense?" Sylvie glared. "If anyone needs some sense, it's _you. _Don't you remember what he did to you? To the both of us? Gran threw him out for a reason, Sook, don't you forget that. How dare you try to tell me I'm wrong for walking out!"

"I do remember but it's over with, Sylvie!" Sookie moved in closer. "It was long ago; I've gotten over it. If you would just talk about it, you'd be able to let it go like I did!

Sylvie never told her cousin the details of her encounters with Uncle Bartlett. Sookie had tried to bring it up several times but Sylvie never opened up. The memories were just too painful. There were many times during her visits that Sylvie would tell Hadley to go outside and play, just so she could distract her uncle from going after her sister, too. Sylvie felt a tingling in the back of her brain as her cousin moved in closer. Sookie placed a hand on her shoulder as her voice grew soft. "Look, I don't know everything that happened between you and him but-"

Sylvie saw red immediately. Sookie was trying to read her mind. On instinct, Sylvie's hand jutted out instantly, slapping her cousin in the face. "Don't try that mind shit with me," she barked. "I'm better at it than you."

When her cousin stared back in speechless horror, Sylvie realized her wrong doing. She was angry beyond belief but slapping Sookie had been wrong. The look on her cousin's face said it all. She was wide eyed and terrified. Sylvie started regretting her actions. Hitting her seemed like an involuntary movement, one she couldn't control, but Sylvie knew better. She could've stopped herself if she had been thinking. She was just too furious. It was then Sylvie remembered the cause for her anger in the first place: Sookie didn't stand up for her at the funeral. While Sylvie recognized her mistake, pride took over. Even though Sylvie felt terrible, she wouldn't apologize for slapping her.

"Don't follow me," Sylvie pointed stubbornly at her cousin before darting her eyes over to a curious-looking Eric. "You either."

And with that, she stormed off.

She padded towards the cemetery, purposely kicking up dirt as she went along. _What did I do? _She wondered. _What is wrong with me? _Sylvie felt awful_. _She couldn't believe she'd raised a hand at Sookie. Her own cousin - her family. She disagreed with her about Bartlett but she shouldn't have pushed her away. With Gran gone, Sookie and Jason were the only family she had left and she was running from them. _Where do I go now? _She thought. She'd abandoned her loved ones again. First her entire family, then Gran, now Sookie. Hadley might be out in the world somewhere, but Sylvie never felt more alone. The night had grown colder and darker, making it harder for her to see. The tears forming in her eyes weren't much help either as she approached the graveyard. Her feet skidded to a halt at the entrance gate. She fumbled helplessly with the gate's latch, her hands much too shaky to open it.

"Ouch!" She cried as she jerked the lock open, cutting her palm on a piece of the rusty metal. Ignoring the pain, she curled her hand into a fist and entered the cemetery.

Bon Temps' cemetery was old and quiet, its silence washing over her with a familiar feeling of peace. Most of the grass remained unattended, growing in wild clusters throughout the property. Only a few plot areas were mowed, which Sylvie observed to be graves of the recently deceased. Small dirt trails broke through the ground leading to different sections of the graveyard. Sylvie's eyes wandered down the trail she knew so well. She walked along with a deep breath. Trees loomed over her in the dark like tall shadowy creatures, their branches acting as arms hugging her into darkness. As she continued, the moon crept through the leaves to occasionally light her path. Like many times before, Sylvie passed the faceless headstones until she found a name she recognized. Only this time, she recognized two.

Accompanying her grandfather's headstone was her grandmother, Adele. Her stone was new and clean but Sylvie knew it would age with time to match his. Some of the floral arrangements she observed earlier in the day were still there, marking the memorial. _I'm sorry, _she thought, running her fingers across the stone. _I'm so, so sorry. _Sniffling lightly, she moved near her grandfather's headstone in fear of disturbing the fresh dirt around Gran's plot. _I love you so much. I miss you terribly. _Her tears had faded, but her sadness was still there. The cold air began to take its toll. Sylvie pulled her knees to her chest and draped the fabric of her dress over her legs. She started to wonder what the future held. Ever since Sylvie came back, her world seemed to crumble. Would anything be okay again? She felt blood oozing between her fingers, trailing down her arm. She let out a long sigh, clutching her throbbing palm with her opposite hand.

"I see karma has reacted rather quickly," a smooth voice spoke.

Sylvie froze. Her heart pounded furiously. Averting her eyes, she saw a pair of large black shoes standing a few feet away from her. As she trailed upward, she was reminded of the dream she'd had the other day. Just like before, Eric Northman approached her in the graveyard. Sylvie recoiled instantly.

"I told you not to follow me," she hissed.

"You try to disappear but all you really want is to be found."

"No, I don't. Go away."

"Stop acting like a child," he knelt in front of her, gently reaching for her wrist. His cold fingertips brushed against her skin as he examined the wound. "You're bleeding all over yourself."

Sylvie kept her gaze down at Eric's hands, fearful of looking him in the eye. When his thumb pressed near the cut on her palm she flinched, attempting to jerk away from his grasp as if she'd touched a hot iron.

The tall vampire stood and extended his hand, letting out a small sigh. "Come."

Without protest, Sylvie took his hand with her good one and stood up. After helping her rise, Eric ended their brief moment of hand holding and began to walk towards the cemetery entrance. Within a few moments, they were at the gate.

"How'd you find me?" She asked, keeping her gaze down at the ground.

"I know your scent," he replied, opening the gate. It had been all too easy for him to find her; she had a powerful scent - the cut made it even more apparent, causing him to leave his post at the Stackhouse residence. Cut or not, however, Eric knew he could find her from miles away if he wanted.

The two walked through the remaining forest path in silence as they headed back to the house. The only sounds Eric heard were insects and birds flying about, along with Sylvie's feet padding behind him. He dreaded the grueling pace that humans walked and the journey back to the Stackhouse residence seemed even longer than normal. He knew his legs were much longer than Sylvie's and he smirked as he noticed her steps double just to keep up with him. Without hesitation, he scooped the girl up in his arms and sped off to the house. As he wisped past the trees, Eric could feel Sylvie's heart speed up with surprise and he enjoyed the way her breath tightened in his arms. She was afraid. His amusement was cut short, however, when he set her down on the porch.

"What was that for?" She frowned, struggling to keep her balance.

"You were going too slow," he stated. Eric noticed the girl was still clutching her palm. His eyes traveled down her wrist, following the trails of drying blood that crept from the wound. It smelt delicious. He longed to lick the wound clean, taking time to run his tongue along every single little red trail, but he knew his desires wouldn't be fulfilled. He looked over to the porch swing. "Sit down."

"I'm not talking to _her_," Sylvie muttered.

"You don't have to," he rolled his eyes before heading to the front door. He'd heard the girls quarreling inside the house. From that he'd learned their great uncle was a pedophile and he couldn't blame Sylvie for being angry. But Eric wasn't going to take sides. Family matters were none of his concern. Instead, the blonde vampire crept into the house quietly. His invitation still stood but he wasn't going to let Sookie know. He knew she'd retreated upstairs since the slapping situation with her cousin, so he lingered silently on the first floor. After finding a first aid kit from the downstairs bathroom, he grabbed a quilt from the sofa and headed outside.

"Here," he said, wrapping the quilt around her shoulders. "Give me your hand."

Sylvie doubtfully extended her palm. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I am a vampire, not a fool," he retorted in annoyance, beginning to clean the cut. Soon all the blood was gone. He dressed the wound in silence, leaving the girl's palm wrapped neatly in a bandage. "There."

"Thanks," she mumbled, fiddling with a stray thread on the quilt.

Without word, Eric returned to his post. Sylvie did not speak a word to him either, instead turning her attentions to the stars. The vampire kept his gaze into the woods. Everything seemed calm with the world. The night was quiet, occasionally whispering a cool breeze through the bushes that bordered the porch. From time to time a squirrel could be heard jumping about the tree branches, but most life was settling down for the night. As time passed, Eric's eyes wandered towards the slowing heartbeat on the porch. Sylvie was curled up on the swing, eyes closed. She'd fallen asleep.

He gently lifted the girl into his arms and carried her inside. After placing her on the living room sofa, he adjusted the blanket so that she would stay warm.

"Good night my little mind reader," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."


	9. The Night Shift

Sylvie jumped, opening her eyes to the sound of a loud thud.

"Dammit!" Sookie groaned.

Sitting up on the sofa, Sylvie spotted her cousin in the entry way. Sookie was kneeling on the floor, picking up contents that had fallen out of a cardboard box. Once the box was full she carried it to the porch, her high ponytail swinging back and forth behind her. After a few moments the front door swung open. Sookie returned inside empty handed, entering the living room in her old t-shirt and denim cut offs.

"Hey," she flopped down on the loveseat. "You're finally up."

Sylvie rubbed her eyes and stole a glance out the window. She figured she'd woken in the afternoon. The sun was high and bright, sending waves of heat into the house. She looked down at her hands, one bandaged and the other resting by the quilt in her lap. _How'd I get here? _She wondered. Sylvie remembered her evening with Eric and realized he must have carried her inside. _I probably fell asleep right after he took care of my hand. _Falling asleep so fast didn't surprise her either. Yesterday had been stressful - funerals, fights, relatives, running, cuts, vampires. Taking her eyes off a blue patterned patch on the quilt, she looked up at her cousin.

"Hey," she replied awkwardly. An instant replay of the fight with Sookie filled Sylvie's mind. She wanted to apologize to her cousin but she didn't know where to start. There were plenty of things she wanted to say, but chose to mutter a phrase that seemed the most important. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sookie leaned back in her chair. "I thought about it last night and I'm sorry too. We were both wrong."

"I shouldn't have slapped you like that."

"Let's put it behind us and start over," Sookie replied with a smile, teasing, "besides. If we got in a real fight you know I'd win."

"Oh, whatever!" Sylvie laughed sheepishly. She searched her cousin's eyes a second time. "Are you sure you forgive me?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded. She spent the night putting herself in Sylvie's shoes and came to realize that neither of them behaved properly. Sylvie could be stubborn, but she was standing up for Gran and that's what mattered most. She knew her cousin was still worried, so she attempted to ease the tension by adding, "I'll especially forgive you if you help me with these boxes."

"What are you doing with them?"

Sookie sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Well…I'm packing up some of Gran's stuff. I don't know what to do with it, y'know? I should get rid of most of it but I just can't."

Sylvie looked down at her hands and fiddled with the bandage Eric had so delicately put on the night before. "Yeah, I know…"

She knew exactly how her cousin felt. Letting go of Gran was hard. Keeping her possessions in the house eased the pain. It almost made it seem like she was still alive but both girls knew she wasn't. She wanted her to be alive. She wanted it more than anything. She wished what she saw that night wasn't true. It hurt too much. Sylvie wished she could pretend Adele was still with her, but she knew her grandmother wouldn't want her to behave that way. She'd want her to move on.

"So," Sylvie stood up. "Where do we start?"

Tightening her ponytail, Sookie stood and headed towards the stairs. "Well, I'm fixin' to move into Gran's room. I just started to clean her closet."

"You're moving into Gran's room?" Sylvie trailed behind. "Why?"

"It's time for a change. It's more grown up," Sookie shrugged. "'Sides," she added, "I thought you might want your own bedroom."

Sylvie gasped. "You're giving me your old room?"

"Yes! If you plan on staying, that is."

"Of course I wanna stay," Sylvie smiled. Even though she'd stormed out the night before, she knew there was no place she'd rather be than with her family. Sookie's bedroom was smaller but it had charm. Sylvie was more than happy to have it. She eagerly followed her cousin down the hall until they reached Gran's door.

"Good!" Sookie looked over her shoulder before entering what would become her new room. "I was hopin' you'd say that."

Once inside, it was clear to Sylvie that Sookie had already gotten a decent start. Gran's room was fading away. The nightstand was missing it's usual romance novel. Her knick-knacks on the bookshelf were disappearing along with the smell of her lilac perfume. Piece by piece, what Sylvie knew to be Gran's was being put away in the attic. Empty boxes scattered the room, each just waiting to be filled. Sookie continued her work in the closet, quietly organizing outfits for storage and donation. While her cousin sifted through clothing, Sylvie headed for Gran's dresser. First she pulled out a pale pink nightgown with white floral print. Then, a lavender one with delicate lace trim. One after another, Sylvie pulled out all of her grandmother's nightwear. Unsure of what to keep, she selected nightgowns her grandmother wore most. Moving on to the top sock drawer, Sylvie found a wooden box. She carefully pulled it out and opened it. It was filled with Gran's jewelry. Silver rings, ruby-colored jewels and soft pearls filled the case. Her heart ached, remembering which pieces Gran wore on certain holidays.

"You can pick whatever you like," Sookie called softly over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Sylvie answered. Tracing her hands along many bracelets and earrings, she settled on Gran's signature pearl necklace; she wore it every Easter.

Sookie looked over from her spot near the closet. "Would you like me to put it on you?"

"Sure." Sylvie took a seat on the floor next to her cousin and sat still as she closed the clasp of the necklace.

"Perfect," Sookie smiled.

The girls continued packing up Gran's belongings, making several trips up the attic ladder. As their working went on, Sylvie could feel the sweat dripping behind her neck. With a warm and sunny afternoon the upstairs felt hotter than usual, especially without central air.

"These," Sookie announced after having filled two boxes with shoes. "We can take to the porch."

"Okay," Sylvie replied. Following orders, she grabbed the box of shoes and headed for the stairs with Sookie close behind.

Arriving downstairs, Sylvie opened the front door and plopped the box down on the porch. "Man," she breathed, "it's cooler out here than it is upstairs!"

"Ugh, I know," Sookie groaned. "I'm gonna make us some lemonade so we can cool off."

While her cousin headed for the kitchen, Sylvie took a seat on the steps. The heat outside was apparent but a much better temperature than inside the house. She didn't mind it being so hot, as there weren't many hot days left. Taking advantage of the weather, Sylvie closed her eyes and stretched her legs over the steps. She hoped she would get a tan as she leaned back and soaked in the rays of light. Her tanning session was interrupted, however, when she heard feet shuffling against the gravel drive. Opening her eyes, she saw a suited man. As he approached, she could see he was holding something. _What is it? _She wondered.

"Hello," he greeted her with a smile. The object in question was revealed as he extended his hand out to her. It was a box. "I have a package for a…uh…" he looked down at the box, "Sylvie Stackhouse?"

"Um, that's me," Sylvie frowned. Who would be sending her a package? She had no friends and only a handful of people knew she was staying with Sookie. _Hadley? _She considered for a fleeting moment. Hope swelled inside of her as the man spoke again.

"Eric Northman," he replied. _Eric Northman? _Sylvie rolled her eyes. _What the hell does he want now? _First he was imposing on her dreams, then imposing on her nights, and now he was sending people to impose on her days? The man in the driveway handed her the package and excused himself. "Have a good day."

"Uh, thanks," she called to him as he began to walk away. Shuffling back to the front steps, Sylvie sat down and eyed the box in her hands. The package was small and wrapped in simple red paper. Thin, black ribbon bordered the box, completing the top with a delicate bow. A small tag was attached to the side, revealing Sylvie's name in script.

"What's that?" Sookie appeared behind her, sitting down with two iced drinks.

"A package from Eric Northman," Sylvie murmured, tinkering with the bow. "Some guy just dropped it off."

"Weird…" Sookie frowned. After setting the glasses on the steps, she scooted next to her cousin. "Are you gonna open it?"

"I guess I should." She untied the bow and began pulling the paper apart. Beneath the wrapping was a plain white gift box. She opened the flappable lid, revealing a small note that read:_ From your friends at Fangtasia. _Behind it was a cell phone.

"What is it?" Sookie moved closer.

"It's…a cell phone," Sylvie replied confusedly. "Why is he giving me a cell phone?"

"Maybe he got it 'cause I told him you didn't have one," Sookie admitted.

Sylvie picked up the object and studied it briefly. It was a simple flip phone to most, but to her it would take some time to figure out. "Should I keep it?"

"I would!"

"But what if there's a catch?"

"True…" Her cousin hesitated. "I don't know."

Sylvie shrugged. Whether the vampire was attempting a good deed or not, she wasn't sure. The only thing she could be sure of was there was no way to find out. The only person who knew Eric's intentions was Eric. Grabbing her lemonade, Sylvie decided to put the mystery aside and get on with her day.

The girls went back to their duties, eventually leaving Gran's room completely cleared. The final product was bittersweet. Although Adele's possessions were gone, Sookie and Sylvie were able to have their own bedrooms. Moving seemed fast, but the girls hoped it would heal their hurt quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. Both girls began the process of relocating, though Sylvie finished much earlier. Once she put all her clothes away, she realized just how little she had. The room was bare. Sylvie had no books, photos, or knick-knacks. When she stumbled back into the world, she stumbled in with nothing. Anything she owned was lost long ago. She flopped onto her new bed, wondering where everything went. _Did they throw it all away? Donate it? I wonder if Hadley held on to anything… _She never had much, even back then. Imagining Hadley and her mother packing her things into boxes broke her heart.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sylvie heard Sookie's feet trotting down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sylvie laid against her mattress and stared at the ceiling. As she contemplated jumping in the shower, her cousin appeared in the doorway.

"That was Sam," Sookie leaned against the doorframe. "He said he wants you to come in early tonight."

"Why!" Sylvie groaned. It was bad enough she'd be working without her cousin, but working a longer shift seemed dreadful. "Just…why."

"Lafayette didn't show up today; I guess they're swamped."

Throwing herself out of bed, Sylvie decided it was time for a shower whether she wanted one or not. Once she was clean, she put on her uniform and headed for work.

She entered the restaurant with an eye roll, wondering why Sam had asked her to come in. Merlotte's didn't seem busy at all, in fact to her, it seemed pretty dead. As she headed for his office though, she got a mouthful of gratitude from Arlene.

"Oh, darlin'," she jumped for joy. "Thank God you're here! I been goin' crazy! We are so behind, nothing got done yesterday. I been runnin' all over the place tryin' to catch up!"

"…Why?"

When she entered Sam's office she got her answer. The entire room was filled with inventory. Sylvie eyed Sam in the corner, crumpled over his desk and flipping through last night's receipts. _Great, _she groaned internally. Sylvie knew her shift would be a long one. She tossed her purse into one of the cubbies with a loud thump. _More boxes…_

"Hey," Sam looked up tiredly from his desk. "Thanks for coming in."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I guess Lafayette didn't want to come into work…again. I ain't seen him in 2 days. I got a lot to do, I could use some extra hands."

"I don't gotta lift these boxes do I?" After her afternoon with Sookie, Sylvie never wanted to touch cardboard again.

"No, no," he assured her. "Just some of the little stuff that'll help us be ready for dinner rush."

After scribbling on the back of an old envelope, Sam handed Sylvie a list of duties. She was happy to find there was no heavy lifting involved, however several annoying and tedious tasks took its place. Rolling silverware. Re-filling ketchup and mustard bottles. Making fresh coffee. Filling napkin dispensers. Wiping down menus and tables. Getting ice. Since Terry was volunteered to help Sam with inventory, Sylvie had to take on some of his duties as well. Cleaning the bar. Dishes. Sweeping the floor and front entrance. Stocking the bar fridge with beer. Cleaning the bathrooms. Prepping salads.

Sylvie reluctantly worked her way through the list, trying to complete each task without driving herself crazy and making her hand sting. She didn't mind the small duties of rolling silverware or adjusting Merlotte's menus because they were routine for the waitresses. However, when it came to Terry's jobs, Sylvie was pushed to her mental limit. Sweeping was pointless - every time she turned around, a table of customers had left behind food crumbs. The bathrooms were so dirty she wasn't sure if any disinfectant would make them clean again. And just when Sylvie finished breaking up her final head of lettuce for salads, dinner rush began.

Sylvie left her list behind and entered the floor. Merlotte's patrons filed in, planting themselves in booths and barstools. She watched Tara step behind the bar in a denim skirt and a scowl, telling Sam she was fed up with her mother and her cousin. Miss Thornton claimed she hadn't heard from Lafayette at all, saying he'd probably up and left to go party in Miami. Sam didn't believe her but from what Sylvie could pick up on, the girl was telling the truth. She would've marched up to Sam and defended Tara's case but she was too busy toting bottles of Bud Light to table 4. It was the same group of obnoxious men she'd seen the past two times she'd entered Merlotte's.

"When we gettin' our burgers?" One of the men asked.

"Whenever they're done," Sylvie replied coldly. She knew Terry was having a hard time in the kitchen all by himself and the waits were long, but she wasn't going to feel bad for the men.

"Well we been waitin' over 30 minutes!"

Fed up, Sylvie crossed her arms. "Don't ya'll eat _anywhere_ else? If you can't wait, get the hell outta here."

"Listen bitch, I-"

"Hey now," a male voice intervened. Having heard the conversation entirely, Sam stepped near Sylvie to take over. "Talk back to my waitresses again and you _will _get the hell outta here. Understood?"

Fiddling with his bottle of beer, the man narrowed his eyes. "Understood," he replied sarcastically.

"Good." Sam glared back. "Now, Sylvie is gonna go check on those burgers for ya."

Leaving Sam with a grimace, Sylvie reluctantly followed his orders and headed for the kitchen. The window was full of plated food, though none of it belonged to table 4. She eyed Terry working in the kitchen. He seemed frantic, practically tossing french fries on plates.

"Terry?" Sylvie called to him. "Are those my burgers?"

"Yup. Platin' them right now, I promise!"

Arlene scampered to the window in her wedges, the bangles on her wrist clinking as she came along. "God dammit Terry, where the hell are my chicken fingers!"

"Calm down, woman!" He called from the kitchen. "They've been done!"

"Well where the hell are they, then?" She shrieked.

"That brunette girl took 'em!"

Sylvie and Arlene gave each other quizzical looks. There was no brunette waitress working. They were the only women on the floor. Annoyed, Arlene called back to him again. "What the hell, Terry! What brunette?"

Terry stalked towards the window with two finished plates and a spatula in his hands. "The brunette," he repeated sternly, plopping the burgers and fries down. He pointed his spatula between the two women. "_That_ one."

Following the spatula, Sylvie saw a slender brunette girl delivering two plates of chicken fingers to table 6. She was wearing denim shorts and a long flowy tank top. She wasn't stealing the food; she was actually delivering it.

"Who the hell is that?" Arlene wondered aloud.

Leaning nearby was Jason. Sylvie scoffed. "Let's go."

Sylvie and Arlene approached the woman in question.

"Jason!" Sylvie barked. Before she could continue, Jason rushed her with a big hug.

"Sylvie!" He looked at her wide-eyed and clammy. "What's up with your hand? How are you doin?"

"Uh…I'm fine." She frowned. Her cousin didn't seem like his usual self. He was sweating and staring at her like a deer in headlights. "Are you okay?"

"Yep!" He smiled tightly.

"Who's your friend?"

Jason reached for the brunette and pulled her close. "This is Amy Burley! Amy, this is my cousin Sylvie."

"Nice to meet you," Amy smiled and extended her hand with big doe eyes.

Sylvie shook it absentmindedly. Something was wrong with Jason but she couldn't figure it out. Her worries were interrupted when Arlene began an interrogation of her own. "What the hell are you doin', _Amy_?"

"Oh, sorry," she laughed lightly. "It just looked like you guys could use some help, I thought I'd chip in."

"Oh…" Arlene was taken aback. "But how'd you know what table to go to?"

"Saw the ticket number, it was pretty easy to figure out from there. I used to waitress when I was in college."

"Oh!" Arlene seemed giddy. Normally hearing locals talk about how they'd been to college gave her a headache, but she didn't mind the extra pair of hands on a busy night. "Well, thank you. You from around here? Want a job?"

"Maybe…" she considered. "Who do I talk to?"

Arlene was building in enthusiasm. After such a busy night, she was dying for a pair of extra hands. "Right over here, follow me!"

After glancing at Jason for permission, Amy followed Arlene to Sam's office. Sylvie stayed behind with her cousin and gave him a good stare. "Jason...what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothin!" He twitched. "I just met her Syl, she's really cool. Way different from the other girls I've dated."

"She's different, huh? And you brought her here…" Sylvie replied flatly. "For a _date?_"

"No, no! We was just stopping in to see Lafayette. Is he here?"

"No," She frowned. "He hasn't been here for two days."

"Damn," Jason sighed. Sweat was building up on his forehead. He seemed uneasy and Sylvie wanted to know why. Focusing all her attention, she listened in on his thoughts.

_Fuck fuck fuck! FUCK! _He screamed. _What he fuck am I gonna do, we're all out. Shit! I need V! _

"What the fuck, Jason!" Sylvie punched her cousin's bicep.

"Ow!" He recoiled. "What was that for?"

She leaned forward with a glare and whispered to him harshly, "You're doing _V!_"

"Shhhhh-shh-sh-shhhh!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't say that out loud!"

"I can say whatever the hell I want, Jason, you fuckin' idiot!" Sylvie pushed his arms away. "I'm telling Sookie!"

"No, don't!" He pleaded. "I only done it once before. We were gonna do it one more time tonight and then quit! I promise!"

"Jason Michael Stackhouse, if you touch that V-juice I will pop your eyeballs out and throw them in the fryer so you'll never look at another woman again, you hear me?"

"Alright, alright!" He attempted to hush her again. "I'll stop!"

"Stop what?" Amy asked, having emerged from Sam's office with a job application. Sylvie could see Arlene out of the corner of her eye by the bar, likely dishing to Tara about Bon Temps' newest face.

"Stop callin' _you_, probably," Sylvie glared at the girl. "Give him a week or two."

"Excuse me?" The girl chuckled.

Whoever Amy was, Sylvie was convinced she was bad news. Any girl who was willing to do V on a first date probably wasn't very classy. She hoped Hadley hadn't turned out that way. Thinking about lack of class reminded her the table of rednecks were still waiting on their burgers.

"You heard me," Sylvie glared again before starting to walk off. She looked over her shoulder with one last retort, pointing to the empty application in Amy's hands. "Oh, and I wouldn't bother filling that out. You might have to take a drug test."

Leaving her cousin and his new plaything in shock, Sylvie returned to her duties. Table 4 eventually received their burgers, though she made sure their wait was long and their service terrible. Terry eventually got a hold on working the kitchen while Tara stayed on the warpath behind bar. As the night came to a close, Arlene was first to leave, arguing she'd been on her feet longest. Sylvie was left to do clean-up alone, finding herself refilling ketchup bottles once again. Soon Tara and Terry left for the evening and Sylvie remained on the floor on her own. As she headed to the entrance to stack menus, a voice startled her.

"Hey," Sam gave her a small wave. "Here's your purse and your hourly pay."

"Jeeze, Sam!" Sylvie breathed. "You scared me. But, thanks."

"Sorry," he laughed and handed her the money. "You sure you wanna get paid this way? I can always switch you to checks."

"No, this way is easier for me," Sylvie lied. Adding a two-week check to her tips would be easier than waiting for Sam to calculate her hours every night, but she had no choice. Sylvie's disappearance meant that her license was no good and she was afraid of what would surface if she were to put herself back in the system. She wondered how she was going to live the rest of her life in such a way and considered looking into getting some false identification. Sam interrupted her thoughts.

"Have it your way," he said, adding, "you've been a real help so far. I'm lockin' up. Want me to walk you out?"

"Sure," she agreed. She put the stack of menus in their proper place, grabbed her purse, and the two were out the door. When she arrived to her car, she was in for a surprise. All four tires to Gran's precious Caddy were slashed.

"Dammit!" She groaned.

Sam knelt down and inspected the vehicle. "Yup," he said, "flat as a pancake."

"Great! Just great!" Her instincts immediately set on the men from table 4. "How much you wanna bet it was those hicks bitchin' about their burgers?"

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that but there's no provin' it."

Feeling frustrated, Sylvie raised her arms in the air. "What the heck am I supposed to do now?"

Dusting off his Levi's, Sam stood up. "Want a ride?"

The two set off for the Stackhouse residence in Sam's old blue Ford Bronco. Sylvie remained quiet on the car ride, merely commenting on subjects like work and the weather. Sam was a nice guy but Sylvie wasn't sure if she was ready to divulge all of her secrets just yet. If she told him about how she'd gone missing, he'd probably think she was crazy or start telling the locals. Sam was the first to shift the conversation to something personal.

"So how's Sook?" He asked.

"Oh, she's okay. Goin' crazy over Bill," Sylvie added. Sookie still hadn't heard from him and it was all she could think about.

"As usual," Sam grumbled. "I don't like her hangin' out with vamps, do you?"

"It doesn't bother me too much. Bill seems like a nice guy."

The words she spoke were the honest truth. At times, Sookie spoke of Bill Compton as if he'd put stars in the sky. It bothered others to hear about her love for him, especially people like Jason and Tara, but it didn't bother Sylvie. No one understood the burden of telepathy like she and her cousin. Vampire's thoughts could not be heard and that meant there was no need to put up walls or block them out. Sylvie had to admit - being around vampire Bill was incredibly relaxing.

"Well he ought to know better. If he was a nice guy, he'd back off from your cousin. He's the reason someone's doin' things to your family."

Sylvie rolled her eyes. It was stupid to blame Bill Compton for the actions of a crazy serial killer. After all, that same serial killer murdered two other women who had no connection with Bill. Sylvie knew why Sam held his opinion. She eyed him with an impish grin. "You've got the hots for Sookie, don't you?"

"Huh?" Sam looked over from the steering wheel. The car was making its way up the gravel drive. "No, I just care about her is all."

When the car arrived in front of the home, Sylvie spotted Sookie unlocking her Honda. "Maybe you should tell her."

Sam smiled and turned the engine off. "Some day."

The two stepped onto the lawn and Sookie greeted them with confusion. "Where's Gran's car?"

"Flat tire," Sam commented. Sylvie blinked, wondering why Sam hadn't told Sookie the whole story. Whatever his reasons, she was glad he hadn't. It would only make her worry. "Thought she could use a ride."

"Well, thank you Sam. I'm sorry you had to drive all this way though," Sookie looked over at her cousin with excitement. "Syl, I was gonna call ya. Bill got ahold of me! I'm headed over there now. I was gonna tell you to stay at Jason's tonight."

"What?" Sylvie frowned. "Why do I have to stay at Jason's if you're going to Bill's?"

"To be safe! I don't want you here all alone and Bill agrees with me."

"Oh, so you and Bill are deciding what I do now."

"No," Sookie assured her. She knew Sylvie valued her independence but what happened to Gran was still on her mind. "I just think it would be safer, y'know, considering everything that's happened. Will go to Jason's please?"

Sylvie folded her arms. _Why is she acting like my mother? Didn't I cover this already? _Images of Jason and Amy filled Sylvie's mind. She wasn't going to sit around and watch some bimbo swoon over her cousin Jason just because Sookie wanted private time with Bill. Sylvie put her foot down. "I'm not staying there."

"Sylvie, please."

"No!"

Sylvie was determined to stand her ground. She wasn't going to budge. Regardless of the circumstances, Sylvie wanted to remind her cousin that she wasn't a child and didn't want to be treated as such. While she tried to prove her point, Sam cut in.

"What if I stay here and wait for you to get back?" He offered.

"Oh _hell_!" Sylvie groaned. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Sam!" Sookie hugged him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine!" He assured her. "You go on ahead."

"Thank you so much!" Sookie gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're the best!"

"Does anyone care what _I_ think?" Sylvie raised her hands in the air. "Or do I not matter?"

"Sylvie!" Sookie placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't like it but for heaven's sake, I don't want you dead! I'll make this up to you, okay? I promise."

Replying with an eye roll, she gave Sookie a hug and watched her head to Bill's. While Sylvie was excited that Bill Compton was still alive and her cousin could be happy, the fact that Sookie had Sam Merlotte become her babysitter aggravated her to no end. Taking reluctant steps to the porch, she listened as Sam tried to make her feel better.

"Hey, your cousin's looking out for ya, even if it is annoying," he tried to sound positive. "And I want you to be safe too. You'll be grateful you've got me if someone tries breakin' in. I'm gonna fix them tires tomorrow, free of charge."

Once inside, Sylvie kicked off her shoes and set her purse on the side table. "Sam, I like you and all," she headed for the stairs, "but we both know no one's gonna break in. You're just doing this to make Sookie happy. Oh, and thanks for the tires."

Before Sam could get a word in, Sylvie had already trudged upstairs and into bed. After a long night at work, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. A slamming sound her brought out of slumber. Sylvie jolted up instantly, darting her eyes to the alarm clock nearby. It was 4:30. _Sookie? _She wondered. Sylvie slid out of bed and crept into the hall.

"H-hello?" She called into the dark.

When no one replied, Sylvie tip-toed downstairs only to find the front door swinging open with the wind. Feeling brave, she looked outside. What she saw made her blink twice. One moment Sam Merlotte was running across the front yard, and next, he became a dog. Sylvie rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell?"


	10. A Close Encounter

Sookie took a sip of hot coffee. "How does a person become a dog?"

"Dammit Sookie, the man turned into one! I swear it!" After watching Sam disappear into the forest at 4:30 in the morning, Sylvie anxiously waited for Sookie in the kitchen. It had only taken her cousin a few more hours to return home but to Sylvie, it felt like an eternity. She spent those hours teetering back and forth with the idea that she just might belong in the loonybin. After all, how the hell _does_ a person become a dog? It was a question with no rational answer. Sylvie went with her gut: she wasn't insane. What she saw had been real.

"I just don't understand how that is possible," Sookie reasoned. The girls sat together at the kitchen table discussing the strange issue over breakfast.

"How's a vampire possible, Sookie. Tell me that. Do you know?" When Sylvie didn't get a response from her cousin, she continued on. "Besides, how the hell do you explain his clothes just layin' out on the lawn like that? Who leaves their clothes in someone's front yard!"

"I don't know Syl, but I've known Sam Merlotte since he started up that restaurant years ago. Don't you think I'd 'a heard he could turn into animals?"

"Maybe you weren't listenin' right."

"Or maybe you weren't lookin' right," Sookie retorted.

Sylvie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Sook! Since I came back, there's one thing I know for sure: there's a lot of crazy stuff in this world. Vampires, witches, whatever the hell _we_ are…who knows, maybe there's people that turn into dogs too."

"Well, we'll find out when he comes back for his clothes." The minute Sookie arrived home she'd found Sylvie asleep on the kitchen floor. When she woke her up, Sookie was bombarded with claims that Sam morphed into an animal. While the idea alone seemed ridiculous, the reason for his scattered clothing was peculiar. She wanted an answer. Why did Sam Merlotte lose his clothes? More importantly, why did he leave the house?

"Oh yeah?" Sylvie doubtfully took a bite of her blueberry pancakes. She'd forced Sookie into calling Sam several times but he never answered. She figured he was hiding. "What if he doesn't? I say we go to Merlotte's right now!"

"We're not going over there, that's silly. He can't avoid us forever," Sookie paused to sip her orange juice. "He'll see us at work tonight. And boy, is he gettin' an earful from me. Dog or not, I don't like how he up and left you like that."

"I think he was runnin' after something," Sylvie recalled. "He took off like a bat outta hell." But why? What was he after? Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. What if Sam wasn't after anything, what if something was after _him_? "Holy hell, Sook, what if a witch did it?"

A shiver slithered up Sylvie's spine. The hairs on her neck stood on end. If a witch turned Sam into a dog, she knew him or her wouldn't stop there. Sam Merlotte probably wasn't their target.

"Don't say that!" Sookie rose to put her half-eaten plate in the sink. "You'll make me worry more."

"Well, we gotta do something! What if they're after me? Should we call the cops?"

After rinsing her dish, Sookie shuffled back to the table. "You know we can't do that. They're not gonna believe us."

"I know but…" Sylvie paused, searching for a solution. She was blank. "We can't pretend like nothing happened."

"Look," Sookie brushed her golden locks away from her cheeks. "If we don't see Sam at work, I'll tell Bill. He'll know what to do."

It was during that movement Sylvie saw it. That small, effortless motion her cousin's hand made to pull her hair away had unknowingly revealed a very big secret. Two small red dots rested on Sookie's neck. She'd been bitten by a vampire. A vampire Sylvie obviously assumed to be Bill Compton. She could feel her eyes practically popping from her skull.

"OH MY GOD YOU LET HIM BITE YOU," Sylvie announced. She wasn't sure if she was making a statement or a question, but her voice was abruptly loud and clear. Her tone wasn't coated with disgust or disappointment, but rather, surprise. She'd only been around a handful of vampires and she didn't find the idea of their fangs breaking skin to be very pleasing.

"Yeah, I did," Sookie blushed. She used her hair as a curtain, cloaking the bite mark so it was hidden again. "I was going to tell you when I got home but you sprung this dog thing on me."

Suddenly eager, Sylvie leaned closer and rested her chin on her hands. "What was it like?"

Her cousin's eyes went soft, lazily traveling into dreamland. "It was wonderful," Sookie murmured. "Bill was wonderful."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"No, it was great! Bill was very gentle."

Sylvie was bursting. Vampires were dangerous, she'd seen it with her own eyes. And if she forgot, Sookie was always there to remind her of their deadly behavior. Yet, for whatever reason, Sookie had trusted Bill to bite her. "I can't believe you let him bite you!"

"Oh," Sookie smiled sheepishly, "I let him do more than that."

_More than biting? _Sylvie's heart skipped a beat. _She couldn't possibly mean… _She could feel her lungs deflating faster than a balloon that hadn't been tied. With her last bit of air she squeaked, "like what?"

Like a scene from a teen movie, Sookie giggled into her lap and uttered the phrase, "we went all the way."

"_All _the way?"

Sylvie couldn't believe it. Her cousin had finally lost her virginity. And to a vampire, no less! Considering their luck with regular men, it didn't surprise her when Sookie confessed to still being a virgin at 26 that night they'd stayed up talking. But Bill? _A vampire?_ The thought had her mind whirling. Sylvie herself hadn't made it very far, never moving past a few steamy make-out sessions in high school. She'd always end up reading the boy's thoughts, which resulted in disaster. Sookie likely suffered the same problem - until she met Bill, a vampire who's thoughts couldn't be read. Now Sylvie's cousin had another life experience she could cross off her list while Sylvie's remained unmarked. Questions began to build in her mind, stacking one on top of the other like a sky scraper.

"What was it like? Was it painful? Did he ask before he bit you? Tell me everything!" Sylvie bubbled with curiosity.

"It hurt a little at first," Sookie smiled, "but it was perfect. It was everything I'd imagined it to be…and more. I had the most beautiful night of my life with him. It just…felt right, y'know?"

"Like he was the one?"

"Yes," Sookie pictured her night with Bill. "Like he was the one."

"How'd you know?"

"I just…_knew_," Sookie sighed dreamily. "After Bill was missin' for all that time, I thought my world was crumbling. I was in pieces. With everything that happened, I didn't know if I was gonna be okay. But when I saw his face last night it was like I was put back together again. He's everything to me. I love him."

Sylvie was on the edge of her seat, watching as her cousin spoke of Bill like she was in awe. She knew Sookie was telling the truth. She wasn't confused or sick with a case of puppy love. Bill Compton was the real deal. Visions of her cousin's potential future soared through her mind. If Sookie were to stay with Bill forever, she would never have any kids or walk with him in daylight. _Forever… _Sylvie repeated. She felt her stomach flop.

"Wait," she paused. "You love each other, but what about when you get old? Is he gonna turn you?"

"Sylvie!" Sookie laughed. "We haven't even talked about it yet. I ain't ready for that."

"Whew," she breathed. "Good."

Sookie grabbed her cousin's plate and carried it to the sink. Sylvie tapped her fingers on the table, impatiently wondering what she would do with her day. Inside she was clawing at the idea of sneaking to Merlotte's to find Sam. But with no car of her own, sneaking didn't seem so easy. Desperate for distraction, she sought Sookie for help.

"So…" Sylvie paused. "What are you gonna do today?"

"I was thinking about headin' to the library. Wanna come?"

Sylvie rushed to get ready, gladly accepting Sookie's proposal.

The library was just opening as the two girls arrived. Bodies slowly filed into the old building which was newly restored - thanks to the Bellefleur's. As the isles began humming with life, Sylvie followed her cousin with curiosity. Sookie was heading for the romance section. She smiled, noting Sookie was just like Gran when it came to her taste in books. Novels lined the shelves, all covers featuring photos of long haired women in pastel dresses with their Fabio-esque counterparts. Sylvie scanned their titles, snickering as she went along. _Scandalous Love. Dark Secrets. The Married Man's Mistress. _After an amused eye roll, she left her cousin behind and went exploring.

Sylvie shuffled past the romance section. She knew Sookie was still reeling over Bill and would likely spend her time there looking at the sappy novels in a daze. Sylvie wandered through the main hall, reading genre signs as she strolled along. _Mystery. Horror. Science-fiction. Suspense. Religion. _Nothing seemed to pique her interest. She paused in an open study area, standing amongst empty tables and chairs. It was there that a particular sign caught her eye: the computer lab. Monitors and keyboards lined a wall in the distance. Sylvie remembered using such machines before but technology had changed a lot since then. Approaching an open space in the corner, she took a seat and eyed the screen in front of her.

The monitor stared back at her blank and empty - it was shut off. A curiosity swept over Sylvie as she searched for the "on" button. She remembered the computers she used in high school. They were nothing like what was in front of her now. Everything looked complicated. She wondered if she'd even be able to navigate the web once she figured out how to turn the machine on. Sylvie wasn't sure how the internet worked in the present, but in the past she'd always found it interesting. She assumed Sookie did not share the same opinion, as her cousin didn't keep a computer anywhere in Gran's house. Sylvie pushed a small grey button on the monitor. A green light lit up but the screen remained black. As she fiddled with the button, a voice giggled nearby.

"That only turns the screen on," a little girl laughed from a table behind her. She pointed at the system's unit. "You have to push the other one too."

Sylvie eyed the young girl and smiled. Her hands were small, one holding a children's book with animals on the cover while the other pointed in her direction. She had long curly blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Sylvie couldn't help but think of Hadley when she was in grade school. The girl in front of her had the same smile, one that Hadley would give to Sylvie as she left for school every morning. A sadness swept over her. Would she ever find her? She blinked, stifling the memories that filled her mind. With a nod, she finally spoke to the girl. "Thank you."

And with that, the computer was on. Sylvie spotted a familiar icon on the desktop and clicked it. The Yahoo website appeared, and Sylvie stared at the empty space near the search button. The cursor blinked off and on, patiently waiting to make room for text. It didn't take Sylvie long to decide what she was going to type: Hadley Stackhouse. Her fingers quickly moved along the keyboard and awaited results. To her disappointment, her search pulled up no useful information on her sister. No address or any form of contact information. Instead, Sylvie found signs of Hadley through a laundry list of misdemeanors. Public intoxication, possession, even theft. Sylvie raised a brow, noting the majority of charges took place near Bon Temps. She assumed most had a connection with her sister's V addiction, but her heart swelled when she saw Hadley received a speeding ticket 3 months ago in Baton Rouge. Could Hadley be living in the area?

"What are you doing?" Sookie murmured behind Sylvie.

"Jesus!" Sylvie gasped. "Nothing, just looking up Hadley. I think she might be living in Baton Rouge."

"Really? Did you find anything else on her?"

"I wish," she sighed.

Sookie put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, it's a start at least. Are you ready to go, or do you want to stay awhile?"

Sylvie ceased from her search and the girls headed home. Sookie picked up a few books from the library and started one as soon as she entered the house. Sylvie let her cousin be and retreated to her usual spot on the porch swing outside. Her head was still spinning. She knew Hadley was out there somewhere, but she didn't know somewhere was so close. Hadley was still in Louisiana. _Baton Rouge, _she thought. _Why there? Why not go home? _Her sister could've come to Bon Temps to be with family again, but probably kept her distance because of all the money she owed Gran. A sadness filled Sylvie's heart, realizing her sister had no idea their grandmother was dead. But that wasn't all Hadley wasn't aware of.

Hadley had no idea her sister was alive.

* * *

><p>The afternoon lingered on at a grueling pace. When it came time to get ready for work, Sylvie was already feeling drained. After her discovery at the library, she'd almost forgotten about her concerns with Sam. Would he be at the bar when Sylvie arrived, or would he be gone? Dead? Kidnapped? Hiding somewhere in dog-form? After dressing for work, she jumped into the car with Sookie to get answers.<p>

The girls arrived at Merlotte's just before sunset. The air was still, occasionally blowing a warm breeze through Sylvie's long blonde hair. She and Sookie stood in the lot, both matching in uniform. A few cars scattered around them. Dinner rush was coming and soon the bar would be swarming with locals. As they approached the front entrance, Sylvie was taken by surprise. Gran's Cadillac was parked just where she'd left it. Only now, the tires had been replaced. Sam had stood by his offer. So where was he? Once the girls strolled inside, they found him standing at the bar.

"Sam Merlotte," Sookie growled with arms crossed. "I got a bone to pick with you."

Sylvie proudly stood by her cousin and echoed her demands. "Yeah, me too!"

Sylvie caught Sam giving her a knowing look, but he quickly recovered and played cool. "Alright, alright," he humored. His eyes shifted to Terry, who was standing confusedly nearby. "Let's talk in my office."

Within a few moments, the three stood behind closed doors. Sam spoke first.

"Now," he took a seat at his desk and faced the two women. "I know what ya'll are 'bout to ask me. Sylvie, I know what you saw. If I tell you, ya'll gotta keep it a secret, understood?"

The girls exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. Sam sighed, leaned forward, and clasped his hands together.

"I'm a shifter," he blurted.

"A _what_?" Sylvie blinked.

"A shifter," he repeated. "It means I can shift into different animals. Any I'm familiar with, that is. There aren't many of us out there but I was born with it."

"So you really did turn into a dog?" Sylvie confirmed.

"Yep. A collie is my main form." He paused and anxiously shuffled papers on his desk. "I know it seems strange, but it's the truth."

"Sam…" Sookie met his eyes. "Why haven't you told me this?"

"I've tried," he admitted.

"After everything you know about me," she began to grow offended. "You couldn't tell me _this_? All this time, I've felt outta place. _Different_. Why couldn't you tell me you were different too?"

"I've always told you to read my mind any time you wanted, haven't I? I hoped that someday you would."

"Wait a second," Sylvie interrupted their discussion. She figured Sam could confess his love and life story to Sookie on his own time. "So you're a shifter. You can turn into animals. I get it. But _why_ did you turn into one last night?"

"I heard somethin' outside your house. Real quiet, but it was there. I followed it into the woods...I run faster as a dog."

"What was it?" Sookie asked with wide eyes.

"Don't know," he scratched at the back of his neck. "I couldn't catch it. But whatever or whoever it was, I know their scent."

Sylvie shivered. Someone or something had approached the house last night. It appeared she and Sookie needed protection after all. Was it Gran's killer, or was it a witch? A sudden knock on the door made her jump.

"Sam!" Terry barked. "Arlene could use some help out here!"

Sam let out a tortured sigh. "Go on," he waved reluctantly. "You guys better get out there." He called to Sookie one last time before the door shut. "Sook, I'll be around if you want to talk later."

Work went on as usual. Arlene chattered on about her children and Rene, occasionally pausing to complain about customers or Terry's cooking skills. Lafayette was still a no-show and Tara claimed no knowledge of his whereabouts. Sylvie kept her eyes peeled for the rednecks from the night before but was happy to see they hadn't come back. She spent the evening preoccupied, waiting on customers in a daze.

Her mind wandered through recent events. Events she still couldn't figure out. She'd disappeared for 10 years. Jason was a suspect for murder. Sam was a shifter. Sookie lost her virginity. Gran was dead. Vampires were real. Something was after her. Something was after Sookie. Jason was using drugs. Hadley was in Louisiana. Her world had become a piñata, taking one swing after another. Eventually, one final blow would end it all and break her. She just didn't know what that hit would be.

Sylvie spent her shift so consumed in her own thoughts, she didn't realize hours had passed. When she began to look for her cousin, Tara informed her that Sookie had talked with Sam and went home early. As the night came to a close, Sylvie did her clean ups and jumped in her recently fixed car. By the time she got home, however, Sookie was already gone. She stopped at the kitchen table, reading a note her cousin had left behind.

_At Bill's. Be home soon. _

Sylvie rolled her eyes. _So last night I couldn't be left alone, but now it's okay? _Her cousin's sudden hypocrisy annoyed her to no end. First Sookie treated her like a child, and now she was treating her like an adult. She enjoyed being treated like the latter, but Sylvie wasn't certain it would last long. She knew Sookie probably wasn't in her best state of mind. After all, she'd just shared a life-changing experience with Bill. Taking advantage of her cousin's absentminded trust, Sylvie locked the doors and sat quietly at the kitchen table.

Crickets chirped outside. The wind was blowing a little harder than usual, causing the house to creak. After hearing a bird squawk in the distance, Sylvie felt her new found freedom was becoming a bit too eerie. _When will she be back? _She wondered. _What do I do if someone tries to get in?_ Sylvie pulled her new cell phone from her pocket. She hadn't gotten a chance to use it yet, but she managed to dial Sookie's number from memory. No answer. Sylvie grabbed a coke from the fridge and began to pace in the kitchen. The sounds continued, pushing her paranoia to its limit. Wind blew through the window, sending her a familiar smell. A storm was coming.

"Ugh," she grunted aloud. "That's it."

Sylvie decided she wasn't going to stay in the house alone. Not after the things Sam had told her. Gathering what little courage she had left, she pushed her fears aside and headed for Bill's. She clutched her cell phone tightly and trudged through the front lawn. Air pushed gusts through her hair, the breezes contrasting warm and cold. Rumbles of thunder were beginning the brew and soon the storm would move in. Night time had made its presence known, leaving the forest dark and untrusting. Sylvie longed for another way but knew walking through the woods was her only option. She would have to travel through the dirt paths and past the cemetery to reach her destination.

Bon Temps' cemetery was oddly quiet as Sylvie wandered through. Its peace managed to calm her down, allowing her to stop near her grandparents burial plots momentarily. They were silent and still, hidden away from the elements of nature. As a boom of thunder rumbled above, she reluctantly continued on. After delicately closing the cemetery gate, Sylvie was almost to Bill's. A short, small dirt path separated her from the Compton estate. Light sprinkles of water tapped at her forehead. It was starting to rain. She moved faster, kicking up dirt near her ankles. When a twig snapped nearby, her heart sped up.

"Hello?" She paused with shifting eyes.

Then, another sound called out. Only this time it was much closer. Sylvie yelped, realizing it was only her cell phone. She reached into her pocket with shaky hands and answered the call.

"God dammit, Sook!" She barked into the phone. "Why didn't you answer? I'm walkin' to Bill's in a freakin' storm and you better be with him when I get there!"

"Do you always answer your calls so rudely?" An amused male voice droned on the other end.

Sylvie stopped in her tracks. "Who the hell am I talkin' to?"

"Eric Northman."

Eric listened quietly as Sylvie let out an agonized groan.

"What do you want?" She growled. "I'm kinda busy here!"

"I was merely checking to see if you'd received your gift properly."

"I did," she grumbled, beginning to march on. The rain had wetted the soil, causing mud to stick to her Adidas sneakers. "And what's the catch?"

"There is no catch, Miss Stackhouse."

"No catch?" Sylvie huffed as she stomped through the dirt. "Who just gives away cell phones for free? Not you, that's for sure. I know how you operate, Northman."

"Clearly you do not," he retorted through the line. "No catch. The phone is yours; just pay the monthly bill. I believe it is around $70. However, I am not a sucker. If you cannot afford the payments, I will cancel your line."

"Technically," Sylvie laughed. "You _are_ a sucker."

Silence filled the other end as Sylvie giggled at her own vampire joke. When she had finished, Eric responded blankly.

"I trust you can afford such payments, then?"

"Yeah," she wiped a heavy droplet of rain from her cheek. What once started as soft sprinkling had turned into a light drizzle. "I can."

"Very well. Enjoy your evening. And oh," the vampire paused. "Watch your step."

Before Sylvie could respond, the call was terminated. Confused, she continued onward. The glow of Bill Compton's house was near, she could see the light of his windows through the trees. As she moved closer, Sylvie saw an overgrown tree root in her path ahead. She veered to the right in hopes of avoiding contact. However, in doing so, she made contact with something else entirely - a vampire.


	11. Double Trouble

Before Sylvie could scream she was pushed to the ground. The rain poured harder, landing on her eyes and blurring her vision. She squinted in hopes to see but the droplets were too much. They fell heavily causing her to tighten her lids. The pattering sensation soon stopped, being replaced by the shield of a body and its heavy breathing. She opened her eyes and was met with a mass of long, fiery red hair.

"Help!" Sylvie screamed. "Someone help me! Please!"

A pair of bright white fangs glistened off the pale lighting from Bill Compton's home. Two thin, pale wrists pressed into Sylvie's shoulders. The vampire leaned closer, letting out a sharp hiss.

"You smell good," she breathed. "_Real_ good."

Sylvie prepared to cry out again but her sounds were stifled by the female vampire's cold wet hand. Sylvie tried to move. She tried to fight but could only squirm. She was no match for the monster holding her down. The vampire moved to her neck, running her nose across Sylvie's skin. She shuddered, knowing what the girl would do next. She tried to protest but her noises were helpless and inaudible. She turned to the night sky as lightning flashed above.

"Jessica!" A voice bellowed over the crashing thunder that followed. "Get off of her!"

Sylvie recognized the voice immediately. Bill Compton. The red headed vampire retracted only slightly, hissing at Bill and keeping her pin on Sylvie.

"Get off of her!" He repeated. "_Now!_ As your maker I command you!"

The girl snapped back instantly and released her grip. In a flash, she was gone. Sylvie sat up, mud and rain coating her clothes. Bill stood a few feet away wearing a dress shirt and slacks. He had a tight hold on the female vampire, who Sylvie now knew to be Jessica. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sookie running towards her in the distance. She was still in her work uniform, partially wrapped in a blanket.

"Sylvie!" She shouted. "Sylvie, are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah," Sylvie confusedly muttered. She shakily accepted Sookie's hand and stood up.

"Come on," her cousin urged. "Let's get you inside."

Once Sylvie made it indoors, she watched Bill Compton get a good scolding.

"You're her _what?_" Sookie hissed.

"I'm her _maker_," Bill repeated.

Sylvie sat on Bill's dark velvet loveseat. Her hair was damp, mud caked on her arms and legs. Sookie had given her a warm blanket and she clung to it tightly as her cousin argued with Bill.

"What does that even mean? You've been hiding things from me!" Sookie roared. "Who the hell is she, what is she doing around your house?"

Sylvie's eyes darted over to Jessica, who sat in a wingback chair nearby. The girl seemed less ominous in the light, her big blue eyes looking afraid and embarrassed. The way she fiddled with her denim skirt made her appear awkward and even borderline dorky. She was young, perhaps fresh out of high school. A golden cross hung around her neck, contrasting with the black choker that bordered her throat a few inches above. Her hissing had disappeared along with her fangs, having been replaced with strange fidgets and incoherent mumbles. _Why is she here? _Sylvie thought_. Who is she to Bill? _A secret girl friend? The more she stared at Jessica, the more she realized there was no way she was Bill's mistress. _Maker… _Sylvie blinked, meeting Bill's eyes.

"You made her a vampire, didn't you?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I am her maker, she is my childe."

Sookie folded her arms, exasperated. _"…Why."_

"Because he's a fucking asshole!" Jessica spat. "A big, stupid, jerky asshole!"

"Quiet!" Bill snapped. He turned his attentions to Sookie, softening. "It was my punishment for killing Longshadow. I wanted to tell you earlier but I was selfish. I needed to see you, so I hid her."

"Why would you have to do that?"

"She is a baby vampire, Sookie. A baby vampire is dangerous and hard to control. I couldn't risk her being near you so soon. She has been at Fangtasia until earlier this evening." Bill shot an annoyed glare at his new offspring. "If she hadn't been so disobedient, she'd still be there."

"Well _that_ would've been nice to know," Sylvie grumbled.

"I apologize, miss Stackhouse," Bill pleaded. "Do forgive me."

Giving him the silent treatment, Sylvie retreated by leaning back and folding her arms. Facing her narrowed gaze, Bill took a new approach.

"Please," He headed towards the other room. "Why don't we all sit and get acquainted. Jessica, I will bring you some TrueBlood. Sookie, Sylvie - would either of you enjoy a Fresca?"

Following his lead, Sookie graciously accepted. "Yes, that would be very nice, thank you."

Sylvie remained quiet, keeping her expression even. She recalled her conversation with Eric shortly before the attack and imagined that he would be proud of her empty emotions if he were present. Her blank face didn't last long, however, when she shot up in surprise at Jessica's abrupt presence.

"I'm so sorry," Jessica blabbered, suddenly sitting next to Sylvie on the couch. "I just get so hungry, I can't help it! Eric and Pam - well, they let me eat whatever I wanted, but Bill…he wants me to mainstream…"

When Sylvie didn't respond, Jessica stumbled further.

"Oh please, don't hate me," she begged. It wasn't long until she'd become a sad puppy, looking at her pathetically with her tail between her legs. "You don't, do you? I really am sorry. I just go crazy sometimes, bein' in this house all alone with some creepy old guy and I ain't got no friends, I just-"

"It's fine," Sylvie interrupted. Despite her annoying qualities, Sylvie found Jessica to be oddly likeable. Through the hissing, the fangs, and tangled red mane, Sylvie just saw a lonely girl who was desperate for a friend. Jessica was lost and Sylvie knew the feeling all too well. "Really, it's okay."

Soon Bill returned with refreshments and the talking began. It appeared his offspring was Jessica Hamby, a young religious girl who lived in a town nearby. Due to Eric's carelessness, Bill was forced into going to trial. At the tribunal, he was sentenced to create a new vampire - Jessica - against her will. Sylvie couldn't imagine what something like that must have felt like. She looked over at Sookie, who was snuggled next to Bill on the loveseat nearby. A fear filled her heart, knowing that someday Sookie might feel that pain. That terror. Someday, she could become a vampire. Sookie said if she were to change, it would be her choice...but what if it wouldn't?

"What's wrong, Syl?" Sookie stood up.

"Nothing," Sylvie blinked. She darted her eyes to Bill, who'd moved to the television set to plug in some sort of game console.

"Bill's gonna start up the Wii, do you wanna try?"

"No, that's alright," she murmured, realizing she'd been in a daze. "I'll sit this one out."

Sookie moved in closer and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Sylvie faked a yawn. She wasn't tired. Deep down, she was drained. "Just sleepy."

"Why don't you two stay here tonight?" Bill offered. "There's a guest bedroom upstairs. First door on the right."

"Are you sure, Bill?" Sookie asked.

"It's not a problem," he replied. "It will be much safer."

Sookie turned to her cousin once more. "What do you think, Syl? Is that okay with you?"

A flashback of her hike to Bill's played in Sylvie's mind. Thunder, lightning, dark trees, creepy noises. A possible killer on the loose. The Compton residence seemed like a safe bet, even with a baby vampire in it. "Fine by me."

"Aw, don't sleep just yet!" Jessica pouted. She held a game controller in one hand, ready to play. "We're just getting started!"

"Sorry," Sylvie stretched. She saw the girl's disappointment and immediately felt guilty. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, sure! If that's okay with Bill, anyway."

Jessica turned to her maker with a pair of puppy dog eyes. The vampire caved, nodding his head in approval.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Tomorrow it is, then! Goodnight!"

Sylvie smiled back politely. "Goodnight."

After a few simple instructions from Bill, Sylvie found her way upstairs. She managed to locate the bathroom and decided to hop in the shower. She tossed her muddy uniform aside, making a mental note to call Sam for a new one. When the shower was ready, Sylvie warmed her body under the stream of water. She was thankful tomorrow was her night off. She longed for a day to relax. She hoped her promised girl time with Jessica would turn up fun, rather than a chore. Choosing not to dwell on the subject any longer, Sylvie finished bathing and headed for her room.

The guestroom was gracious, hosting a king-size bed, two nightstands, and a grand dresser. The walls were painted a bold blue, contrasting with the fluffy white bedding and cherry wood furniture. Sylvie clutched her plush robe tightly as she flicked the switch to a lamp nearby. Just as she found the robe in the bathroom, Sylvie hoped she would find sleepwear somewhere as well. Her search proved to be a success when she discovered a pair of flannel pajamas in the top dresser drawer. They were large, but Sylvie happily accepted their baggy fit and climbed into bed for a much needed sleep.

_The sun sat high in the sky like a bright ball of fire. Its rays cast down with no boundaries, lighting up even the most hidden of places. Everything was glowing. Sparkling. Glittering. Gleaming. The air was thick but warm, causing Sylvie to smile with eyes closed. Her skin was hot but she was happy. Her lids parted to the sound of a soft voice. _

"_Welcome," it said. _

_Sylvie was greeted by a beautiful woman with curly brunette hair. Her dress was light and airy, with eyes to match. She could see the woman smiling, even though her lips were moving. Her eyes said it all. Sylvie trailed past her soft gaze and took in her surroundings. Rich green vegetation coated the area, accompanied by inviting music and food. People could be seen in every corner dancing, singing, and drinking. Some even swam in a pond nearby, smiling and laughing joyously._

"_Where am I?" Sylvie asked, viewing the unnamed paradise. "How did I get here?" _

"_The question is not how, where, or why." She smiled. "What matters is that you've made it." _

"M_ade it? What does that mean?" _

_The woman smiled at her, laughing lightly. "It means you are safe now, Sylvie. Welcome to the light." _

"_What do I do here?" _

"_Whatever you desire. Would you like to dance?" _

"_No," Sylvie shook her head nervously. "I'm not a very good dancer." _

"_Don't be afraid," the woman took her hand. "Everyone dances here." _

_The woman pulled her into a sea of bodies, all dancing happily. Electricity was in the air. Bodies surrounded her, humming with energy and pulling her in like magnets. Sylvie let go, allowing her body to sway with the music. She twisted and twirled to each note that swelled, laughing as she went along. _

"_This is fun!" She giggled. Her body felt like it was tingling, as if a single touch would create sparks._

"_Yes, very!" The woman laughed with her. _

"_What do I call you?" _

_The woman grabbed Sylvie's palm for a gentle twirl. "My name is Nadine." _

_Suddenly, another figure appeared nearby. A tall, slender man brushed against Sylvie's shoulder. She felt a wave of energy hit her body, rippling and tickling her skin. _

"_Pardon me," he apologized. He eyed her up and down, holding a plump fruit in one hand. _

"_That's okay!" Sylvie giggled. She was beginning to feel drunk and couldn't stop herself from helplessly staring back at him. The man's hair was a rich brown and his green eyes stood out like two jewels. She glanced at the fruit he was holding and gasped when she saw it glow. "Wow! What is that?" _

"_It is a light fruit," Nadine commented. "They are most delicious." _

"_Yes," the man stole a glance at Nadine. He turned his attention back to Sylvie shortly after. "They are. Would you like one?" _

"_Sure!" _

_The man extended his hand. Sylvie graciously accepted his offer and held the fruit in her palm. It was round and soft and despite it's glow, it was perfectly chilled. She could smell the sweet odor it emitted as she tossed the fruit up and down. _

"_Be careful!" Nadine warned. "You won't be able to eat it if you drop it!" _

_Just as Nadine suspected, Sylvie lost control of the fruit. After one final toss, the fruit slipped from Sylvie's hands and fell to the ground. She gasped and chased after it. As it rolled along the rich grass, Sylvie followed the glowing ball to a pair of feet. She bent down to pick it up but two hands took it first. _

"_Don't worry," a voice said. "There's plenty of light fruit to go around." _

_Sylvie looked up from the ground and saw a familiar face. _

"_Grand daddy Earl?" _

"Sylvie," Sookie shook her cousin again. "Wake up already!"

Sylvie shuddered under her mass of blankets and squinted at her cousin. "Huh…what?"

"I know you've been up all night but we gotta get up! It's already 5 o'clock. Bill and Jessica are gonna be up soon!"

After rubbing her eyes Sylvie rolled out of bed, clad in Bill Compton's pajamas. Figuring she could return them later, she grabbed her muddy uniform and followed Sookie out the door. The girls walked outside in silence. Sylvie's dream consumed her thoughts. _It's just like the dream I had before, _she mused. _Me and granddaddy Earl… _

"Bill and I are goin' out for dinner tonight," Sookie announced as they approached the house. "We figured we'd drop you and Jessica off at the mall. That sound good?"

"The mall?" Sylvie trotted up the steps, stopping on Gran's porch. "What are we supposed to do at the mall?"

"Well, y'know…shop? Girl stuff!"

Sylvie was never much of a girly girl. She liked clothes and she liked pretty things, but shopping sprees didn't appeal to her like it did for most females. She gave her cousin an annoyed eye roll and headed for the shower. Whatever she and Jessica ended up doing, Sylvie wanted to make sure she was alert and clean. She let the water splash against her face, washing away any remnants of sleep from the night before. Showering was common cure for her fatigue; she relied on the method quite often. Soon she felt refreshed and padded to her bedroom to get ready.

After blow drying her hair, Sylvie painted her eyes with a thin strip of liner and a few coats of mascara. She rummaged through her dresser, pulling out pieces of her new wardrobe. She eventually settled on a pair of denim shorts and a tightly fitted white tee. To complete her look she put on a necklace she'd found during her previous shopping experience. The thin chain wrapped delicately around her neck with one single blue-colored jewel resting at its center. Once she finished wiping the mud off of her shoes, Sylvie was ready. All she had to do was wait.

Planting herself at the kitchen table, she waited patiently for her new vampire friends to arrive. Sookie finished a shower of her own, eventually stepping into the kitchen wearing plaid shorts and a white laced tank top. She grabbed her denim jacket from its resting spot nearby and put it on.

"You look really cute," Sylvie smiled at her cousin.

"Thanks," Sookie replied, making her way to the window. Within minutes the lights from Bill's BMW beamed through the kitchen curtain. "They're here."

Bill Compton was at the door before Sylvie could even stand. Despite his open invitation, he rang the doorbell like a gentleman. While her cousin rushed to answer, Sylvie lagged behind. She met Sookie and her boy friend at the door. Bill kept his look casual, donning jeans and a black polo t-shirt. He greeted the girls with a smile.

"Shall we, ladies?"

* * *

><p>Sylvie and Jessica finished their 5th lap around the mall. After Bill had dropped them off, the girls wandered department stores and stumbled through conversation. Jessica was surprisingly quiet, sifting through the racks. She pulled out a yellow tank first, followed by a black tee with a skull. Sylvie kept a decent distance with the vampire and found a few items of her own that she was interested in. When she saw Jessica's arms had become full, she broke the ice quickly by suggesting a trip to the dressing room.<p>

"So…" Sylvie began. "Should we try some stuff on?"

Jessica eyed the bulk of fabric in her arms. "Yeah, let's go."

The girls retreated to the back of the store. The dressing rooms were empty, lining a secluded portion of the store's back wall. A large mirror rested nearby for shoppers to view their outfit choices. The girls picked rooms side by side. Jessica was the first to step out, tip-toeing towards the large mirror in a denim skirt.

"Sylvie, are you coming out?" She called out to her new human companion.

"Yeah," she replied, adjusting the sleeves of the charcoal sweater she'd put on. "Hang on."

Within minutes, Sylvie joined Jessica in front of the mirror.

"I like that grey on you," the vampire spoke.

"Thanks," Sylvie smiled. "You should get that skirt. It's cute."

"I wish," Jessica sighed. "Bill won't like it. He'll make me take it back."

"Why?"

"Because," Jessica's arms flopped at her sides in annoyance. "He'll think it's too…" she paused to mock her maker. "_Revealing._"

"Screw him," Sylvie snorted. Since when did Bill Compton have any opinion on fashion? She immediately thought of Sookie's clothing choices and Bill's lack of protest. "You should get it anyway."

"You think so? It's his money I'm spending."

Sylvie smiled. "Even better."

"Oh gosh," she hesitated. "I just can't. I don't want him to be mad at me…again. Ugh, I hate my life! You're so lucky, y'know? You don't have someone standin' over your shoulder, watchin' you, always telling you what to do…I wish I was you."

"No," Sylvie laughed. "Trust me, you don't. My life isn't any better than yours…I'm just better at faking it. I try to make my own decisions, but Sookie treats me like a kid."

After the girls had finished trying on clothes, they made their final selections and headed for the register. Sylvie was first, leaving the store with only one item.

"Bill told me about you, y'know," Jessica paid her total and lead the way out. As the girls prepared prepared for mall lap 6, she lowered her voice. "How you disappeared an' all."

"Yeah…" Sylvie kept her gaze forward. "I still don't know how that happened…or why."

"That must'a been awful, losin' time like that. You must've missed out on a lot."

"A _whole_ lot."

"I guess I will too," Jessica cast her eyes to the ground. "I'm missin' everything and time's all I got. We just can't win."

Sylvie pictured Jessica at the tribunal. _She must've been terrified, _she thought. _Knowing what was happening and having no power to stop it. _She'd become a vampire, banished to blood and darkness. She'd spend her days underground, only seeing the world at night. She'd never enjoy a nice meal or a cold drink on a hot day. She'd never experience aging or the joy of having children. She was frozen.

"Does that bother you?" Sylvie asked. "Knowing that you'll live forever?"

"No," she admitted. "What bothers me is that the people I love wont live forever too." She stole a glance at Sylvie before continuing on. "Like my mother. And my sister, too. I'd give anything to see her again."

_I know the feeling, _Sylvie nodded. Images of Hadley filled her mind. The way her sister laughed was contagious. Once and awhile, Linda would take Sylvie and Hadley to Gran's for the weekend. Gran was always persistent about attending church on Sunday. Sylvie remembered being escorted out of the service by Gran many times, all because she and her sister were stricken with a case of the giggles. Hadley would start in and it didn't take long for Sylvie to follow. She'd cave like a domino, such results were inevitable. She longed to laugh with Hadley again. Would that ever happen? Her search had brought her closer, but not close enough. Jessica pulled her from her thoughts.

"I know I can't see them anymore," Jessica sighed. "I'm a vampire now. They wouldn't be able to accept it. But sometimes…sometimes, I just wish I could see them. No talking, just seeing. I just want to see them, know that they're okay. That they're still in this world."

Sylvie felt a pull on her heart strings. "Jessica, you used to live near here, right?"

"Yeah, about 20 minutes away. Why?"

"I have an idea. Can you promise me something?"

The vampire shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. What is it?"

Sylvie stopped, ending what would have been their 7th mall lap. "If you promise to keep your distance, what do you think about driving by your house?"

"Oh, Sylvie!" The red head shrieked. "Really? You would do that for me? How would we get there?"

"We pool our money together and take a cab," she checked her cell for the time. "It will have to be quick though. Bill and Sookie will be back in an hour."

Within seconds, Sylvie was nearly crushed by two cold arms.

"Sylvie, you're a genius! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No talking, just looking. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise!"

Sylvie lead the way outside, pausing briefly to look over her shoulder. "And absolutely NO telling Bill."

"Oh, of course not!" Jessica agreed. "I don't want to get in trouble."

But when the girls arrived at the house, trouble was all they'd get into.


	12. Scratches

After putting their shopping money together, Sylvie joined Jessica in what turned out to be a surprisingly short cab ride. The driver took the girls to their destination and parked a block away, just like they'd requested. Sylvie gave the driver half of his pay and told him to wait for them to return. If all went as planned, they'd come back just in time and Bill would have no idea. The girls set out on the sidewalk, ready to complete their mission.

"My momma's probably getting dinner ready," Jessica predicted as they began to head towards the Hamby residence. "My sister will be settin' the table."

Sylvie crept beside the red-headed vampire. "Well, whatever they're doin' they better not see us."

"I know, I know. If they knew I was a vampire, they'd hate me forever."

After treading on for a few moments longer Jessica stopped to face a yellow ranch-style house. The girls crouched behind the picket fence in front. Freshly trimmed shrubbery bordered the front lawn along with clusters of well-tended to tulips. A warm light glowed from the large bay window, making the house very inviting. Sylvie spotted a dining room table through the glass. Jessica was right - dinner was almost ready. A small red headed girl came to view holding a stack of china. She approached the four-person table, only setting three places.

"Oh my God," Jessica breathed. "That's my little sister."

"She looks just like you," Sylvie mused. She guessed the girl was around age 12. She remembered her own sister at that age. Hadley was so young, caught in the confusing limbo of being a preteen. She was playing tug of war with becoming a teenager or staying a child. Sylvie remembered when her sister discovered make-up. Hadley snuck into her room and gave herself a complete make-over. She coated her face with powder, blush, and bright red lipstick. Her eye lids were shadowed blue, along with lots of glitter. She finished her look with a mani/pedi - painting each nail a different color. Hadley even managed to get into Sylvie's favorite perfume, spraying away over half the contents in the bottle. It upset her then, but now Sylvie held onto it as a fond memory.

Eventually, Hadley became a teenager. When Hadley turned 14, she put her barbies away and exchanged them for mascara and cassette tapes. 14 years old. That was the last time Sylvie saw her. She wondered what her sister looked like. She'd be an adult now. It was strange for her to picture Hadley that way. She would be 24, five years older than her big sister. Years had passed, but to Sylvie, time had stood still. She wondered if she'd ever catch up.

"I can't take this!" Jessica gasped, pulling Sylvie from her thoughts. "I've got to talk to her!"

Before Sylvie could respond, Jessica did the unthinkable. The vampire rushed to the door in a flash.

"Jessica, wait!" She hissed, running up the walkway. "Come back!"

But Jessica wouldn't listen. Without hesitation, the vampire rang the doorbell. Sylvie stood frozen, stuck in the center of it all. When the knob twisted, there was no turning back. A woman with long red hair answered the door. She wore khakis and a white sweater with a cross necklace that matched Jessica's. It was her mother. Mrs. Hamby dropped the washcloth she held in her hands and began to cry.

"Jessica?" She sobbed. "Oh, thank God!"

"Momma!" The baby vampire cried, swooping in for a tight embrace.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Spotting Sylvie over Jessica's shoulder, the woman pulled away. "Who's that?"

"That's Sylvie, she brought me here! I'm home now, Momma."

"Thank you so much, Sylvie." Jessica's mother clasped her hands together graciously. "God bless you!"

Sylvie nodded her head politely. She felt helpless. She was forced to play along. If she didn't, she'd blow their cover. Mrs. Hamby would crumble if she knew her daughter had become a vampire. As Mrs. Hamby wiped tears from her eyes, Sylvie shot daggers in Jessica's direction. The vampire shrugged her off, following an agenda of her own. "Momma, can we come in?"

_This isn't happening…_Sylvie clenched her fists together. _Please, this can't be happening. _For a moment she thought her heart might explode from its rapid beating.

"Oh forgive me!" Mrs. Hamby apologized. "Of course, come on in and warm up. You're freezing. Dinner's almost ready!"

The woman ushered the girls inside, leading them into the living room. Mrs. Hamby had a bright and cheery decorating style, painting her walls with warm colors. Sylvie took a seat on the cream colored sofa. The smell of chicken and rice filled the air, along with a lot of tension. _We shouldn't be here, _Sylvie held her breath. _We have to get out! Something bad is going to happen! _Her assumptions were right when a pair of headlights beamed through the window. After one twist of the knob, the front door swung open. A man entered the house wearing a suit and tie, brief case in tow. Sylvie knew it had to be Jessica's father.

"Where the hell have you been?" He boomed, eyeing her right away. "It better have been worthwhile, because you're never leavin' this house again! I'll be dead before I let that happen!"

The happiness in Jessica's eyes was destroyed at the sight of him. She rose from her seat and locked her gaze, flaring her nostrils like a bull ready to charge. "That can be arranged."

Within seconds, Jessica had him pinned to the wall. Her family gasped in fear at the sight of her fangs.

"What's 'a matter, daddy?" She hissed. "Are you afraid? Bet you're wishin' you had your belt for me, huh? Well let me tell you something," she leaned in closer. "It ain't gonna work."

"Jessica!" Sylvie hollered. "Let him go!"

"No!" She protested. "It's my turn to scare him."

"V-vampire, huh?" Mr. Hamby looked at his daughter with terror but managed to mutter back at her. "You're going to hell."

And not a moment later, Jessica sunk her fangs into him. Blood dripped from Mr. Hamby's neck, spilling onto his shirt as Jessica let out a primitive growl. Sylvie was terrified. Was Jessica going to kill her father? Would she drain him dry? What if it wasn't enough? Would she kill her mother and sister next? Sylvie gulped. _What about me? _Sylvie knew Jessica was young. She remembered how the vampire had pinned her the night before. She was in a frenzy, desperate for human blood even though she was supposed to be mainstreaming. Now that she finally had her fix, would she be able to stop? With her heart pounding, Sylvie ran towards the red-headed newborn.

"Listen to me!" Sylvie yelled, pulling on Jessica's arm. "You _have_ to stop. If you don't, you'll kill him."

Releasing her latch on her father, Jessica turned to Sylvie with lips stained red. "No," she shouted. "I don't care!"

Sylvie pulled again. "Jessica, please!"

"No!" She roared. With vampire strength she shoved Sylvie away, sending her across the room. Before she could return to feed, however, the sound of Bill's voice stopped her.

"Stop this at once!" He stood in the doorway. "As your maker I command you!"

Jessica was helpless under his power. Forced to submit, she let go and stood back in horror as her father slumped to the floor. The primal monster inside of her had died, leaving behind remnants of a regretful, scared teenage girl. Sylvie assessed Mr. Hamby's wounds from her spot across the room. He was weak, but certainly not dead. However Bill had found the house, he'd found it just in time.

"Someone, invite me in!" Bill's eyes searched for a human resident. He spotted Jessica's sister crouched in a corner. "You there. Invite me in, it is for your safety!"

The girl obeyed his request and soon Bill was inside. He immediately charged toward Jessica's father and stared into his eyes. Sylvie sat up from her spot on the floor, clutching her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Get outta here!" Bill screamed. He flicked his gaze towards Jessica before continuing. "_Both_ of you. Wait outside." 

* * *

><p>"We said we were sorry!" Jessica sobbed from the back seat. Blood stained her cheeks and mouth, a combination of Mr. Hamby's blood and her own. "I just wanted to see my family again!"<p>

Bill Compton sped down the highway remaining tight-lipped. After a heavy glamouring session with the Hamby family, he'd joined Jessica and Sylvie on the front lawn. Sookie appeared with the car shortly after. As Bill twisted the wheel for a sharp turn, Sylvie attempted to apologize in hopes of slowing him down.

"It's not Jessica's fault, it's mine," Sylvie sighed, looking out the backseat window. "It was a mistake."

"It most certainly _was_ a mistake!" Bill hollered, pressing on the gas. "One that you will never make again!"

"Bill, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Sookie asked from the passenger's side. After Bill abandoned her at dinner, he called her with an adress. She drove to him immediately, only to find him standing with Jessica and Sylvie. "And will you please slow down?"

"Your cousin has undermined my authority as a maker," he hissed. "She and Jessica left the mall chasing memories. If I hadn't sensed Jessica's whereabouts and glamoured those poor humans to the point of no return, lives could have suffered! Not only Jessica's family, but she and your cousin included!"

"I was just trying to help," Sylvie called from behind. "Honestly, I-"

"Be quiet!" Bill interrupted her.

Sylvie's eyes widened. Bill Compton had just tried to silence her. He wasn't her father, her boss, or some superior. A jolt of heat crept up her neck.

"You can't tell me what to do," She growled.

"I most certainly can!" He sneered.

His reply had her seething. As Sylvie stared into his eyes, she found him to resemble Eric Northman more and more. Power. Control. Authority. Bill was turning into an asshole and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"No," she glared at him disgustedly. "You _can't_."

"Yes I can," the dark-haired vampire was unphased. "If you insist on making stupid decisions and acting like a child, then I will treat you like one!"

Sylvie imagined if she were a cartoon character, steam would be blowing from her ears. Anger rose inside of her, boiling so hot she was ready to explode. "I AM NOT A CHILD," she roared. "I've heard enough. Pull over the car!"

Bill veered to the shoulder and slammed on the brakes. Sookie and Sylvie were thrust forward, practically smashing into the seats and dashboard.

"My God, Bill!" Sookie cried. "You've got to calm down!"

"I am merely stopping the car at your cousin's request," he scowled.

"Good," Sylvie ran a furious hand through her hair. Her shoulder was still throbbing from Jessica's blow, but she wouldn't show it. "It's about time someone fucking listened to me."

And with that, she got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Sookie rolled down her window. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Sylvie continued to stomp off, calling over her shoulder, "Nowhere is better than _anywhere_ with Bill Compton!"

"Sylvie, don't do this again!"

"Let her go," Bill shouted loud enough for Sylvie to hear. "Let her run away just like a moody teenage girl!"

Sylvie whirled around, stopping dead in her tracks. "Screw you!"

And, without another look, she marched on. Running away - _again_. Bill was right, but she wouldn't let him know it. She was being immature. She'd run from conflict before even considering the consequences. She was in the middle of nowhere with no clue how to get back to Bon Temps. But could she let Bill win? _Never. _She scowled. Getting in that car was the last thing she was going to do. So how would she get home? _Where am I? _Sylvie wondered. _Think. You've got to remember!_ A smile flashed on her face when she recalled the road Bill had taken: highway 71. With what little money she had left, Sylvie figured she could call a cab to come find her.

She knew Bill was probably sitting smug in the car, thinking she'd return like a lost puppy with no way home. But he was wrong. The vampire played his best hand, but Sylvie found a way to win the game. She wandered down an old dirt path nearby. It was narrow and dark - likely an old hiking trail. If she wasted enough time walking it, Bill would give up and drive off. Then, she'd make her way back to the highway.

Tall trees loomed ahead, surrounding the trail like a never ending tunnel. Thick moss coated their trunks, damp and dark. The air had grown humid since Sylvie's visit to the Hamby residence. She sighed, knowing she'd made a mistake. It was her idea visit the house and without her encouraging Jessica, none of it would have happened. She'd admit she was at fault, but it was a mistake she didn't regret. All she could think about was Gran and Hadley. How she'd give anything just for another day with them. Jessica's family was alive but that wouldn't last forever. Bill was a fool to think she didn't deserve to see them one last time. _What if he changed Sookie? _Sylvie wondered. _Would he keep her away from me? _

Suddenly, a sound pulled her from her thoughts. The snap of a twig. Something was nearby. And then there was rustling. She turned her eyes to the dense forest, wrapped in a blanket of weeds. Nothing. Her sight was failing, but she wasn't alone. Hairs stood on the back of her neck.

"Hello?" She called out.

Another snap.

"Hello?"

The sounds of padding feet rushed behind her. Sylvie's heart rattled against her ribcage. She whirled around quickly and to her relief, was met with a familiar face.

"Oh, Sookie!" Sylvie called to her cousin in the distance. "It's just you!"

Sookie trotted up the trail, stopping yards away when she saw her cousin.

"Sylvie," she called back. "Bill's cooled down some, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sylvie kept her voice loud enough for her to hear. "But jeeze, you scared me, I was -"

Her words were cut off by the sound of her cousin's scream.

"Sylvie, behind you!" She shrieked. "Look out!"

Sylvie whirled around. A tall, dark figure crept from the woods. Its head was large, jutting with two slender horns. A pair of long sharp claws appeared in the shadows. It was a monster. As she made a run for it the creature pushed her down, knocking the wind out of her. Her side stung intensely, throbbing with pain. She tried to get up but her shoulder wouldn't allow it. Her breathing began to hitch, tightened by her aching ribs. Sylvie instinctively clutched herself tight, terrified of the monster's next blow. But it never came. The monster didn't strike her.

Instead, it struck Sookie. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**-A big thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers for patiently awaiting updates. I know most of you have been having an Eric withdrawal, but worry not. He's on the way. :]**


	13. A Bloody Exchange

With a few sharp breaths, Sylvie managed to stand. Sookie lay in the distance and Sylvie hobbled towards her. Her cousin was face down in the dirt, completely motionless. Her skin had grown pale with a contrast of scarlet across her back. Four large, jagged claw marks broke her skin. The wound was deep and pooling with blood.

"Sookie!" Sylvie called out, struggling to walk. Her side was throbbing. Feeling weak, she dropped to her knees and started to crawl. When she reached her cousin, she turned her over and saw her eyes were open. "Sookie?"

But Sookie couldn't reply. She was foaming at the mouth, bleeding and helpless.

"Bill!" Sylvie screamed at the top of her lungs. "Someone! Help!"

Bill Compton, having already sensed and heard the commotion, zipped through the dirt. He rushed to both girls, crouching down to examine Sookie's wounds.

"What happened?" He looked at Sylvie with widened eyes. Whatever happened between them would have to be pushed to the back burner.

"I-I don't know!" She stuttered, holding her cousin in her arms. "It was a monster!"

Suddenly, Sookie spoke. Her voice was hollow and weak, reaching volumes less than a whisper. "A bull man," she gurgled.

"A bull man?" Bill repeated.

"I…can't move…"

Without hesitation, the vampire bit into his wrist. His fangs broke his tough exterior, bleeding. Sylvie watched in shock has he pressed the bite against Sookie's mouth.

"You're changing her?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head fervently. "No, I'm healing her."

Sylvie had never seen something like this before. In fact, she'd never even read of it - not even in cliche vampire novels. Drinking vampire blood was always said to have terrible consquences. In the news, it was addictive. In books, it always meant getting turned. Doubt bubbled within her stomach but she had to stifle it. She couldn't imagine the worst. But the worst was what Sylvie got.

Bill was wrong. He couldn't heal Sookie Stackhouse. His blood didn't work. A combination of blood and spit foamed from Sookie's mouth as she began to convulse. Her body shook rapidly, twisting and contorting in violent ways. For the first time since she'd met him, Sylvie saw fear in Bill Compton's eyes. Something was very, _very_ wrong. Sylvie was on edge, on the verge of completely breaking down. _I can't lose her, _tears rimmed her eyes. _I can't lose her!_

"What's happening?" Jessica appeared from the darkness. With her skin illuminated by the moon, she looked like a night light.

Bill met Jessica's eyes and ordered to her frantically. "Get the car!"

Mr. Compton was panicking. Seeing a vampire panic made Sylvie panic. Vampires never had anything to be afraid of. They were immortal. They could never die and any injury would heal quickly. But in this moment, Bill was powerless. He couldn't have looked more terrified. Vampires were supposed to be powerful. They had strength, speed, heightened senses, the ability to glamour, and, according to what Sylvie had witnessed - a power in their life force: their blood. But Bill's hadn't worked on her cousin. _Why? _She wondered. _What was that monster? Why did it hurt her? Is she going to live? _Sylvie began to tremble, wobbling her way into the backseat after Jessica returned in Bill's BMW.

The car was covered in dirt and foliage from driving off road, but that meant little to Bill. Not when his beloved could be dying in his arms. The dark-haired vampire carefully carried Sookie to the car and slid her in next to Sylvie.

"Try not to move her," he instructed her. "It's important she stays still."

With a simple nod, Sylvie held her cousin as they took off. The car sped down the road, hitting bumps as they went along. Each bump sent pain up Sylvie's side. Her shoulder was throbbing and she knew she'd find a large bruise on it later. But her injuries were nothing compared to Sookie's. She couldn't imagine how bad her cousin felt. She clutched Sookie tightly, causing her t-shirt and shorts to get stained with her cousin's blood. Sylvie hated blood, ever since she found Gran dead on the kitchen floor. Picturing that night made the hair on her neck stand on end. Her chest grew tight as her stomach was doing flops. She closed her eyes tightly, listening while Bill distraughtly gave Jessica directions.

"There," he pointed. "Go left. _Faster_!"

"I'm goin' as fast as the car will let me!" Jessica shot back. "Where are we going?"

"Fangtasia!"

Frowning, Sylvie opened her eyes only to watch Bill pull out his cell phone. His fingers moved quickly across the keypad, reaching speeds she could barely register.

"Eric," Bill barked. "Sookie's injured, we're coming over. Call Dr. Ludwig! Do it _now_!"

It wasn't long until they arrived at the vampire club. Jessica swerved into the lot, parking between a red Chevy Corvette and an ancient black VW Beetle. Fangtasia looked the same as the last time Sylvie saw it: deserted. The lights outside were dim and no sign of life could be seen anywhere. She wondered if Eric closed the bar before they arrived or if it hadn't been open at all. In a flash, Bill opened the back door.

"Sookie, we're getting you help," he gently took her in his arms.

Sylvie crawled out of the back seat and limped onto the pavement.

"What should I do?" Jessica asked from the driver's side.

"Drive straight home and stay there," he said sternly. This time, he knew she'd listen. "As your maker, I command you."

As she sped off into the night, Bill and Sylvie took Sookie inside. When they burst through the club door, Sylvie was met with the sight of a small, frail-looking elderly woman. It was Dr. Ludwig. She sat on a low black sofa in the center of the club with a long coffee table in front of her. The table remained empty, aside from the large medical bag resting at its end. The doctor was decked out in full surgical scrubs and sported a pair of large eye-glasses. Eric Northman sat close by, lounging on a red chair in a green v-neck, denim pants, and flip-flops.

"Bill, Sylvie," he acknowledged them with a nod. "Always a pleasure to see you. Too bad it isn't under better circumstances. Have a seat."

Sylvie limped to the red chair opposite of Eric, sitting as far away from him as possible.

"When is seeing you _ever_ under good circumstances?" She shot him a death glare, making sure she'd packed it with disgust.

"May I just say," Eric arched a brow, eyeing her soiled attire. Her clothing was soaked red, matching the Fangtasia furniture. Blood caked her hands and wrists, blotchy and sticky. "Blood looks great on you."

Through tough breaths, she choked a hoarse reply. "Fuck off!"

"Both of you fuck off!" Dr. Ludwig snapped. She turned her attention to Bill. "Show me what you got, vampire."

Bill placed Sookie face down on the coffee table. Her body was limp in his arms, drifting in and out of consciousness since the attack. He did his best to be gentle but Sookie's eyes fluttered open once again. She let out a soft groan, wincing from the pain.

"Hello," Dr. Ludwig hovered over her. "I'm Dr. Ludwig. What's your name?"

"S-Sook…Sookie," she mumbled.

"Well Sookie," the old woman began to examine her wounds. "You're dying."

"No!" Bill and Sylvie shouted in unison.

"Please," Bill crouched to the floor, clutching Sookie's palm in desperation. "She cannot die! You have to save her!"

"Back off, vampire," Dr. Ludwig scowled. "Let me do my work."

Sylvie slumped forward in her chair and rested her head in her hands. Sookie was dying. If Dr. Ludwig couldn't help her, she would be dead. Gone. Just like her mother and just like her Gran. She felt herself begin to shake again. She drew in a breath in hopes to calm her nerves but instead she drew in more pain. Her side was stabbing. Tears were begging to escape her eyes but she stifled them quickly. She wasn't going to cry. Not here, not now. Not in front of Bill, not in front of Sookie, and certainly not in front of Eric. The sound of her cousin's yelping caught her attention.

"Ah," the doctor mused. She'd pressed her gloved finger into Sookie's wound, examining the tissue with a magnifying glass. "Have any of you heard of Komodo dragons?"

Presented with a chorus of nods, she continued on. "Their mouths are swarming with bacteria. A poison for prey. They bite and track you for days, just waiting until you're good and paralyzed."

"I…I was attacked by a d-dragon?" Sookie mumbled.

"No," the old woman shook her head. "Proper testing would help pinpoint your attacker but I don't have that kind of time."

"Can you help her or not?" Sylvie was on the edge of her seat. "You have to do something!"

"Shut your mouth!" She snapped. The doctor rummaged in her purse for a moment, pulling out a blue bottle. "This might work. Now, all of you get out. I need to remove her clothing."

The two male vampires quickly rose but Sylvie lingered behind.

"Please," she pleaded. If the solution didn't work, Sookie wasn't going to make it. And if that were the case, Sylvie couldn't bear to let her cousin die alone. "I don't want to leave her!"

"Out," Dr. Ludwig growled. "_Now_."

As Eric lead the way, Bill tried to guide Sylvie by placing a caring hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off instantly.

"Keep your hands off of me!" She recoiled. "Don't think I haven't forgotten our little car ride."

"I haven't either," Bill's voice rumbled. "Thanks to your outburst, Sookie went looking for you. If your cousin dies, we know who to thank."

Sylvie's heart sank. Bill's words were harsh, but she knew deep inside he was right. If she hadn't been so immature, the tragedy wouldn't have happened. _How could I be so stupid? _Images of grave stones and flowers plagued her mind. _I can't lose her. I can't! _She couldn't bury another family member. She couldn't attend another funeral. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. If Sookie died, Sylvie would never forgive herself.

"Now now, children," Eric stopped in front of his office door, looking over his shoulder before opening it. "Play nice."

Sylvie sent him another glare and watched as the blonde vampire made himself comfortable behind his desk. Eric's office was a mess - paper work and merchandise cluttered the room. Old books and over-stuffed manila folders rested haphazardly on a bookshelf behind him. A dirty-looking microwave was perched on top of a mini fridge nearby, which Sylvie assumed was filled with blood. She spotted a black leather sofa against the wall but decided it would be wise not to sit down. Sitting required standing up afterwards, and she wasn't sure if her aching ribs could handle it. She leaned against the wall instead, using it for support as the two vampires engaged in conversation.

"So," Eric casually folded his hands on the desk. "You don't know what attacked her?"

"No," Bill admitted. "I wasn't there. But she said it looked like a man - a man with a bull's head."

"Hmm."

"It was very dark," Bill noticed Eric's skepticism. "It all happened in seconds."

"I was there," Sylvie chimed in to defend her cousin. "I saw it too. It had horns."

"I see." The blond vampire arched a brow. "Interesting. In my thousand years, I've never heard of such a thing." He leaned back, calling to his subordinates softly. "Pam, Chow."

_What? _Sylvie blinked. _Eric Northman is one thousand years old! _She couldn't believe it. She tried to imagine all he must have seen but to grasp such a concept was impossible for her. Sylvie's eyes flashed to the door as Pam and Chow entered the room. She recognized Chow from the night Bill was taken away and could finally put a name to the vampire's face. He was wearing a similar outfit as their first encounter, donning a black pinstripe suit and crimson tie. Perpetually bored, Pam placed a hand on her pink skirt.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Search the area round highway 71."

"He can do it," Pam cocked her head at Chow. "I'm wearin' my new pumps."

After Eric scolded his childe in a different language, Sylvie watched quietly as Pam and Chow made their exit. Eric ran a hand through his hair, letting out a restless sigh. Sylvie scowled. How could he be so bored at a time like this? A life could potentially be lost and yet he looked nothing more than inconvenienced.

"So," he droned. "Bill. How's Jessica?"

"Difficult. Petulant," the dark haired vampire curtly replied. He shot him an accusatory look. "Afraid."

_How can they just stand around and make small talk? _Sylvie frowned. _There is a dying girl laying in the other room. Sookie! _She wondered how her cousin was doing. Would Dr. Ludwig's solution work? Doubts filled her mind. _Vampire blood is supposed to heal. If Bill's didn't work, why would some blue bottle do the trick? _As her heartbeat jumped rapidly, her pulse increased in tempo with it. She began to pace. Sweat was forming at the nape of her neck. Each step was becoming more painful. Her body was hurting but she couldn't stop. She continued pacing, hoping it would forgive her.

"Miss Stackhouse," Eric called from his desk. "You are working yourself up. I suggest you relax."

"Sylvie, are you all right?" Bill followed Eric's eyes. "You look ill."

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream could be heard from the other room: Sookie.

"I can't take this anymore," Sylvie limped for the hall with gritted teeth. "I'm going out there!"

When she returned to Dr. Ludwig, she was met with a frightening sight. Sookie was gripping the coffee table in excruciating pain, her bare back exposed. The old woman was pouring solution on small sections of the wound. Blood and white foam began to leak from the slashes, bubbling and fizzing like a deadly acid.

"Quick!" The doctor hollered. "Somebody hold her down!"

Sylvie rushed to her cousin's side but Bill beat her there. The vampire took over, holding Sookie in place as she screamed in agony.

"Please!" Sookie sobbed. "Make it stop!"

The doctor didn't hesitate, instead pouring more solution into the wound. Sylvie watched as the gashes boiled over once again. Eric stood next to her, surveying the situation with a blank face. How could he be so aloof? She cupped her hands to her cheeks, noticing they'd grown hot. Her stomach was churning. Something was wrong. Burning, stinging jolts emitted from her side, making her legs wobbly. Suddenly, Sylvie dropped to the floor.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Bill looked up from his position at the coffee table.

"I…I…" Sylvie muttered, but she could not form a response. Her stomach fought back, causing her to spit up a small amount white foam.

"Humans," Eric rolled his eyes. Their reactions to blood and gore always annoyed him. Screaming, crying, vomiting, fainting, wetting themselves. He'd seen it all. Some humans just couldn't handle such sights and it appeared Sylvie was one of them. His expression changed, however, when he noticed her starting to shake. Sylvie wasn't squeamish. She was convulsing. He rushed to her side at vampire speed.

"What'd you do to her, vampire!" Dr. Ludwig called from her station by sofa. She'd finished pouring the solution into Sookie's wounds and had begun cleaning them.

"Nothing," Eric angrily snapped. He stared blankly at the twitching body beneath him. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Well, keep her still until I get there!"

Eric placed two hands on Sylvie's shoulders. Her skin was hot, burning with fever. He watched as her body twisted with lids closed, hiding her eyes. He pressed against her further, using his forearms to barricade her sides. Eventually, she stopped seizing. Her body went limp to his touch and he pulled away. The blood from her clothes smeared against his own, even coating his arms. And that's when he felt it. The blood was warm. Reacting quickly, Eric scooped Sylvie into his arms and carried her to the counter on the bar.

"What's…wrong with me," Sylvie slurred. She opened her eyes, only to find Eric's staring back at her. She tried to steal a glance at Sookie but everything seemed to be in slow motion. "I can't f-feel my legs…"

"What's going on over there, Northman?" Dr. Ludwig called out.

"The blood on her shirt isn't entirely Sookie's," Eric frowned, touching Sylvie's rib. "Some of it is her own."

In one swift movement, Eric ripped Sylvie's shirt apart. Within seconds she was exposed, wearing nothing on top but her bra. She tried to protest but the energy to speak proved to be much too difficult. Choosing another route, Sylvie attempted to squirm away from him, but that too ended in failure. Her legs wouldn't move. She watched as the apathetic vampire's eyes changed. He became focused, searching for the source. He spotted her bruised shoulder, slowly starting to swell. Eric moved lower, letting his hands roam her torso. Suddenly his fangs shot out. Beneath the blotches of blood were two small gashes, merely an inch or two in length. He turned his attention to Dr. Ludwig.

"She's been scratched."

"God dammit!" She growled, tossing a pack of gauze at Bill. Her small hands pointed to a spot on Sookie's back. "Finish wiping this down and give her your blood."

The old woman approached the bar, slowly climbing atop one of the stools. Sylvie's eyes widened at the solution in her hand.

"No," she mumbled with tingling lips. "I didn't get sick like Sookie."

A small finger poked into her ribs, causing her to yelp.

"Oh yes you did," Dr. Ludwig examined the tissue with her gloves. "Yours is just smaller."

"T-then…why did it take so long?"

"The poison?" Dr. Ludwig unscrewed the cap to her blue bottle.

"Mmm."

"Because getting nicked and sliced are two different things, dear. You're lucky." The doctor shot a glance at Eric. "Now lie still."

Suddenly, Eric hovered over her. Sometime during Sylvie's exchange with the old woman, his fangs had disappeared. He placed two gentle hands on her shoulders in preparation for the treatment. Her body tensed under his cold fingertips. Sylvie's heart was racing. All she could think of was her cousin's screams and the bubbling, burning, excruciating pain. As the doctor drew near, Sylvie lifted her head to assess the wound. Before she could catch a glimpse, however, Eric moved into her line of sight. She met his eyes, finding them cloudy.

"Don't watch," he murmured. "It will hurt less."

Sylvie let out a blood-curdling scream as Dr. Ludwig began pouring the solution. She felt like she'd been tossed into a bed of hot needles. Her body twisted and squirmed in hopes of breaking free from the pain. She arched her back high into the air but a strong hand pushed her down.

"You are making it worse," Eric frowned and pressed against her. "Don't move."

"One more time and I'm done," Dr. Ludwig announced. She paused a moment to check on Bill, seeing he'd almost finished treating Sookie's injury. The doctor held the solution above Sylvie's cuts. "Here we go."

Sylvie cupped a hand over her mouth in hopes of stifling the scream that was soon to come. She sucked in a sharp breath, holding it as Eric moved in closer.

"Breathe," he locked gazes with her.

The vampire watched Sylvie intently. Her heart was pounding in fear. She stared back at him with terrified eyes. She finally obeyed, allowing her chest to rise and fall. Then, Dr. Ludwig poured the chemical onto her skin. Sylvie tore her eyes away, snapping them shut and letting out a muffled scream. And then, she caved. Sylvie broke the promise she'd made to herself earlier that night. She began to cry, tears escaping from beneath her lids.

"Done," Dr. Ludwig announced. "I'll clean the wound now."

Sylvie averted her eyes to a spot on the ceiling, silently crying as the solution ran its course. The pouring was over, but the burning fizz felt like it went straight to the bone. The old woman continued cleaning her torn side. Her skin felt raw, as if it'd been eaten away and whatever remained was rubbed with sand paper. She felt Eric's eyes burning into her but she wouldn't meet his stare. She breathed quietly between sniffles, thankful that it would all be over soon. The solution was going to work; she and Sookie would live. After a few moments, Dr. Ludwig was finished.

"There," she declared. "Didn't take long as long as your friend. You may take blood now."

"Blood?" Sylvie's head snapped up. The sudden movement gave her a painful headache but she didn't care. The thought of more blood made her queasy. "I don't need it, I'm going to be fine. Right?"

"_I'm _the doctor here!" The woman retorted. "And trust me, you need it. With a wound like that, you're bound for infection and that is not a risk I am willing to take."

"But I -"

Eric stole a glance at Bill, who was still hovering over Sookie. The blonde vampire was thankful for Bill's distraction, as it gave him the perfect opportune moment: he would get to be the one who gave Sylvie blood. Without hesitation, the vampire placed a hand on Sylvie's chin, turning her to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," Eric interrupted, pausing to wipe a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. The vampire dropped his fangs and bit into his wrist. "Drink."

Before she could deny him access, Eric pressed his wrist to her mouth. Despite her tight lips, blood seeped onto her tongue. She let out of muffled squeal of disgust but something was pulling her in. The blood started to taste good, sweeter than any candy she'd ever had before. Eric's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she began to suck at the wound. While she drew in his life force, Eric bared his fangs and let out a satisfied growl.

"Mmm," he pulled back after a moment. As the bite on his wrist healed before Sylvie's eyes, the content vampire moved in for a husky whisper. "I can feel you already."

"Feel me?" Sylvie squeaked.

"Yes," he flashed a wicked smile. After wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with a Fangtasia napkin, the vampire wriggled his brows in amusement. "I make you nervous."

Dr. Ludwig rolled her eyes, sliding away from the bar to gather her supplies. After she'd packed her bag, the old woman headed for the door. "I expect payment by the end of the week!"

And with that, she was gone. Sylvie's side still stung but she could feel herself growing stronger. Her pain was fading. The dizziness had disappeared and with the fever slowly leaving her body, she sat up. Feeling exposed and cold, she folded two protective arms across her chest. She swung her hips over the counter in hopes of moving near her cousin Sookie.

"I wouldn't walk just yet," Eric reached for her shoulders. "You aren't fully healed. Let me carry you."

The vampire didn't wait for her reply and lifted her into his arms. While Sylvie kept on with her desperate attempt to stay covered, she was surprised to feel how gentle Eric's hands were. They were soft but cold, swiftly carrying her across the dance floor. She'd always considered him a monster, and there he was carrying her like a baby. He was handling her so carefully she felt no pain. Sylvie felt like she could do anything. She could run a marathon or climb a mountain. Everytime her eyes met Eric's, she felt her energy surge. _Is his blood that strong?_ She wondered. She looked up at him with curious eyes. "What else does your blood do?"

"I can feel what you are feeling," he blinked, placing her on the black sofa next to her cousin. Bill was crouched next to Sookie, petting her hair while she slept. "And I will know where you are if you are ever in trouble."

"Creepy," Sylvie shuddered. Eric Northman could find her. Anywhere, anytime, whenever he wanted. She could only imagine it and the thought alone was frightening.

"I wouldn't be afraid; it's actually quite useful."

"I'm sure Sookie won't see it that way," Bill looked at Eric with narrowed eyes. "When she finds out she's going to-"

But before he could finish, Bill was interrupted by another vampire.

"The area has been searched and we didn't find _shit_," a feline voice growled. Sylvie turned her eyes to Fangtasia's entrance, finding Chow and Pam. The female vampire was covered head to toe in mud and leaves, looking pissier than usual. She sauntered closer, noticing Sookie and Sylvie's lack of t-shirts. Sylvie shot her a scowl and covered her chest with a red throw pillow.

"Oooh," Pam cooed. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, really," Eric droned. "Did you catch any scents?"

"A filthy one. Don't know what it is."

"Alert the appropriate channels," he ordered. The tall vampire ran a hand through his hair. "Find out what the neighbors know."

As Pam exited, he called to her once more.

"Oh, and Pam," he added. "Find these girls some clothing before we go to ground. They'll be staying here tonight."


	14. Dealing With the Dead

After a strange night in Fangtasia, Sylvie shot up from the sofa.

"Well good mornin' sunshine!" A high-pitched voice rang from across the room. Ginger appeared from behind the bar in a skimpy pink dress. She grabbed a paper plate from the counter, holding sandwich bread covered in chocolate syrup. "More like late afternoon, I guess," she giggled. "Ya hungry?"

"I'll pass," Sylvie politely declined. She remembered her last encounter with the waitress and knew Ginger had been glamoured one times too many - clearly so much that her cooking skills probably couldn't be trusted. Instead, Sylvie stretched and scratched at her ribs, only to find no pain at all. She lifted up the black Fangtasia T-shirt she was wearing. The scratch was gone. _All healed! _She was surprised. Her eyes scanned the club for Sookie. "Where's my cousin?"

"Oh I reckon she's still in the bathroom. What a night ya'll musta had!"

Without a reply, Sylvie headed for the restrooms. She found Sookie there with her back to the sinks, attempting to look at her scratches in the mirror.

"Hey, you're up!" Sookie peered over her shoulder. "Was wonderin' if you were okay."

"_Me?_" Sylvie helped lift her cousin's red Fangtasia tee to examine the scratches. "What about you? Ya scared the hell outta me last night!"

"Wow," Sookie's eyes widened at her disappeared wounds. "Well, there ain't nothin' to worry about now."

"Check it out," Sylvie traced a finger along her cousin's shoulder blade. "Didn't even leave a mark behind."

"I know. Crazy vamp blood."

"Ha!" Sylvie laughed. "Tell me about it. It does freaky things."

"Sometimes cool things, too. Bill's always makes my skin glow."

"Really?" Sylvie replied, checking herself in the mirror. She was surprised to see how clean she looked. The blood on her hands and forearms was gone, though her shorts were still stained. The more Sylvie examined herself, the stranger she felt. Something was different. "I think Eric's made my hair lighter."

"Wait a second," Sookie's eyes widened. "You had blood? _Eric Northman's_ blood?"

"Yes," Sylvie frowned. "You were there, don't you remember?"

"God dammit, Sylvie, I was so out of it I didn't know what was goin' on!" Sookie gripped her cousin's shoulders. "You shouldn't have taken Eric's blood! What were you thinking?"

"I didn't have a choice, I was scratched too. Just like you!" Sylvie reasoned. "It was a life or death situation and Bill was busy with you."

It seemed Bill's prediction the night before had been correct. Sookie was _not_ happy. Vampire blood was coursing through her veins, leaving behind flawless skin, healed wounds and _a lot _of spunk. She ran a furious hand through her hair, turning to Sylvie with gritted teeth.

"What time is it? Eric should be up by now," Sookie mused. Feeling suddenly courageous, she wasn't going to let someone like Eric Northman mess with her family - especially Sylvie. "I'm gonna have a word with him."

Sylvie trailed silently behind as Sookie marched into the bar. The club looked clean and empty, leaving no trace of last night's chaotic medical emergency. Ginger had made her way behind the bar again, wiping glasses and nibbling on sandwich bread. Aside from the woman's humming, the room was quiet. The club for the dead was just that - dead. Neither Eric or Bill seemed to be awake yet.

"Ginger," Sookie approached the counter. "When will Eric be up?"

"Oh honey I'm not sure," she answered, flipping her hair. "He wakes kinda early, usually comes up just before dark."

"Does he sleep in the basement?"

Sylvie watched in curious silence as Sookie quizzed Ginger. The waitress seemed oddly frazzled, suddenly fumbling with the Fangtasia barware. _Why is she freaking out?_ Sylvie wondered. She tuned into her thoughts.

_Oh lord, she better not think she's goin' down there…Eric will kill me! _

"I-I don't know," Ginger stuttered. "…why?"

"Because," Sookie declared. "I wanna talk to him."

"Well you're gonna have to wait," Ginger shook her head. _She can't see…no one can…_"I don't know where he is, I'm sorry!"

Sylvie cocked her head to the side. "What's in the basement, Ginger?"

_That colored fella…_Ginger shifted her weight and shrugged her shoulders cluelessly."Nothin'." _Man, he could be dead by now. _

"Dead?" Sylvie shot a glance to her cousin. "Sookie, Eric's keeping someone in the basement!"

The trio froze for a moment, eyeing each other in horror. Sookie made the first move, dashing for Fangtasia's back hallway. Before she could make it to the basement, however, Ginger pulled a gun from behind the counter.

"Don't even think about it!" She hollered. Her hands were shaky, attempting to aim for Sookie's heart.

Sylvie took a deep breath, eyeing the gun in Ginger's hands. She remembered her cousin Jason trying to give her a lesson on shooting when they were younger. The lesson was supposed to be top secret, as Gran had no idea Jason was using their Grandaddy's guns to shoot. In hopes of being inconspicuous, Jason took Sylvie to a clearing deep in the woods. He'd made his own private set up of targets - cans and bottles - lining them up in the distance. He'd been extra cautious about the mission, making Sylvie wait until Gran left the house to pick Sookie up fron Tara's. Jason was only 15 then but he was already a pretty good marksmen. When he handed Sylvie the gun, it was heavier than she'd anticipated.

"Spread your feet a little more," he'd said. "Keep steady, anticipate the kickback. Don't shoot until you're ready."

Sylvie found an object that caught her eye - an old blue coffee can. She took aim and let out a deep breath. But when she tried to pull the trigger, nothing happened.

"Oh, sorry," Jason apologized. "I forgot to tell ya. The safety's still on. It's important to click it when you ain't usin' it so no one gets hurt."

Jason could be rowdy and careless but when it came to his grandfather's guns, he played it safe. It appeared whoever put that gun behind the Fangtasia counter had the same mindset. And, whoever that person was, they didn't give Ginger a lesson on shooting. The safety was still on and the waitress didn't seem to notice. Sylvie blinked. Sookie had a chance to make it to the basement alive. In one swift movement, Sylvie lunged for Ginger and pulled the gun from her hands.

"Sookie!" Sylvie hollered. "Run!"

Obeying her cousin's orders, Sookie took off for the basement. Out of the corner of her eye, Sylvie spotted Ginger attempting to hide behind the bar. Before the waitress could take another step, Sylvie took aim.

"I don't think so," she clicked the safety off. Ginger let out a terrified scream and held her hands in the air.

"Please!" She pleaded. "Don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to," Sylvie rolled her eyes. The two women stood quietly until a jangling sound rang from the hall. A doorknob was being turned but brought no success. Sookie's voice suddenly called out.

"The door's locked!"

"I know you have the key," Sylvie arched a brow at Ginger. She didn't have to read her mind to know what the woman was thinking. "Let us in."

Ginger took several steps back until she ran into the counter. "B-But Eric says -"

"I give a rat's ass what Eric says," Sylvie announced. She felt the power of his blood running through her body like wild fire and marched toward the waitress. After checking the gun, she saw she had more bullets than anticipated. "This thing is fully loaded and I ain't got no problem usin' it."

"Alright, alright!" She yelped.

With the gun inches away from her neck, Ginger led Sylvie down the hall. She pushed past Sookie with shaky hands, fumbling with one of Fangtasia's key rings until the door was unlocked. Then, the trio ventured silently below the club. Ginger's too-high stilettos were the only sound to be heard, clicking step by step as the women reached the basement floor.

"Oh God," Sylvie scrunched her nose. "What is that smell?"

"Holy hell," Sookie replied. "I don't know. Where's the person? I can't see a thing down here."

The basement was pitch black with a strong smell of must and urine filling the air. Sylvie pressed the handgun into Ginger's neck, blindly pushing her further into the basement. She strained her eyes for sight of anything, or anyone, but the room was just too dark. She paused when she felt her foot step on something damp.

"Ginger?" Sylvie called out. "Is there a light down here or what?"

Still quivering under the gun's touch, Ginger muttered a reply. "Y-yes," she stammered. "Should be a few more steps…I'll find it…"

Sookie and Sylvie waited quietly as the waitress searched for a light. After a few shuffles and clicks of her heels Ginger's body suddenly appeared, nervously gripping a long string that was attached to a light on the ceiling. With able eyes, Sylvie and her cousin finally caught a glimpse of the dark room, finding it was a far cry from the mysterious playground Fangtasia created upstairs. The club's basement was practically a medieval torture chamber.

Chains and cuffs hung from the walls and ceiling, covered in rust and grime. In the corner, Sylvie saw an old wooden chair - complete with leather straps for a person's wrists and ankles. A single shoe was stranded nearby, resting in a glob of coagulated blood. But the worst was what she saw in the center: a large mechanical wheel attached to the ceiling, holding five iron poles that spiked towards the floor. Each held large rusty metal cuffs which Sylvie realized weren't for wrists or ankles, but for a person's neck. She tore her gaze to her feet and felt her stomach churning. She stole a glance at Sookie, who seemed to have the same feeling.

"Jesus Christ," Sylvie gulped. "I think we're standing in blood."

"Oh God," Sookie grimaced. "We are."

"Maybe we should go," Ginger shuffled awkwardly near the light. "I musta been wrong, I don't think anyone's down here anymore."

The girls slowly stepped back towards the stairs when suddenly, a voice called out from behind a concrete pillar. "…Sookie?"

Sylvie stared at her cousin as their hearts dropped. The voice they heard was one they could recognize anywhere. It was Lafayette.

"Lafayette? It's me, are you okay!" Sookie tiptoed across the concrete. Sylvie followed close behind, leaving Ginger stranded near the stairs.

Looking like a ghost of himself, Lafayette crept out from the cement block. Sylvie couldn't help but blanch a the sight of him. He was covered in dirt and blood, chained to one of the iron poles. The metal cuff was clasped loosely around his neck, which Sylvie assumed was much tighter when he arrived. His skin was stretched tightly over his bones due to some serious dehydration. She frowned at the small sets of holes that scattered his arms and chest. _What the hell is that? _She wondered. She blinked when her mind made the connection. _Fang marks._

"We're gonna get you outta here, okay?" Sookie reached out to him. "Ginger, will you unlock him please?"

"I don't got the k-key," she stuttered.

"Fine," Sylvie looked at Ginger with dead eyes. Using her telepathy, she knew the woman wasn't lying. Ginger truly didn't have the key, but that didn't mean she couldn't help find it. Anger was brewing inside of her at an alarming rate. How could Eric do something like this to Lafayette? How could this stupid waitress know what he was doing and not stop him? She raised the gun in Ginger's direction once again, wishing she had enough courage to pull the trigger. "Let's look for it."

The three women headed for the main floor as Lafayette pleaded to Sookie helplessly. "Please, get me outta here, don't leave me!"

"I won't leave this place without you," Sookie assured him, stopping mid stair. "I promise."

Soon, Sookie and Sylvie were back at the bar. They waited impatiently as Ginger fumbled behind the counter in search of the right key.

"Hurry up," Sylvie growled. She knew Eric would be up soon, ruining her chances of setting Lafayette free.

"I-I'm trying!" Ginger shrieked. Bottles and barware clamored loudly as she shuffled through Fangtasia shelves. She scooted towards the drawers, ransacking them and tossing papers everywhere. "I can't find it!"

And then, Sylvie exploded. Cocking the gun at Fangtasia's top shelf liquor, she fired three shots.

"FIND," _bang_, "THAT," _bang, _"FUCKING," _bang, _"KEY!" Sylvie yelled at the top of her lungs. Ginger let out a horrified scream and dashed towards the hall.

"Drop the gun, miss Stackhouse," a voice droned from behind her. Sylvie turned around only to be faced with Eric's chest. She gasped in surprise, accidentally inhaling the scent of pine from his t-shirt. She lingered for a moment, enjoying the odor of his cologne. Reality hit her quickly when she felt a strange silence in the air. Her eyes trailed upward, finding the smirk that preyed on his lips. "Unless you want to pay for three _more_ bottles of fine whiskey and some new drywall."

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Bill suddenly appeared behind him.

"Oh I'll tell you what's goin' on," Sylvie tossed the gun to the floor. "Eric has Lafayette in the fucking basement!"

Bill shot a quizzical look to his sheriff and politely retrieved the weapon off the dance floor. "Is this true?"

Eric turned to the dark-haired vampire unabashedly. "Perhaps."

Boiling with anger herself, Sookie stepped between Eric and her cousin.

"Eric Northman, you disgust me!" She spat acidly. "As if givin' Sylvie your blood ain't bad enough, you got Lafayette in the basement for your own torture and feeding pleasure!"

"Not for pleasure," he snapped with fangs out. "For punishment." The blonde vampire turned to Bill, adding, "Lafayette has been exchanging sexual favors to deal V, which you know is a serious offense."

"I don't care what the hell he's done," Sylvie burst. "You need to let him go!"

"I will do nothing of the sort."

"Eric," Sylvie protested. She could feel her pride crumbling by the second as she pleaded to the vampire. She knew she looked foolish but she wanted Lafayette to live. She wanted it more than anything and she'd do whatever it took to get it - even if that meant embarrassing herself in the process. "_Please_."

Eric arched a brow. "Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement."

The vampire headed for his office, waving a careless hand behind him as a signal to follow. After exchanging a few cautious looks with her cousin, Sylvie, Sookie, and Bill headed down the hall. As they stepped in Eric was already comfortably seated at his desk.

"So," he leaned back and crossed his arms. "The three of you wish to take Lafayette home tonight, correct?"

"Correct," Bill took the lead.

"Very well, then. I have a missing vampire that needs searching for in Dallas. You may take Lafayette if Sookie will join me there to investigate."

"Dallas?" Bill let out a humorless laugh. "No, she's not traveling anywhere with you."

"I can make up my own mind, Bill!" Sookie interrupted. After placing a triumphant hand on her hip, she fired back an offer. "I'll go. And I want five thousand dollars."

"That is ridiculous," the vampire sheriff rolled his eyes. "No."

"She will take ten thousand," Bill announced. "And I will go with her, or there is no deal."

Eric looked at the group with his jaw set. "Fine."

For the first time, Sylvie saw Eric pinned. From what little she'd seen of the vampire, she knew he never budged. He was stubborn and controlling about everything. She wondered why he'd given in to Bill's barter so easily. Sylvie knew Eric Northman didn't care about humans. Lafayette wasn't worth anything to Eric. Even if Lafayette was, Sylvie figured in Eric's eyes he certainly wasn't worth Bill Compton's chaperoning and 10 thousand dollars. Was the missing vampire worth that much to him? _Who is he looking for? _She frowned. She decided whoever it was, it seemed he wanted to find them pretty badly.

The blonde vampire turned to his intercom, pressing a long finger on one of the buttons. He muttered an order through the line, one Sylvie couldn't understand. Within a minute, however, Pam appeared in the doorway with Lafayette in her arms. She tossed the Merlotte's cook on the floor, wiping her blue silk blouse as he groaned in pain.

"Will that be all?" She scowled.

After receiving a nod from her maker, Pam made her exit.

"Lafayette, you're going home," Eric flashed a wicked grin. "What a lucky man you are. But if there is a next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Oh there won't be no next time, baby," Lafayette hoarsely replied. "I'm retiring."

"Good to hear," Eric droned. He turned his attentions to Bill. "Chow fetched your car. It's parked in back."

Sookie and Sylvie headed for the doorway, lingering patiently while Bill helped Lafayette stand. His skin looked much worse under the fluorescent lights. He was covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises, and, to Sylvie's surprise, some kind of bullet or stab wound. She watched blood seep from the bandage on Lafayette's thigh as Fangtasia's dance music began to play. Soon the club would be in full swing with fangbangers and curious humans, all unaware they were dancing above a torture chamber. Sylvie gulped. Uneasiness swept over her while she wondered how many people had died in that basement.

"When do we leave?" Bill asked, slinging a weak Lafayette over his shoulder.

"You leave in two days. I'll meet you shortly after." Eric blinked. "I'll text you the details later. Your expenses will be paid for, of course."

"Fine," the dark haired vampire headed for the door. "I'll book two tickets with Anubis Air, but I will need _your_ credit card number."

"Actually, make it three," Eric rose from his chair. "Sylvie Stackhouse will be joining you."

"What?" Sylvie tore her grip from the doorway and folded her arms. It seemed Eric had a trick up his sleeve. _Typical, _she scowled. She could feel her neck growing hot. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"No, it most certainly wasn't," Eric amusedly agreed. "This is a different deal entirely. Just between you and I."

"For what?"

"You shot up my bar, remember? Unless you want to pay for damages, I suggest you pack your bags."

"Fine!" Sylvie barked.

"Settled then," Eric quirked a satisfied smile. He sent a nod to Bill, adding, "See you soon."

Sylvie, Sookie, and Bill stepped through the doorway with Lafayette in tow. As the trio shuffled towards Fangtasia's exit, Sylvie turned back and peeped her head in Eric's office one last time. The vampire already had his nose buried in paper work, scribbling on files with an expensive-looking pen.

"Asshole!"

Eric let out a soft chuckle, never lifting his eyes to meet her gaze. "Always a pleasure, Sylvie."

Feeling somewhat better, Sylvie left without reply and headed for the parking lot. After joining Lafayette in the backseat of Bill's BMW, the four headed to Bon Temps. Lafayette stayed quiet for the ride, likely gathering his thoughts. Sookie prodded him a little, just like a caring friend would. She expressed her concern over Eric's actions and how horrible some vampires can be, but Lafayette didn't really respond. Sylvie decided if she were in his position, the last thing she'd want to discuss was what went on in that terrifying basement. She stood in the same dark room for only a few minutes and was still trying to get the images out of her mind.

_How could Eric be so cruel? _Sylvie wondered. _How could a vampire give his blood to save a life but be so quick to end the life of another? _She remembered how careful he seemed with her in Fangtasia. He held her down so the solution could work, making sure she didn't grow even more afraid. When it was all over and the pain was gone, he gave her his blood so she would survive. Eric Northman saved her life. He did these things all while Lafayette lay starved, bleeding, and half-dead in the basement. And now, his blood flowed through her veins. He would be able to feel her, track her, and find her at any moment. Whether she wanted it or not, Sylvie was connected to him. But was that good or bad?

"Here I be," Lafayette pointed at a small brown house in the distance.

"Alright," Bill slowed the car and parked outside.

Despite Sookie's protests, Lafayette headed towards his front door alone - though he did request no one speak of his kidnapping. According to him, he'd spent a lovely week partying with boy friends in Florida. Once Lafayette was safe inside, Bill headed home. In order to keep Sookie and Sylvie safe, the vampire decided it was in their best interest to stay at his place for the night. Gran's killer was still on the loose and there was no telling when they'd strike again. Normally Sylvie wouldn't be enthused with the idea of staying at Bill's but she didn't complain. After getting attacked and spending a night on Fangtasia furniture, she was ready for a good night's sleep - and Bill's king-size guest bed was better than her twin any day.

It wasn't long until the group arrived at the Compton home. Sylvie eagerly followed her cousin and her boy friend to the porch, but when the three stepped through the front door they were met with a peculiar sight. Jessica was on Bill's velvet couch, straddling a shirtless Hoyt Fortenberry. She was hissing and growling with fangs bared, just like the night she pinned Sylvie. Only this time, Hoyt was the one being pinned. And, oddly enough, he appeared to be enjoying it.

"Jessica!" Bill bellowed from the entry way.

"Bill!" The baby vampire gasped, leaping off of the young man. "I was just kissin' him, I swear!"

Ignoring his progeny, Bill stormed towards Hoyt. He made a pit stop at one of his wingback chairs, grabbing Hoyt's button-up shirt and tossing it in his direction. "Get outta my house," Bill ordered. "Now!"

"I'm sorry vampire Bill," Hoyt apologized. He slipped his arms through the sleeves, buttoning the shirt frantically. "I know what it looks like but we were only kissin' and I swear to you I would never take it any further!"

"Get out! Don't make me toss you through a window!"

"Bill!" Sookie scolded. "Stop. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Please, hear me out," Hoyt pleaded. "I like Jessica and I would never hurt her!"

"I know that, son," Bill replied. After seeing Sookie's concern, he slowly calmed down. "But she's not the one I'm worried about here."

"Bill!" Jessica began to cry. "I wasn't going to bite him!"

"Jessica, you are a baby vampire. You have no idea how to control yourself!"

"Please, sir," Hoyt interjected. "Please, I -"

"If you care about her at all," Bill held a silencing hand in his direction. "You'll leave now."

After bowing his head, Hoyt headed for the door. "Yes sir."

"I'm sorry!" Jessica slid against the wall. "Really, I -"

Bill shook his head in disapproval. "Go upstairs."

"But -"

"Go, Jessica," he repeated. "Now."

"Wait!" She snapped. "Will you let me talk? I'm sorry for what I did, really I am! But you have no idea what it's like for me to be left here all alone. All by myself, not knowing what to do or how to deal with what I've become! I just met Hoyt tonight and bein' around him makes me feel so normal. I'd never hurt him, he gave me my first kiss! I coulda spent all night bein' fine with just kissin' him. And now you pushed him outta here! For the first time, I felt happy! Don't take that away from me. Let me see him again!"

Sylvie gave the red headed vampire a smile. _Her first kiss! _She exclaimed. She recalled her years of high school and how excited she was when she had hers too. The nervousness, the anticipation, the uncertainty, the rush - it all lead to a moment every girl would never forget. Glancing at Sookie, it seemed she was thinking the same thing. Bill softened as Jessica continued, slowly understanding that she was not only a vampire, but a teenage girl.

"Fine," Bill looked at her like a worried father. "But I'll be keeping a close eye on you two."

"Thank you!" She flung her arms around her maker. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, alright," he patted her shoulder. "Now go upstairs."

After letting out a squeal of joy, the baby vampire followed orders.

"I like her," Sookie announced. She wandered towards the staircase and sat down with a grin. "And I think she should come to Dallas with us."

"Sookie, that isn't a good idea - " Bill began to disagree, but Sylvie was quick to back up her cousin.

"I think she should too," she interrupted, taking a seat next to her. Jessica was young and sometimes unpredictable, but Sylvie couldn't help but like her. Having her on the trip to Dallas would be fun and keep Sylvie from becoming a dreaded third wheel. And, Sylvie concluded, after the mall-ditching incident, they were practically partners in crime. "It will be fun if Jessica comes along."

"Fun," Sookie nodded, "And, I think it would be good for you, Bill. Because deep down, I think you hate vampires even though you are one. And that's not good! I know what it was like for you when you were changed, you told me. A little, at least. But it doesn't have to be that way…not anymore. Jessica's a good girl and you need to bond with her. Teach her how to be a vampire; teach her how to mainstream."

Bill approached the stairs and placed a hand on the railing. "It's hard to teach something if you haven't mastered it yourself, first."

"So," Sookie gave him an encouraging smile. "Teach each other."

Faced with two sets of pleading eyes, the vampire let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine," he caved. "I will have to book four airline tickets."

Sookie flashed a pleased smile but her expression was quickly changed when a knock came from the front door.

"Who would that be?" she frowned.

"Oh," Bill rolled his eyes, "I think it's that boy again. I'll send him home."

The vampire answered the door, only to find Hoyt hadn't been knocking. It was sheriff Bud Dearborne.

"Evenin' Bill," he took off his hat. "Is Sookie around by any chance? I've been lookin' for her."

Sookie and Sylvie rushed to the entry way.

"What is it, Bud?" Sookie asked.

"I've been tryin' to reach you all day," he said. "I'm sorry, but Amy Burley was found dead late last night."

"Bud," she frowned, "I don't mean to be rude but what's that got to do with me?"

"She hung around your brother Jason," he replied. "We want to bring him in for questioning, but we can't seem to find him anywhere. He's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>  
><strong>-Sorry for the wait! Anyone catch the sneak peek of TB's season 5? My feelings are mixed to say the least. Why is Sookie burying a body so close to her house? If it's Debbie's, then I've seriously underestimated her intelligence. If it's Tara's, well, I reeeallly hope she doesn't bitch about it all season! And what is up with Eric having a sister? Eeek! What did you guys think?<strong>


	15. Whispers in the Dark

"_Grandaddy Earl?"_

"_I'll be damned," the man dropped the fruit he'd just picked up. "Little Sylvie Stackhouse. It can't be!" _

"_Grandaddy!" Sylvie flung her arms around her grandfather. "What are you doin' here?" _

"_I don't know!" He hugged her tightly as a laugh rumbled deep within his chest. "I just got here!" _

"_Me too!" She smiled. "Gosh, you look the same." _

"_You don't," he stepped back with a grin. "You're all grown up now." _

_Sylvie stood before her grandfather in an ocean of dancing bodies, all rippling to the music's pace. She and Earl floated among them like a buoy, easily spotted bobbing against the waves. The two joyfully looked each other over - both happy to see a face they'd missed for so long. To see and speak to one another just seemed surreal. They stayed quiet while music and laughter echoed over them. Sylvie's grandfather was the first to break the silence. _

"_Come on," he waved for her to come closer. "Let's go sit down somewhere!" _

_Eager to join him, Sylvie spotted Nadine nearby. She sent Nadine a look, signaling her leave and the brunette nodded in approval. With Earl Stackhouse leading the way, Sylvie settled under a large tree. It's branches were thick with golden leaves and the ever curious-looking light fruit dangled above her head. _

"_See?" He smiled, looking up. "I told you there was more." _

"_Wow," she breathed. "This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Where do you think we are? Heaven?"_

"_I hope not," he chuckled. "I don't see anyone I recognize. That would mean we're the only Stackhouse's who've made it through the gates!" _

"_That's true," she laughed. Being the only Stackhouse in heaven didn't seem right. And, she figured, if she was in heaven, that would mean she was dead. And being dead didn't feel right either. All Sylvie could be sure of was that she'd discovered paradise. "Well, wherever we are, I don't want to leave! I want to live here…forever."_

* * *

><p>Sylvie reluctantly rolled out of bed. She instantly felt sore, likely the result of an uncomfortable night's sleep in Bill Compton's guest bed. Not because the mattress had been insufficient or the pillows not fluffy enough, but because Jason was missing. Bud showed up on Bill's doorstep the night before with concern and a bundle of bad news. Amy Burley was dead. Sylvie immediately felt guilty when she heard the details. The sheriff told Sookie and Bill that her body was found in the pond near Jason's back yard, one that he shared with surrounding neighbors. The girl had been strangled, just like Dawn and Maudette.<p>

Sylvie didn't think much of Amy when she'd met her but the girl would never get the chance to prove her wrong. And Jason? Sylvie wasn't sure if she knew who he was anymore. Women were dying all around him, he was doing V, and now he was no where to be found. Was he guilty or was he hurt too? Her heart stung as she pictured his body lying dead somewhere. _Where is he? What did he do? _She wondered. Sylvie had spent half the night thinking about it and couldn't find an answer. _Why him? Why Amy? _Deep in her heart, she couldn't see her cousin as a murderer. It was just impossible.

After running her fingers through her messy hair, Sylvie trotted down the hall in search for her cousin. If anyone was as confused about Jason as Sylvie was, it would be Sookie. She imagined her cousin would have been up all night worried about her brother. To Sylvie's surprise, however, she found Sookie still asleep in Bill's bedroom, tangled in his sheets with clothes all over the floor.

"…Ew," she mouthed. It was obvious after Sylvie retreated for bed, Sookie had some serious alone time with Bill. Deciding to let her sleep, Sylvie gathered her things and headed back home.

The air was cool against her skin as she made the trek outdoors. Afternoon was setting in for most Bon Temps residents but for Sylvie, the day was just beginning. The odd sleeping schedule was a casualty she blamed on vampires. Ever since her return, she'd been pushed into their moonlit world. In fact, the pushing happened the moment she stepped through Gran's front door. Since her first vampire encounter, Sylvie found herself in several risky situations. And all of those situations could be traced back to Eric. The favors, the near death experiences, the debts, the blood, all of it. Sylvie rolled her eyes, wondering if she'd ever be free of him.

As she arrived at the Stackhouse residence, she tried to shake Eric Northman from her thoughts but her efforts were fruitless. When Sylvie stepped in the shower to clean up, she couldn't help wondering what Dallas would bring. Eric was on a mission to find a missing vampire and Sookie would be the one to help him. _So where does that leave me?_ Sylvie wondered. By tomorrow evening, she'd be on a plane next to Sookie with Jessica and Bill in tow. Sookie would be investigating, Bill would be chaperoning, and Jessica would be receiving some much needed bonding. But what would Sylvie be doing? Why was she in Dallas? Eric forced her to come along in order to pay a debt but she knew it couldn't be that simple. The vampire always had something up his sleeve. _What does he want from me?_

Before she could find out, Sylvie would have to endure another shift at Merlotte's. Though she wasn't on schedule until later in the evening, she decided to head to the restaurant early. Not only would she have to ask Sam for a new uniform (thanks to Jessica's attack a few nights prior) but she would also have to ask him for time off. Quickly throwing herself together, she set out for work.

* * *

><p>"Dallas?" Sam repeated, annoyed. "How long?"<p>

"Just a few days, Sam," Sylvie pleaded. She'd arrived at Merlotte's only to find a short staff and tension in the air. "I'll work double shifts when I get back, I swear!"

"Since I hired you, you've had more days off than you've worked," he tossed the pen he'd been signing checks with. "Now you're tellin' me you need _more_? I'm already short waitresses and now I'm gonna be out two more! If you were anyone else, I'da fired you already!"

"Sam Merlotte," Sylvie defiantly sat in the leather chair near her boss's desk. "I'm going to Dallas whether you give me the days off or not. I'm a good waitress and you know it. If you let me go, you'll be sorry. You'll never hear the end of it when Sookie finds out!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud…" Sam let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

"So that's it?" She asked. "I get time?"

"You get time," he rolled his eyes. "But I expect you workin' non-stop when you get back here. You and Sookie both!"

"Fine," Sylvie folded her arms in silent victory. She'd defeated him in battle by playing the Sookie card. Her tactics were dirty, but she'd take the win without guilt. Sam Merlotte had an eternal soft spot for her cousin and there was no way the man was going to upset the woman he secretly loved. With a new Merlotte's t-shirt and a vacation ahead of her, Sylvie did her best to leave Sam happy.

She spent the afternoon bouncing between Terry and Arlene, stocking shelves and waiting tables. Both of them appeared to be on the brink of a breakdown and Sylvie took it upon herself to keep them from going insane. After serving a very suspicious Andy Bellefleur, she retreated to the bar to wipe glasses. The detective finished his meal but still lingered in his booth to stare her down. She knew he was wondering if she had information about the murders, and he wasn't the only one to wonder. Even the customers who weaved in and out all shot lasers in her direction. Everyone's minds were on Jason.

_There's that Stackhouse girl…bet she's hiding her cousin somewhere…_

_Maybe she's helping Jason kill all them women…after all, she showed up outta nowhere…_

_That girl knows something, I can tell…_

_Look at her, workin' like nothing happened…her cousin is a murderer! _

Sylvie kept to her work with gritted teeth. She was never too good at blocking thoughts - that seemed to be more of Sookie's expertise. Each thought flew at Sylvie with full force and she had no wall to shield the blow. Her head was throbbing with insults and assumptions from locals. She did her best to bite her tongue but as more bodies entered the restaurant, the task became harder. Just when Sylvie considered spilling coffee in Andy Bellefleur's lap, a familiar face walked through the door. It was Lafayette. Much to Sylvie's surprise, the short-order cook limped to the bar looking clean and healthy - a stark contrast from his ghostly state in Fangtasia's basement.

"Lafayette!" She smiled. She leaned over the counter, sending him a rushed whisper. "What are you doing here? Go home! Relax!"

"Hey girl," he gave her a weak smile. "Don't you worry 'bout me. I's just here to see Sam. Then you best believe it's back to the couch with my doors locked."

"Are you gonna try to get your job back?"

"Yes ma'am, and I hope I do. 'Specially since I'm out a few jobs…if y'know what I mean. I got rent to pay. So it's here, a cardboard box, or Grabbit Kwik and we all know a cardboard box is better than workin' at that hell hole."

"Well good luck," she snorted. "Sam's in a bad mood."

"Err'body in a bad mood today," he shot a glare at Andy. "All kinds 'a fucked-upness goin' on in this town. Heard about Jason…I don't believe it for a minute."

"Well," Sylvie followed Lafayette's lead and shot daggers in Andy's direction. "We're the only ones. Jason just ain't like that, y'know? He's not a killer."

"Oh, don't get it twisted honey," he adjusted his do-rag. "Your cousin is _fucked_ up. But - " Lafayette held up a finger. "He ain't _that _fucked up. That boy is too stupid to get away with murder."

"True," she shrugged her shoulders in admitted agreement. "He's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Oh he a tool alright," Lafayette chuckled. "A dumb hoe to be precise." The basement survivor turned towards Sam's office. "Anyway," he excused himself, "I best be on my way 'fore detective dumbfuck starts askin' questions."

She waved him off and got back to work. It appeared Sam was feeling generous - by the time Sylvie managed to finish cleaning glasses, Lafayette had come and gone with a schedule in his hands. She didn't get the chance to ask what day he'd be back, but she was happy to have him around again. He was her comedic relief whenever an annoying customer walked into Merlotte's.

At times, it was hard for Sylvie to like her customers or even enjoy work. Tonight was one of those times. She tried to stay friendly with most but hearing their thoughts seemed to make her manners disappear. With thoughts zoning in on her, Sylvie did her best to hide behind the bar. After an old couple complained about their coffee, she retreated for the back. It wasn't long after she brewed a fresh pot that the dinner crowed made their debut.

Before the tables began to fill, she stopped by the bathrooms to pull her hair back. When she'd made it to the mirror Sylvie was disappointed with how exhausted she looked. A night worrying about Jason had done her in; even with Eric's blood running through her veins. Her face was bare of any make-up, displaying tired bags under her eyes for all of Bon Temps to see. Her skin appeared to have lost sunlight, looking flat and pale. If she hadn't come in early, she could have spent the afternoon relaxing on the porch or properly dressing for work. But, thanks to vampire affairs, she'd been stuck at Merlotte's just so she could get to Dallas.

"Nothin' I can do about it now," she murmured aloud. After pushing a stray hair away from her forehead, she let out a sigh of defeat and headed for the floor. When she opened it, however, she ran into a woman wearing a flowy fuchsia dress.

"Jesus Christ!" Sylvie bumped into the woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no harm done," the woman smiled and extended her bracelet-covered hand. "I'm Maryann."

"Hi, I'm Sylvie," Sylvie absentmindedly replied. Her thoughts were elsewhere, worried about her cousin and the Dallas airplane ride that loomed ahead. Mingling with locals was the last thing she wanted to do, but it seemed this woman was forcing her into conversation anyway.

"Sylvie…" Maryann repeated. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity, causing her large gold earrings to sway back and forth. "What an interesting name…"

"Eh," Sylvie shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. Anyway, I should be getting back to work."

"Wait!" The brunette stalled. "I'm looking for Sam Merlotte. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Yeah, other end of the hall…last door on the left."

"Perfect," Maryann flashed an eerie smile. Sylvie felt an uneasiness brewing in the pit of her stomach but before she could figure out why, the brunette sauntered down the hall. Before the woman returned for more chatter, Sylvie made her exit and headed to the bar. It was there that she found Tara and Sookie, along with a crowd of impatient customers waiting at the door.

"'Bout time you got out here!" Arlene hissed past Sylvie with a tray of food. "Tell your cousin to get movin'!"

With a quick nod, Sylvie approached her cousin. Sookie was leaning over the bar, clad in uniform and a high ponytail. Tara was perched behind the counter, likely sipping an alcoholic drink on the job. The two were deep in discussion as Sylvie arrived, giving the girls a quick wave.

"Hey hun," Sookie replied. "Where you been all day?"

"Here," Sylvie grumbled. Her mood was slowly going sour. She hated when Sookie addressed her with childish names like "honey" and "sweetie" and being at Merlotte's was starting to get on her nerves. She attempted to release some tension and let out a sigh, but ended up eyeing the hidden fang marks on Sookie's neck. It seemed her cousin had tried to conceal them with make-up but Sylvie could still see the small red dots. Annoyance consumed her all over again.

"Here?" Sookie repeated. "All afternoon? No wonder you look so tired!"

"Yeah, well," Sylvie rubbed her eyes, "while you were laying in Bill's bed I was here making sure we could get time off."

"Oh God, Sylvie," her cousin appeared mortified. "I'm so sorry! I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"You'll have to make it up to Sam, too. He's got us workin' double shifts when we get back."

"Good," Sookie retorted to Sam's scheduling choices. "I need a new roof and a driveway."

"Well ya'll go on then," Tara barked. "Make some money before Arlene stabs one 'a you two with a fork. I'mma go find Maryann."

Sylvie watched with her mouth hanging open as Sookie's childhood friend headed for Sam's office. The odd chatty woman she'd run into near the bathrooms appeared to be a friend of Tara's. _How? _She wondered. From what she knew of Tara, having friends was a foreign concept to the girl. In fact, the only true friend she seemed have was Sookie.

"Tara's been having a really hard time lately. She left her mom's and has been staying with Maryann," Sookie answered her cousin's thoughts.

"Don't you think that's kinda odd?" Sylvie replied. "I mean, have they been friends awhile?"

"She met her the other night," Sookie shrugged. "I guess she is some kind of social worker."

"Weird," Sylvie mused.

"I know," Sookie nodded. "Whatever makes Tara happy, I guess. C'mon, let's go."

Much to Arlene's satisfaction, the girls finally left the bar and got to work. Merlotte's soon became the busiest Sylvie had ever seen since working there. Within an hour, the restaurant was packed with more bodies than she thought the building would even allow. The bar was crowded with men and women, all drinking and laughing their way into serious intoxication. The pool room, which Sam had always dubbed as a "no dance zone," was quickly crowded with gyrating bodies - all singing, grinding, and occasionally lip-locking.

Music blared from behind the bar, seeming to crescendo along with rambunctious Merlotte's patrons. Every person in the building was drinking and eating. Sylvie's hands were growing tired just writing down orders. Terry seemed anxious in the kitchen, making hopeless attempts to keep up with the food. Sylvie found it hard to keep up as well, with her head throbbing from all the sounds and thoughts. The mass of minds made her dizzy and she found herself stopping on occasion just to take a rest. Within all the chaos, though, there was one thing Sylvie couldn't complain about: tips were flying at her left and right and it seemed they were flying in Sookie and Arlene's directions, too.

"I'll be damned if table 5 didn't just leave me fifty bucks," the red headed waitress announced near the kitchen window. "I've made over $100 tonight!"

"Me too," Sylvie replied, grabbing the basket of chicken fingers she'd been waiting on. "I've never seen it like this before."

"Me either," Sookie replied. "What the hell's gotten into everyone?"

"Blame table 9!" Terry shouted. "Whoever the hell they are, they've ordered every single thing off the menu!"

"Oh yeah," Arlene rolled her eyes. "She's been buyin' beer for everyone. Must be real drunk!"

Sylvie darted her eyes to the numbered table. Maryann was lounging in the booth, surrounded by food, laughter and obnoxious locals.

"Well she ain't ordering any more!" A voice boomed through the kitchen. Sam suddenly stormed out of the hallway with brows deeply furrowed. He scowled at Maryann and turned to the Merlotte's crowd with a clenched jaw. "Kitchen's closed for the night, ya'll!" He announced. "Bar is too! Finish what ya got and go home!"

"Sam!" Sookie protested. "Why are you being so rude?"

"Not now, Sookie," he snapped. Sylvie froze, stunned at how heated her boss had become. She'd never seen Sam so angry before. Annoyed, certainly, but never fuming. She wondered if the short staff and customer-overload had driven him crazy. Once an easy-going guy, he turned to Sookie and acidly added, "don't you got a trip to pack for? Take your cousin and go home!"

"Sam Merlotte," Sookie hissed. "Don't you talk to me that way!"

"Sookie, go home!" He growled. "This is my bar and I'm closing it." Sam turned to the crowd once again, shouting, "Right now! Everyone, out!"

Within minutes, the crowd disbanded like a senior keg had been busted. Solemn bodies trickled into the parking lot and soon, everyone was gone. The dancing, singing and drinking was over, leaving nothing behind but the echo of country music and a mess to clean up. Following Sam's strict orders, Sylvie and Sookie gathered their remaining tips and headed home.

"What do you think got into Sam tonight?" Sookie asked.

The girls sat in the kitchen, winding down before bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day, consisting of cleaning, packing, and traveling. Rain tapped lightly against the old windows, sliding down the glass exterior in silence afterward.

"I don't know," Sylvie murmured. "But he sure seemed pissed."

"Well," Sookie sipped at her glass of warm tea. "When we get back from Dallas, he's hearin' it from me."

"Ah, let it go," Sylvie yawned. "It'll be old news by then."

"You're probably right," her cousin followed with a yawn of her own. "C'mon, you're tired; I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

The girls departed to their rooms for the evening, hoping to rest up for the trip ahead. After putting on her pajamas, Sylvie opened her bedroom window to hear the rain drizzling outside. Curled under her blankets, she drifted away to the pattering lullaby. She woke to the same pattering hours later. Only this time, it was much louder.

"Mmph," Sylvie moaned tiredly. Her groggy eyes trailed to the alarm clock on her nightstand. 4 am. The sun would be up soon. A delicate hand tapped Sylvie's window, pattering once again.

"Sylvie," a voice whispered softly. "Sylvie."

"Mmm, what," she murmured with half-lidded eyes.

"Sylvie, wake up," the low voice called again.

She shot up, confused. "Huh?"

"Over here."

Her eyes followed the sound, gasping when it lead her to the open window. "Eric!" She breathed, clutching her blankets. Sylvie felt her heart skip a beat, squinting to make sure what she saw was real. The tall blonde vampire was hovering in the air with a side-smirk on his face. His figure was hard to see in the night with his dark attire. Sylvie frowned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You look tired," he observed through the window screen.

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning," she retorted. "How'd you get up here?"

"I flew."

"…Vampires can fly?" She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Not many."

"How does that work?"

"Perhaps I'll show you sometime. Meet me on the porch."

"Why? What do you want?"

"Stop asking so many questions," the floating vampire folded his arms. "Meet me on the porch."

Sylvie padded through the house and met Eric outside. He waited patiently as she stepped on the porch wearing cotton shorts and a baggy white t-shirt. After closing the door behind her, she moved towards the porch swing and leaned against the house's paint-chipped siding.

"Now," Sylvie began, folding her arms to shield herself from the chilly weather. She did her best to look Eric in the eye but she was still night blind. "Do you wanna tell me why you're lurking outside my window?"

The vampire didn't hesitate. The sun would be up soon and he had little time. Within seconds he pinned her to the exterior wall, pressing his palms into her shoulders. It didn't take much effort. She was so tired, she didn't even know what hit her. Sylvie gasped in panic. Just like before, her eyes leveled to his chest where that same pine scent lingered into his shirt. Only now the fabric clung tighter to his skin, damp from the rain. Eric could feel her instantly, swelling with fear and confused excitement. He pressed his hips against hers and let out a cool breath against her neck.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Her voice was hoarse. Her pulse thrummed. She was confused, he could sense it. Sylvie placed a hand against his stomach. "Stop."

The vampire didn't reply, instead moving in closer to savor her scent. He enjoyed the way her breath hitched in his presence, tightening with each move he made.

"Eric," she protested again. A second hand followed her first, this time pressing against his body. She was pushing him away. Refusing, he moved deeper into Sylvie's neck, grazing his nose along her soft skin. A low growl rumbled deep inside his chest. The girl's soft excitement quickly disappeared, flooding entirely with fear.

"Eric, please," Sylvie was growing frantic. Her heart picked up in speed, rattling against her ribcage. "Get off of me!"

He started behind her ear, trailing lower until he sensed blood swirling through the main vein in her neck. Ignoring the area, the vampire used a firm hand to yank Sylvie's collar and expose the soft muscle between her neck and shoulder. She yelped, terrified of what he would do next.

And that's when the monster took over.

Eric's fangs shot out, driven on instinct. He'd stopped steering, allowing the vampire inside of him to take the wheel. Within seconds he pulled her from the wall and pinned her to wooden floor. The blonde vampire hovered over her quivering frame, straddling her with all his weight. With forceful hands, he cupped one hand over her mouth and used the other to turn her neck. Then, he moved in for the kill. His fangs sunk into her flesh, angrily tearing at the soft tissue. Eric let out a low growl. The way her blood seeped onto his tongue drove him wild.

Sylvie let out what would have been a scream, had he not stifled her with his palm. As her blood rolled sweetly into is mouth, she squirmed beneath him. Hot tears streamed down her face, trailing over Eric's long fingers. She'd never felt so much pain before. Only seconds had passed, but she knew the feeling was worse than her scratches nights before. Desperate to get away, she dug her nails into Eric's strong arms but it was no use. The vampire was latched on tight, pressing into her with all his might. Soon, Sylvie's stifled screams were reduced to whimpers. And then she went silent.

Eric pulled away, finding Sylvie limp and lifeless beneath him. The monster slightly retreated, hiding just beneath the surface. At vampire speed, he rushed to the edge of the woods. As a flash of lightning hit he looked up to the sky. The rain was coming down heavily, washing her blood from his face. Morning was coming but for now, it was still dark. He lingered under the trees, patiently waiting. Watching. He could see her lying there, still, but she could not see him. Minutes went by. Nothing. Then, as thunder rumbled, she sat up. Her white t-shirt was soaked red and clung to her chest.

Sylvie raised a hand to the bite and gasped from the pain. She tugged at her shirt collar to hide the wound. She pulled her knees to her chest, shivering and cold. Her body was shaky and weak. Still bleeding. While the rain poured harder, her eyes scanned the lawn. She saw nothing. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Anger, sadness, and shame erupted inside of her. She held her head in her hands, crying quietly. Lightning struck again. Sylvie looked to the sky, sniffling. With little strength, she managed to stand. Wiping her tears, she slowly headed for the front door.

Eric stood at the edge of the woods, watching silently as Sylvie closed the door behind her. When the thunder followed, he took off into the night.


	16. Dead Wrong

"Sylvie, you doing okay back there?" Sookie asked.

Sylvie sat quietly in the back of Bill's BMW with her eyes fixed out the window. She looked over to her cousin sitting passenger's side and smiled. "Yep, I'm fine."

Only, Sylvie was lying. She wasn't fine. In fact, she was far from it. She'd woke just before Bill Compton arrived, still tired and aching beyond belief. She haphazardly got ready, packing her suitcase full of whatever she could find. When she ran to the bathroom for a quick shower, her reflection in the mirror made her heart stop. She wasn't feeling the effects of vampire blood. What Sylvie hoped was a dream was unfortunately a reality - the bite was real. Two angry puncture marks bruised the area between her neck and shoulder. Eric Northman had really bitten her. But why?

It was a question Sylvie didn't have an answer for. Eric was a powerful vampire; Sylvie could tell. He could have anyone he wanted. Why her? Did he want to get even, feeding from her as revenge for shooting up his bar? Could it be an accident somehow, or was he just being mean? Whatever the vampire's motives, Eric made sure to leave her feeling confused, violated and hurt. Sylvie decided if she wanted to know why he did it, she'd have to ask him herself. Until then, she wasn't going to let _anyone_ know what happened. Not even her cousin. As long as Sookie never saw Sylvie with her shirt off, she'd never know. With an empty road ahead, Sylvie made no mention of the bite to Bill, Jessica or Sookie and kept silent for the remainder of the drive.

While Sookie made small talk with Bill, Sylvie counted the headlights from cars zipping past on the highway. Jessica sat happily nearby, texting and daydreaming about Hoyt. The night was quiet and dark, aside from Bill's strange music playing at low volume. Every time Sylvie rode in Bill's car, he was playing songs she'd never heard before. No tunes were ever alike, ranging from different genres, time periods, and cultures. She wondered if his array of tastes was a vampire thing or a quirk of his own. Just when Sylvie thought she'd heard enough Tuvan throat singing, they arrived at the airport.

Anubis Airlines was nothing she'd imagined it to be. Instead of a large building filled with bustling bodies, the Anubis airport was a small, sleek structure with little traffic. The interior was clearly new with modern furniture and low-lighting. A few passengers and families scattered seating areas but all kept to themselves as Sylvie followed Bill's lead. She looked down at the bright white flooring and saw a reflection of Jessica trailing behind through its shine. Eventually Bill's pace slowed, stopping the group at a kiosk. After making arrangements for his car, he turned to Sookie with instructions.

"Sookie," he took her hand. "Jessica and I must leave you and Sylvie now. You two will take the luggage and go through security, while Jessica and I get in our travel coffins."

"You won't be sitting with us?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not," Bill gave her a soft smile. "We won't be seated like humans are. Vampires travel with Anubis in coffins; it is a safety precaution. You will not see me again until we land."

"Okay," Sookie shook her head. She raised her chin to Bill's and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

He gave her another peck before exiting. "I love you too."

After going through security, it wasn't long until Sylvie found herself on board with knots in her stomach. She took her seat and remembered her last trip on an airplane. When Sylvie was 13, her mother pulled her out of school for an impromptu trip to California. Hadley was waiting for her in the backseat with bags packed, smiling from ear to ear. When they arrived at the airport the plane seemed enormous and exciting. However, once they were seated the girls realized the plane wasn't so big after all. They spent the entire flight cramped with grumpy passengers and little air to breathe. She remembered being terrified by each jerk or sound the plane made but she kept a strong face for Hadley. While Sylvie liked to think of herself as brave, she knew she had a list of fears just like everyone else. And on that list, flying was in her top 10.

"What is your deal?" Sookie asked, flipping through the magazine she was holding.

"I hate flying," Sylvie groaned.

"Why?"

"It makes me nervous."

"Really?" Sookie giggled. "I think it's kinda fun. Y'know, getting from place to place while you read a book or watch a movie."

"Yeah, well - "

"Welcome to Anubis Air," a soft female voice interrupted. Sylvie looked away from her conversation with Sookie and met eyes with their stewardess, a tall brunette with a short bob-cut. She was dressed in a tight suit jacket and pinstripe skirt. "My name is Melissa. Take-off will begin momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts."

"Wait a sec…" Sylvie frowned. As Sylvie's eyes trailed across the isle, she realized no one else had boarded the plane. "Momentarily? We're the only one's here."

"This flight has been bought out specifically for the Compton party by a Mr. Northman to ensure a comfortable travel experience," Melissa smiled. After turning to a beverage cart nearby, she handed Sookie and Sylvie travel pamphlets. "May I interest you ladies in something to drink?"

"That would be wonderful!" Sookie smiled. She examined her options thoughtfully. "I'll have a gin and tonic, please."

"Certainly," Melissa nodded and turned to Sylvie. "And for you, miss?"

Sylvie gulped nervously. She never drank in high school; partying and drinking alcohol was more of a Jason thing. But in hopes of getting through the flight, Sylvie decided it couldn't hurt to have a few. "Same."

As the stewardess prepared the beverages, Sylvie felt a bony elbow jab into her arm.

"Sylvie!" Sookie hissed under her breath. "You're not 21."

"Really, Sook," Sylvie whispered and rolled her eyes. "Do you really think age applies to me?"

Her cousin shrugged in defeat. "I guess not."

"Good," Sylvie flashed a smile as she was handed her drink. While things hadn't gone so well for her lately, she wasn't going to let her problems boil over. Putting her emotions on the back burner, she attempted to stay positive for the remainder of the flight. "Now lighten up, 'cuz. They have mini-bottles."

Sookie sipped her gin and tonic and looked at the row of miniature vodka bottles lining the lower shelf of the beverage cart. "Oooh, fun!" She raised a giddy brow. "They do."

"Is there anything else I can do for you ladies?" The stewardess asked.

"Uh, yes!" Sookie grinned and pointed at the bottles. "Do you think we could have a few of those?"

Melissa nodded. "Certainly."

The girls spent the remainder of the flight talking and sipping on their drinks. What could have been a tense and uncomfortable flight became a relaxing and enjoyable one for Sylvie. She didn't worry about Jason or Hadley. The pain in her neck and shoulder faded along with every paranoid thought of Eric Northman. Even the plane's occasional creaks or jerks didn't scare her. With every sip, she could feel her nerves floating away. Soon, however, sips turned into gulps and eventually, Sookie and Sylvie found themselves feeling a little buzzed.

"These are like…" Sookie held up a bottle of Grey Goose with a goofy grin. "They're like booze for dolls!"

"Hahaha!" Sylvie slumped against her chair. "You're so right!"

Her cousin let out a long sigh. "I want to be a doll."

Sylvie rolled her eyes. Sookie's moment of low self-esteem was getting on her nerves. "You _are_ a doll."

"No I'm not."

"Well," she reasoned, "Bill thinks you are."

"Maybe," Sookie mused. "But what if we go to Dallas and he sees someone prettier?"

Sylvie scowled. "Oh for cryin' out loud, Sook. Do you seriously think that would happen?"

Ever since Sylvie returned to Bon Temps, she wanted to be like Sookie: tan, thin, and beautiful. Sookie looked gorgeous all the time - without putting any effort into her appearance. She could curl her hair, wear red lipstick, put on a short sundress or just wear an oversized t-shirt with stains on it and look good. Whatever Sookie had on, it was just right. Sylvie, on the other hand, always felt awkward. Sookie had blossomed into a beautiful woman and Sylvie felt stuck at 19 with weird wavy hair. She sighed, wondering if she'd ever be like Sookie. _A job, a home, friends, a man who loves her... She just seems to have it all…together. Why don't I?_

"Well, being 19 doesn't help much," Sookie blurted aloud. "Someday you'll be in love too."

"Hey!" Sylvie barked. "Get outta my mind!"

"I'm sorry," Sookie shrugged. "Habit. Besides, you don't let me in much. I couldn't help it!"

"Ugh," Sylvie growled. It wasn't often that Sookie could hear her thoughts. Most of the time, Sylvie had her guard up. She could tell whenever her cousin would try to read her mind, but this time Sookie slipped past her radar. Sylvie blamed it on the alcohol. After shaking off some anger, she gained her composure and put her wall back up. Determined to stay positive, she took another drink and turned to Sookie softly. "Listen. I see the way Bill looks at you. He thinks you're perfect. He isn't going to chase after another girl! He loves you. I hope I find someone like him. You're lucky."

"I know he loves me," she sighed. "I love him, too. It's just…sometimes, I'm afraid I'm gonna lose him."

Sylvie saw the way Sookie looked at Bill Compton. The thought of losing him was unbearable for her cousin. Bill was Sookie's hero. He was her knight in shining armor, appearing after sunset to whisk her away and protect her from danger. Sylvie often wondered if she'd ever find a knight of her own. Bill was old-fashioned with a hint of Southern charm, just like Sookie always wanted. She couldn't read his thoughts and he always kept her guessing. There was never a moment where Sookie didn't wonder what Bill was thinking, but she liked it that way. With him, she was free. Without him, she was empty.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt," the stewardess appeared. "We'll be landing now."

"Wow!" Sookie exclaimed. "That was fast!"

Fastening their seatbelts once again, Sookie and Sylvie sat patiently as the plane landed. After safely arriving on the strip the craft came to a slow halt and the girls were allowed to exit. Sylvie quickly found herself standing outside with her carry-on in tow. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel and look through her luggage. Having packed in a hurry, she worried if she'd left anything behind. The Anubis Airport rested peacefully nearby, looking sleek and quiet like the previous travel center she'd seen in Louisiana. The city of Dallas contrasted in the distance, lit up and looking busy.

"So this is it," Sookie announced, inhaling the air. "We're finally here!"

"Yeah," Sylvie breathed, looking up at the moon. She knew the night sky looked the same back home, but somehow, things in Dallas just felt different. Bon Temps was slow and quiet. A person could miss it if they weren't looking. But there was no missing Dallas. The city was always humming, never stopping to take a breath. Its energy was exactly what Sylvie needed.

Despite the circumstances, she was thankful for the vacation. Eric Northman aside, Sylvie was going to try and have fun - perhaps doing some sight seeing with Sookie. She immediately pictured herself relaxing in her hotel room and staying up late with Jessica. She planned to order lots of room service and take at least one dip in the pool before heading back home again. Suddenly, the sound of a car stopped her day dreaming and tore her gaze from the stars. A black Lincoln with tinted windows crept towards Sylvie and Sookie. When it came to a stop, Sylvie shifted. "Is that car for us?"

"Hmm," Sookie tilted her head. "I'm not sure. It's gotta be, right? I mean, since there wasn't anyone else on the plane?"

"Eh," Sylvie shrugged. "Makes sense. Do we get in?"

Before Sookie could answer, a stocky businessman stepped out of the back seat. His head was shaved and he wore a black suit. He approached the girls looking pretty serious and Sylvie decided he reminded her of a retired secret service agent.

"Hello," he greeted them. "Welcome to Dallas. I'm Leon. Are you ladies with the Compton party?"

"Yes," Sookie smiled politely. "Are you supposed to escort us to the hotel?"

"Well, yes ma'am I am," Leon nodded gestured to the vehicle. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, I'll load your luggage."

"What about Bill and Jessica?"

The escort fiddled with the keys in his pocket and began to unlock the trunk. "Uh…pardon?"

"Bill and Jessica," Sookie repeated, still holding her carry-on. "The rest of our party? They're vampires."

"Oh, right," Leon nodded. "They'll be along. Just hop in the car, there's cokes in there."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sylvie chimed in. Desperate for a non-alcoholic beverage, she dropped her bag at Sookie's feet and headed for the Lincoln. When she opened the back door, a suited man was seated near the window with a sly grin. Before she could move, his hands reached for her wrists and pulled her inside.

"Oh my god!" Sylvie gasped. She and Sookie were wrong. The car wasn't there to take them to the hotel - it was there to kidnap them. As Sylvie was tugged into the car, the gentleman reached over her lap and slammed the door shut.

"Sylvie!" Sookie screamed outside. In a panic, her eyes darted to the plane nearby where Anubis staff members were preparing to unload travel coffins. "Bill!"

Her call for help failed. With no vampire to the rescue, the car sped off, leaving Sookie and Leon in the dust.

Sylvie's heart couldn't stop pounding. She was trapped in the backseat of a car with a man she didn't know. Another man was seated in front, driving silently through the city. Where were they taking her? And why? Her attempts to read their minds fell short, both men were only thinking about money. Where ever they were taking her, someone was paying them to do so.

The tires screeched as the vehicle sped and swerved down city roads. Sylvie tried to memorize each building and street sign in hopes of finding her way back to Sookie, but Dallas was becoming a blur. The car moved faster in speed, whipping past every vehicle on the highway. She gulped, wondering if she'd ever see her family or friends again. Her eyes were begging to cry but she wouldn't let any tears escape. Instead, she stayed focused. _I have to get out of here, _she thought. As a red light approached, Sylvie saw a way out. If the driver slowed down she could scream for help or open the door and escape.

The car came to a halt. Jumping at the opportunity, Sylvie lunged for the door handle and began to pull. It wouldn't open. Moving to her next option, she pushed her palms against the window. "Help!" She pounded on the glass. "Help me!"

"Shut up!" The man snapped, pulling her away from the door. "Keep your mouth shut!"

Before she could scream again, two strong hands clasped over her mouth with a white cloth. A strange taste and smell consumed Sylvie's body and she started to feel weak.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>****- ****Just so you all know, I haven't forgotten about this story! My computer had a terrible virus and had to be sent in to get fixed. I lost everything in the process, including this chapter! I rushed to rewrite this so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Thanks for understanding! =]**


	17. The Escape

"You _knew_ someone would be waiting for us!" Sookie shot daggers in Eric Northman's direction. After Sylvie disappeared, Bill and Jessica sat down with Leon for an intense glamouring session. With what little information they could gather, they set out for Eric's hotel suite. Sookie rose from the loveseat in Eric's room and put a hand on her hip. "Someone from the _Fellowship of the Sun_?"

"I didn't know someone would be waiting…not for a fact, anyway. I wasn't even sure the Fellowship was involved," The blonde vampire shrugged, admiring the city of Dallas through an oversized window. "But I am now."

"Traitor!" Sookie snapped. "You _at least _knew there could be danger comin' our way and you didn't warn us!"

"I assumed your vampire boyfriend would have no problem rescuing you and your cousin from a group of _humans_," Eric pulled his gaze from the window to insult Bill Compton's strength. "It seems I put too much faith in him."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Bill rose from his seat, fuming. The younger vampire puffed his chest and fought his fangs from coming out. "Tryin' to offend me after riskin' the lives of innocent people? Tell me Eric, do you think you'll still find humor in this if Sylvie _dies_?"

"I find no humor in this so don't address me as if I do," Eric snapped and pinned Bill to a nearby wall. "Sylvie Stackhouse will be fine."

Bill cocked a skeptical brow. "You sure about that?"

Eric blinked. He wasn't sure. He didn't know if Sylvie would live or die. In fact, he didn't even know if she was afraid or in pain. Much to his frustration, he couldn't sense Sylvie at all. He glided towards the window in his suite once again. The city was lit up, buildings twinkling against a purple sky. Sunrise was coming. Day began to weigh on his shoulders. He shot an annoyed glance at the couple. "Get out."

* * *

><p>Sylvie slowly opened her eyes. She found herself sitting slumped over on a metal folding chair. The room seemed bright against her heavy lids but she could see there were no windows. She was in a basement. Boxes and sections of shelving lined the walls, except for a fenced unit in the corner. In the basement's center, a lounging area was arranged. There, a loveseat and a recliner were placed side by side, separated by a small television set. <em>I have to get out of here, <em>Sylvie thought. She scanned the room for doors and found two - one labeled "supplies" and the other remained blank.

With no sign of life anywhere, she took a chance and headed for the untagged door. Her dizzy body stumbled towards the knob with feet that felt as heavy as bricks. Every object seemed to shift and blur, swaying with her every move. When she reached the door she groped the handle and gave it a twist. Nothing. Sylvie knew her grip was weak, but her strength wasn't the problem. The door was locked.

"Hey!" She cried out weakly against the wood. "Someone, help! I'm trapped down here!"

Silence.

"Please, someone!"

An abrupt sound emerged from within the basement. Sylvie turned, having heard the metal chain links rattling from the fenced unit. She hobbled towards the noise and found nothing. _God, what is wrong with me? _She breathed. _What did they do to me? _Her head was pounding and her stomach was in knots. Rubbing her forehead, she managed to move toward her place on the folding chair, but fell short. She collapsed on the concrete floor with her head throbbing. She wanted to scream out, but her lips wouldn't move. She laid quietly and stared into fluorescent lights until her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer. Then, everything went black again.

"Afternoon, sunshine!" A voice called.

Sylvie opened her eyes again, only to be met with two strange figures. Both were male and differed in size. The first was tall and bald, wearing old jeans and a faded t-shirt. He was large and strong, towering over his companion easily. The second man was much shorter and thinner, sporting short brown hair and an expensive suit.

"You've been asleep a long time," the suited man flashed a smile and handed Sylvie a water bottle. "Here, drink this. I'm sure you're feeling a little ill. The driver drugged you. I apologize."

Sylvie eyed the fenced unit from the corner of her eye. Still nothing. She took the bottle cautiously. "Uh," she frowned. "Where am I?"

"Ha!" He laughed. "You're in church, princess!"

"_Church?_"

"The Fellowship of the Sun," he smiled. "I'm sure you've heard of us. Welcome! Call me Steve. Reverend Steve Newlin."

Sylvie had never heard of such a church before. What did they want with her? Still feeling sick, she shot a confused look at the reverend. "What am I doing here?"

"Well, we just want to ask you a few questions," Steve grinned and looked toward his companion. "Gabe?"

The larger man stepped forward and folded his arms. "Name, please."

"Uh," Sylvie blinked. "Sylvie."

"What is your reason for entering Dallas?"

Sylvie gulped and instantly regretted revealing her name. Thankful she didn't give out any other information, she began to lie. "I…came here on vacation."

"Doubt it," Gabe snorted. "Does the name Bill Compton mean anything to you?"

"No, sir," Sylvie leaned back and played stupid. Her heart started pounding. One minute she was headed to the hotel and the next, she was kidnapped. She wondered if this was what happened to the vampire Eric was looking for. What did she get herself into? "Never heard it before."

"Bullshit," he hissed. "You came here to find a vampire. You associate with vampires, don't you?"

"No."

"Gabe, allow me," Steve cut in. "Sylvie, God doesn't like it when we lie - especially about vampires. They're evil. He doesn't want his children to walk with demons of darkness, so I'm going to give you another chance. Do you associate with vampires? Your answer better be sure as sunrise."

"I don't know Bill Compton," Sylvie shook her head. "And I don't know any vampires."

Looking skeptical, the reverend turned to his associate. "Gabe," he folded his arms. "Check her."

Still feeling sick, Sylvie feebly fought off Steve's partner with weak arms as his large hands examined her neck. _I know she's got 'em, _Sylvie heard him thinking. _They're here somewhere. _He pushed her blonde locks away with rough fingers, dissatisfied with his findings. His hands stretched further, pulling at her collar.

"There," he declared. "Bites. She's a damn fangbanger!"

"I'm not a fangbanger," Sylvie retorted. "I was attacked by a vampire!"

"Oh yeah?" Gabe chuckled. _Stupid girl. _"You 'spect us to believe that?"

Sylvie watched as Steve approached her. Fury was hidden behind his eyes but he managed to keep a straight face. The moment she noticed the reverend's expression, she knew he was crazy. He appeared calm but his thoughts were saying otherwise. _Whore! Allowing herself to lay with a child of Satan! She is a traitor to her race. She'll burn in Hell with all of them! Every vampire must burn! _

"I'm not lying," she insisted, "I was attacked!"

Like a reptile slithering from a dark muddy place, Steve placed a hand on her shoulder and cracked a smile. "Well, we'll leave that for God to decide."

And without another word, he headed for the door.

"I don't have the information you're looking for!" Sylvie hollered at him. "Why don't you just let me go?"

"Sylvie, I can't do that," Steve paused in the doorway. "I'm just a messenger spreading the light of God. He has the power to free you, not me. You aren't leaving. Not until you face his judgment."

"What!" Sylvie frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The Reverend forced an eerie smile. "Don't worry," he placed a foot on the stairs. "Gabe will wait with you until then."

The door closed shortly after, leaving Sylvie with Steve's constituent, Gabe. He paced back and forth with folded arms before settling in the recliner nearby. Sylvie observed with disgust as he began to relax, turning the television on and browsing until he found a baseball game to watch.

"You have to let me go," Sylvie pleaded to him. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Do you know where you are, doll?" Gabe chuckled as he flipped through more channels on the television. "This is the Fellowship of the freakin' _Sun_! We're against anything and everything that has to do with vampires. You come up in here with your vamp group, wearin' your vamp bites, lookin' for one of your vamp friends…you ain't goin' nowhere. Nowhere but Hell."

"I didn't come here with vampires! You've got the wrong person!"

Angrily tossing the remote from his hand, Gabe rose from his seat and charged Sylvie.

"Oh, drop the act you fang-lovin' slut!" He smacked her. The blow was hard enough to give Sylvie a nosebleed but she held back her tears and wiped the droplets away with her wrist.

With her anger boiling and her cheek beginning to burn, Sylvie shouted, "Don't touch me ever again, you asshole!"

Unaffected, Gabe pressed on.

"We all know you're fuckin' lyin'," he snarled. "You came here for Godric, but guess what?" He leaned in to meet Sylvie's eyes. "We're gonna tie him up and fry him like a piece of fuckin' bacon."

"Godric?" Sylvie asked.

"That's the vampire you're lookin' for," Gabe glared at her. "We got him. And we ain't givin' him back. That fuckin' monster is meeting the sun! And you," he pointed, "well, you're gonna fry right along with him for being the vamp-fucking whore that you are."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"It's too bad, though," Gabe brushed a strand of Sylvie's blonde hair away. "You'll die without knowing what fucking a real man is like."

_Blue eyes…tan legs…I could hold them thighs down right here before anyone would notice. Bet no one would hear her scream. Man, I love it when they scream…_

"Get away from me!" She shrieked. Her heart was pounding. The Fellowship had captured a vampire and they were going to kill him. Sylvie would be next if Gabe didn't get to her first. His eyes were growing more excited with every disgusting thought he produced. Sylvie felt trapped. Gabe was mush stronger than her and if she didn't do something to stop him, she worried he would do something horrible. With her brain still feeling foggy, she smacked his forearm using all the strength she could muster. "Get your hands off of me or else -"

"Or else what, sugar?" He smiled, stepping back. "How you gonna stop me?"

"You see these marks!" Sylvie yanked her collar angrily. "The vampire who gave me these is gonna find me _and_ Godric and when he does, he's gonna rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat!"

"You stupid bitch," Gabe chuckled. "He can't find you if he don't even know you're here!"

"Trust me," Sylvie spat. "He knows. I've had his blood."

"You're lyin'," he sneered. "This Bill Compton fella woulda come for ya if he knew where you were."

"His name isn't Bill Compton, it's _Eric Northman_!" she countered. "He's big and tall and strong and over triple Bill's age. He'll snap you like a freakin' twig!"

Suddenly, the fenced unit in the corner of the basement began to rattle loudly. Gabe and Sylvie looked over in unison as a tall stack of boxes shook. A blur zipped out from behind them, only to reveal a teenage boy in white linen pants. It was Godric. Sylvie's chest tightened at the sight of him. He looked young but she knew he wasn't. His eyes said it all. They were just like Eric's; piercing and devoured with time. His build was toned and strong with flawless pale skin, leaving him frighteningly beautiful. Within seconds, he stood before Gabe like a tree in winter. His light eyes proved to be his only noticeable movement, flickering like fireflies as he spoke.

"Gabe."

"G-Godric," Gabe stuttered. The evil man Sylvie saw before had crumbled into a scared little boy. "Shouldn't you be asleep? The sun is st-still out."

"I wake early," Godric replied. He stole a glance at Sylvie before turning to Gabe with suddenly hollowed eyes. "You will not touch the girl again," he glamoured him. "You're famished. Leave us and find yourself something to eat."

"Y-yes…" Gabe nodded. "So hungry…"

Sylvie watched in surprise as her captor quietly left the basement and headed upstairs. After taking a breath of relief, she found Godric's eyes. They were looking classically vampire - more blank than a sheet of paper.

"What is your name, child?" He asked.

"Sylvie," she replied.

"Are you injured?"

"Um, no, I don't think so," she held her hands out in front of her and felt dizzy. "I don't know. They drugged me with something."

"Sylvie," he put a hand on her shoulder, blinking. "Listen to me carefully. You need to leave this church immediately. You don't have much time. The Fellowship has a service every night; it should be starting soon."

"Okay," Sylvie nodded. "But how do I get out? We're locked in. Won't they see me if you bust open the basement door?"

At vampire speed, Godric glided to a stack of boxes against the wall. "There is a window," he pointed towards a highpoint on the wall. "Behind here. It is sealed but I will help you open it. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she rushed next to him. "But what about you?"

"I cannot leave," he replied, throwing boxes behind him as if they were weightless. "There is at least an hour of sunlight left. I wouldn't survive it."

"But you'll leave when it's dark, right?"

"I'm afraid not," the vampire avoided her eyes. "I am sure someone will have noticed your escape and have me restrained again."

Turning back to his task, Godric began clearing objects in the window's path. One by one, boxes were cleared, leaving behind a window nailed shut with plywood. In the vampire's whirlwind of movement, he managed to move Gabe's recliner beneath the window as a makeshift ladder. Before tearing the boarded window open, he looked into Sylvie's eyes. "When I open this, you must crawl out quickly. Do not fret for me, I will shelter myself from the light after you are free. Once you are outside, run left towards the woods and don't stop running. There are armed men outside - be cautious."

"Run left. Woods. Armed men. Got it," she gulped nervously. She wasn't sure how she could handle running under the influence. Standing was hard enough. "Where do I go when I get to the woods?"

"The sun will set soon," Godric began to pull the boards away. "If what you say of Eric Northman is true, wait and he will find you. And when he does, tell him to never come back here."

With the last board gone, Godric pulled Sylvie into his arms so she could reach the small window. "Wait!" She paused, gripping his shoulder mid-lift. "How do you know Eric?"

For the first time, the vampire broke his slate expression and smiled softly. "I am his maker."

Sylvie was in total disbelief. Before she could reply, Godric took her in his arms again and guided her through the window. "Good luck, Sylvie."

Crawling to the outside, she looked back him one last time. "Thank you, Godric."

Sylvie's eyes were greeted by a summer sky and a field of green grass. The grass was all that separated her from thick trees in the distance. There wasn't a body to be seen for yards but she knew danger could be close. Sucking in a deep breath, she took off running. The wind blew against her cheeks, sending her hair behind her shoulders. Her quick pace was almost put to a halt, however, when an arrow flew over her shoulder and penetrated the ground. Sylvie screamed and looked back at the church. A young man was running from the side of the building, clad in army-like gear.

"Soldiers of the Sun!" He hollered, trying to catch up with her. "We got a runner!"

Suddenly, more young boys ran out from the building. With another arrow flying through the air, Sylvie ran as if there were fire nipping at her heels. In the distance she could hear more shouting but she refused looked back. Sirens began to blare across the property, alerting church members of her escape. She pushed herself harder, ignoring the growing pain in her side. _Faster! _She chanted. _Faster! You have to make it! _As the trees appeared larger, she knew she was getting close.

"Soldiers!" The boy yelled. "Alert forest patrol!"

"Dammit!" Sylvie muttered under her breath. More soldiers could be waiting in the woods but there was no turning back. With the forest as her only option, she charged through the trees and maintained speed. Branches and greenery scraped against her arms and legs as she dodged her attackers. The forest was calm and quiet aside from Sylvie's padding feet and heavy breathing. _Where are they? _She wondered. The young men chasing her were nowhere to be seen. Stopping behind a large tree to catch her breath, she listened quietly for sounds. Nothing. _Maybe I lost them… _But while she recovered from her run, a twig snapped nearby.

Someone was coming.

Terrified, Sylvie slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing. Her chest went tight as though her lungs had shriveled up. The sound of curious footsteps shuffled against the forest floor, cracking twigs and rustling leaves in their path. They were getting closer. Sylvie had to react quickly. With her heart ready to burst, she took off.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted.

Before Sylvie knew it, she was tackled to the forest floor. A set of male hands were firmly pressing against her hips. Her cheek was pressed to the ground, surrounded by a strong scent of dirt and leaves.

"Freeze," the male voice ordered. "Don't move! I'm a soldier of the sun!"

"Get off of me!" She barked at him.

"Oh my god," the man sprung to his feet. "Sylvie?"

Sylvie rolled over and met her tackler. "Jason?"

Sylvie was stunned. The last time she saw her cousin he was sitting in Merlotte's with a girl - a girl who was now dead. The sheriff pinned him as a missing suspect but it seemed Jason wasn't missing at all. To her surprise, he stood over her in the forest wearing Fellowship gear. He stared back at her with a hanging jaw.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Me?" She scowled, standing up. "What the hell are _you_ doin' here? Last I heard your girl friend was dead and you were missin'!"

Her cousin's surprised face began to soften. "I know," he sighed. "But I didn't do it! With the V and all these women dyin' around me, I couldn't take it. After I found Amy… I knew Bud and Andy wouldn't give me another chance. I wouldn't blame 'em, after all the stupid things I done. I saw one of Steve's sermons on TV and I ran. And here I am. I'm off V and makin' better of my life."

"Better?" Sylvie frowned. "Jason, what the fuck! This place ain't about betterin' lives, its about killing vampires! They're trying to kill me, too!"

"What are you talkin' bout," he shook his head. "I was out here chasin' ya 'cause we heard there was a thief on the grounds. Steve's a nice guy, he wouldn't kill you or anyone!"

"Trust me, cousin," Sylvie pleaded. "This place ain't what you think it is. Steve wants to wipe out the vampire race, along with anyone who supports them. I know you think you're doin' good here, but you've got it all wrong. Did you know he's got a vampire locked up in the basement? He's gonna tie him up in the daylight and burn him!"

"What?" Jason's eyes widened. "That can't be true!"

"It is, Jason, you've got to believe me!"

Suddenly, the sounds of more soldiers echoed in the forest.

"Jason!" One called in the distance. "Find anything!"

"Sylvie," he hissed in a whisper. "You gotta get outta here!"

"Come with me!" She pleaded.

"Sylvie, I can't."

"Listen," She replied, slowly stepping back. "They're holding a vampire hostage. This is serious! If you don't believe me, go back and see for yourself!"

"Jason!" The voice called again. "Hello? We're comin' buddy!"

"Stay safe, Jason," Sylvie looked into her cousin's eyes. "Don't trust anyone!"

While the sun began to set, Sylvie ran off once again. She heard Jason divert the Fellowship members away from the woods and eventually all the voices were gone. She was left with quiet trees and a lavender sky. Soon, that sky grew black, leaving her in darkness. With blind eyes, she slowly walked through the vegetation with her extended arms as a guide.

As she brushed across sticky leaves and pointed branches, she wondered if Jason would make it out of the Fellowship alive. _What if Steve knows? _She worried. _What if he finds out I'm Jason's cousin? _Sylvie knew Steve Newlin would have him executed. Visions of Jason locked up in the basement sent shivers up her spine. Would Godric be there to save him or would Steve have him chained up like a wild animal? The thought of Godric stuck on death row left her uneasy. He was left behind, trapped with the Fellowship's crazy reverend. She remembered the vampire's message for Eric, saying, "never come back." If she relayed the message, would Eric listen to his maker? Realizing darkness had fallen for quite some time, she wondered if she'd ever relay the message at all. Where was Eric?

"God, where is he…" Sylvie muttered as she stumbled along. She had Eric Northman's blood. As long as it ran through her veins, he would know how she was feeling and where she was feeling it. Sylvie knew Sookie witnessed her kidnapping. She'd likely spent all of her time worried sick, pleading with Eric and Bill to rescue her - any family member would. Eric would be an obvious choice to complete the mission, due his connection with her. So without daylight to stop him, where was he? Nerves tangled in the pit of Sylvie's stomach. He could come for her whenever he desired yet he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm right here," a cold hand gripped her shoulder.

"Jesus christ!" Sylvie shrieked. "God dammit, Eric, you scared me!"

"You are incredibly impatient," he smiled. "Did you miss me that much?"

"No," Sylvie looked around blindly. With the night forest clouding her vision, she wasn't sure where the blonde vampire stood. A picture of their night on the porch replayed in her mind. "Not after what you did to me last time."

Eric blinked, droning sarcastically, "I apologize."

Sylvie scoffed at his empty words. "Can we get the hell out of here, please?"

"Yes," he replied, "but first I must remove these leaves from your hair."

Eric's fingers whipped through Sylvie's hair like a cool breeze. His touch was light and airy against her tresses, pulling away dried leaves that caught in her path. As he moved over her like a gust of wind, she inhaled his masculine scent once again. Relief swept her. Without body heat, it was her only assurance that he was near. She began to fraction a smile but stopped before it became whole. His smell had become reluctantly comforting and Sylvie did her best to hide that feeling. Her effort proved to be a success as Eric lifted her into his arms.

"Finished," he said. "Let's go."

Flying high above the trees, they took off into the night.


	18. Lying With the Dead

After a blurry flight through Dallas, Eric set Sylvie down gently in front of a lavish house. Built in a secluded area, the modern exterior had a slate color scheme and long driveway. A tiny glow radiated from the windows, softly lighting the perfectly cut grass in front. The shrubbery and flowers that lined the perimeter looked immaculate, even rivaling Gran's gardening talents. Sylvie had never seen a mansion before. The Bellefleur house was extravagant but this house was much bigger. But as beautiful as the house was, it wasn't the Hotel Carmilla. Why had Eric stopped? Without explanation, the vampire ran a hand through his hair and set foot for the front door.

"Eric, wait!" Sylvie tugged at his shirt sleeve. "Where are we?"

"A nest," he answered. "We have a meeting to attend."

"A _nest_?" She quirked a brow. "_We_?"

"It's a place where vampires live together," he sent her an agitated look and headed for the door. "Don't worry, your cousin's inside."

"Wait!" She stopped him again. Godric's message was playing in her mind. "Can you hold on for just a second?"

"No," the vampire turned to her. "Whatever it is, you'll have to wait."

Eric led Sylvie to the front door and entered without knocking. From there, the two ascended through an entrance hall and into a common area. Unlike Fangtasia, the Texan nest defied all vampire myths. There were no coffins or missing mirrors. The walls weren't painted blood red. It wasn't dark or cold inside. In fact, Sylvie found it very inviting. The inside décor matched the property's exterior with modern art and furniture in shades of grey, black, and white. Large windows and spacious rooms gave the nest a very open layout, allowing Sylvie to see where Eric was headed. The vampire was leading her to the living room nearby where Sookie and Bill were seated patiently on a sofa. Another couple stood silently behind them, stealing glances as Sylvie followed Eric in.

Judging by their nearly vacant expressions, Sylvie concluded they were both vampire. The first vampire was a woman with dark hair and tan skin. She wore a white tailored jacket and tight pencil skirt. Big gold earrings crept from beneath her hair, reflecting against the light that hung overhead. The second was a scruffy-looking male, dressed like one of Texas' finest. A black cowboy hat covered his dark locks, complemented by a pair of snakeskin boots.

"Oh my God!" Sookie sprung from her seat with open arms. "Sylvie!"

"Hey 'cuz," Sylvie laughed sheepishly and reciprocated her cousin's embrace. She was still feeling shaky and weak from her chaotic escape. "What's goin' on?"

"I've been worried sick about you, honey!" She cried. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Sylvie assured her. Deep down, however, she was dying to take a shower and crawl in bed. After being drugged and spending half the night running, she could use some rest. Sensing her cousin's doubt, Sylvie put a placated hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

"Excellent," Eric chimed in. Even without the bond, it was obvious to Eric that Sylvie had lied. She seemed a little squirrelly to him, which he concluded was a common behavior for humans after near-death experiences. Knowing she'd recover, he pushed for the meeting. "You girls can chat later. Shall we begin?"

"Hey!" Sookie growled. "I'm allowed to be thankful my cousin's alive after _you_ let her walk into a trap. You knew the Fellowship was after us and you didn't do a damn thing about it!"

"What?" Sylvie's eyes widened, turning to her rescuer. It was no secret that Eric Northman was a master manipulator. She'd witnessed it many times. But would he really put her through a kidnapping? _Maybe, _she considered. After all, it was obvious he didn't care about anyone but himself. He could be capable of anything. She knew betrayal was written all over her face but the vampire didn't seem to care. "Is that true?"

"Hardly," Eric rolled his eyes, settling in on the sofa across from Sookie and Bill. "I suspected they had Godric but I was unaware of their other intentions."

"Someone was waiting for us, Eric! _Waiting._" Sookie narrowed her gaze. "Either you knew it, or someone here did. How else would they know we were coming?"

"It appears we have a traitor," the unidentified female vampire stepped forward. Her voice was soft with a Spanish accent, taking lead in the discussion. "Which, to be honest," she dismissed, "is the least of my concern. Godric is my priority."

"As he is mine," Eric's voice was on edge. Sookie's attempts to point fingers was growing tiresome for him, especially since there were greater issues to be dealing with. "So let's continue."

"Hello, Sylvie." The raven-haired vampire smiled gently and introduced herself. "My name is Isabelle. Her cold voice began to warm up. I know you're probably exhausted, but it would be of great help if you told us what you know about the Fellowship."

"Okay," Sylvie shrugged and took a place next to Eric. "But could I have a glass of water first?"

Before Sylvie could even say please, Isabelle returned from the kitchen with a glass of ice water. "Here you are."

"Um…thank you," she accepted it awkwardly. After taking a much needed sip, she set the glass on the coffee table and folded her hands. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Clearing her throat, she leaned forward and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well," she blinked. Sylvie didn't enjoy all eyes on her. Flustered, heat began to creep up her neck. "First they kidnapped me. I tried to get out of the car but I was drugged. When I woke up, I was in the Fellowship's basement."

"Is that where they are keeping Godric?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Steve is holding him down there and plans on killing him. He kept talking about facing judgement and Godric meeting the sun."

"That's it!" The other Texan vampire exploded. Fuming, he stormed out from behind the sofa and began to pace. "I'm taking my men and we're gonna kill 'em all!"

"Stan!" Isabelle snapped. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," he rumbled. "What's ridiculous is these fuckin' humans here. Who hired them?"

"Excuse me!" Sookie scolded him. "You better watch your mouth!"

"How about I watch my mouth and you _shut _yours?" Stan retorted. His gravelly voice shot even more venom in her direction as his anger boiled. "We don't need your bullshit here. You humans are fuckin' useless! I can handle this without you."

"Oh really, Stan," Isabelle put a hand on her hip. As the two began bickering back and forth Sylvie quickly learned they were not a couple. "What the hell do you have in mind?"

"If the Fellowship wants a war, I'll give 'em a war."

"I don't think the king of Texas would agree with you on that," Bill offered.

"A war. _Fucking brilliant_," Isabelle rolled her eyes. Her sarcasm was so innately Pam it sent a quirky smile to Sylvie's lips. "You kill everyone in that church and the AVL will be breathing down our necks. I will not watch you use Godric and ruin the equal rights campaign just to make yourself feel powerful!"

"Power? You wanna talk about power? Power is going out and making a decision and never backing down. It's about taking actions - not getting Godric's coffee for 40 years and sitting around twiddling your thumbs while he's held hostage!"

Tension began to fill the air. While the Dallas vampires' argument continued to escalate, Sylvie wondered if Godric would ever make it out of the Fellowship alive. Furthermore, she wondered if Isabelle and Stan would ever come to a consensus. Looking around the room, it appeared many were wondering the same thing. Completely on edge, Sookie latched tightly to Bill's hand. Lacking the guile to intervene, he sat in quiet frustration and comforted her. Sylvie spotted Eric from the corner of her eye. Despite his casual façade, it was obvious the elder vampire was frustrated by the quarrel in front of him and she wasn't sure how much longer he would tolerate it.

"You are a foolish man," Isabelle continued, raising an octave. "Your idiotic impulses will get everyone killed and send us straight back to the middle ages. We need a strategy!"

"I already _have_ a strategy!"

"That's not a plan, that's a fucking movie!"

"Enough!" Eric pulled Sylvie's glass from the coffee table and flung it against the wall. Her heart thumped wildly at the sound. Anger pulsed through the pitch in his voice as he stared at the two vampires like a raging bull, seething. "Godric made you his second in command. He's made you rich, given you everything, and yet you stand here fighting like spoiled children! You are _both_ idiots."

"Mr. Northman, you were invited here as a courtesy," hardly intimidated, Isabelle's once melodic voice turned to a dissatisfied hiss. "This is not your territory. You may be old, but you have no power here."

"That's right," Stan chuckled. "Why don't you go on home? Take the blood bags with ya."

"I'm nobody's blood bag," Sookie sneered. "And my cousin ain't either. Ya'll need us more than you think! So if I were you, I'd start bein' polite."

"What we need is a plan," Bill shot a glare at Stan. Like Eric, he too was growing tired of the constant squabble. "A _good _one."

"I agree," Isabelle nodded. "Godric is over 2000 years old. He is the strongest vampire I've ever met. Steve Newlin and his men could be even more organized than we thought. Whatever we decide, it must be subtle and precise. Nothing high risk. It is best if we remain low-key."

_Two thousand years? _Sylvie's eyes widened. She knew Eric was old, but to hear his maker exceeded him by so many centuries was baffling. Fathoming eternity was impossible for her. It was impossible for anyone to imagine, human or vampire. The only way to know would to be having lived it. She couldn't picture herself walking through life in such a way. He'd seen countries rise and fall, lives begin and lives end. He'd watched centuries go by. Cultures, customs, and tribes died out right in front of him. He'd experienced it all and still survived, and Sylvie found that to be truly amazing. Godric was forced to witness the world as a teenage boy but, in time, he managed to wander with an aura of power. What did Steve and his men do to conquer one of the strongest vampires in the world?

"Okay, how about this," Sookie stood up. "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"No!" Sylvie and Bill objected in unison.

"Quiet," Eric silenced them with his hand. Intrigued by her boldness, the vampire prodded her. "Sookie, what do you have in mind?"

"Well the Fellowship seems to have a pretty serious following," she swallowed. "So what if I go in there pretendin' I wanna join? I'll read everyone's thoughts and see where there keepin' Godric."

"Sook, they were gonna burn me!" Sylvie reasoned. "Godric had to help me escape. It's not safe there!"

"It's simple, cousin, really!" Sookie tried to ease her trepidation. "I'll be able to see the church layout and when I hear everyone's thoughts, I'll find a way to free him."

"You can't just walk in there and free him! That place is swarming with guards. They 'bout killed me with arrows if it wasn't for Jason."

"Jason?" Sookie shrieked. "_Our_ Jason?"

Sylvie's mouth gaped open. "Uh," she stalled, realizing her blurting mistake. "Yeah…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I didn't want you to worry."

"What the hell is my brother doin' in a vampire-hating church?"

"Tryin' to make right 'a things," Sylvie shifted uncomfortably. Back in Bon Temps, she'd promised Jason she'd keep his drug use a secret, but there was no avoiding it now. "He uh…he was doin' V."

"Oh, that's just rich," Stan roared with wicked laughter. "Fuckin' rich! I can't take this bullshit, I'm outta here."

Before Isabelle could protest, the cowboy vampire disappeared.

"I can't believe this!" Sookie fumed. "How long! And did you know?"

"Awhile," Sylvie squeaked. A pang of guilt surged in the pit of her stomach as her cousin stared her down like a disappointed parent. She didn't lie to Sookie often and doing so made her feel awful. Disappointing Sookie made her feel even worse. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything if he stopped."

"Oh Hell," she growled with nostrils flared. "Now I'm _really_ goin' in there."

"You are not going in alone," Bill stood. "I'm going with you."

"You can't," Isabelle cut in. "They'll know what you are right away. She must go during daylight. Perhaps just before sunset as a precaution. If she needs protection, I will send my human, Hugo. He is reliable."

No one had met Hugo, but Isabelle's word was respected. Aside from her Pam-like tendencies, Sylvie could tell she was someone that truly cared for Godric. It seemed like Eric and Bill felt the same. Complying, Bill began to talk details. "When?" He asked.

Eric rose from his position on the sofa and sighed. Infiltrating the Fellowship wasn't the most solid plan he would have liked, but it would have to do. "Tomorrow," he ran a hand through his short blonde mane. "And if you see your brother, miss Stackhouse, it would be in your best interest to act as if you don't know him."

"Got it," she nodded.

"I'll make the arrangements," Isabelle announced and began to toy with her phone. "Hugo will meet you first thing tomorrow."

With plans in motion, the group left the nest. The night air was crisp as Bill and Sookie headed toward their rental car. Noticing Eric was about to take off, Sylvie lagged behind.

"Eric," she called to him. The vampire looked up from the keypad on his cell phone.

"What is it now?" he barked.

"Listen," she sighed. She knew his patience with her had grown non-existent, but she couldn't leave without carrying on his maker's message. Godric didn't want Eric near the Fellowship and it was probably with good reason. Sylvie knew he was an old vampire and if he thought something was dangerous, he would certainly be right. She wasn't certain, however, that Eric would listen. "I know Godric is your maker."

"No you don't," Eric didn't even give her the chance. He shot her an accusatory glare instead. "You have no idea what that means. That word is beyond your comprehension."

"Eric, he told me to tell you something. He said - "

"I don't care what he said," Eric pointed a silencing finger in her direction. "Godric is one of the greatest vampires to ever exist. Nothing will stop me from making sure he still is. Tomorrow, he will be out of that basement and back where he belongs."

And with that, he took off.

The Hotel Carmilla was everything Sylvie imagined and more. Walking inside, she almost felt like royalty. With an oversized lobby, sleek design, and exquisite customer service, there was no such thing as "unsatisfied." Housing a banquet room, restaurant, bar, pool & spa, and over one hundred guest rooms and suites, the hotel had something for everyone - whether they were human or vampire. Having gone under extensive renovation, the entire building was vampire friendly. The signs posted throughout the building boasted that they were the first hotel in America to make the change. By the click of a simple button all windows were shut during the day. Security was high, with guards posted everywhere throughout the first level and cameras on every floor.

As Bill and Sookie lead Sylvie to their suite, she couldn't wait to see what it looked like. Everything Carmilla had to offer was posh - from the food, the silverware, and right on down to their napkins. She couldn't imagine what the room looked like. When Bill opened the door, Sylvie was breathless.

"Oh my gosh," she gushed to Sookie. "This is amazing!"

"I know," she giggled. "And the receptionist says this is just a regular suite. I can't imagine what the expensive rooms look like. Everything is so comfy!"

A two-room suite, Sylvie stood in what appeared to be Bill and Sookie's room. A large king-size bed rested against the north wall, made up with plush bedding and black satin sheets. With plenty of room to spare, a small kitchenette was constructed in a corner nearby. The room also included a small lounging area consisting of one loveseat, an over-sized chair, and a plasma TV mounted on the wall. Two doors light-tight and sound proof doors shared the space, though Sylvie was unsure of where they went to.

"What's behind them?" She pointed.

"The one on the left is our master bath," he pointed, "and the one to the right is your room. You will be sharing with Jessica."

"Really?"

"I hope that is alright. You two have your own bathroom and television. Consider it your own space. You can stay up as late as you'd like; the room is nearly sound-proof. If you need us though, Sookie and I will be right here."

"Wow, Bill," Sylvie smiled. "Thanks!"

"Don't thank me," his lips curled upward. The words he uttered next made him grin from ear to ear. "Eric's paying for it all. So by all means, order whatever you'd like."

"I'll be sure to do that," she laughed. She envisioned her and Jessica ordering everything off the room service menu later. "But for now, I think I'm gonna shower and pass out."

"Nite, cousin," Sookie smiled and wrapped her arms around Sylvie for a good night hug. "Glad you're back. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sylvie entered her room only to find it quiet. A large bed rested in the center with a television near by. Aside from their connecting door, another door was added to the room to come and go into the hall without disturbing Sookie or Bill. The space was empty, the only sign of life being her and Jessica's luggage and a few lit candles. Shrugging, she figured Jessica had went exploring without her. Taking advantage of such privacy, Sylvie rummaged through her suitcase and headed for the shower. With a mission set in place for tomorrow, she could finally relax. Sylvie stepped in the generous shower and sighed as the room began to steam up. She let the hot water run down her shoulders as if she were washing the weight of the world from her back. The feeling soothed her, even if it was only temporary. When she was finished, she put on her favorite pajamas - black Soffe shorts and one of Jason's old t-shirts.

As sleep began calling her name, she entered the bedroom to rest. However, when she got there, the atmosphere was anything but relaxing. There, lying on the bed that Sylvie was to share with Jessica, was a shirtless Hoyt Fortenberry. Jessica lay half-naked on top of him, moaning and growling in satisfaction. Jessica, the good-girl vampire who'd never kissed a boy was now having sex with one. Seeing the two writhing under the sheets sent a mortifying wave through Sylvie. Upon instinct, she slapped her hands over her eyes in order to shield herself from embarrassment.

"Oh. My. God!" Jessica shrieked. In a flash, the vampire pulled the plush comforter to her chest. "I'm sorry! I forgot you were here! We were…just…um, y'know! Oh my god…don't tell Bill! Oh my god…"

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry!" Sylvie flushed, still covering her eyes. "I-I wont…I'll, uh…I'll just go."

Quickly pushing her feet into a pair of complimentary slippers, Sylvie entered Sookie and Bill's room in hopes of sleeping on the loveseat. When she opened the door, however, it appeared the two were attempting the same thing. While still fully clothed, her cousin and vampire Bill were intertwined with lips locked.

"Oh, hey," Sookie smiled and pulled away from her make-out session with Bill. "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah," Sylvie replied flatly. "Jessica is just a little…too loud for me to relax."

"Well you're welcome to lay on the sofa if you want," her cousin offered.

"Yes," Bill complied, "we can call room service for extra blankets."

"Thanks," she sighed, knowing she'd officially become a third wheel. "But I think I'm gonna go wander for a bit. I'll see you guys later."

Taking a room key on her way out, Sylvie headed for the first floor. From there, she entered the lobby where vampire nightlife was at its peak. Vampires of different ages and walks of life wandered the floor. Some were on their way out while others were just settling in. Many seated themselves in the red velvet couches that scattered the room, socializing or waiting for dinner. Sylvie could feel her heart skip as she watched a man in the corner begin to feed on a girl in a cocktail dress. She couldn't help but drop her jaw at such a frightening sight - a sight that seemed to go unnoticed by so many others. Suddenly, a finger tapped Sylvie's shoulder.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Jeeze!" She whirled around. Her eyes met a young man in uniform. He was a bellboy. "Sorry, you scared me."

"Well, I think that's the first time I've ever startled anyone in this place," he laughed. "Usually it's the other way around. You look lost…can I help you with anything?"

"No," she shook her head in contemplation. "Well," she paused, "Actually, yeah. Do you guys have any books I could borrow?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Right this way."

Sylvie followed the hotel employee to a small bookshelf by the front desk. Novels and magazines lined its shelves, all sharing a relatively common theme.

"Hmm," she squinted, still scanning. "They're all about vampires."

"Yes," he said. "We are a vampire hotel, after all. If you would like more to choose from, though, one of the staff would be more than happy to pick something up for you. Would you like me to send someone to the store?"

"Oh no, no," Sylvie shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'll make do. Thanks."

After grabbing _Dracula_ from the top row, she found a booth in the corner of the lobby and began reading. The novel seemed cliché in such a setting but her options had been limited. Finishing the first page, Sylvie realized she could not remember what happened in the book - though she'd read it before in middle school. It was strange to think that something so fictional at the time had now become a truth. Vampires were no longer a myth, but a reality. They'd leapt from the pages of fiction books and surrounded her in the lobby, feeding and talking as if the world had always known of their existence. By the time she'd reached chapter 3, she felt foolish.

Unable to avoid the feeling of ridiculousness that went along with reading _Dracula _in her pajamas while vampires fed nearby, she put the book down. From there her eyes wandered upward, scanning the lobby. She spotted Eric near the back, lethargically sucking on a fangbanger's neck. The scene sent shivers up her spine, reminding her of their incident on the porch. Part of her wanted to go to him. She wanted slap him for his actions. She also wanted to relay Godric's message but the timing was wrong. _Even if I did, _she decided, _he wouldn't listen to me anyway. He'll blow me off again. Stubborn bastard_. He returned her glance with an amused wave, sending a ripple of disgust through her body. Giving up on her reading attempt, Sylvie headed for the front to return her book. On the way, however, she bumped into a female vampire.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sylvie dropped the book. "I didn't see you there."

"Haha aw, that's cute," her antebellum voice crooned, picking up the novel with cold hands. "Ain't true though."

After handing her the book the brunette vampire glided off, her long flowing dress trailing behind her. Sylvie watched as the vampire's stride ended at Eric's seat, where he'd sent his meal away. He greeted the woman with a kiss on the wrist. _Who the hell is she? _Sylvie rolled her eyes. Noticing Sylvie's annoyance, Eric sent her a wicked smile before whispering something to the female vampire that made her laugh. Scowling, Sylvie returned the book to its proper place and gave both vampires the finger. Whether they saw it or not, she didn't care. Satisfied, she headed to the elevator.

Cheesy elevator music droned in the background while she pushed the button for the 8th floor. She couldn't believe the unfortunate events she'd experienced since arriving in Dallas. The trip she'd hoped for had yet to occur, instead being halted by a long stream of bad luck. She'd had a close call with the Fellowship and disappointed her cousin. To make matters worse, she'd hoped to have fun with Sookie and Jessica but instead became the odd girl out. Dallas was a disaster. She began to wonder if she would've been better off at home, relaxing in her own bed. Sleep was calling to her and she was more than ready to answer when the elevator doors opened.

The halls were quiet, with many humans asleep while their vampires went out for the night. Yawning, Sylvie headed to her room. Before reaching her destination, she crossed her fingers in hopes of finding sleeping bodies rather than gyrating ones. She couldn't find out if her wish was granted though, as a guest stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello," a male vampire pinned her to a wall in the hallway. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Fuck off," she feigned bravery. Inside, her heart was pounding.

"Now that's not a name," he smiled. His cold hands gripped her wrists harder. For the first time, Sylvie felt a vampire's strength. She'd witnessed their power countless times but she'd never feared it like she did now. Even a brute like Eric never handled her so roughly. The vampire wrapped his fingers around her arm, squeezing in steady pressure. She squinted in pain, knowing full well that he could disintegrate her bones if he really wanted to. "Name, doll. _Now._"

"Sy-Sylvie," she muttered.

"Hmm," he tasted the air and buried his nose into her neck. "Pretty name to a pretty face. What'cha say you and I go somewhere a little more…private?"

"No," she gulped. "Let me go, asshole."

Hissing, he looked at her with bared fangs. "Now, that's no way for a lady to talk."

Suddenly, a rush of wind brushed against her skin and made her hair stand on end. The vampire was gone, pushed to the ground. Another body had come between them. It was Eric.

"She is _mine_," he hissed. Like an alpha male asserting his dominance, Eric let out a low growl and took a step towards his challenger.

"Really," the vampire smiled skeptically. Shaking off the fall, he rose and turned to Sylvie. "Is that true, sweetie?"

Before she could answer, Eric's hand tugged at her shirt collar. "She's mine."

"I see," the vampire cowered at the sight of the bite marks. "I am sorry sweet heart, I didn't -"

"Don't talk to her," Eric ordered. "Don't even look at her. If you do, I'll rip your throat."

"My apologies," he bowed his head. "Excuse me."

In a flash, Sylvie's attacker was gone.

"If you run into another, show them my bite and tell them you are mine," Eric announced, huskily. Although the other vampire had disappeared, the tall blonde still stared down the hall. "They will leave you alone."

"So these marks do come in handy," Sylvie sarcastically replied and clutched her neck.

"Why do you think I did it?" The vampire snapped. His voice mellowed as he turned to face her, retracting his fangs. "Are you hurt? You look peculiar."

"No," she dazedly shook her head, digesting his words. "I don't think so. Just tired."

"Then what are you doing up so late?"

"I don't know," she groaned in agitation and began the trek to her room once again. "Why are you grilling me with a bunch of questions?"

"I've only asked two," he raised a condescending brow. "And rescued you twice in one day."

"Whatever, sorry," she huffed. Her nerves were shot. "I'm crabby. It's been very long day, I'm tired, and there is a lovefest going on in my room."

"Hmm," the vampire flashed a boyish smile. "If you are feeling left out I'd be happy to assist you."

"You are disgusting."

"That wasn't an answer."

"_No_, Eric. I will not have sex with you," Sylvie rolled her eyes before stopping at her door. "Why don't you ask what's her face in the lobby?"

"Suit yourself." Eric shrugged in indifference. "But I wouldn't go in there."

"Why?"

"They're not finished fucking yet."

"Jesus Christ!" Sylvie slumped to the floor in defeat and put her head in her hands. "This is ridiculous."

The tall blonde extended his hand. "Come."

"Where?"

"_Come," _he repeated. Annoyed, he grabbed Sylvie's hand and pulled her to her feet. It wasn't long until she found herself standing in front of Eric's room. In one swift movement, he slid the key and walked inside. Wide eyed, Sylvie stood in one of the "expensive" rooms Sookie had mentioned earlier. With ample space, the suite looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. Following the vampire inside, she passed a living area, small kitchen, bathroom, office and finally, a bedroom. Without asking, Eric lifted her into his arms and placed her in his king-sized bed. After pulling the covers over her body, he walked to the other side and sat down to remove his shoes. "Sleep here."

"Are you sleeping here too?" She asked.

"Yes," he felt her anxiety and shot a glare in her direction. "You can sleep here or leave and not sleep at all. It is your choice."

Pulling the covers tightly to her neck, she managed to squeak out a reply. "I'll stay."

"Very well, then," he removed his clothing and laid down. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

However, sleep couldn't come for Sylvie. As tired as she felt, knowing Eric Northman was lying half-naked next to her sent her over the edge. While the two laid flat on their backs, Sylvie's thoughts were in a whirlwind. She enjoyed his familiar masculine scent and she hated herself for it. It pained her to admit she enjoyed his presence, someone who was so frightening and intriguing at the same time. He was arrogant. Untrustworthy. Rude. Powerful. How could someone like Godric make such a monster? Eric had scared her, tricked her, insulted her, bitten her, and more. But above it all, he'd saved her life on more than one occasion. He healed her scratches. He rescued her from the Fellowship. And, she realized, he bit her so he could protect her.

"You want to tell me something," he observed.

"Yes," she admitted.

"What is it you are wanting to say?"

"Thank you."


	19. A Dead Sprint

"_I want to live here…forever." _

_Sylvie sat happily under the light tree with her grandfather. With heat and shimmer blanketing her skin, her heart was filled with contentment. The party had grown even more lively as several people jumped into a glowing pond in the distance. Nadine sent Sylvie a drunken wave from the dance floor, still swaying to music with her friends. Waving back, Sylvie turned her head to the sky. A fair mix of sun and moon paralleled the atmosphere, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. One hugged her with warmth and the other grinned down on her like Cheshire cat. To see such a sight was amazing. She knew she wouldn't find something so artful or beautiful anywhere else. She was in paradise._

"_Oh, but you can't live here forever!" Earl Stackhouse replied. "You got a home to go to. Don't you miss your momma and your sister?"_

"_I don't miss Mom," Sylvie sighed. "She's tryin' to take me and Hadley away from Gran! She wants us to move to Vegas." _

"_Well that ain't right. We Stackhouse's gotta stick together," Earl sighed and turned to his granddaughter. "Family is everything, Sylvie. Don't forget that."_

"_I won't, I promise." _

"_I'd give anything to see your Gran again," he shook his head. "You tell my Adele I love her, will ya? I don't know when I'll be seein' her again."_

"_What do you mean?" Sylvie frowned. "Let's go home and you can tell her yourself!"_

"_I don't think we can," he replied. "Once you find this place, you have to stay." _

"_No," Sylvie shook her head. "That's nonsense! C'mon." _

_Grabbing her grandfather's hand, Sylvie led Earl onto the dance floor. Fighting through clusters of bodies, she searched for Nadine. She quickly spotted the woman's mass of brown hair, wrapping and twirling around a group of friends. _

"_Nadine!" Sylvie shouted. "Nadine!"_

_Departing from the circle, the woman approached Sylvie and Earl. "What is it?" She asked. "Are you having a good time?" _

"_Well, yes," Sylvie admitted. "But how do we get back to Bon Temps?" _

_Nadine ran a hand through her hair and forced a smile. "Oh dear, why would you want to return there?" _

"_Because it's our home," Earl interjected. "It's where we belong." _

_The twinkle in Nadine's eyes quickly faded. "No," she corrected him. "You belong here. It's so much nicer." _

"_Nadine, my granddaddy and I have to go home," Sylvie insisted. "We got family we wanna see. Tell us the way!"_

_Suddenly, Sylvie's new friend grew dark. Her soft gaze hardened, piercing through her like a fallen icicle. Nadine's golden skin went ashen as if she'd been rolling in dirt and dust. Her smooth, caramel voice became hoarse as she repeated, "No. You belong here!"_

_Sylvie's eyes widened when she realized Nadine's face wasn't the only one to change. Having caused a scene, several pairs of eyes were looking at her - all dark and dangerous. Everyone at the party had changed. Their smiles disappeared, replaced with gritted, rotten teeth. Sylvie's chest went tight as she turned to her grandfather. _

"_Grandaddy?" she squeaked. "What's happening?" _

"_Sylvie," he gulped. "RUN." _

_And Sylvie did just that. _

_Her feet took off running. She ran through the dance floor and past the crowd of angry guests, shoving anyone who was in her way. She dashed for the distance, unsure of where her body would take her next._

"_Stop!" Nadine roared. "Get back here!" _

_Sylvie looked over her shoulder only to find the group trailing behind her. Her grandfather was close behind but they were gaining on him. _

"_Grandaddy!" she screamed, running past the tree they'd sat under earlier. Aiming for a cluster of rocks and trees in the distance, she urged her grandfather again. "Grandaddy, come on!" _

_But her pleas were no use. Earl's body just couldn't take it. The crowd was gaining in speed and Sylvie knew it was only seconds until he was surrounded. Even though she had a fighting chance, Sylvie slowed down. Her sides were burning. She'd had a decent head start but she wasn't going to keep running - not without Grandaddy Earl. She turned away from the rock-clustered forest and headed towards her grandfather, finding him gasping for air and clutching his chest. _

"_Grandaddy!" she hollered. She ran to meet him, he'd hidden behind a cluster of shrubs. "You have to keep going, we have to keep going!" _

"_Sylvie, go!" he yelled in reply. "Just go! I love you! Go!"_

"_No!" she cried. Her eyes streamed with tears. She couldn't leave him. Just yards away, she began to sprint. _

_Before she could make it, a steady hand gripped her arm and pulled her away as the crowd swarmed him._

Gasping for air, Sylvie's eyes fluttered open. The chase was over. The beautiful painted sky was gone, along with her grandfather. She blinked, staring at the stark white ceiling that took their place. Her body rested on soft satin sheets, covered by a heavy down blanket. Gathering her surroundings, she remembered where she was: the Hotel Carmilla - with Eric. She turned to face the vampire, finding him awake. Shirtless, Eric laid next to her with his head propped up on his elbow.

"You were dreaming," he blinked curiously. "And you were scared."

"Why are you awake?" Sylvie dodged the vampire's observation and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock in complete shock. She'd been so exhausted, she slept until 4 in the afternoon. "The sun's still up, isn't it?"

"I rise early," he replied. Eric had been watching her sleep for almost 30 minutes before she started dreaming. Whatever scene flashed through Sylvie's mind left her uneasy and her deflecting had him oddly curious. "What were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing," she let out a sharpened sigh and pulled the covers to her chest. "Just some dream I always have."

"Interesting," he quirked a brow at her obvious discomfort. "Do tell."

Rolling her eyes, Sylvie propped herself up with her elbow. "I'm talking with my grandfather at some kind of…party," she began flatly. Discussing her dreams with Eric Northman was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew there was no fighting him. "It's fun 'n all, but we both want to go home. When we ask to leave, everything goes bad."

"How so?"

Sylvie frowned. "Everything around us starts to decay and fall apart. I don't really know how or why…then, all of the guests go evil. They try to kill us," she paused to look at Eric. Sylvie knew she sounded stupid but Eric didn't interrupt her. She seemed to have his attention despite his vacant face. "We start running. My grandfather can't keep up with me. He's too slow. I turn back to help him, but someone pulls me away. I…I never see who it is. Then I wake up."

"And this dream," Eric sat up in bed, perplexed. He remembered what she'd said the night they'd met and suddenly perked up. "You always have it. It is the same one you spoke of the night you returned to Sookie's?"

"Mhm," Sylvie nodded, stretching like a cat. Her damp hair had dried over night, leaving behind a wild wavy mane.

"Hmm," he mused. He decided to take the new information he'd been given and store it, as his child would say, in 'the vault.' "How peculiar."

"I know it sounds stupid. Maybe I just watched too many horror movies when I was younger."

Without another word, the half-naked vampire stood and walked over to his suitcase. His lack of response had Sylvie annoyed but her frustration didn't last long. She watched with a hanging jaw as Eric rummaged through a small stack of clothes in hopes of finding a shirt. As hard as she tried, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She'd never seen a man so undressed before. Eric's physique was flawless. Tall, toned and not a single hair on his head out of place. He looked perfect.

_Oh stop,_ she chided herself for even thinking such a thing. _It's his damn blood. Quit it! _Sylvie flopped back against her pillow. Sensing her internal conflict, the vampire spoke.

"Yes?" He grinned with eyes still fixated on his suitcase.

"Uh," Sylvie blinked and closed the gap her mouth had created. Attempting to ignore the heat building into her cheeks, she tossed out the first question that came to mind. "How long are we supposed to wait for Sookie and Hugo to get back?"

"Well," he boredly sighed and pulled a black beater over his head. "If everything goes according to plan, they've left hours ago. I assume they'll return by sunset with information."

"What do we do until then?"

After slipping on a pair of pants at top speed, the vampire smirked and sarcastically replied, "my offer from last night still stands."

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Sylvie let out a tortured groan. Regardless of her vampire blood-induced swooning, sex with Eric was out of the question. "_No!_"

"Then perhaps you should shower," he droned, her response hardly affecting him. "I ordered you breakfast while you were sleeping. It should be here any minute."

As fast as her legs would carry her, Sylvie hopped out of bed and trotted to the bathroom. Even with a full night's sleep under her belt, she knew a shower would bring her back to life. As steam filled the air, she did her best to wash her worries away. Most of those worries were for her cousins. With Sookie and Jason both in the Fellowship's hands, she convinced herself they would make it out alive. _They have to, _she thought. Her cousins were all she had left in the world next to Hadley, and she'd go crazy if anything happened to them. Her family was everything, just like her grandfather had said in her dream. Family was the only constant thing she could count on. Sylvie missed out on ten years of memories but Gran, Sookie, and Jason still welcomed her with open arms. After all the stress and grief she knew she'd caused them, they still loved her. And even though they'd stopped looking for her, she'd never stop looking for Hadley. There was no way she'd give up - not when she was so close. After all, with the information she'd found at the library, Hadley could only be a drive away. _As soon as I get outta Dallas I'm gonna start lookin'_, she decided. She knew it would take a lot of work - work that included several shifts at Merlotte's and some poking around to get a license, but she'd make it happen.

After loads of complimentary bath products and a quick rinse, she was finished. Once out of the shower, Sylvie completed all of her regular morning rituals and was embarrassed to find she was without a hairbrush or a change of clothes. Having nothing to wear, she opted for the fluffy Carmilla robe that hung on the back door. She was reluctant for Eric to see her in such attire but knew there was no avoiding it. With her robe tied tight, she headed for the main room.

There, she found a room service cart holding a smorgasbord of breakfast foods sitting by the bed. It was obvious to her then that vampires knew very little about a human's appetite - there was enough food for 4 people. Eric was perched nearby, lounging in a wingback chair and fiddling with his phone. As she approached the bed she was relieved that his eyes never met hers or sent any inappropriate comments her way. Making herself comfortable, Sylvie plopped down at the edge and fixed herself a plate. With syrup sticking to her fingers, she stole a glance at Eric and wondered if the scent of human food ever bothered him.

"Eric?" she asked, poking at the strawberries on her pancakes.

The vampire continued on his phone, texting at warp speed. "What."

"Um," Sylvie gulped. Her thoughts in the shower had her nervous. She wasn't sure if Eric was interested in helping her do something illegal but she didn't know who else to turn to. Bill had been in her consideration but he was a straight-laced kind of guy who prided himself on being cautious. She had little evidence of Hadley's whereabouts and anything she said to him could be relayed to her cousin. With Sookie's over-protective streak, Sylvie wasn't sure if her cousin would let her leave Bon Temps on a whim. As manipulative as Eric could be, she had a feeling he'd keep her secret. And if not, she'd strike a deal so that he would.

"Would you happen to know anyone who could make me some fake papers?"

"False identification?" Newly intrigued, Eric finally looked up from his phone screen.

"Yeah," she nodded thoughtfully. He seemed like the kind of person with connections so he was her only hope. "I'd like to get back in the system, y'know…social security card, license, that sort of thing. I just don't wanna draw any attention to myself since I've been gone for so long."

"Perhaps," he mused, turning his gaze back to his keypad. "Why?"

"So Sam can pay me properly," Sylvie paused and nibbled at a cluster of blueberries on her plate. "And I can't keep drivin' around without a license. Especially since I wanna look for my sister."

"Your sister," he repeated. "Why would you concern yourself with her? She is clearly not concerned about you."

"'Cause," she shrugged. The fact that her family eventually stopped looking for her didn't bother her at all. "You don't give up on family no matter what they do. 'Sides, maybe she isn't concerned 'cause she thinks I'm dead. I at least wanna let her know I still exist. If she still doesn't wanna see me, I guess I'll just have to accept that."

"That's very human of you," Eric quipped. "Any leads?"

"One in Baton Rouge," she sheepishly offered. "It's stupid. Even if I went there, I wouldn't know where to look."

"I see," the vampire slowly replied. "I'll make some arrangements."

With Eric's cooperation underway, Sylvie returned to her breakfast. He kept his attentions to his phone while worry crept into her thoughts. There was still no sign of Sookie. She'd left for the Fellowship hours ago to find Godric and obtain information. Did the plan backfire? Jason could help, unless Steve Newlin was on his trail.

"Bill would know if your cousin was in danger," Eric announced. Sylvie didn't look at him but she knew the vampire completed his sentence with an eye roll. "It is foolish to be worrying."

"How long is this going to last?" she asked.

"How long will what last?"

"_You_," she replied. "Knowing where I am and what I'm feeling. I've got to be honest; it's fucking annoying."

"Annoying and _useful_," he narrowed his eyes at her. "You should be thanking me."

"I thanked you last night," she sighed in defeat. Frustrations aside, Eric was right. He wouldn't have been able to protect her without giving up his blood. "So how long?"

"It is hard to say," he rose from his seat and headed for the window. The vampire reached for a control close by and fiddled with its buttons. Afterward, the screen lifted and revealed Dallas at night. "I am old and my blood is powerful."

"Great," Sylvie muttered, pushing the cart away. With Sookie still missing and Eric meddling in her emotions, she'd lost her appetite. "Just great."

After Eric didn't reply, silence filled the air. The sounds of the city echoed in the distance, humming with people and energy. Once the sun was set, vampires could begin their lives beneath the stars. Sylvie was sure many had woken and left their rooms to feed but Eric was still leaning by the window. Dallas lights reflected against his pale face, bouncing across his archaic expression. Sylvie battled with the urge to know what he was thinking. She let out a small sigh and knew it was a battle she'd always lose. Eric Northman was a vampire who's thoughts couldn't be read, that was a fact. It was a fact that was supposed to give her relief but instead, it drove her crazy.

When Sylvie was younger, hearing thoughts always seemed to be a curse more than a blessing. She wished she couldn't read others minds. She wished to be normal. But now, she longed to be anything but ordinary. Hearing Eric's thoughts was all she wanted. Looking at him was like looking at a book she couldn't read, or holding a box that had been locked and the key thrown away long ago. She didn't know why Eric said the things he said or did the things he did, but she longed to find out. He was a mystery. His eyes told her nothing. He was like a statue, frozen and empty.

As she studied his face Sylvie realized he scarcely blinked. His eyes would open and close on rare occasions, albeit out of habit. She imagined he could go hours without making a movement and not feel any pain afterwards. His body was still and poised as minutes went by. After what seemed like an eternity, Eric suddenly perked up and shot a glance at the door. Faster than Sylvie's eyes could travel, the vampire sped across the room and listened intently.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," he strained. "Shut up."

"Well, it's obviously something." Sylvie rolled her eyes. "Is Sookie back?"

Instead of answering her question, Eric left her behind and darted out the door. _Where's he going? _She wondered. Whether he'd gone to feed or to speak to Sookie, he'd left without word. Annoyed, she rose from her position on the plush bed.

"Asshole," she muttered.

Frustrated and longing to change out of her robe, Sylvie gathered her things and left Eric's room. All seemed quiet as she walked down the hall until she reached her door. Chaotic thuds and muffled voices could be heard on the other end and Sylvie wondered if she was about to walk in on a repeat of the previous night. Such news wouldn't be good news, but it certainly wouldn't be bad if it meant Sookie was okay. Avoiding potential embarrassment, she kept her keycard in her pocket and chose to knock. After two raps, the room went quiet.

"Bill?" Sylvie tilted her ear towards the door. "'Cuz? You guys in there?"

Suddenly, the door flung open. Sylvie was met with a peculiar sight, one that left her fuming. She was greeted by a scantily dressed female - the woman who'd met up with Eric the night before. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Well hello, Dracula girl," her smooth antebellum voice mewed. Wearing a barely-there nightgown and thick cat-eyeliner, she looked incredibly feline. She extended her palm and pulled Sylvie inside, practically purring in the process. "Join us."

Inside, Sylvie saw Bill sitting on the bed. She wasn't sure how Bill knew the woman but whatever had been going on, he didn't appear to be enjoying it. He seemed distraught and blood was trickling slowly from one of his ears. A cell phone sat near his lap but it was broken into pieces. Before she could speak to him, the female vampire pressed her against the wall, baring fang.

"Mmmm, what's your name, kitten?" she cooed, giggling. Her voice quickly edged as if a switch had been flipped. "Wouldn't happen to be _Sookie_, would it?"

"N-no," Sylvie breathed. Where was Eric? Her heart was pounding with fear and she knew he would be able to feel it. "It's…S-Sylvie."

"Lorena!" Bill cried, rushing to pull her off. "Don't you harm her! She's got nothin' to do with this!"

"Oh," Lorena pushed him back. With her lips almost pressed against Sylvie's mouth the vampire murmured, "well if that's true, then she must be dinner."

"No!" Bill hollered powerlessly. "Stop it, this instant!"

Ignoring him, the vampire began to play with Sylvie's robe. During that moment, Sylvie felt powerless. She wanted to scream and hit and kick Lorena but she knew it was useless. She couldn't recoil. Lorena would have her neck in seconds. With the vampire's thin fingers tracing along her terrycloth sleeve, all Sylvie could do was wait. She'd wait for Bill to stop her. She'd wait for Eric to come to the rescue. Whatever happened, she'd wait patiently as long as she wasn't waiting to die. Much to her relief, Bill came to her defense.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Bill, she is positively naked under this ratty thing!" Lorena coyly exclaimed. "Would you like to fuck her first or shall I?"

Bill's fangs were out on instinct. "Enough!"

"Stop," Sylvie begged her. Refusing to be pinned by yet another hungry vampire, she took Eric's advice from the night before. "Don't. You can't, I belong to Eric!"

"Eric Northman?" She drawled softly. "My God, sweetheart, if you were his he'd 'a come for you long ago."

"Please!" Sylvie cried. She was more terrified than ever. With Eric gone, there was no one to come to her defense. She knew Lorena was strong and probably very old because Bill seemed too young to defeat her. "Don't hurt me!"

"Oh, darlin' I won't. Trust me," Lorena purred. She caressed her cheek with a sly smile, whispering, "you'll like it."

"Lorena, I beg you!" Bill grabbed her shoulder with sad, fearful eyes. "If you care for me at all, you will stop this right now."

"Oh, William," Lorena fluttered her thick eye lashes and scooped Sylvie into her arms. At vampire speed, she placed her on the bed. "I'm doin' this _because_ I care for you. Can't you see that? Or have you been blinded by your love for a human?"

Bill stood before her in complete shock. Met with his hanging jaw, the feline vampire pressed forward. "You're goin' first."

"N-no," he backed away. "I refuse! Lorena, you must end this!"

"I most certainly will not!" She protested. "You are sick, William. Your mind is clouded and I refuse to let you go on this way! I care about you too much. Now fuck and feed from her or I'll make you."

"You cannot force me. You no longer have a hold on my freedom!"

"Your blood is _my_ blood," she hissed. "I _made_ you. I _own_ you! Just accept it, William Compton. In this, you are powerless."

"Look at you," he helplessly replied as blood dripped from his nose. "Preying on an innocent unwilling girl, making her a victim to your horrific desires when there are plenty of others out there who are more than willing. What has become of you?"

"Nothin', I am what I've always been…what _we've _always been." Lorena clicked her fangs. "Vampire."

The elder vampire let out a primitive growl and lunged for Sylvie's neck. Sylvie watched in terror as Lorena came for her. Her life flashed before her eyes. Just like a movie, everything seemed to be in slow motion and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Eric was gone. Bill couldn't help her. Sookie and Jason were still missing. Sylvie was going to die before Hadley could even find out she'd been alive. With tears begging to fall, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her fate.

But it never came.

What seemed to last for hours finished within seconds. A loud slam forced Sylvie's eyes open. Pieces of small black debris scattered across her robe. The pieces fell into her lap as she sat up, trembling uncontrollably. Lorena was gone. She'd fallen to the floor, lying bloody and motionless. Her face was unrecognizable, having been turned into mush. Bill hovered over her with a half-broken flat screen TV, panting and seething like a dog with rabies. Sylvie felt her body shudder when he met her eyes.

"Get dressed!" He rushed to her, gripping her shoulders. "We're going to the Fellowship."

Still in shock, she stared at him with wide eyes. "Is…is she dead?"

"No! She will heal soon. We don't have much time! Hurry!"

Sylvie followed orders and rushed to the other room. Jessica and Hoyt were no longer in bed but Sylvie had no time to inquire their whereabouts. She dashed to her suitcase and threw on the first outfit she could find. When she finished, she left the hotel with Bill and headed for the Fellowship.


	20. An Explosion

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sylvie asked from the passenger's seat. Bill positioned himself at the wheel looking deader than usual and incredibly pale. After a close-call with Lorena, she and Bill managed to escape from their hotel room. "You've got blood coming out of your ears."

"I'm fine," Bill tensed, speeding down the highway. "It's the bleeds from losing sleep. You needn't worry. When I feed, I'll be alright."

After being held captive by Lorena all afternoon, Sylvie knew Bill had to be starving and she was thankful he didn't ask to feed from her. She wasn't sure how many more near-death experiences she could take in one vacation. The male vampire left his maker lying in a pool of blood, which he insisted to Sylvie would be gone when they returned. However, she didn't know _if_ they'd return at all. Something very bad was happening at the Fellowship. "Is Sookie okay?"

The vampire met Sylvie's eyes, reluctantly telling her the truth. "I honestly don't know."

"Maybe Eric went to the church," she let out a hopeful sigh and watched the stoplights along the way. Regardless of their color, Bill sped through every single one. "He left me alone and didn't say anything."

"Eric?" Bill scoffed. "Eric is the reason you and I barely made it out of that room alive!"

Sylvie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He sent Lorena to sabotage me. He wants to keep me away from Sookie!"

"What?" she barked. Despite Eric's flaws, she couldn't stop herself from defending him. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he wants to use her abilities, just like he wants to do to you," Bill caught her eyes. "Sylvie, I know you don't like people tellin' you what to do but I urge you to stay away from him. Vampires are vicious creatures and Eric Northman is one of them. He cannot be trusted."

"A vampire is telling me not to trust a vampire," Sylvie narrowed her eyes. No matter how long she mulled over Bill Compton's advice, she still defended Eric. He could be frightening, conniving and rude, but he'd come through when she really needed it. Personality aside, Eric Northman had saved her life more than once. She'd had his blood. There was no way she could stay away from him.

The two stayed tight lipped until reaching their destination. The Fellowship was much more crowded than the last time Sylvie saw it. Alarms were buzzing and members were running in and out of the building, screaming. She followed as Bill pushed past bodies to get to Sookie. It took little effort for him to find her location. Due to their bond, he could locate her on instinct. He was led to a set of heavy wooden doors.

Bill burst through first, angry and ready to fight. "Sookie!"

"Sook, we're here!" Sylvie followed close behind. She and Bill stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what they were up against.

Inside the church, an angry mob of followers were gathered near the front row of pews. Soldiers of the sun clustered around the congregation holding chains, stakes, crossbows, and guns - loaded with wooden bullets. And in the midst of it all was Reverend Steve Newlin. He stood in front of the pulpit wearing a cream-colored suit, preaching to the crowd with rants against vampires. With a gun in one hand and Sookie in the other, he met Bill's eyes.

"Vampire!" The reverend shouted. "Take another step closer and she's dead!"

"If you shoot her, everyone in this church will die," Bill growled. With no nourishment and Sookie's life on the line, Bill Compton wasn't about to take orders from a lunatic. Even though he was weak, he was more than prepared to feed on the entire congregation. "Including you!"

"Please," Sookie cried. Knowing the Fellowship's history of kidnapping and violence, she didn't want to cause any more harm. "No one has to die. Just let us go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go alright," Steve smiled. "I'll let you go straight to hell." The reverend turned to his followers and yelled, "Soldiers! Good people! Come sunrise, we're havin' ourselves a holy bonfire."

Air tightened in Sylvie's chest. When she was kidnapped and locked in the basement she could hear Steve's thoughts. He was enraged by the sight of her vampire bites. He saw Sylvie as a traitor to the human race; to be punished by God and suffer in hell. He thought she should burn along with every vampire to ever exist. Now, Steve was putting his thought's into action. Only instead of her, it would be Sookie. Sucking in a bit of courage she took a step forward. "No! You can't do this!"

Reverend Newlin pressed the barrel of his gun against Sookie's temple shortly after. "One more step, you vampire whore!" He hollered. "One more step and she's dead!"

"Wait," a weak voice called out from behind a small crowd. "You don't need them. Burn me…in exchange for their freedom."

Sylvie's eyes trailed towards the sound. Peering through several bodies, she could make out a person in black. It was Eric.

"Eric!" she shrieked. As the crowd parted, she could see that the vampire had been chained to a table with silver. Her hopes had been right. It appeared he'd left the hotel to try rescuing Sookie. Without thinking, Sylvie surged forward to help him.

"Tryin' to save your boy friend, eh?" two strong hands gripped her shoulders. She recognized the boy as one of the soldiers who shot arrows at her when she escaped from the church. If she hadn't run into Jason, the boy would've found her and killed her. "Not so fast."

"Vampires cannot be saved," Steve announced. "God will not allow it!"

"Let me go!" Sylvie kicked her legs as the boy tightened his grip around her waist. "Get off of me!"

As the crowd cheered and praised their pastor, Steve continued to send orders. "Luke! Chain your prisoner to that evil demon!" Then, his eyes turned to Bill. "Soldiers, get the dark-haired one and we'll chain him with goldie-locks here. We're having a double roast tonight!"

"The hell you are, Newlin!" A familiar voice hollered from a distance.

Sookie and Sylvie gasped in unison. "Jason!?"

Jason Stackhouse positioned himself towards the back of the church. He'd taken Sylvie's advice and saw the Fellowship for what it was - a deadly cult. She'd wondered what happened to him but was happy to see that he was safe. Crouching through a window, he decked himself out with a camouflage vest and rifle. Sylvie's fears began to subside, knowing that in that moment, her Granddaddy's thoughts on family were more than true. Family _is_ everything.

"Let 'em go, fuckwad!" With one pop, Sylvie's cousin shot a paintball at Steve Newlin's hand and caused him to drop his gun. After another to the forehead, Sookie was free from his grasp. As she leapt into Bill's arms, Jason sent a final blow to Luke's bicep and Sylvie was loose once again. She rushed to Eric without a second thought.

Sylvie's eyes widened at the sight of him. Regardless of his involvement in the Lorena/Bill sabotage, she was scared for him. Eric Northman did _not_ look good. Silver chains draped across his neck, chest, and torso. He looked weak and tired as smoke and sizzling blood festered from his wounds. The chains around his body reacted like an iron searing into soft flesh. She pulled his bounds away as quickly as possible with shaking hands. As each link was lifted from his slender frame, skin and blood followed with it.

"Oh my God," she panicked, afraid she might have done something wrong. "Are you gonna be alright?"

The wounds quickly disappeared and the vampire sat up with a wicked fangy smile. "I've never felt better."

A gush of wind brushed past Sylvie's hair. At vampire speed, Eric placed his hand around Steve Newlin's neck.

"Kill him!" Jason yelled, stuck under the restraint of two Fellowship members. "Kill that mother fucker!"

"No!" Sookie pleaded. "Eric, do _not_ kill him!"

A low growl crept from Eric's throat as he shoved the reverend to the ground. Sylvie flinched, having never seen Eric so angry before. She'd seen him sarcastic and eternally annoyed, but never ready to kill. He'd never batted an eye at her insults or even looked furious when Longshadow betrayed him. Even when Sylvie was almost attacked at the hotel, Eric kept himself cool and in control. But Steve Newlin had turned Eric into a raging bull just begging for an excuse to charge. With veins bulging from his neck, he was practically boiling at the sight of him. Steve, however, kept preaching.

"Do it!" he challenged the rabid vampire. "Spawn of Satan, martyr us before God. We are all willing to die. Take my life; I am not afraid! I will be saved by his holy light. Kill me!"

Eric smiled. "I'd love to."

"Wait! Godric said no bloodshed!" Sookie reminded him. When the vampire wouldn't listen, Sylvie followed her cousin's lead in trying to stop him.

"Quit it!" Sylvie barked. She knew Godric was Eric's maker and his word should be taken as law. After running up to Eric, she pushed her fists into his strong back. Her punches were proved useless as Steve started to choke. "Eric, knock it off!"

The only individual to pull him away proved to be an unlikely hero.

That hero was Stan Davis.

While Eric held Steve in mid-choke, various gusts of wind swept through the church.

"Steve Newlin," Stan roared as he walked up the isle with a crew of vampires in tow. It seemed after he ran out of the nest, he'd made up his own plan. True to Texas fashion, he wore a black cowboy hat and boots. Church members froze as the crew of vampires grew in numbers that rivaled their own Soldiers of the Sun. With tension rising, Stan pushed for war.

"You have pushed us too far. You try to burn one of our own and you expect us to sit by with your men and watch the flames? We'll kill you," he bared fang. "We'll kill you first. Just like we did your daddy."

"Murderer!" Steve gurgled, recovering from Eric's grip. "How dare you!"

Stan turned to his own vampire troops. "Kill 'em. _All_ of 'em."

The vampires rushed the crowd with fangs aimed for Fellowship members. It wasn't long until the entire congregation found themselves taken over. All the silver and stakes were dropped to the ground, leaving every follower vulnerable to an attack. Each vampire held a human target, some even holding two humans in each arm. Hisses and growls echoed from the high church ceiling, all just waiting for Stan's signal to bite. Sylvie shuddered for a moment when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder but was quickly relieved when she saw that it was Eric.

Her emotions always seemed to stir when she looked at him. Part of her felt like hitting him and yelling at him for sending Lorena into Bill's room. Another wanted to thank him for trying to save Sookie and acting as her protector. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him with every bone in her body, but she couldn't. Hating Eric was impossible to do. She couldn't muster up that feeling even though she had every right to. He'd turned her world upside down, along with the worlds of everyone she was close to. But somehow, looking in his eyes pushed everything aside.

Sylvie gazed up at the tall vampire amongst all the chaos around her. Eric's anger had faded. His winter eyes had thawed slightly, though they were still a cold shade of blue. When his orbs finally met with hers, he attached to her like a magnet. They were locked. _Say something, you idiot! _Embarrassment was looming in. She had seconds to speak before she would be caught staring. _Talk, Sylvie, quit gawking! _Before she could say anything at all, an elder vampire cut in.

"Enough," Godric ordered from above. "There is no need for violence."

"But sheriff," Stan protested. "These humans deserve what's comin' to 'em!"

"I am here and unharmed. I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Stan, Mr. Newlin, good people," Godric addressed the crowd. "Help me set an example."

At vampire speed, Godric stood a few feet away from the pulpit. Sylvie shuddered. She'd never met someone with such a commanding presence but such distant eyes. Not even Eric's could compare. The elder vampire skimmed over her and Eric for a short moment before he spoke.

"We are finished here," he said. Stan begrudgingly let go of his human target and his vampire counterparts followed suit. "Let's leave in peace."

"Never!" Steve shouted. "I will not negotiate with subhumans!"

Godric grabbed him by the collar. Knowing his age, Sylvie was amazed by his patience. She wondered how many times he'd had to deal with scrutiny from others during his long life. "Good people," he addressed the congregation. "Are you willing to die for this man's actions?"

The crowd was silent.

"I didn't think so," Godric nodded. "Go home, everyone."

In minutes, the crowd dispersed. As humans and vampires filed out of the building Godric left the reverend on his knees, abandoned and helpless. With his loyal followers gone, Steve put his head in his hands and stopped protesting. Sylvie left Eric's cold palm. She expected Godric to head in their direction, but he stopped short. Instead, the vampire simply gave she and Eric a small nod before escorting Stan out of the building. Eric watched in silence as his maker walked away. She was curious how long it had been since Eric had seen Godric. When his eyes traveled back to hers, she found herself in the same predicament as before.

"So…tell me," Sylvie was finally able to utter a sentence to Eric. "How the hell did you get yourself silvered?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Don't ask."

Despite her humored curiosity, Sylvie didn't ask. Instead, she walked quietly as Eric's pale hand grazed the small of her back and lead her into the parking lot. Several cars had left but a few bodies were lingering behind. As she and Eric stopped in the middle of the gravel lot, Sylvie could feel the cold air breeze through her hair. When her eyes traveled to the stars, she realized she hadn't spoken for several minutes. But somehow, she didn't mind. Sylvie was fine. She felt safe. It was in that moment she realized something. The times she felt the most safe were times when Eric was near. Her eyes darted over to him and saw he was looking to the sky with her.

"Sylvie!" two voices exclaimed in unison, interrupting her comfortable silence. They were followed by two sets of hands. Both belonged to her cousins, pulling her into a tight embrace. Bill was lingering behind them and stopped just a few steps short of the group.

"Oh God," Jason sighed. "I'm so glad everyone's alright!"

"Well if it weren't for you, we might not be," Sookie smiled. "Thank you for saving me, Jason."

"Yeah 'cuz," Sylvie giggled before brushing her hair with her fingers. Hugs from Jason Stackhouse always ended with a messy mane. "You got good aim."

"Ah, well…" Jason sighed, shifting his gaze between both girls. "I had to do right by y'all. I mean, y'know, after everything."

"What do you mean?"

"All them women dyin'…then Gran…I didn't do it, I swear. I couldn't handle everyone lookin' at me the way they was. I didn't have to be one 'a you two to know what they was thinking. I started drinkin' more. When that wasn't enough, I got V."

"Oh, Jason…" Sookie shook her head in disappointment. She thought she heard a snort from Eric Northman's direction but she let it slide and concentrated on her brother. "Sylvie told me. You know better than that!"

"I know, Sook, it wasn't right. But then I met Amy. And, for the first time, I really thought things was gonna be different. She knew everything that was goin' on and she didn't care. She liked me for me! She loved me and I loved her. You 'n Sylvie know I ain't ever felt that before."

"What happened?" Sookie placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "We were gettin' high one night. It was gonna be our last, then we was gonna come clean. For _real_. The next mornin' she was gone. I didn't know what to think. When I heard the cops were lookin' for me, I knew I had to get out and clear my head. I saw Steve on TV. God," he cringed with embarrassment. "You guys must think I'm an idiot!"

"No, we don't Jason!" Sylvie wrapped her arms around him. "I'm just glad you're outta here. You gotta go back home; it's the only way to clear your name!"

"She's right," Sookie joined her. "I promise I'll do whatever it takes to fix this. I know you didn't do it, I know it! I'll listen in on every resident in Bon Temps if I have to!"

"Ahem," Eric loudly cleared his throat before toying with his phone. Bill was standing quietly behind him, burning holes into the back of his blonde head. Unaffected by the invisible lasers, the sheriff directed the group. "I am sorry to interrupt, but we have been invited to Godric's nest. Isabelle is throwing a welcome home party."

The tall vampire made his exit before a response could be made. Bill took Sookie's hand and gently escorted her to the car. Sylvie and Jason followed close behind, eventually settling themselves in the backseat. Sylvie tried to catch her breath during the trip. The night had been hectic but somehow she never felt so at ease. The weight from her shoulders had lifted. Lorena was gone. Godric was unharmed. Eric healed from the silver. Sookie and Jason were free from the grip of the Fellowship church. Sylvie smiled. The air was clear and so was her head. _Does this mean I can finally start my vacation?_

The party was in full swing when the group arrived. They entered the same modern mansion Sylvie had seen before, only this time it wasn't so empty. It seemed Isabelle took a lot of preparation to make everything just right. With low light and several candles around the house, everything looked beautiful. Fresh flowers clustered every end table, leaving each room smelling fabulous. Sylvie noticed the variety of alcohols and synthetic blood being served and knew the vampire hostess made no discrimination towards her guest list. The war was over. Humans and vampires scattered every room, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Ah, you've made it," Isabelle appeared at the door in a leather jacket and boots. Even though the vampire was dressing tough, her face told another story. She immediately caught Sookie's eyes and began an apology. Her hair was tied up sleek and tight, swaying a little as she spoke. "Sookie, I am sorry about Hugo. I did not know he would betray you. If you cannot forgive me I understand, but please, let me find you something to wear. I hear you were stuck in the basement for quite some time."

"Hugo?" Sylvie scrunched her nose. She'd never met the man before but he'd been sent to the church with Sookie as back up. "He's the reason you almost got killed?"

"Well, sorta," Sookie shrugged and made eye contact with the group. After her scare in the basement and the thought of never seeing Bill again, she was completely worn out. She refused to let her energy be wasted on Hugo. "But it turned out they were turnin' on him, too. I ain't upset over it, no point in worryin' about stuff in the past. And," she added thoughtfully, "I think I will take something new to wear."

"Wonderful," Isabelle cracked a relieved smile. "Shall we?"

As the two made a beeline for the upper level, Sylvie was left with Jason and Bill. While the three stood in silence, she never felt more awkward. Jason was never much for conversation but Bill was even worse. She knew he loved Sookie and had her best interest at heart, but she found it hard to agree with him on anything. Bill Compton was a good man with a kind heart, she was sure of that. However, sometimes, she found it incredibly hard to like him. To Sylvie's surprise, Jason was the first to break the silence.

"Can I talk to you, Bill?" Jason sheepishly asked. Upon reading her cousin's mind, Sylvie knew he'd been inspired by Isabelle and had formed an apology of his own. When Sookie first met Bill, Jason hadn't been his biggest fan. "In private?"

"Uh, of course," the vampire accepted. "Let's step back outside."

After the two men retreated outdoors, the trio was reduced to just one. Sylvie stood alone by the doorway and immediately felt stupid. Her body seemed to gravitate towards a quiet corner but she refused to become a wallflower. Even though Godric pushed for peace, she couldn't trust sticking out amongst a nest of vampires. Sitting alone would make her look vulnerable. She decided to wander instead. Her trail began through the living area where several people were casually talking and dancing. Soft music was playing in the background but Sylvie couldn't understand the language. She passed through a narrow hall until she found where drinks were being served and took a bottled water. From there, she saw Godric.

He'd positioned himself far across the room. Eric was standing quietly behind him with his arms folded. They were secluded in what appeared to be an office or a study. A small group of humans and vampires lined up to see Godric, some bowing to him and holding his hand. Moonlight gleamed off his childlike face and Sylvie thought he looked like a ghost. His skin was so pale and smooth it was almost as if he wasn't even real. The vampire was physically present, but that was all. While guests took their turns speaking to Godric, a fog surrounded him and it refused to clear. She couldn't read his mind, but she knew it was elsewhere. The fireplace behind him danced flames across his ancient eyes. Sylvie tilted her head. She was dying to know what his two-thousand year old brain was thinking. His thoughts, however, would forever be a mystery.

She continued to sip on her water and watched as the group dwindled down to just a few bodies. Godric continued to drift until he and Eric were alone. And then, Sylvie caught Eric's eye. He flashed her a wicked smile began to whisper sentences in his maker's ear until they were both staring at her. With the room empty, she felt a pang of nervousness hit her stomach as they conversed. It wasn't long until the blonde vampire waved her over.

"Miss Stackhouse," the vampire practically purred when she arrived. He was leaning casually on the back of Godric's chair and looked incredibly pleased with himself. Sylvie wanted to cringe but the perfect hum of his low voice sent tingles up her neck. He promptly grabbed another chair nearby and pushed it forward. "Sit."

Sylvie quietly followed his command and soon found herself sitting across from Godric. He was dressed vastly different than before. He'd shed his white linen outfit for a pair of modern slacks and charcoal colored v-neck shirt. It was through his collar that she saw an old tattoo draped across his chest. She studied it for a moment, curious of how a boy so young received the markings and if he had anymore tatted elsewhere. As soon as she realized she was staring, Sylvie looked up and met his artic eyes.

"Uh," she cleared her throat and shifted her gaze between the two men. She refused to look at either too long. They were beautiful. "Hello..."

"Sylvie," Eric let out a bemused smile. "I am sorry to pull you away from the festivities. Godric wished to speak with you."

"Yes, I did," Godric blinked. "You can leave us now, Eric."

Bowing his head, the tall vampire exited the room. Sylvie grinned.

"What is it, child?" Godric studied her face.

"Nothing, sorry," Sylvie shook her head. When the vampire didn't budge she offered an explanation. "It's just that Eric never listens to anybody. It was great to see him take an order for once."

"Ah, yes," he smiled softly. "He can be rather stubborn."

Sylvie gave him a knowing nod. "He is somethin' else, that's for sure."

"I suppose I am to blame for that."

When she couldn't muster a reply, Sylvie stared quietly into her lap. She was never good at talking with strangers and carrying a conversation with a vampire was even more difficult. They weren't social creatures and Godric was no exception. Whether they knew it or not, their flat expressions made them look cold. While the silence lingered, she watched the crowded room close by. Guests were still drinking and making small talk. She spotted Bill near a small end table in the main room. Sookie was next to him in a white dress, looking like she'd just come back from fashion week in Paris. Just as Sylvie began to feel underdressed in her shorts and t-shirt, Godric's soothing voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"I see Eric has taken an interest in you."

"You could call it that," she muttered. The word 'interest' didn't seem to describe Eric's strange habit of meddling with her life. "I'm not sure why."

"He cares for you."

"Maybe," she raised her eyebrows in doubt. If Eric cared for her, he had a funny way of showing it. "I can't say the feeling is mutual."

"How peculiar," Godric's lips quirked upward. For the first time, he truly looked like a young boy. With his head cocked to one side, he studied her with curiousity. "I did see you come to his aid in the church."

She gulped. A flashback of her frantically pulling the chains away from Eric played in her mind. Her cheeks began to flush. Embarrassment flooded in. She knew she probably looked like a silly school girl with a crush. Mortified, she threw out the best excuse she could come up with. "Well, I owed him."

"He has told me much about you," he made brief eye contact. She was sure Godric noticed how flustered she was but figured he was too polite to point it out. "He says you can read minds?"

"Yup," she nodded. "My cousin can too."

"So I've learned," he mused. "How fascinating. That must be quite a burden."

"Most of the time it is a burden," she admitted. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"Nope," she laughed sheepishly. "But I wish I could. I can't hear vampires thoughts…it's like you're all on a different network or something."

"Yes, I believe Eric told me that," he thought for a moment. "He also says you were missing for quite some time."

"Yeah," she fidgeted. Godric's questions were growing serious. The fact that she'd disappeared still a touchy subject. "That's true too."

"That must have been a strange feeling - losing time."

"It's taken some getting used to. Everything has changed…except me," she shrugged. "But I'm sure you know that. Ten years is nothing compared to two-thousand."

"Perhaps," he agreed, looking blankly into the crowd before meeting her eyes again. Sylvie worried she was being rude for calling out his old age, but the vampire didn't seem to be bothered. "But I remember it all. Eric says you have forgotten."

"I don't know why," she shrugged. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Bill thinks witchcraft, Eric isn't sure...I don't know what to think. I should be older, but I'm not. We haven't figured that out yet. For now, I'm just calling it a major growth stunt."

"A major growth stunt," Soft laughter rang from Godric's chest, a sound not often heard from a vampire. Sylvie was happy to hear it. "I like that."

"What about you?" Having found little clues herself, she was open to suggestions. "Any theories?"

"I think Eric is a very good detective," an amused Godric gave her a coy smile. Whatever hunch the vampire had, he wasn't sharing. "If anyone will solve such a mystery, it will be him."

Before Sylvie could reply, a commotion in the main room caught her attention. A scuffle had come about, bringing loud voices with it. One of those voices was Sookie's and the other was unfortunately familiar - Lorena. A surge of fear swelled inside Sylvie. The crushed skull and broken body she'd seen on the hotel room floor had completely healed and was back for revenge. The female vampire was wearing a long coral colored dress that drug on the floor as she paced around the couple.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Godric's concerning eyes burned into her.

"I am so sorry, Godric," Sylvie frowned, standing up. "You'll have to excuse me."

Sylvie bravely trotted over to the small group and immediately tugged on her cousin's shoulder. "What's goin' on here? Is there a problem?"

"Well, yes," Lorena narrowed her eyes through thick cat-liner. Her hair was pinned up into a curly coif. "I was just telling your little friend here that her boy friend is a batterer. You were there when he hit me over the head with a plasma television, were you not? I must say, it's quite a weapon."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sylvie scowled. Her fears of Lorena quickly began to fade. With a room full of vampires among her, she knew at least Eric or Godric could back her up if needed. "Leave!"

"Aw, that's not very nice to say!" Lorena pouted. "Didn't the three of us have a lovely time in the bedroom?"

"What?" Sookie barked out. The thought of an unfaithful Bill got her blood boiling. "What is the story here, Bill?"

"What Lorena has failed to mention, Sookie," Bill interjected, "Is that she was holding your cousin and I captive!"

"We were just catchin' up is all! I bet you were so worried. You know how old lovers can get," she purred, raising her hand to cup Bill's cheek and winked. "Such passion."

"Don't touch him!" Sookie grabbed her by the wrist.

"My," her tone lowered. With her eyes narrowed, she zoned in on Sookie like a lioness to her prey. "We're fiesty too."

"Back off!" Sylvie ordered. "Keep your hands off my cousin or I'll -"

"Or you'll what, little girl?" Lorena hissed and shot daggers in her direction. "Cry, helplessly beneath my hands? I shoulda fucked you when I had the chance. I woulda bled you dry, darling."

"How dare you!" Sookie spat. "You're pathetic."

"And you're nothin' more than a blood bag," she inched closer with hate glinting in her eyes. "Bill and I are in love. We belong together. You cannot win this."

"I already have," Sookie took a step closer. "Bill chose _me, _not you. You might love him, but he doesn't love you. He never has! And that, we both know."

"Take those words back!" She fumed. Sookie's words were a final blow to the vampires sanity. Her kitten eyes turned crazy as she began spitting out death threats. "Or they will be your last!"

"Go fuck yourself you fucking bitch!" Sookie hollered through Bill's arms. "You've lost this one!"

After snapping her fangs, Lorena pinned Sookie to the end table. Sylvie trembled. Lorena's waif figure towered over cousin with ease. No matter how thin and weak she looked, Lorena was strong and could leave a human helpless in a matter of seconds. Her hands dug into Sookie's shoulders, causing her to wince in pain. Growling like a panther, she went in to bite. Before she punctured skin, a firm hand stopped the kill.

"Retract your fangs," Godric ordered. Sylvie watched his soft hands push into the skin on Lorena's neck, squeezing tight. "_Now_."

With a blink of an eye, the angry vampire shrunk into a scared little girl. Her fangs quickly disappeared and for once, she looked helpless.

"I neither know or care who you are," he said. The party guests stood around him in awe, gaping at the power he emitted. "But in this area and certainly in this nest, _I _am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she mumbled. "…sherrif."

"This human," he let go of Lorena and nodded toward Sylvie, "is so pure-hearted and brave; she has put her life at risk to help our kind. She should be trusted and respected, but you treat her like dirt. And this human," he turned to Sookie, "has proven herself to be a courageous, loyal friend to our kind. She came to my aid without question, with no knowledge of me. And you treat her like a child does a dragon fly…pulling off wings for sport? No wonder they hate us."

"They started it!" Lorena then pointed at Sookie. "She provoked me!"

"And you've provoked me. I am much older and stronger than you. I could snap you like a twig. Tell me why I have not done so."

"Because," she grumbled. "It is your choice."

"Yes, it is _my_ choice. You're an older vampire, that I know. You've had centuries to better yourself and yet you haven't. You are still a savage. I fear for all of us," Godric addressed the crowd, "human _and_ vampire - if this behavior persists. If we are to be apart of civilization on this Earth then _please_," he stressed. "Let us be civilized."

With all eyes and ears on him, the elder vampire continued. "You," he looked at Bill. "Escort her outside. I want her out of my area by dawn."

"Yes, sherrif."

After getting the OK from Sookie, Bill guided his maker outside. The party then turned to normal, with guests talking and listening to music. For Sylvie, the tension still lingered. Sookie would have died if Godric hadn't intervened. She'd seen her cousin close to death before but she could never get over the feeling.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked.

"Sylvie?" Sookie stroked her hair when she didn't answer. "I'm fine, I promise."

At her cousin's touch, a wave of relief swept over her. It was a feeling she was elated to receive after the confrontation that took place. Finally safe, she wrapped her arms around Sookie.

"Yeah, sorry," she breathed and squeezed Sookie with all her might. "Wow, that was a close one."

"I know," she nodded. "Thank you, Godric."

"Yes, Godric," Sylvie added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded. "It is the least I can do for two who have treated me so kindly. It has been an honor to know you."

As Godric retreated to his study, a man entered the nest. Sookie and Sylvie both turned, expecting the man to be Bill. Instead, it was a Fellowship member - Luke. The same boy who'd shot arrows at Sylvie. He'd come for revenge once again, only this time he was packing more than a crossbow. To everyone's horror, he'd strapped a bomb to his chest.

Just seconds after opening his jacket, it went off.


	21. Fate

Sylvie opened her eyes and immediately saw Eric. His face was just inches away from hers, leaving soft cool breaths against her lips. Dust and debris matted his hair, making him ashy. He called her name with the weight of his body pressed firmly against her hips.

"Sylvie?" he repeated, straddling her. His long fingers grazed the side of her cheek and patted gently. "Sylvie, wake up."

"Huh," she mumbled. She felt like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks and Eric's body weight wasn't helping. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and noticed it almost collapsed. A jolt zapped her heart. "Oh my God, the bomb," she gasped, collecting her thoughts. "Wh-where are my cousins? Sookie!" she yelped, trying to lift her head. "Jason!?"

"They are fine," Eric replied. "Isabelle tended to them earlier."

"What?" Sylvie tried to sit up. "Did they get hurt?"

When her body rose she felt like she was on a carousel. The entire room was spinning and it made her dizzy. Despite the blur, she could see Godric's nest was in shambles. His beautiful mansion had become a disaster zone. All the artwork had fallen from the walls. The scent of fresh flowers was gone, replaced by burning flesh and charred upholstery. The furniture was ruined. Bodies and blood scattered the floor. Her stomach grew queasy.

"Your cousins are fine, mere scrapes and bruises. Don't sit up," Eric pushed her down with one finger. Sylvie's eyes widened when she saw it was bloody. "You've hit your head."

"H-huh?" she stuttered. "Is it bad?"

"No," he murmured and pushed a few stray hairs away from her forehead. "It was only a scratch; I healed it for you a few minutes ago. "

"Am I bleedin' still? What's on your hand?"

"Left overs," he popped his index finger in his mouth. While Sylvie was unconscious Eric spent his time happily and meticulously cleaning the wound, savoring every last drop. "Do you _know_ how good you taste? Mmm," he cooed. "Like candy."

"Ugh," she let out a tortured groan, tired of his antics. "Get off of me!"

The vampire slid over with an impish grin plastered across his face. Sylvie ignored Eric's and advice and tried to sit up again. She managed to get herself upright but the room was still moving. She didn't care. With dead bodies around her, worry set in. She knew she had to find Jason and Sookie, regardless of her condition.

"I told you not to sit up," Eric rolled his eyes. "You could have a concussion."

"Who cares," she snapped. The fact that'd he'd been sampling the cut on her head like a dessert tray pissed her off. "If you're trying to be useful, help me get up so I can find my cousins. Otherwise, fuck off."

In seconds, the vampire was on his feet.

"Well," he dusted the ash off his shirt and extended his hand. As hard as Sylvie tried, her quips never seemed to bother him. "Since you asked so nicely."

Eric pulled Sylvie up slowly. She wobbled for a moment before gripping his forearm for support. The air was so thick with dust it was hard for her to breathe. To her annoyance, her vampire counterpart was fine. He didn't have to breathe if he didn't want to. The only solace she found was that he had drywall stuck in his hair. Sylvie hesitated in taking her first steps. She wasn't sure how it would end. Avoiding a possible stumble or fall, she tried to keep balance and take in her surroundings. The sight of dead bodies made her stomach flop. Thoughts of Gran flashed in her mind.

_The look on her face. Her dress stained red. My knees covered in blood… _

"Come on," Eric gently began guiding her. "Let's go."

The two walked in silence through the main room. Sookie had been standing there when the bomb detonated, but she was nowhere in the area. All that was left in the room were corpses and moaning, groaning humans who'd been injured. With none of her cousins in sight, Sylvie and Eric headed down the hall. It was there that they saw Sookie and Bill through a gaping hole in the wall. They were off in the other room, kissing in a full embrace.

"Well, would you look at that," the vampire smirked, stopping in his tracks. "Hail the conquering hero. Now why didn't I get a kiss when I rescued you?"

Sylvie rolled her eyes.

"Northman, do you wanna know why women always kiss you with their eyes closed?" She put a hand on her hip, pausing. Her dizzy spell had finally faded. "Considering your ugly face, it's the only way they can."

"Ouch," he sarcastically clutched his chest in pain. "Tell me how you really feel."

Before she could mutter a witty reply, Eric pinned her to the wall faster than her mind could register. He pushed his palms into her shoulders and leveled his eyes, smoldering.

"I said," his husky voice whispered into her ear. The vampire traced his fangs along her neck, sending tingles throughout her body. "Tell me how you really feel."

"Eric," she protested with all of her might. Suddenly, she was woozy again, but perhaps it had nothing to do with the bomb. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A swirl of excitement and fear filled her insides by the touch of his hands. It was the same mixed emotion she'd been fighting ever since she'd had his blood. And, if she was being honest, perhaps even _before_ his blood. With his body against hers, his rustic, woodsy scent was sending her hormones into overdrive.

"Hmm?" he tauntingly hummed and curled a hand around her waist. The vampire let his fingers slide up her t-shirt, rubbing her back gently with his thumb. Sylvie shuddered. He pressed his jeans against her hips, somehow creating friction without even moving. "What is it? Cat got your tongue?"

Sylvie froze. Blood started rushing all over body. Her mind screamed in protest. Eric was a jerk who couldn't be trusted. She wasn't supposed to like him. But he smelt so good and his body was beautiful. When he buried his nose in her neck, the sensation was just too great. She placed her hand on his forearm, pushing him away despite her body's begging for more. "Kn…knock it off."

"Why?" He smirked and began planting soft kisses on her neck.

"Eric," she whispered helplessly. Butterflies circled her stomach. "Please."

"No," the vampire's soft kisses became soft bites. His nibbles were light enough to send shivers down her spine and not draw blood. Finally, Sylvie was pushed over the edge. Her body gave in, melting. She went limp in his hands. "No one has ever touched you this way, have they?" he murmured between kisses. He could feel her pulse thrumming against his lips. "You like it."

Sylvie pushed Eric as hard as she could but it was pointless. Pushing him was like pushing a brick wall. He took it a step further, suckling and teasing at her skin with his tongue. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. She wondered if the rhythm could be heard from miles away. She buried her face in his chest and dug her nails into his forearm, letting out a faint, pleasured sigh.

"Eric," Godric's firm voice called from behind them. The edge in it was obvious.

Sylvie gasped and practically jumped out of her own skin. She immediately felt like a teenager who got caught making out with her boy friend by her parents, even though she and Eric's lips never touched. She wasn't sure how long Godric had been watching but she assumed he'd seen enough to leave her feeling completely mortified.

After exchanging what appeared to be some kind of conversation through glances, Eric let Sylvie go. When she slipped out from beneath him, she knew her cheeks had to be burning.

"Everyone is going to the Carmilla," the eldest vampire announced. Always a gentleman, the vampire didn't confront her expression. "Take Sylvie to her family."

"Yes," Eric bowed. "Certainly, Godric."

She crossed her arms and followed the two vampires down the hall, unsure if she'd ever be able to look either one in the eye again. When they reached the next room, Sylvie found Sookie and Jason.

"Sylvie! I was wonderin' where you were; had me worried sick!" Sookie lunged for her cousin with open arms. "…Is somethin' wrong?"

"No, no!" Sylvie lied. She could feel her heart still pounding. There was no way she could tell Sookie what had happened; she could barely wrap her own head around it.

"No, nothing's wrong."

Sookie looked her over in doubt. "Are you sure?"

"Everything's…uh," she shot a reluctant glance at Godric and Eric. A smile was creeping on the blonde vampire's lips, pleased with himself. If Sookie found out, she'd be furious. "Everything is okay."

"Your cousin fell pretty hard and may have had a concussion," Eric anounced. Sylvie wasn't sure if she should smack him in the face or thank him for helping her lie. "She is fine now."

"Okay," Sookie raised a brow. "If you say so."

Sylvie started to feel a tug at the back of her brain. She sighed. Sookie was trying to read her thoughts. With what little energy she had left, Sylvie tried to stay strong. As long as her wall was up, her cousin couldn't penetrate it. But with an explosion and lack of sleep, she wasn't sure how long her guard would last. To Sylvie's surprise, she found a savior in Bill. The vampire stepped in, unknowingly stopping the girls' mind battle. "Shall we head to the hotel?"

Not long after leaving Godric's home, Sylvie followed Bill and Sookie to the hotel conference room. She'd been longing for sleep but she wouldn't get the chance to relax. Not yet. Just when the group had a chance to shower and recuperate, they were required to attend a meeting. The room was almost empty when they arrived, aside from a woman seated in front. She wore a perfectly tailored pantsuit and a pair of pointy heels. Bill made the attempt to greet her but he was met with pursed lips and a glare.

While Sookie cozied up to her boy friend, Sylvie settled down on a loveseat near the door. It was there she noticed the small team of vampires standing behind the woman in front. The look on their faces was so cold, Sylvie was glad she dried her hair and put on a baggy sweater. The air around them had to be freezing. They were all sporting AVL name tags. Her eyes widened. She didn't know much about the AVL, other than that it stood for American Vampire League. She'd watched them on the television in Merlotte's and wondered if that's where the woman was from. If they'd come because of the bombing, the group was in serious trouble. Specifically, Godric. From what she'd seen at the party, he was a sheriff just like Eric. That meant he was responsible for anything that went on under his supervision.

The timeworn vampire filed in the room next, back in his white linen pants and shirt. Isabelle trailed loyally by his side. The two chose a spot in front. Sylvie was grateful he didn't make eye contact with her. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to face him again. Eric, of course, was the last to arrive. He entered looking cool and casual in a black v-neck shirt and trousers. Sylvie could barely look at him. However, avoiding eye contact didn't stop her from feeling conflicted and embarrassed. She couldn't believe what he'd done to her after the bombing. Even more so, she couldn't believe that she liked it. With many empty seats left, Sylvie hoped Eric would sit near his maker. He didn't. Instead, he plopped down next to her as the woman in front started the meeting.

"Well, as you are all aware, I'm Nan Flanagan. I'm here on behalf of the authority and AVL," she began. As Sylvie tried to listen to her speak, she felt the sofa cushion get heavy. Eric had scooted closer. She could see him out of the corner of her eye looking incredibly smug. He draped his long arms over the sofa, resting his left one behind Sylvie's shoulders. She tensed when she felt a jolt ring in her body. Smirking, he purposely stretched his long legs until one was touching her thigh.

"What is the matter with you?" Sylvie hissed in a whisper. "Quit it!"

The vampire leaned in to her ear, slyly brushing his other hand close to her thigh. "That's not what you said earlier."

"Actually," she flicked his hand away with her fingers. She began to think he was right about the concussion as a massive headache was building inside her skull. "It was. You were just being an ass, like usual."

The sound of Godric's throat clearing put the conversation to a halt. Sylvie froze, cringing internally that she'd been caught once again.

"I'm sorry, sheriff Northman," Nan scowled. "Am I boring you?"

"Yes, actually," he looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "You are."

If this were high school flick, Eric was the rebel in class. But the scene before him was no movie. The vampires standing in front of him were serious. Damage was done, lives were lost, and no one was taking it lightly.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan snapped with her thin, red lips. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? _Me. _I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went into that church on his own," Eric replied coolly. "None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh really, because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 fucking years knew he liked slaughtering humans. But all of you, his nest mates," she shot daggers at Godric, "his _sheriff_? You all had no fucking clue? Pfft. Spare me."

"How were we supposed to know he was serious?" Isabelle defended her sheriff. "Stan used to say things like that all the time. He'd never taken action before."

"Not my problem," she looked to Godric again. Nan had it out for him, but the vampire didn't seem to notice or care. He was sitting quietly and staring into his hands. "_Yours_."

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way."

"Stan Davis is dead," Eric scoffed. Sylvie noticed his chest start to puff out like an alpha male and knew he was getting sick of Nan's power plays. "Problem fucking solved, don't you think?"

"Zip it, Northman," Nan rolled her eyes. "So, Godric. How'd the Fellowship manage to abduct you?"

"I let them," he solemnly replied. His pale eyes had fixated on a spot on the floor at the beginning of the meeting and hadn't moved since.

"What?" She barked. "They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?"

"I offered myself."

Sylvie could hear everyone in the room gasp. She turned to Eric, finding him frozen. Under his several layers of façade, the blonde vampire almost looked terrified. She knew Godric was probably the only constant person in Eric's thousand year existence. They'd probably spent centuries together. What would Eric do without his maker? She knew what it was like to lose parents and grandmother. The idea of losing Godric had to feel far, far worse. Sylvie's eyes darted around the rest of the group, finding everyone was holding their breath. Silence swarmed the room. It was so quiet she could hear a pin drop. They were all stunned. The air was beyond palpable. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what everyone was thinking - why would a 2,000 year old vampire suddenly want to die?

Mrs. Flanagan was the first to speak, furrowing her brows incredulously. "_Why?_"

For the first time, Godric met her widened eyes. "Why do you think?"

"I think you're out of your fucking mind," she sent yet another accusatory glare in his direction. Nan's overt rudeness had Sylvie wondering how she managed to inveigle her way into the AVL. "And it's all the more reason to fire your ass. This is a fucking PR disaster and nobody at the top as sympathy for any of you. Godric, I'm revoking your title."

"Yes, I agree," Godric nodded thoughtfully. "I take full responsibility for my actions. Isabelle should take over as sheriff; she had no part in this."

"Godric!" Isabelle gasped. Even though she'd spent her years working under him, the thought of taking his position seemed ludicrous. She studied the contours of his face and clasped her hands together, pleading. "No. Fight back!"

The elder vampire wouldn't budge. "I will resign from my position as sheriff."

"Godric, what are you saying?" Eric rose from his seat, dumbfounded. The two had to be the oldest vampires in the room - possibly the entire building - but Godric wouldn't exercise his strength. "Nan's a fucking bureaucrat; you don't have to take shit from her."

"Would you like to lose your area, Viking?" The face of the AVL quirked a brow.

"You don't have that kind of power."

"Hey," she grinned. "I'm on TV; I can do anything."

"Nan, please!" Isabelle cried. "I am to blame, I should have contained Stan the minute Godric went missing. If there is punishment to be dealt, deal it to me."

"Isabelle," Godric held his hand forward. "That's enough. I want to make things right. I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Sounds good to me," Nan sighed, satisfied. The female vampire stood from her seat and headed for the door. "Meet me in my suite to sign the papers."

After she and her team made their exit, Eric rushed to his maker's side. Sylvie watched as the two locked eyes, searching for something in silent conversation. Eric spoke first.

"Godric," he shook his head. "You can't possibly -"

"Yes," he interrupted him. The ancient vampire cupped his child's cheek, nodding. "I can. Look in my heart."

"No, Godric," he gripped his maker's shoulders in desperation. Sylvie had never seen Eric so upset before. The once stoic sheriff was begging, practically gravelling to his maker. But what was he begging for? She stole at glance at Sookie and Bill, finding both of them shocked and confused. "You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to say."

When the elder vampire tried to push forward, Eric planted a firm hand on his chest. "There _is_."

"Then say it on the roof. I am finished."

Before he could argue with him any longer, Godric walked away. Eric was left stranded and looking utterly lost. Sylvie searched his eyes but found nothing. What was troubling him? What was Godric going to do? She watched as Eric froze for a moment and stared helplessly into the hallway before leaving. Seeing him leave made her even more worried. She looked to Sookie and Bill for an answer, but the two shrugged their shoulders. No one seemed to know what was wrong with Eric. Sighing, she decided to follow him.

"Wait," Sylvie chased after him and tugged the sleeve of his shirt. She found him at the elevator, half-heartedly pushing the 'up' button. "What the hell is goin' on?"

The tall vampire slipped through the elevator doors. He swallowed hard and met her concerned eyes. "Godric is going to meet the sun."

"What?" She squeaked and entered before the doors could close. "You can't let him do it. We have to stop him!"

"_We_?" Eric bitterly replied. "What makes you think you're going to change his mind?" The vampire shook his head before sending her a crushing blow. "You're just a human."

"I don't know," Sylvie mumbled in defeat.

Maybe he was right. She had nothing to offer; Godric barely knew her. He and Eric had stood the test of time together. If Eric couldn't convince him, then no one could. What could a girl like her do to save a vampire? After all, she was just a human. She blinked. _Just_ a human? She was the human who helped find Fangtasia's thief. She was the human who pulled Eric's chains away. She was the human Eric couldn't get his hands off of. Humans like her, Sookie, and Jason helped get Godric out of that church and that made them anything but worthless. Godric saved Sylvie and Sookie from danger. She wasn't going to let him die without trying to return the favor.

With new determination, Sylvie looked to her vampire counterpart. "Maybe I am useless; maybe he won't listen to me. But he saved my life. I owe it to him to at least try and save his."

"Fine," Eric sighed. With the ding of the elevator, they'd arrived to the top floor. "Let's go."

After jogging up a flight of stairs, the two arrived on the roof. Godric was already on top, standing on a nearby ledge. With the city of Dallas beneath him, the night couldn't be more still. His linen shirt swayed as a quiet breeze passed. The vampire closed his eyes, smiling beneath faded stars.

"Godric," Eric inched forward. "Step down."

The elder vampire opened his eyes and retreated from his peaceful position. In a matter of seconds, he stood in front of his child with a heavy heart. "Two-thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept that," Eric fervently replied. "It's insanity!"

"Our existence is insanity."

"Please, Godric," Sylvie's heart ached with every step she took towards the two vampires. A lump began to build in her throat as she whispered, "don't do it. Eric needs you. Your nest needs you. We all need you!"

"I am sorry, little one," he smiled sadly. "But vampires do not belong here."

"But we _are_ here!" Eric shouted. A red liquid began rimming his eyes. It didn't take long until droplets trickled down his face. Sylvie swallowed when she realized what they were. Tears. Eric Northman - one of the toughest vampires she'd ever met - was crying.

"It is not right," Godric shook his head apologetically. "We are not right."

"You told me there is no wrong," he sputtered, grasping at straws. "Only survival, or death!"

"I told a lie as it turns out."

At vampire speed, Eric towered over his maker and puffed his chest. Tears freely streamed down his face in agony. In a determined last effort, his voice wavered, "I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could," Godric sighed. "Why would you be so cruel?"

The tall vampire immediately dropped to his knees, sobbing. He cried out to his maker in a language Sylvie couldn't understand, but she somehow knew he was begging for Godric's life. Any person who knew him would. Sylvie had only just met him and she couldn't stand to see him go. She couldn't picture how Eric felt. The vampire was completely beside himself. For the first time, he was helpless. His eyes wandered to the sky in fear. The sun was preparing to rise. Sniffling, Sylvie watched as Godric put his pale hand on Eric's shoulder. "Let me go."

"I will not let you die alone!"

"Yes you will," he replied. And then, he recited the worst words a vampire could hear. "As your maker, I command you."

Powerless, Eric stoop up. He looked into his makers eyes one last time, defeated. The realization had finally hit. There was truly nothing he could do but say his silent goodbyes. With his jaw set, he headed for the stairs. It was there he found Sookie. She was standing in one of her favorite checkered sundresses, crying. She too couldn't handle seeing Godric go. Sylvie sighed. She wasn't sure how long her cousin had been waiting on the roof but she was comforted to see her.

"Don't worry," Sookie assured him. She placed a gentle hand on his shirt sleeve. "We'll stay with him. As long as it takes."

Eric left with a painful nod. After his exit Sookie joined her cousin and placed an arm around her shoulder. The city was still quiet. With businesses and apartment buildings stacked and cramped together, the sky looked more vast than usual. It's emptiness seemed oddly comforting. Sylvie noticed it had changed drastically in hue, turning from black to a lavender-blue. Soon, residents of Dallas would wake and begin their morning routine. As their lives began, Godric's would end.

"It won't take long," he blinked. "Not at my age."

"You don't have to do it, y'know," Sylvie looked into his ocean eyes. They were lost, abandoned at sea. "You're a good person, Godric. I know you are. If it weren't for you, Sookie and I might not be alive."

"You are very kind," he smiled modestly and turned to the thin clouds that were beginning to form. "But my decision is made. I've wanted this for quite some time."

She knew at that moment there was no swaying his decision. Forcing him with her words wasn't right. To do so would be just as the vampire had said - cruel. He'd walked the earth for over a millennia and it would be foolish for Sylvie to think she could relate. She didn't know how she'd feel if she were his age, walking in his shoes. She imagined there were few that could. Even Eric, as old as he was, couldn't fathom it. With no one to understand him, she realized how lonesome Godric must've felt. If he wanted to die, it was his choice. But she was going to make sure that this time, he wasn't alone.

"Are you worried for Eric?" She asked curiously. The sight of him crying would be burned in her memory forever. She'd seen a depth to him she'd never even knew existed and she wouldn't forget it.

"He is strong. He will survive this," he replied with an archaic expression. With the sun drawing near, the ancient vampire removed his shirt and returned to his post on the ledge. In a place for crows and gargoyles to perch, Godric was a stark contrast. He stood on the edge and was beautiful. His pale skin glowed against the impending sunlight. He was breath-taking. Sylvie saw the tribal tattoos scattered across his body as he turned to face her once more. Regardless of their meaning, the permanent markings would soon disappear. "You will look after Eric, yes? I see the way he looks at you."

Sylvie remembered how she'd been caught with Eric earlier and laughed through her tears. "Yes," she nodded, smiling. "I will try. But I can't promise anything."

Godric turned to the horizon line. He could feel the weight spreading to his shoulders. The sun was coming within seconds. He exhaled, waiting patiently. "Do you believe in God?" He asked, eyes still fixated in the distance.

"I don't know," Sylvie admitted. It was hard for her to believe in God when he'd so often let her life go haywire. And lately, he'd truly been testing her faith. Every once and awhile, she wasn't sure she was strong enough. "Sometimes I question him."

"I believe in God," Sookie offered.

"How will he punish me?"

"God doesn't punish," she shook her head sincerely. "God forgives."

"Well, I know I don't deserve it," the vampire blinked. He'd lived half of his life as a savage, slaughtering humans for sport. The acts he committed were unspeakable. Even after years of bettering himself, he wasn't positive such acts could be undone. "But I hope for it."

"We all do."

Suddenly, a soft crackling sound erupted from Godric's body. He was smoking. The sun had risen. Light crept through the city skyline, dancing on his flesh and freeing him from darkness. Sylvie trembled, imagining the pain. She met Sookie's eyes and knew they were sharing the same thought.

"Are you very afraid?" Sookie asked.

"No," he shook his head, grinning. While other vampires were at rest, Godric was awake. He was more awake than ever before. For the first time in 2,000 years, he would get to see the sun again. His once empty eyes were rounded and vibrant. "I am full of joy. I want to burn."

"Well," Sookie started to sob. With her voice quivering she replied, "I'm afraid for you."

"Humans with me at the end," he smiled peacefully. He looked to the girls one last time in awe. Both were crying. "And human tears! Two-thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God."

Pointing his chin to the sky, Godric watched the sun beam down on him and bravely awaited his fate.


	22. A Nightmare

Sylvie swung back and forth on the porch swing and watched the rain. Much to her surprise, it felt good to be back in Bon Temps. What she once considered a suffocating quicksand of familiar faces and dead end roads suddenly became a simple, reassuring comfort. She used to hate how time stood still in such a small town but after her trip it felt oddly welcoming. Nothing had changed, except for maybe the weather. Fall had finally arrived, bringing swinging temperatures with it. With her hands stuffed into her sweatshirt pockets, she impatiently waited for the rain to stop.

Impatience was all she'd experienced since coming home. Impatience and loneliness. Sookie was closer to Bill than ever. Every night she would spend hours at Bill's or vice versa, leaving Sylvie alone or as an unwanted extra guest. She tried to spend some nights at Jason's, but he wasn't the best company. The cops had been hot on his tail ever since he returned, leaving him incredibly paranoid. Aside from work, Jason barely left his house. Like Jason, when Sylvie wasn't at home she was working. Sam stood true to his promise and had her on schedule nonstop. She'd barely had time to wrap her head around the events that took place in Dallas. It had been days since she and Eric's almost-kiss and the unfortunate death of Godric. Picturing the two vampires on the rooftop still tugged at her heartstrings. She knew how awful it was to lose someone. She'd lost her Gran and she knew there were no words to make Eric feel better. Speechless, she tried to go to him that night after watching Godric pass. But after several knocks on his door, the vampire never answered.

She let out a long sigh, wondering if or when she'd see him again. _What am I supposed to say? _She thought. She'd seen a new side to Eric in Dallas that she never knew existed. She couldn't deny the butterflies she felt when he pinned her to a corner after the bombing. The vision of it would creep in her mind and bring the butterflies fluttering back, again and again. It was a secret she still kept inside - along with many others. She couldn't tell Sookie. Sylvie knew her cousin would disapprove. She liked Eric, and perhaps even missed him. But was this feeling one of her own, or was it from his blood?

"Whatch'you sittin' there lookin' so guilty for?" Tara teased and trotted up the steps with a sweatshirt draped over head.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" Sylvie shook the thoughts plaguing her mind. Tara hadn't been by in a few days; she too was consumed with the excitement of having a boy friend. While she and Sookie were in Texas, Tara had managed to find herself a man. His name was Benedict Talley (Tara lovingly called him Eggs) and she couldn't be more proud. While Sylvie was happy for her, the sight of 'couples in love' was beginning to get on her nerves. She began to picture Sookie and Tara going on double dates with their men. Before she could roll her eyes, Tara opened the front door.

"Oh, I just came to see Sook. She home?"

Once Sylvie nodded and hopped off the swing, the two girls found Sookie in the kitchen. She was still in her sweats, pulling something warm from the stove.

"Hey girl, what you doin'?" Tara plopped down at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, really," Sookie shrugged her shoulders. She looked like she was stuck in dreamland after a long night at Bill's. "Just seemed like a good day to make pie."

Sylvie followed Tara's lead and took a seat. Her heart slightly sank as Sookie pulled out a pecan pie. The sweet scent filled the air, warming the kitchen on such a cold, gloomy day. _Gran, _she sighed. _One of her famous recipes. I miss her. _Missing Gran was inevitable on days like this, not to mention the days prior. Watching Godric die brought back several memories of Adele Stackhouse. A sad smile stretched across her lips. _After seeing a friend lose a loved one, all you can think about is the one's you've lost. _

"So," Sookie briskly joined the two girls after setting down her oven mitt. "What's goin' on?"

"Well," Tara cleared her throat. She paused for a moment, mulling over her words carefully. "As usual, I got a favor to ask you."

"Oh honey," Sookie assured her with a toothy grin. "You know you can ask me anything."

"I know, I know," Tara nodded. She met her best friend's eyes and gulped. "I know you been busy and under a lot of stress, so I understand if you say no. But," she winced, "I was wondering if I could move in for a little while?"

"What about you and Eggs?" Sylvie blurted. When she was met with two pairs of curious eyes, she resisted the urge to slap her hand over her mouth.

"Well, we _were _staying with Maryann," Tara peevishly replied, obviously annoyed that Sylvie had spoken out of turn. "But that ain't working out, and I can't go back to my mama's."

The stern look Tara sent Sylvie's way had her anger brewing. Overall, she liked Tara. She was a good friend to Sookie and she'd even stood up for Jason when he needed it most. But as great as Tara Thornton could be, Sylvie didn't want her moving in the house. She'd only just reunited with her family and spending time with Sookie or Jason was already far and few between - thanks to Bill and the Bon Temps' police department. Sylvie knew she was being selfish, but considering her disappearance, she figured she had a right to be. After her return, the investigation, and the family's loss of Gran, sticking together was more important than ever. Having a third body in the Stackhouse home would spread things even thinner. She hoped her cousin would see things her way. Much to her disappointment, however, Sookie welcomed her childhood friend with open arms.

"Of course you can stay!" Sookie squeezed Tara's hand, bubbling with excitement. "You've always been welcome here, you know that."

"Oh, Sook, thank you so much," Tara beamed. "You don't know how much this means to me. I promise I'll be a good guest. It'll be like I ain't even here!"

Sylvie's eyes widened.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. "Sook, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course," Sookie hid her agitation through an extremely tight lipped smile. "Excuse us, Tara."

Sookie quietly followed Sylvie into the living room before placing both hands on her hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She hissed in a whisper. "Could you at least wait to talk about Tara _after_ she leaves? This is so rude!"

"Well I can't talk about her after she leaves if she ain't leavin'!" Sylvie countered. The fact that her cousin made a decision without consulting with her first didn't seem fair. After all, she was living in the house, too. "What's rude is not asking me how I feel about all this. I mean, where is she even going to sleep?"

"Good lord, Sylvie. It ain't like she's gonna take over the whole house. She'll sleep on the pull-out in the living room!"

"Are you serious?"

"Where would you like her to sleep? In the pantry?"

"No!" Sylvie snorted, disgusted her cousin would even fathom her to be so heartless. "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying -"

"What?" She interrupted, her brown eyes burning into Sylvie's blues. Sookie brushed a stray blonde hair from her face before continuing. "What exactly are you saying, cousin?"

"Sook, I'm sorry, but I don't want her to move in."

"Why not?" Sookie cocked her head to the side, her feathers ruffled. She wasn't proud of her cousin's behavior and she was certain Gran wouldn't approve either. Hospitality was prided in the Stackhouse household and that meant caring for every guest who walked in - especially Tara. "She won't be any trouble."

"I know she won't, Sookie," she sighed, "But I want to be able to spend time with my family."

"I get that," she nodded in agreement. "But Tara _is_ family. Nothin' is gonna change that."

With her cousin's final words, she knew there was no swaying the decision. Tara Thornton was moving in. Sylvie rolled her eyes in defeat. "I'm going upstairs. I've got to get ready for work."

* * *

><p>"Do you like it, daddy?"<p>

Eric stared blankly into the bar. Yvetta had been grinding against his infamous stripper pole for over an hour with her nipples poking through her mesh shirt. From the look on her face, she was trying hard to please him. But somehow, he barely noticed. He didn't care. He hadn't eaten in days. He'd hardly slept. He hadn't even blinked. All he could think about was Godric. He'd been the only certainty in Eric's 1000 year life and with one sunrise, he was gone. For Eric, the anguishing part wasn't that Godric was dead. It wasn't the realization that he'd never know his maker's touch again. It wasn't even the fact that Godric chose his fate willingly. The worst part of all was that _nothing_ had changed.

In his final years, Godric wanted to make a difference. He longed for a world where humans and vampires could co-exist. He could kill any creature in his path but with his newfound beliefs, he chose to make himself an example of what the world could be. His surrender to the Fellowship was his way of doing so, but his efforts were futile. What Godric wanted simply didn't exist. It never would. The Fellowship retaliated to his words with a bomb. Threats and debates were still being aired on television. Nothing was different. Godric let himself die and left nothing behind but a big black hole in Eric's chest. Eric hated him for that. _You fool,_ he thought._ All of this for nothing. It was all pointless. _He wondered how it was possible to live so long without a heartbeat and still manage to feel it ache. And while he was in pain, the world continued to spin.

One of the wisest, most powerful vampires to ever exist was no longer walking the Earth. Someone Eric held incredibly dear had vanished. Fangtasia was about to open and fangbangers would soon pour in, not one of them the wiser. Eric did not mind spending half of the night on his throne. He liked people-watching and making money. He enjoyed occasionally singling out a human target to take to the basement for a bit of fun and a good meal. But somehow, all of those activities had lost their luster. Fangtasia had become habitual and dull and Eric wanted no part of it. Yvetta spread her shapely legs in a final slide down the pole.

"Am I boring you?"

"Yes," he finally replied. "Very much so."

Her pouty lips opened into an unattractive gape, making Eric wonder why he ever paid for her to leave Estonia. When he saw her kitten-eyes go misty, he sent her a scathing look and waved her away. Then, the room was empty. Eric blinked. He was finally alone. He was nothing but a statue, sitting amongst the incessant thump of dance music playing faintly in the background. His eyes traveled to the bar, fully stocked with alcohol bottles. As his eyes moved up the shelf, he noticed a bullet hole Sylvie left behind a week earlier. He'd paid someone to patch up the damage and paint over it, but it appeared they'd missed one. He smiled, deciding he'd leave it.

Eric knew Sylvie made an attempt to console him after leaving the Carmilla rooftop. She'd lingered by his doorway, knocking and waiting patiently. She'd been worried about him all night, starting from the moment she saw him chained down in the Fellowship of the Sun church. Her caring nature had him intrigued, but he couldn't let her in. He refused. He didn't want her to see him so upset. So weak. He was beside himself that night, in more turmoil than he'd ever thought was possible. Tears of blood had escaped him at such an alarming rate he could barely see or stand. He couldn't recall anyone other than Godric seeing him that way before; not even Pam. Sylvie and Sookie seeing him well up with tears on the rooftop had been enough. The image alone churned waves of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach.

He shook the feeling off, chiding himself for even caring what a human would think. Typically, he valued a human's opinion as much as he valued a clump of dirt. Eric could walk around naked in front of hundreds of people without a second thought. He could kill any human in his path, feeding and fucking them in the process if he felt like it. He could shamelessly flirt and talk dirty or behave like a pompous pig and not even care - but for the life of him, Eric Northman could not stand to let anyone see him weep.

His eyes traveled to the countertop where he'd given Sylvie his blood. She was scratched and dying, but he'd spared her. He wondered what Godric would have said had he saw him. His maker always considered vampire blood as something sacred and not to be shared, but Eric didn't regret his decision - even if he'd only done it for his own benefit at the time. He remembered his life force surging into her, bringing some of her life force to him in return. Sylvie him feel alive. It was a wonderful feeling, but that was almost foreign to him now. Without Godric, all he could feel was empty.

Annoyed, he let out a bitter, sharp sigh and tossed his phone into the wall.

"Eric?" Pam appeared, apparently channeling the 80's with her fluffed hair and leather mini-dress. "Is everything all right?"

"Pam," he rose from his throne. "You must take over tonight; I'll be in my office. I want no visitors."

His child nodded vigorously. "Yes, master, of course. Anything else?"

"Yes," he replied. "Get me a new phone."

* * *

><p>"Here's your drinks," Sylvie flippantly set down four bottles of Bud. "Anything else?"<p>

"No," a Merlotte's regular replied. "We're good."

Sylvie turned back to the bar and mumbled under her breath. "Thank god."

Dinner rush had just begun and her head was ready to explode. Not only had she been working in the restaurant since lunch hour for a double shift, but her shift happened to be on a Friday night. The place was swarming with customers who were eager to begin their weekend and nothing seemed to go right. She wasn't sure if it was the weather, Terry's cooking, or the waiting staff, but several locals were leaving the restaurant far from pleased. Many received the wrong order, were unhappy with the food, or flat out didn't want Sylvie as their server because of her connection to Jason. Many of them thought she or Sookie had been hiding him when he went missing. The police were closing in on him, just itching for any scrap of evidence to put him away. Sylvie knew he was innocent, she could feel it in her bones. Few shared the same opinion.

When she overheard an elderly couple scorn the Stackhouse family for the second time, she fled to the back hall for a mind-break.

"Honey, table 9 just requested me as their server," Arlene winced. This would be the sixth table who'd denied Sylvie's services since she'd come into work earlier in the day.

"God dammit!" Sylvie shrieked and tossed the ketchup bottle she was attempting to refill. "Who are these people? Don't they ever choose a different restaurant to eat at?!"

"I know it sucks, but sometimes ya gotta suffer through it," the red-headed waitress replied with her thick Southern accent. She placed a caring hand on her shoulder and flashed a motherly smile, which Sylvie found to be oddly comforting. "If it helps, I'll let ya keep the tip."

"I'm sorry, Arlene," she sighed. The increasing number of thoughts were hard for her to channel out, resulting in a massive headache. "I don't know what's the matter with me; I'm just crabby tonight."

"Oh, honey, you're not the only one," she chuckled before whispering, "we all are. Daphne is horrible. Terry is over-whelmed. And Lord, don't go near Sam. He's still on the warpath!"

Sam Merlotte had it out for Sookie and Sylvie since they'd returned from vacation. Even though their trip had been anything but relaxing, Sam had no sympathy for them. He'd stuck to his promises and kept them on schedule as often as he possibly could. If he wasn't badgering the waitresses about their performance or prodding Sylvie about Sookie's love life, he was hiding in his office with paperwork. The only waitress he didn't seem to criticize was Daphne, who, according to Arlene, was the "worst waitress to ever exist." She was hired at the restaurant shortly after Sookie and Sylvie left and somehow, the woman was _still _training. If she were anyone else, Sylvie figured Sam would have fired her. _Maybe he found himself a new crush? _

As if he'd heard his name being thought, Sam appeared in the hallway. "What the hell are you two doin'?" he barked. "Get back to work, it's a madhouse out there!"

"Good Lord, Sam Merlotte!" Arlene clutched the birthstone on her necklace. "Calm down. We're movin'!"

Sylvie didn't give him the respect of acknowledgement and marched off with a silent eye roll instead. When she returned to the bar area she found Sookie leaning against the counter, loading her serving tray with a pitcher of beer and some mixed drinks. She was lucky enough to work a single shift and from the way her hair was done, Sylvie knew she would be heading to Bill's right after work.

She sighed, knowing she'd have to speak to Sookie at some point before the night was over. She hadn't spoken to her cousin since Tara stopped by and she didn't want to end an evening on bad terms. After checking on one of her tables, she waited for Sookie to approach the bar.

"Hey, cuz," Sylvie fiddled with a stack of coasters near the register. "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't mad…just bummed is all."

"It's okay," Sookie shrugged her shoulders. After being bombarded with accusatory glares and thoughts when she walked into work, her argument with Sylvie was old news. "I'm not mad at you either. I am, however," she grumbled, "pissed at all of these customers! Did you hear Mrs. Fortenberry thinking? She can't wait until they arrest Jason so she can appear on one of those crime documentaries on Lifetime!"

"Oh my god!" Sylvie gasped, smiling. Although she was appalled by Maxine's thoughts, she was relieved to find out that Sookie wasn't too upset over the roommate situation.

"I know!" Sookie laughed and shook her head. "God, these people…I can't wait to get outta here."

"Tell me about it," Sylvie snorted. She knew one of her orders was up, but the customers were being so rude she didn't care whether they had good service. "I've been here since lunch and I can't wait to get out! Are you going to Bill's when you're done?"

"Yeah, I am," her cousin shifted uncomfortably. "I hope that's okay. But I could stay home if you want…I didn't realize we haven't been spending much time together. I feel bad."

"No, don't! I'll be fine. Go see Bill, you don't get much time with him either," Sylvie assured her. She knew it was probably difficult having a boy friend who could only come out at night.

As much as Sookie's relationships annoyed her, Sylvie was proud of her cousin. She finally found someone who could make her happy. It made her wonder if she'd ever find someone like Bill, who'd love her unconditionally. Sylvie had never met a man who cared for her as much as Bill cared for her cousin. He always stood up for Sookie and protected her when she needed him. _What man has ever done that for me?_ She shuddered when her mind turned to Eric. He'd helped her in the past, but sometimes Eric's help came with a price - whether it be reading his employee's minds or a trip to Dallas. Since that trip, she'd been incredibly confused.

All she could think about was the night of the bombing. Something ignited in her veins that evening, caused by a spark. That spark was Eric Northman. His hands on her hips. His cool breath against her neck. His body, pressed against hers. She hadn't spoken about it to anyone, not even Eric himself. _What happened that night? _She sighed. _Is it the blood? A cruel joke? What got into me? _She was desperate to talk to someone, _anyone_ who could give her advice. Sookie would be her first choice but whenever Sylvie pictured the conversation, it always ended in disaster. _How long can I keep this a secret? _It wasn't hard for her to figure out the answer: not long. Whether Eric's actions were serious or not, she couldn't let what happened eat away her insides. Keeping secrets from Sookie was much too difficult. Sylvie had to tell her. She was terrified. She knew her cousin wouldn't approve. After all, Eric Northman was bad news. Everything about him was wrong. But how could something so wrong seem so right?

"What's the matter with you?" Sookie frowned, pulling Sylvie from her thoughts. "You look worried."

"Sookie," Sylvie propped herself against the countertop with an elbow and rested her chin in her hand, knowing this was the only opportune moment to speak without Arlene nearby. She paused, biting her lip. If she was going to tell her cousin, she would have to tread lightly. "Do you think Eric is okay?"

"Are you kidding?" her cousin crinkled her nose in disgust. "He'll be fine. Don't worry about him. We did what he asked and now we should just be glad that he's out of our lives."

"Maybe," Sylvie teetered, "but what if I don't want him to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she paused, uncertain of her words. _This is it, _she breathed. _Now or never. _"I like him."

"You _what!_?" Sookie barked before lifting her fingers up in air quotes. "You '_like him' _like him?"

"Yeah," Sylvie felt an intense heat creep into her cheeks. Overflowing with embarrassment, she began telling her cousin about her secret crush. "At least, I think I do."

Within seconds, Sookie was clutching her stomach in a fit of doubtful laughter. "You're kidding me, right? This is Eric we're talking about. _Eric Northman?_"

"I'm serious, Sook!" Sylvie kicked at an invisible spot of dirt on the floor. "Maybe it's me or maybe it's the blood, but I do! I just don't know what to do about it. One second he's nice, and the next, he's a jerk! I'm so confused. For heaven's sake; he almost kissed me the other night!"

"What!?" her cousin roared. She quickly went into helicopter-mom mode and began to hover. "I can't believe this! Sylvie, he isn't good for you. Eric is a selfish backstabbing bastard. He's put us both in more danger than we've ever been in before! I know you think you like him, but it's just the blood talking. Trust me; I know you probably have a lot of feelings that you're not used to, but they'll go away when his blood fades outta you. You've got to promise me you'll keep your distance from him. I love you too much to see you get hurt!"

Sylvie blinked. As much as she wanted to make the promise to her cousin, she wasn't sure if she could follow through. "I…"

"What the hell is wrong with these people? I can't take it anymore!" Daphne, the new waitress interrupted. "If I get stiffed _one_ more time, I swear, I'm quittin'!"

"Honey, are you sure it's them and not you?" Sylvie delicately replied, thankful for the interruption. She hadn't gotten the advice she was looking for and Sookie's reaction made conversation difficult. "Arlene told me you were havin' a tough time."

"Listen," the petite blonde lifted her hand in the air like a valleygirl. "I know I'm bad, but I ain't _that _bad! God, I just wish all these people would get outta here, y'know? People need to loosen up! They all need another night at Maryann's."

"Maryann Forrester?" Sookie frowned. "Tara's friend?"

"Oh yeah, she's real nice," Daphne nodded. "She threw this wild party the other night; bought booze and food for like half of Bon Temps. It was amazing!"

"Great," Sylvie mumbled, taking Daphne's story as her cue to exit. She shot Sookie a glare before adding, "Just what Tara needs - a friend who throws parties."

Unhappy with her predicament, Sylvie spent the remainder of her evening suffering through work. She did her best to avoid conversations with anyone in her path, customers included. Many of her tables left her annoyed and penniless. In hopes of avoiding her cousin, she focused the rest of her shift on helping Daphne become a better waitress - which, Sylvie found out, was practically impossible. No matter how many times the new employee was given instruction, words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Even a quick scolding from Arlene didn't help Daphne's work performance. Regardless of Daphne's training difficulties, however, Sylvie's night seemed to go by fast. Before she knew it, the Merlotte's crowd was long gone and Sookie was approaching her for a ride home.

"Hey 'cuz?" Sookie asked, placing a stack of menus by the front door. "You can give me a ride home tonight, right?"

"I guess," Sylvie dazedly replied. "What happened to your car?"

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged her shoulders. "I let Tara borrow it."

Doing her best to stifle her ill-will towards Tara and her frustration of Sookie's decision making, Sylvie politely agreed to drive her cousin home. The ride was quiet and short, just as Sylvie liked it. She was happy the topic of Eric didn't bubble up again and the idea of discussing Bill gave her a stomach ache. She longed for a night when she and Sookie could stay up talking like they did when they were younger, but knew an evening like that wouldn't happen until life simmered down a bit. When Sylvie finally pulled up the gravel drive, she realized life's punches weren't slowing down - they'd officially sped up.

As the girls drove towards the house, they were in shock. Bottles of beer, clothing and trash scattered across the driveway. Every window in the Stackhouse family home was lit up and loud music was blaring through. The front door hung wide open, the old screen almost broken and swaying back and fourth with the wind. The place looked worse than any high school kegger Sylvie had ever seen. She scowled, knowing Tara Thornton had to be the cause. When her eyes caught a glimpse of Gran's rosebushes nearly destroyed, she started fuming.

"Sook," she slammed on the breaks in the middle of the lawn. "I told you I didn't want your friend movin' in! Look at this mess! What the hell is wrong with Tara?"

"I don't know!" Sookie snapped, confused. She'd been friends with Tara almost all of her life and never knew her to be so rowdy and careless. "Let's just get inside and see what the hell is goin' on!"

However, when the girls stepped inside, they were left with more questions. Much like the front lawn, the entire house was trashed. Bottles of beer were perched on every shelf, complemented by crushed potato chips and a puddle of vomit on the floor. In the kitchen, Sookie noticed the fridge was left open. It had been completely raided except for Bill's pack of TrueBlood. The pecan pie from earlier was smeared on the wall. A large pot of soup sat on the stove. The smell was unlike anything the girls had smelt before, but it was still warm and almost bubbling over. The kitchen faucet was carelessly running, wasting water down the drain. The table was so dirtied with food, Sylvie figured who ever ate there didn't bother to use a plate or fork. _What happened here? _She frowned. _Where is everyone?_ The guests where nowhere to be seen. She grimaced when she saw a pair of underwear resting near the backdoor.

"Sookie, look!"

"Ew," Sookie crinkled her nose at the panties. "That ain't right."

"This is disgusting," Sylvie declared, tiptoeing towards the back entrance for more clues. There, she found even more undergarments scattered by the door. Her eyebrows arched in surprise when she realized they made a trail through the backyard. "Wait a second…"

"What?" Her cousin peeped over her shoulder. "What's goin' on?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "I think these are makin' a trail…"

"Maybe everyone's outside?"

Sylvie shrugged her shoulders. "Only one way to find out."

The two cousins ventured outside. The backyard was as filthy as the front, trashed with alcohol and possessions that couldn't be identified. With clothes ahead of them, Sookie and Sylvie followed the trail to the woods. Dark trees and foliage crossed Sylvie's path and clouded her vision but she wasn't afraid. She was determined. She was too focused on getting to the bottom of the disaster Tara had created.

As crickets chirped in choruses around her, she shook her head. She knew letting Tara move in was a bad idea. She wanted to utter an "I told you so" to Sookie, but decided the gesture was immature and would only lead to an argument. She loved that Sookie was so pure-hearted and caring, but her motherly nature was also her downfall. Her cousin simply had a hard time saying no - especially to family and friends like Tara. Sylvie hoped that this time, she could convince Sookie to change her mind. Sounds of drumming and howling lead her to a glow in the distance.

"You think that's a fire?" Sookie asked, crunching leaves with her feet as she shuffled in the dark.

"Probably," Sylvie snorted. "I bet they didn't have enough room inside so they moved their dance party out here."

When she and Sookie arrived, they were in for a surprise.

What the girls anticipated to being a drunken dance party was actually a wild, animalistic orgy. With a large fire burning in front of them, Sookie and Sylvie saw many Bon Temps locals dancing lewdly and shamelessly engaging in sex acts. Amongst the tribal drum music in the background, primitive moans and growls echoed into the night. Many familiar faces could be seen against the fiery glow, all naked and drunkenly rolling into the dirt. When Sylvie spotted Tara in the crowd making out with Eggs, her temper was pushed to the limit.

"That's enough!" Sylvie shouted at the top of her lungs. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Get outta here!"

But what happened next sent chills up her spine.

At the sound of her voice, the crowd looked up and met her gaze. What she saw looked like something from a nightmare. All their eyes were black.


	23. Taking Flight

Sylvie slouched against the black leather sofa. It was so lumpy and old she was surprised it'd managed to find a resting place other than a dumpster. As she crossed her legs, she realized she was still in uniform. Mud scuffed her shoes and left a trail of dirt up to the scrape on her knee, which she received after slipping in the woods. She sighed. She hated where she was. She wanted to see him, but not like this. Not under these circumstances.

Since Sylvie's return, her life had become a rollercoaster that was hard to keep up with. One minute she was in danger and the next, all was well again. Just when Sylvie thought things would quiet down, she was taken for another ride. And tonight, he would be riding with her: Eric Northman.

He sat across from Sylvie in his Fangtasia office, clad in a black and red tracksuit and annoyed by the fact that he had visitors.

"So, Bill, tell me about the woman again," he dully replied. "Maryann was it?"

"Yes," Bill was practically jumping from his seat with anxiety. "She is unlike anything I have ever seen or perhaps even read about."

Maryann was unlike anything _anyone_ had ever seen. Just the thought of her gave Sylvie chills. She blinked, trying to shake off the scene she'd witnessed just a few hours earlier. But try as she might, the vision wouldn't disappear.

"_What the hell is wrong with you people!" She shouted. "Get the hell outta here!" _

_Dozens of black eyes stared back her. They were all dark and empty, stuck in a trance. They stood half-naked with their mouths open. Frozen. Sookie stood still, almost as if their glances had frozen her, too. Among the crowd were several familiar faces, including Arlene, Mrs. Fortenberry, Eggs, Terry, and even sheriff Bud Dearborne. One pair of eyes in particular, however, left Sookie feeling helpless. _

"_Oh god," She cried. "Tara…" _

"_Sookie!" Sylvie shrieked. "What do we do!?"_

"_Nothing," Maryann emerged from her spot near the fire. The strange woman the girls had met in Merlotte's now stood before them in a flowing white dress. She was holding a strange object in her hand - a horned mask, made to look like a bull. Sookie and Sylvie shuddered when they made the connection. She was a monster. "She is mine now. They are all mine." _

"_They are not yours," Sookie growled. She'd been over powered by Maryann once before and she wouldn't allow it to happen again. "And this isn't your property. Get out!" _

_Grinning, Maryann delved into a fit of shameless laughter. With a blink of an eye, she moved closer. So close and fast, in fact, Sylvie wondered if she were a vampire. She watched as Maryann's body twitched and spun in different directions. Having never seen anyone move in such a way before, Sylvie felt completely dumbfounded. Who was this woman? And more importantly, what was she?_

"_My goodness," the brunette cooed, running her fingers across Sookie's cheek. "What are you two?" _

"_What are you?" Sylvie retorted with all the courage she could muster. Her heart was pounding, hoping to God Maryann wouldn't scratch her cousin again._

"_I know what you are. You're a monster!" Sookie recoiled and flicked Maryann's wrist away. "A monster who better get off my lawn and give me my friends back! Or else -" _

"_Or else what?" the woman flashed a sarcastic smile. "Look at them. I don't think they're your friends anymore." _

_Suddenly, the group who looked like black-eyed zombies became a pack of rabid dogs, snarling and ready to attack. One by one, every face Sookie and Sylvie saw turned angry and primitive. Their mouths started drooling uncontrollably as if they were starving for a meal. Every pair of eyes lit up as excitement rumbled deep within them. It was obvious then that the locals of Bon Temps were no longer friendly. A chorus of growls and hisses began to grow as they moved in closer. _

"_Sookie…" Sylvie felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. Memories of sizzling blood and deep wounds flashed through her mind. "Let's get out of here!" _

"_Nonsense!" Maryann giggled, stepping towards her. Grinning, she began to dance and sway at speeds so quick she looked like a glitching graphic on a computer screen. "Join us! Stay awhile. I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun." _

"_Don't you move!" A voice roared from the darkness. Bill emerged from the woods like a knight in shining armor. It was times like these that Sylvie was thankful for the effects of vampire blood. At top speed, he placed himself between Maryann and the Stackhouse women. "Take another step and it shall be your last! Do it and I swear I will end you." _

"_Oh, yes!" Maryann howled in amusement. "Do it! Ravage me, vampire!" _

_Without a second thought, Bill sank his fangs into her neck for the kill. To his surprise, however, it was his life that almost ended. The vampire recoiled instantly with a mouth full of black liquid. _

"_Bill!" Sookie cried as Maryann dropped to the ground in raucous laughter. "Are you all right? Oh my God, Bill!" _

_Through sputtering breaths and a foaming mouth, the dark-haired vampire uttered a word Sylvie had been waiting to hear since she'd stepped into the clearing. "RUN!" _

"Her blood is black and filled with poison," Bill Compton continued, pulling Sylvie from her thoughts. After attempting to attack Maryann he spent half of the car ride to Fangtasia vomiting out the window. It was only after feeding from Sookie's wrist that he was able to regain composure. "She has all of Bon Temps under a spell!"

"Hmm," Eric mused. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Sookie scoffed. "That monster has my friend in danger and that's all you've gotta say? Are you going to help or not?"

"Of course I will help," his lips twitched with a bitter reply. "Though I'm not certain Miss Stackhouse is asking for it."

"You got that right," Sylvie snapped. "This is crap. I don't need a body guard."

After rescuing Bill, Sookie became determined to save Bon Temps. Once she made a phone call to a normal-sounding Jason, Tara was number one on her rescue list. Tara Thornton spent most of her time with Maryann as of late and Sookie knew she was hooked in deep. It would be no easy task to get her back. Even though the black-eyed locals seemed dead from the neck up, they were alert and willing to do whatever Maryann Forrester asked them to. For Sookie, getting in and out of her own house unharmed would be extremely difficult. Troubles aside, she was willing to do anything to save her friend - even if it meant leaving her own cousin with Eric.

"No one is going to baby sit you," Sookie rolled her eyes. She admired Sylvie's independence, but standing alone during dangerous times was never a good idea. "I just want you safe."

"How can you say you want me safe while _you_ plan on going back in there? " Sylvie rose from her seat. "What sense does that make?"

"Tara is my friend!" Sookie snapped. "I've got to save her; I have no choice."

"Well you might not have a choice, but I do. And it's _mine_ to make. I want to help you!"

"No, Sylvie," she shook her head apologetically. "I can't let you. It's too dangerous!"

"If you aren't going to let me help, then why leave me here?" Sylvie folded her arms. "Why can't I just stay with Jason?"

"Because," Bill's thick southern voice chimed in. He wasn't sure what Maryann was, and he couldn't risk Sylvie's safety if the woman ended up being a witch. He knew there was no stopping Sookie, but he'd do his best to keep her family from harm. "It is better if you stay as far from Bon Temps as possible."

"Look, Syl," Sookie sighed and tightened the band of her meticulously styled ponytail. "I have to do this and you can't come with me. I just got you back; there ain't no way I'm gonna lose you! I don't care how selfish you think that sounds. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe; even if that means bringin' you here. I care about you. Now stay here. I'll be back when I can."

Before Sylvie could protest any longer, Sookie grabbed her purse and ushered Bill to the door. When a light bulb went off in her brain, she paused at the exit and turned to face her cousin and the vampire sheriff one last time.

"By the way," Sookie narrowed her eyes in Eric's direction. "You keep your hands off my cousin, you understand? I heard about what you did in Dallas."

Bill's eyes went wild with confusion but as he opened his mouth to speak, Eric was already standing up to deliver an eloquent, sarcastic reply.

"As you wish, Miss Stackhouse," the tall vampire quirked a brow and hid the smirk that preyed upon his lips. "But I'll have you know there are plenty of things I can do without my hands."

After scrunching her nose in disgust, Sookie ran towards her cousin for a final hug. "Don't worry, Sylvie," she squeezed her tight. "I'll be back for you as soon as I can. I promise."

With their good-byes spoken, Sookie and Bill left for Bon Temps.

Sylvie sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. She was unsure of when or if she'd see her cousin again. The promise Sookie made could be added to the many promises she'd made before. Although all were made with good intentions, her cousin hadn't followed through. Not yet. She hoped that this time, Sookie would stay true to her word and come back. _Alive. _Whatever Maryann was, she was deadly. The fear Sylvie saw in Bill's eyes that night said it all. She was a creature unlike any other. She was a force to be reckoned with and the fight to get rid of her would not be won easily. If Sookie did not return, Sylvie wasn't certain if she could live without her.

Sookie would tell Sylvie about a day when there would be more time for the Stackhouse's to be a family, free of danger and drama. Often, Sylvie wondered if that day would ever come. Life seemed to move so fast around her she felt as though she was the only one who couldn't keep up. She still couldn't put together the puzzle pieces of her past and her grandmother's killer was yet to be found. She wanted so badly to find her sister Hadley and bring her home, but Bon Temps just wasn't safe anymore. Living amongst supernatural creatures like Bill and Eric seemed secure, but, as Sylvie was beginning to learn, it was also very dangerous.

_I guess that's what happens when you're friends with the dead, _she thought. _They bring you closer to death itself. _Since her first encounter with Eric in the Stackhouse entryway, Sylvie had more close calls than she could count. It was odd to think of how close she'd gotten with Eric Northman since then. That night they were strangers and now, with him standing a few feet away from her, they knew each other. In their own way, anyhow. They'd formed their own camaraderie while still managing to keep each other at arm's length - thanks to Eric's ever-changing mood. Personality aside, Sylvie felt certain that Eric would always protect her if she needed him to. But after fighting off an angry mob of church goers, dodging and explosion and sharing an almost-kiss, what went on in Mr. Northman's mind was still a mystery.

"So," he broke the silence that seemed to linger for ages. The tone of his voice had Sylvie wondering if the tender-hearted Eric she'd spent time with would ever return. For the moment, it seemed he'd gone on vacation. Put out with having company, Eric had no problem expressing his annoyance. "There are a few hours until daylight. What would you like to do?"

Sylvie blinked as house music hummed faintly in the background. Fangtasia was open for business and the place was packed. Even Eric's office could not drown out the sound of screaming and cheering and raucous laughter. Footsteps shuffled back and forth outside the door as humans and vampires crept away from the crowd for privacy. And despite all the noise, the room managed to feel silent. Sylvie searched for the right words to say but found none. She had so many questions brewing over what happened in Dallas that she didn't know where to start. When she turned her attention to the tall vampire, she found him impatient and scowling.

"_Well_?" The vampire sheriff folded his arms.

As the music's loud bass thumped against her chest, Sylvie felt a pang in her heart. It seemed whatever happened in Dallas would stay there. Eric wasn't sad about Godric. He didn't want to talk about what he'd said or done after the explosion. At that moment, Eric Northman was nothing more than inconvenienced. Sylvie had become a burden. She was a chore; a task to be completed and probably later used as an excuse to get a favor from Bill or Sookie. The thought alone had her fuming.

"Nothing," she finally replied, scoffing. Sylvie decided if she was going to be stranded somewhere, it better be with good company. "I'm going to Jason's."

"You can't," he rolled his eyes, having felt her emotions. "You are to stay here. No exceptions."

As Sylvie headed for the door, Eric reached for her arm mere seconds.

"Let me go," she flinched as his fingers tightened around her wrist. "I'm not helpless! I can take care of myself, contrary what all of you seem to think. I _don't_ need a baby sitter."

"If you don't need a baby sitter, stop acting like a child," he retorted before finally letting go. "You are not leaving. You can try, but I will keep you here by force."

His words were the final straw. Sylvie was fed up. Fed up with being in danger, fed up with the drama, and most importantly, fed up with being treated like a helpless human. Putting together her best glare, she looked to the vampire with cold eyes.

"Maybe you can force me to stay here, but you can't force me to be around _you_."

"Very well then," he towered over her. Unaffected, he looked at her with a smug smile. "I will find activities elsewhere."

After closing the office door, the tall vampire sauntered over to his desk. The boundaries Sylvie attempted to cross were still in place. She'd lost the battle. Whether she liked it or not, Eric Northman was in charge. And from the look on his face, he was loving it. He leisurely pushed a few buttons on his telephone and within minutes, Pam was knocking at the door. When she entered, however, the catty vampire was not alone.

"I thought you didn't want visitors," Pam raised a perfectly plucked brow. She was dressed in a slinky black dress that fit her like a glove. With her lips pursed, she cocked her head to the woman standing next to her. "Here you go."

The woman looked like a classic super model. If it weren't for her poor coordination of barely-there clothing, Sylvie would've thought she'd come straight off the runway. Her dark, thick layered hair fell softly against her strong cheekbones and continued to fall down her shoulders. When her eyes met Eric's, her pouty lips formed a rounded smile.

"Yvetta, come in," Eric delightfully chimed. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Giggling, the voluptuous brunette tip-toed into the office. After watching Pam leave with an eye roll, Eric began introductions.

"Yvetta, this is Sylvie," he pointed between the two women. "Sylvie, this is Yvetta."

"Hello, Sylvie," Yvetta chirped. "I hope you are enjoying Fangtasia!"

When silence filled the room, the vampire continued with a smirk. "Be polite, Sylvie. Say hello."

"Hi," Sylvie gritted and shot daggers in Yvetta's direction. The woman was pretty but she was clearly a fangbanger. What did Eric see in her? As heat grew on the back of Sylvie's neck, she did her best to hide her hatred. Her attempts did not go unnoticed by Eric, however, who seemed to be enjoying every moment of her inner turmoil. In a full grin, he placed his hand on the small of Yvetta's back.

"Since you would like to be alone," he guided Yvetta to the door, "Yvetta and I will be spending the rest of the evening together."

With their backs turned, Yvetta and Eric walked off. The blast of music poured in as the tall vampire turned to Sylvie for one last reply before shutting her in. "Enjoy your solitude."

"You can't keep me in here!" Sylvie pounded at the door after she heard the handle click. "Open this door right now!"

Her noises and pleas were no use. No matter how loud or how hard she begged, the door did not budge. Giving up, she slumped against the wall and let the vibration of club music sift through her. As Eric's office grew smaller, she felt like a caged bird. Her heart began to flutter. Desperate to get out, she scanned the room. Not only were there no windows in Eric's office, but the work space was a complete mess. Every shelf was over-stacked and unorganized. Inventory, binders, and books cluttered the shelves so tightly they seemed to be overflowing. The old fridge Sylvie assumed he kept blood in continued to rattle as if it were ready to break at any moment. The microwave that rested on top of it looked so dirty inside, she wondered how anyone would eat anything that came out of it. When her eyes traveled to the vampire's desk, she discovered a method of escape.

"Maybe I can find something to pick the lock…" she mumbled to herself.

In a final effort, Sylvie jumped up and headed towards the desk and began sifting through drawers. Having never picked a lock before, she relied on the little amount of knowledge she'd gained from watching crime shows on TV. When she found a pen cap and a paperclip, she knew she was in business. After breaking a metal piece from the cap, she started twisting and bending the paperclip into a new shape. Once she was satisfied, she stuck both objects in the door handle and began to maneuver it.

Seconds passed and soon, minutes went by. When her paperclip broke after numerous failed attempts, Sylvie gave up. Defeated, she flopped onto Eric's worn out leather loveseat and closed her eyes. _I don't care who he hangs out with, _she thought. _It's none of my business. Besides, he's a jerk…_

The sound of a door closing jolted Sylvie, making her realize she'd fallen asleep. She opened her eyes as footsteps crept closer. Through the hair swept over her eyes during sleep, she could see a tall figure. It was Eric. Annoyed, she let out a huff and sat up.

"Go away, Eric," she snapped. "I told you to leave me alone!"

He ignored her questions and crept closer. Making no reply, the elder vampire slid onto the loveseat and stared into her eyes. Sylvie folded her arms as if she were exposed in someway. She sighed, trying her hardest to look pissed off. From the look in his eye, he could see right through her.

"Shouldn't you be with Yvetta?" she teased, hoping to distract him.

"No, I don't want her," he murmured, leaning closer. At vampire speed, he moved in with his cold breath just inches away from her neck. "I want _you_."

"E-Eric…" Sylvie stumbled over her words. Suddenly, he was straddling her. "What …what are you doing?" she stammered. "Stop."

But the vampire made so such action. Before she could speak again, his lips crashed into hers. Tidal waves of excitement began rippling through her body, tumbling over and over again. Tingles traced across her skin as he snuck one hand up the back of her shirt. When his tongue slipped between her lips, Sylvie felt on fire in the best way possible. Her back arched as she lifted her hands to the back of Eric's head, gripping tightly on his hair. The vampire pulled away, only to reveal a pair of pleased fangs.

"I want you," he repeated.

Sylvie never felt so ready. Tilting her chin, she exposed the soft flesh on her neck. "Take me."

Squinting her eyes tight, she braced herself for the bite. When she opened them again, she found herself wrapped in a blanket with a mass of straw-colored hair over her face.

"Sleep well?" A large hand whisked the strands away. The hand belonged to Eric of course, who was standing over her with a curious half-smile. "From the look on your face a few seconds ago, it appears you did."

"No, actually," Sylvie huffed through her rosy cheeks and pushed his wrist away. The entire scenario had been a dream. She was absolutely mortified. In hopes of washing away her embarrassment, she resorted to childish sarcasm. "But I'm sure _you_ did. How was hanging with your stupid groupie?"

Much to her relief, Eric took the bait and did not tease her any further. Instead, he sauntered towards his desk and perched himself on a chair.

"You are foolish to be jealous of her, you know," the elder vampire logged onto his computer with eyes glued to the screen. It wasn't long until his fingers were clicking away at the keys. "You're much prettier than her."

"I wasn't jealous," Sylvie protested while fighting terribly to hide the smile that begged to stretch across her lips. It seemed the Eric she'd seen in Dallas had returned. She wondered if maybe he had been crabby from not eating. Still, she wanted so badly to be mad at him for his behavior but it was almost impossible. "But, uh...thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied as a trademark smirk began to form on his face. "Although, I will say you'd make a very shitty locksmith."

While Sylvie responded with an eye roll, Pam suddenly appeared in the doorway. Donning a red sequined mini-dress and studded pumps, she approached her maker with ease.

"Master?"

Sylvie watched with curiosity as Pam patiently awaited her maker's attention. Whenever she saw Pam, the vampire always seemed to be annoyed and overflowing with sarcasm. Pam always held her nose high in the air and had little time for others - especially humans. She seldom cared for others and cared even less what others thought. However, standing in front of Eric, she was different. Sylvie wasn't sure how old Pam was, but she imagined she and Eric had quite a history together. He was one of the few people in her life she respected. The catty vampire stood quietly. She was polite and obedient, with eyes searching for validation. Validation was received when Eric finally tore his gaze from the computer screen.

"Yes, Pamela?"

"Your…uh," she sent Sylvie a miffed look before turning her attention back to Eric. "Your…salesman is here."

"Ah," Eric nodded. From their talking in circles, Sylvie knew whatever conversation was about to take place was one she wasn't supposed to hear. Her assumptions proved right when Eric sent out his next order. "Pam, escort Sylvie out and send him in. Let him know I don't have much time. We open soon."

"Wait," Sylvie chimed in from her position on the sofa. "You're not open already? You mean I slept…all night?"

"Yes, you did," Eric replied. "We open in 20 minutes."

"Humans," Pam rolled her eyes. "Just like dogs…no concept of time."

"Enough," Eric silenced his child. "Pam, please take Sylvie to the dressing room for a shower and some clean clothes. Dress her in something…appropriate."

Pam's plump red lips formed a sly smile. "No problem."

Before Sylvie knew it, she found herself in Fangtasia's dressing room. Her dinner was an apple, which she ate gratefully much to Pam's disgust. After rushing through a shower as Pam ordered her to "hurry up" through the other side of the door, she stood awkwardly in a towel while Pam searched for something for her to wear. The dressing room was smaller than Sylvie anticipated, filled with racks of clothing and two make-up stations. She assumed this was where Pam kept a majority of her wardrobe, along with the dancers who worked at the club each night.

"There's panties and bras in there," Pam pointed to a small dresser in the corner as she sifted through various latex get-ups. "Take your pick."

Sylvie opened the dresser with caution. Various sets of lingerie packed the top drawer, some strewn about and mismatched while others laid in packages unopened. Sylvie did her best to pick a set that would fit her with the least amount of leather, lace, ties or other do-dads. When she found a packaged set that was black with pink pinstripes, she thankfully tiptoed into the bathroom and put them on. Just as she put the last bra hook in place, the door opened a crack.

"Here," Pam's arm thrust through the opening. Her diamond-bangled wrist held a mass of black fabric. "This oughta do."

Sylvie took the ensemble without protest. Closing the door once again, she slipped into what turned out to be a black mini-dress with long sleeves. As dance music began to hum in the background, she looked at herself in the mirror. Fangtasia was minutes away from opening. With wet hair, no make-up and the fading remnants of a vampire bite, Sylvie almost felt like a fangbanger. Bags were beginning to form beneath her eyes. Not from lack of sleep, but from complete and utter worry. While she'd slept the day away, her cousin Sookie was still in Bon Temps and there had been no word on her or Bill's progress. Sylvie sighed. _Is everything gonna be okay?_

"Hurry up, human," Pam barked through the door. "I haven't got all night!"

After several deep breaths, Sylvie gathered herself and stepped out.

"Excellent," a satisfied Pam triumphantly smiled. The female vampire looked Sylvie up and down before guiding her to the beauty station nearby. "But we still have work to do."

Sylvie took a seat and waited quietly as Pam began to style her. The vampire's delicate hands wisped across her skin so fast, Sylvie felt like she was sitting in front of a fan. However when the light breeze faded, she was in for quite a surprise. When Pam allowed her to look in the mirror, Sylvie had gone under a complete transformation. Her natural waves were boosted into long, voluminous curls. All of her imperfections - including her bite mark- seemed to be airbrushed away with a bit of concealer. To complete her look, Pam painted her eyes with smoky shadows and mascara.

"Wow…" Sylvie stared into her reflection, speechless. "Pam, this is…"

"Do you like it?" Pam placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head. Clearly pleased by her own work, the vampire rushed to the other side of the room to find the finishing touch: a good pair of pumps.

"Here," she held out a set of black high heels with red soles. "Put these on."

Once Sylvie slipped on the shoes, she and Pam headed down the hall. The vampire took lead and sniggered while Sylvie lingered close behind, clumsily walking in heels. It wasn't long until the two women arrived to the center of the complex. There, Sylvie saw Fangtasia in action for the first time.

Although she couldn't decipher the amount of time she spent with Pam in the dressing room, Sylvie knew the club couldn't have been open for more than an hour. Still, it was already bursting with people. As dancers swung and swayed around poles on the dance floor, Ginger was working hard mixing drinks behind the bar - with all four sets of bites exposed on her chest. Eric's newest assistant, Chow, placed himself near the entrance as a security guard while humans and vampires flooded in. Most of the humans who entered looked hopeful and morbidly curious. The vampires, however, were merely bored and searching for a good meal. With loud music ringing through her ears, Sylvie shuffled along as Pam tugged her across the dimly lit dance floor. It was then that she caught sight of Eric on stage.

The tall vampire was perched in a heavy antique chair and looking into the crowd as if he were surveying his kingdom. He wore a slate grey suit and a black shirt that buttoned low on his chest. After a few texts on his phone and another quick scan of the crowd, he met Sylvie's gaze. His eyes zoned in like a predator to prey, drinking in all of her features and looking hungry for more. As she followed Pam up the steps, Sylvie felt her pulse rising and suddenly wished her dress wasn't so short.

"Pam," Eric smiled with smoldering eyes fixated on Sylvie in the slinky black number. "You have outdone yourself."

"Oh please," his childe flashed a coy smirk. As she made her exit, the vampire laughed and added, "I'm no magician."

When she disappeared into the crowd, Sylvie was left standing alone. Her heart was racing and zapping with nerves as Eric shamelessly traced his eyes across her figure.

"Please," the elder vampire purred. "Come sit."

Having no qualms with sitting down, Sylvie took a seat next to him. She shifted uncomfortably, however, as silence lingered between them. Even with music in the background, the quietness between them was obvious. Even Fangtasia customers began to notice. Not only was she on display for Eric, but she was a visual for everyone on the dance floor, too. She could feel several pairs of eyes burning into her skin and even several more burning into her brain.

_Stupid slut,_ one growled. _What makes her so fucking special?_

_Her boobs aren't even that big…_

_Oh my God, she is so lucky…_another sighed. _I wonder if he'll ever notice me…I've been here almost every night!_

It was moments like these that Sylvie wished she couldn't read minds. Hearing thoughts sometimes came in handy, but most of the time they were a burden. Listening to others at home or at work could be stressful but large crowds were the worst. With masses of information being thrown to her like bombs, she often found it hard to concentrate. She remembered missing several school dances and fourth of July parades because of it. Blocking thoughts was always a strength of Sookie's and it was a trait Sylvie longed to master. Unable to conquer her weakness for the time being, she turned her attention to a spot on the floor and propped her head up by her elbow.

"I apologize," Eric announced, having noticed her pain. "I forgot how tiresome this must be for you."

"I'm fine," she replied with a cringe. After rubbing her temple for a moment she realized she'd spoken louder than necessary. No matter the volume of music, Eric could probably hear her words with ease. "Are people always like this?"

"Usually," he admitted. "Over half are idiots. But they generate profit."

Sylvie stared as groups of men and women began pushing their way to the front for a closer look at the Fangtasia owner. "It's like you're Santa Claus or something."

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But not so plump."

"…or jolly."

"I can be jolly," a humored smile spread across Eric's face. "When I am in good company, that is."

"Do I fit into that category?"

"When you are behaved," he drawled. "But I do enjoy a little rebellion now and again."

"I didn't mean to be so rude last night," Sylvie admitted. She knew what was said had little affect on Eric but she wanted to apologize anyway. "I was just mad. I still am."

"I know," he nodded. "You are quite amusing when you're upset. I must admit, I did not realize such powerful emotions could come from such a small girl. It is interesting to feel."

"Does sharing blood always have that effect?"

"Yes," the blonde vampire replied. "Which is why many vampires do not give up blood so freely."

"How long until it wears off?" She knew not much time had passed since having his blood, but she was hoping the dreams would end soon.

"It depends on how much blood has been shared. My blood is old and powerful. I've given you a decent amount and I can still feel you strongly."

"Really?" Sylvie squeaked. She knew Eric could sense her but she was never certain of how well he could feel. "What am I feeling right now?"

"Hmm," Eric considered for a moment. "You are nervous and stressed. I would assume it is because of recent events and this crowd."

"They are pretty intense," she squirmed in her chair. "They hate me. I have a hard time blocking people out."

"I'm not too familiar with your abilities, but I have noticed from time to time that you block your cousin from reading your thoughts. Perhaps the process is similar, if not expanded to some degree?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sylvie shrugged her shoulders. "It's really hard, though. Even shutting Sookie out is draining. She's intense."

"You must practice and build up your strength. Here," his hand gestured to the bar across the room. "Try it now. Go to Ginger and get yourself a drink, you may have whatever you like…within reason," he added, "I do not serve minors."

"But what about - "

"If anyone so much as looks at you in a way that displeases me," he interrupted, knowing her worries. He couldn't read minds but he was well aware of the jealous onlookers. "They will be thrown out."

With his eyes glued to her back, Sylvie stepped offstage and ventured into the crowd. Voices were sending phrases her way, most of them chaste thoughts or insults. She did her best to take Eric's advice and took several deep breaths. She closed her eyes and imagined the wall she always built to keep Sookie away and made it bigger. Soon, the intrusion of others thoughts quieted down to a tolerable level. It took everything inside of her to concentrate but she was elated by the silence. Just as Sylvie found success in tuning them out, she felt her body crash into a man's shoulder. When she met his eyes to apologize, she found a face that was all too familiar. The face belonged to Sam Merlotte.

"Sylvie?" From the surprised look on his face, it was clear he didn't recognize his employee in club attire. "What are you doing here?"

"Being babysat by Eric," she replied, just as surprised as he was. Sam stood before her looking disheveled and tired. Behind him were two young faces who shared the same exhausted expression. Sylvie recognized the children right away. They belonged to Arlene. On her short shifts, she'd bring them to work with coloring books and playing cards. "What are you doing here…with Coby and Lisa?"

"I'm looking for Eric," Sam sighed and held onto Arlene's children with tight arms. He didn't want to bring them inside Fangtasia but he had no choice. "I need to talk to him."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Eric's bitter voice suddenly replied. He'd rushed to Sylvie and her boss at vampire speed after seeing their encounter. Gesturing the group to a less crowded spot, he looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Enlighten me, _shifter._"

Sam looked back at the vampire with tightened lips. "Bon Temps is being overrun by a maenad named Maryann. I need your help."

"She's a _maenad_?" Sylvie frowned. "What the heck is a maenad?"

"She is of course the same bullheaded creature who's been causing a stir," Eric ignored Sylvie's questions and kept his hateful gaze to Sam. "Why should I help you?"

"I see you're lookin' after Sylvie, so that must mean you got friends in Bon Temps. Wouldn't you want to help them? What about Sookie? Bill?"

Sylvie became a bag of nerves after hearing her cousin's name. It had been an entire day since she'd last seen Sookie and she hadn't even received a phone call.

"Have you heard from them?" She piped up. "Are they okay?"

"No," Sam admitted. "I tried. I wanted to get help from Bill, but I got no answer. Sookie either. That's part of why I'm here. I'm worried," he then shifted his eyes to Eric, "which I'm sure you are, too."

"Hmm," the vampire didn't bat a lash. "Not really."

"Jesus," Sam scowled at his lack of concern. Sylvie shared the same expression as her blood began to boil at Eric's aloofness. After running an agitated hand through his hair, the Merlotte's owner pressed on. "I'm only asking for a favor here. And maybe some day, I can return the favor somehow."

"Ah," Eric nodded. "But your kind is known to be unfriendly to those like me. Why should I even trust you?"

"Because," Sam tossed his hands in the air out of frustration. "Until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all just single targets; just ripe for the picking…once Maryann is done with Bon Temps, she won't quit. She could move on to Shreveport next. She needs to be stopped."

"Eric, please!" Sylvie clutched the vampire's forearm. "Sookie's in that mess, I know it. You _have_ to help."

After sending a scathing look towards a wide-eyed Coby and Lisa, Eric sighed.

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature," he rolled his eyes. "But I know someone who might be able to help."

"Oh, good," a relieved Sam put a reassuring arm around Coby's shoulder. His sleep deprived eyes sparked a new energy as he asked, "how soon can you get a hold of them?"

"Tonight, but I must leave immediately," Eric gestured Sam towards the front entrance. "Let me walk you out. I will contact you if I find anything useful."

"Thank you," Sam bowed his head a little. After taking Coby and Lisa's hands, he headed for the door. Once in the lot, Sam and his pre-teen companions said their goodbyes and headed back to Bon Temps. Sylvie stared sadly at the tail lights of Sam's old Bronco as it drove off, part of her wishing she'd left in it. Hearing nothing from her cousin was not a good sign and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to wait.

"I'm sure she is safe," Eric placed a hand on her shoulder as if he'd read her thoughts. Just when Sylvie thought the vampire was using a hand to comfort her, he lifted her into his arms. "If we are going to arrive by this evening, we'll have to fly."

Sylvie accepted his maneuvering and found herself wrapped tightly into his chest. Her position had her feeling self-conscious, but she knew she'd rather feel silly straddling a vampire than fall during flight. With his delightful masculine scent near her nostrils, she gripped his shirt with tight fingers for extra security. She'd flown with Eric once before and just thinking about it made her dizzy.

"So," she gulped nervously. "Who are we going to see?"

After pushing his hair back the vampire grinned with fang and replied, "the Queen, of course."


	24. The Reunion

Sylvie's flight with Eric eventually lead her to the front yard of a mansion with a lush garden. It was beautiful and very, _very_ big. She figured if Godric's house was like living the highlife, the queen must be living in heaven. Everything she saw was expensive. The grounds were meticulously cut and styled with exotic plants and trees. Statues and works of art scattered the front lawn, displayed with low outdoor lighting. A six car garage was built in the distance with a Mercedes parked in the driveway. Aside from the mansion itself the property housed an outdoor pool, tennis court, a guest house, and a greenhouse. Tucked away in the middle of nowhere, the queen had guards standing post for extra security. To make the palace complete, the entire structure seemed to be surrounded by water. As Sylvie followed Eric along the concrete walkway, she couldn't help but snicker.

"What's with the moat?" she snorted.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Eric stopped halfway up the sidewalk. "Sophie-Anne is very proud of her material possessions."

"Sophie-Anne," Sylvie stopped behind him, still feeling a bit dizzy from the trip. "So, what kind of queen is she anyway? I mean, is she the queen of all vampires?"

"Oh, no," the tall vampire shook his blonde head and smiled in half-amusement. "Sophie-Anne Leclerq is the merely queen of Louisiana. She is younger than me, but she is my superior and I must obey her."

"Really?" She quizzically replied. Sylvie knew Eric didn't listen to anyone except Godric and she couldn't wait to see how he would behave in front of the queen. "Do you have to do whatever she says?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Any other questions?"

Unabashed by his annoyance, she kept pushing. "Where are we exactly?"

"Baton Rouge."

"Oh," Sylvie's stomach dropped. While she would normally be impressed by Eric's travel speed, all she could think about was her sister Hadley. "I can't believe we're here."

"Yes, it's quite a distance," Eric fixed several of his stray hairs that'd blown out of place during the trip. "Flying is much faster than driving."

Following his lead, she checked her own hair for tangles and blow outs only to find she had several. After a long sigh she did her best to tame them down but knew there was no hope in correcting them entirely.

"I apologize if the flight was intense," the tall vampire droned while adjusting the cuffs of his shirt and jacket. He'd flown long distance with humans before and knew very few of them ever enjoyed it. "I forget the intolerance humans have to high speed. We may pause a moment before entering if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine."

No matter how dizzy Sylvie felt, she wasn't going to let it bother her. Knowing she was in Baton Rouge put her determination to a whole new level. She decided all she wanted to do was get through the meeting with the queen and then find a way to convince Eric to let her start searching for Hadley. If she couldn't get to Sookie, she would at least try to get to her sister. But before she and Eric could carry on, a figure emerging from the doorway caught Sylvie's eye.

"Wait a second," she frowned past Eric's side. A dark-haired vampire was leaving the mansion. "Isn't that…"

"Bill fucking Compton," Eric sneered as he towered over the vampire in max speed. Bill was wearing dark slacks and a blue shirt, seeming surprised at the familiar faces waiting for him outside the house. Sylvie followed close behind Eric as the two men engaged in a staring contest. "What brings you to see the queen?"

"Funny," Bill tilted his head to the elder vampire. After a questionable expression formed his face from the sight of Sylvie's outfit, he looked to Eric with a tense jaw. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I'm just dropping by to see about kicking a maenad's ass."

"Really, why?" Bill chuckled. "So you may look like a hero and save Bon Temps?"

"No," Eric snorted. "Because, apparently, you cannot save it on your own. I was visited by the shifter."

"I can handle the maenad by myself," Bill growled. "Your assistance is unwanted and unnecessary. Besides," he arched a brow, "I wouldn't want to pull you away from your…_other_ business endeavors. Perhaps I should let the queen know you're too busy for a visit."

_Other business endeavors? _Sylvie watched her vampire company with knit brows. For the second time in one night, vampires were talking around her. And whatever the men were speaking about, Bill had just upped the ante. With their chests puffed as far as they could reach, they both began to fume.

Eric leered into his opponent with dark eyes, his low husky voice rumbling, "you wouldn't."

"I won't," a glint lit up Bill's pale eyes. As he took satisfaction in ruffling Eric's feathers, he looked to his superior with a smug smile. "As long as you stay the hell away from Sookie."

"I take no interest in threats, Bill Compton," Eric coldly replied just inches away from Bill's face. His fangs were bared and more than ready to strike. "And even less interest in Sookie Stackhouse."

"You shouldn't have brought Sylvie here," he felt his chance of victory withering away and shot an accusatory glare in the sheriff's direction. "It would be wise to take her home."

"She can handle it," Eric replied with his annoyance on full blast. "Now get out of the way. I have a queen to see."

The younger vampire stepped aside with no retort and his cold blood brought to a boil. Try as he might, Bill's words were unsuccessful in conquering Eric. He'd lost the fight. Perplexed by the intensity of their argument, it took Sylvie several seconds to register the sight of Bill's back walking away from her.

"Bill, wait!" she called. "How is she?"

"Sookie is fine. She's under your cousin's care," he politely looked over his shoulder. "Jason and I will keep her safe. I promise you."

When he disappeared shortly after, Sylvie was left feeling uneasy.

"Why does Bill think I should leave?" Sylvie squeaked, realizing he was probably horrified by her outfit. A conservative man like him surely made some assumptions. With the dress and her now messy hair, she was sure she looked like a fangbanger. It made her wonder what the queen would think. Flashes of vampires like Lorena and Longshadow littered her mind. "Is it because of the Queen? Will she want to eat me or something?"

"The Queen can be less than favorable, but no," Eric rolled his eyes and put his hand on the small of her back as he nudged her towards the door. "Bill is a fool. No harm will come to you. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking. Promise me you can keep yourself together…no matter what."

"I promise."

With Eric taking the lead, Sylvie was guided inside one of the most beautiful homes she'd ever seen. Sophie-Anne's mansion could only be described as truly fit for a queen. Delicate multi-colored tiles decorated the floor, all perfectly coordinated to create intricate shapes and designs. A very large chandelier hung high on the ceiling to illuminate the foyer. Expensive tapestries and paintings hung eye-level in the entrance hall, held by heavy frames. Guards were posted near every doorway in chic suits. The smell of fresh flowers lingered through Sylvie's nostrils as one of the guards ushered her and Eric into the lavish day room.

Even though the sun went down before their arrival, the day room looked as if it were lit up by a sunny afternoon. Six grand seashell chandeliers lined the ceiling to give off a false sunlight. A heated indoor pool rested in the center of the room with deck chairs scattering the perimeter. Tropical plants were positioned in various corners and side tables to create a warm, beachy-look. Sounds of ocean waves and seagulls played quietly over speakers mounted on the walls as one of the guards finally spoke to Sylvie and Eric.

"The queen will see you now," he gestured towards a low patio table sitting poolside. "Wait here."

Sylvie stood with Eric near the patio set and waited quietly for the queen to arrive. Several large orange cushions surrounded the table requiring guests to sit at floor level. A pile of vintage Yahtzee score cards scattered the table top, leaving what appeared to be an unfinished game from decades ago. Among the score cards were dice, worn out pencils, and two perfectly round drops of blood. Just when Sylvie couldn't decide if it was the fake seagull squawks playing in the background or the sight of blood giving her a headache, the queen finally made her entrance.

"Mr. Northman," she grinned and clasped her pale hands together. The vampire queen was beautiful. Sophie-Anne only looked a few years older than Sylvie, but she had her beat by centuries. She sauntered in wearing a vintage bathing suit and flowing white robe. She had bright red hair that was curled and pinned into vintage waves. Her eyes were bright and blue and sparkling at the sight of Eric. Her full red lips greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"My queen," Eric slightly bowed his head. "The pleasure is all mine."

The red head's eyes traveled to Sylvie. "Ah," she wriggled her eye brows a little too curiously. "I see you've brought a guest."

"Your majesty this is my human, Sylvie."

Sylvie stared at the queen with eyes as wide as saucers. She'd never met a queen before, let alone a vampire one. Not sure if she should bow or curtsey, she attempted to squeak out a simple greeting. "Hello."

"Hmm," Sophie pressed her lips into a flirty smile, two heavy diamonds dangling from her ears. "She's cute, if you're into that sort of thing. Sheriff, shall we sit?"

Sylvie held back the urge to roll her eyes as Sophie-Anne ushered them to the cushions nearby. "So, Mr. Northman," she settled near the pool. "What brings you here? I surely hope you're not here on business similar to Bill Compton."

"I'm afraid so, your majesty," Eric's steady voice replied. Sylvie hid her laughter as she listened to Eric's business-voice get even more business than usual. "Bon Temps is ridden with a maenad. I know your love of history and have come to seek advice in this matter."

"Ha, well," the queen laughed, "that's incredibly unfortunate. I was hoping you were here for a social visit. I am itching to play some Yahtzee."

"I apologize, my queen. Perhaps another time. I am just here for information."

"Another time? Nonsense!" She ignored the vampire's wishes. "There is no time like the present. Let's play."

"Your majesty," Eric protested. "If you would please-"

A hint of a smile grew on Sylvie's lips as the towering, strong vampire she knew began to resist an order he was forced to follow.

"No, no, I insist," the female vampire interrupted. "We'll chat, but first, I'll need some company." She looked towards the hall and clapped as if she were about to call a dog. Instead, she was calling humans. "Lutis! Hadley!"

Sylvie's stomach dropped. _…Did she just say Hadley?_

Two scantily clad humans stepped out from the hallway. One of them, a male, Lutis, was dressed in nothing more than a Speedo. His tan chest was covered with a handful of bite marks. Hadley entered soon after wearing a barely-there bikini top and pigtails that were tied up with red ribbon. Sylvie's heart began to pump so hard she was surprised it hadn't exploded. The perky blond sauntering in didn't look like the giggling little girl she grew up with. This Hadley was older and dressed like a bombshell. She wasn't what Sylvie remembered but somehow, past the wedged sandals, the short shorts, the bites, and the red lipstick - she was distantly familiar.

Without making eye-contact to the queen's guests, Hadley skipped over to Sophie-Anne and kissed her on the cheek. By their touchy-feely behavior, it was obvious the two were an item.

Could it be her? Sylvie wondered. What were the odds? It had to be. After all, how many Hadley's in Baton Rouge shared that same smile? She couldn't be sure unless she got a better look at Hadley's face. Sylvie needed to see Hadley's eyes, which were hidden by a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses. _What if it is her?_ She turned to Eric, terrified of the truth. His pale eyes were so serious, she felt herself begin to tremble. When he squeezed her hand tightly underneath the table, she had her answer. It _was_ Hadley.

The room began to spin. Sylvie felt like she'd been struck by lightning and the earth was moving beneath her. Tidal waves were slamming into her chest and making it hard to breathe. The music playing over the speakers became muffled and hard to hear. A lump built up in her throat. _C'mon…_she swallowed hard. _Keep it together…_

"Hadley?" Sylvie blurted. Hadley did not look like the sister she knew, but she hoped that deep down, somewhere, that little girl was still there.

Hadley pulled away from the queen's embrace with an annoyed look and removed her sunglasses. Her face quickly changed when the two women locked eyes.

"…Sylvie!?" she gasped. Her tan skin faded like she'd seen a ghost. "Oh my God, what are you doing here? I…I thought you were…"

"Darling, you know this girl?" A perplexed Sophie-Anne studied Sylvie like she were some strange organism beneath a microscope.

"Of course she knows me," Sylvie frowned. Why didn't Hadley seem happy to see her? "She's my -"

"Room mate!" Hadley practically shouted. "We were roommates! Uh, back in rehab…gosh," she forced a giggle before giving Sylvie a serious look. "That was ages ago!"

"Oh my, what a small world!" The queen smiled and greedily grabbed the set of dice on the table. "You must catch up later. I want to roll."

As Hadley sent her an apologetic look during the queen's roll, Sylvie couldn't help feeling angry. Why did she lie? Was she ashamed? Eric's grip tightened around Sylvie's hand to keep her in check but it did little to stop her from fuming. He'd made her promise to keep herself together and now she knew why. He'd known where Hadley was the whole time. When she wondered how long he'd kept this information from her, she wanted to throw up. She snapped her hand away from the vampire and sat at the table with crossed arms.

"This game is one of the best, Mr. Northman," the queen dished. "It is my favorite simply because it is a game of chance. A perfect antidote for this world, don't you think? I'm sorry about your maker, by the way. That blows."

"Thank you, your majesty," Eric painfully replied. Sylvie could tell it was draining him to be polite but she didn't care. "You have been so kind to allow a visit with me that I do not want to waste any of your time. If it pleases your majesty, we can get down to business and discuss this maenad issue."

"There _is_ no maenad issue, sheriff," her voice raised an octave, clearly annoyed. "My advice is to stay out of it, considering all that is on your plate. Or have you forgotten our arrangement? Concentrate on what you're good at. Leave the shit-shoveling to Bill Compton."

The queen paused for another roll.

"Yahtzee!" her teeth opened for a wide grin. "Besides," she added, "I've no clue on how to kill a maenad. I mustered up some hand-me-down folklore for Mr. Compton, but who knows if it's even reliable."

While the queen's honesty would have Sylvie worrying even more for Sookie, Jason, and all of her friends in Bon Temps, all she could do was stare at her sister. Hadley kept her eyes pinned to her scorecard in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Her doorknocker earrings swayed back and forth with every small movement she made. Sylvie could tell her sister was uncomfortable because she couldn't stop fiddling with her scoring pencil. _At least one thing hasn't changed, _she thought. _Hadley always fidgets when she's nervous._ It didn't matter that Sylvie could read minds, Hadley was always an open book. She could be self-conscious, sweet, and loving, but she was also a terrible liar. Sylvie had to know why Hadley wasn't spilling the beans about having a sister. She wanted to know why she wasn't welcomed with open arms. She wanted the truth and she needed to know as soon as possible. It was only when Sylvie made a rash decision that her sister looked up.

"Excuse me," Sylvie interrupted the conversation between the two vampires. All eyes turned to her as if she'd turned into a giant insect. "I am sorry to interrupt, but could someone please show me where the restroom is?"

"Certainly," Sophie-Anne added up her score and passed the dice off to Lutis. "Hadley, escort Eric's human, please."

Sylvie followed her now older sister down several hallways for what seemed like miles. They passed many paintings, sculptures, and guards until they finally reached a heavy door at the end of a hallway. Hadley sighed and pushed the door open, her sigh being the first sound she'd made the entire trip. Once inside the restroom, Sylvie was the first to actually speak.

"Hadley!" she attempted to grab her sister's arm, but Hadley wouldn't allow it. "What is going on with you!? Talk to me! I'm your sister for cryin' out loud."

"Shh!" Hadley quieted her. "There ain't nothin' wrong with me. Don't talk so god damn loud! They might hear."

"Who?"

"The guards!" she hissed, knowing this was probably not the welcome her sister was expecting. "Most are human but there are a couple vamps. They usually stay away from the bathrooms 'cause they hate the noises and smells. I thought you were one of them. A vamp, that is. Until you asked to come in here."

"No, I'm still me. I had to ask, it seemed like the only way we could talk. We've all been worried sick about you…what are you doing here?"

"How come you look the same if you're not a vampire?" Hadley brushed the question off and studied her sister's face. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know what happened to me, Hadley." Sylvie's eyes began to well with tears. It had been far too long since she'd seen her sister's face. "I wish I had a better answer for you, but I don't. I disappeared and I don't know why. Sookie and everyone thinks it might be somethin' supernatural. I'm so sorry for everything, I want you to know that."

Hadley remained tearless. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I didn't mean to. I planned on looking for you in Baton Rouge and by coincidence Eric brought me here. Gosh, I'm just so happy I found you. I'm gonna get you outta here, I promise. We have so much catching up to do, I can't wait for you to see Sookie!"

"Sylvie," Hadley's voice faltered. "I'm not going anywhere…I'm staying here."

"But…why?" she frowned. "What is wrong with you!? You're not yourself."

"I am myself," Sylvie's sister declared. "You've been gone too long to know me."

"You're wrong, I _do_ know you," Sylvie argued. "You're just confused! Since the minute I saw you, you've seemed nothin' more than unconvinced. That isn't the Hadley I remember. I remember a girl who loved to laugh and be with her family. You need to come home!"

"This," she pointed to herself, "this is who _I _am. I screwed up a lot after you left. A lot! Even more when Mama was gone. And I know it ain't anyone's fault but mine; I did things I shouldn't have and got myself into trouble. But then I found Sophie-Anne. She's changed my life. She loves me. I like living with the queen. I want this life and I won't leave it."

"How can you say that?" Sylvie threw her hands hopelessly in the air. The fact that Hadley was with a woman didn't matter to her. What mattered was that she was willing to give up an entire lifetime of memories just to stay with a spoiled vampire queen. "I saw how Sophie-Anne called for you. She clapped for you and Lutis like you were dogs! That isn't love."

"Says the girl who walked in with a vampire," Hadley put a hand on her hip. "How's he treating you, huh? You're his _pet_, aren't you?"

"No!" Sylvie groaned. "I am not his pet! Jesus, I didn't even know vamps existed 'till a few weeks ago! I'm only here with him because he's helping me and Sookie. That's all, I swear!"

"You're lyin'. I seen the way he looks at you. And you know it, too. Sophie-Anne looks at me the same way. You don't know her like I do. She treats me so well. I've never been this happy in my entire life. I can't leave her, Sylvie. I won't!"

Sylvie was crushed. Time was running out and there was nothing she could do to make her sister change her mind. "Hadley," she helplessly replied, "I understand that you wanna be with Sophie, but you can't turn your back on me and the family. Please!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" her sister snapped. She glared at Sylvie with tearful eyes. "If anyone turned their back on this family it's been you. I don't know where the hell you went but it don't matter. You left me all alone, just like mom and dad. You shoulda stayed gone!"

"Hadley," Sylvie began to cry. She'd taken care of Hadley the moment she was born. She'd protected her, watched her, guided her. She'd kept her fed and clothed when her mom wasn't able to. Sylvie used to be Hadley's world. Leaving her behind was an unbearable thought. "Please, don't do this to me. I love you so much, you know that I do. I don't expect you to forgive me. When I came back and saw that you were missing I knew I'd do anything to get you back. I've never given up on you. All I ever wanted was for you to have a good life and I know that this life isn't it."

"Listen to me, sis," Hadley placed two small hands on her sister's shoulders. "It's better this way. I _have_ to stay here. I _want_ to. And you have to promise me you will never, ever, come looking for me again. Do you understand? I mean it, Syl. Stay away from this place and don't look back!"

Before Sylvie could plead any longer, Hadley left. With sobs escaping from her aching chest, Sylvie rushed to the sink and washed her tears away. She washed off her mascara, her eye liner, and her lip gloss; but try as she might, she couldn't wash away the unbelievable amount of pain she was in. Sylvie felt empty. Useless. Unwanted.

Sookie blossomed into a beautiful woman. She'd found herself a loving man and the two were going to build a life together. Jason was finally turning his life around. After years of refusing to grow up and several bumps along the way, his life was beginning to sprout with new opportunities. It wouldn't be long until he'd pick one that he liked and run off with it. Gran, the one person in this world who Sylvie could count on, was dead. And Hadley, who'd been missing all this time, did not want to be found_. Where does that leave me?_ Sylvie wiped her face with a towel. _Where do I fit in? _

No matter what Hadley wanted, Sylvie wouldn't give up on her sister. She couldn't. She'd gone through too much in the last few weeks to let this bring her down. She decided she got this far for a reason. She wouldn't leave without at least trying. After taking a paper towel from the bathroom, she dashed down the hallway until she caught up with her sister.

"Hadley, wait!" She grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sylvie please," she sighed, "you know that I -"

"I know," Sylvie interrupted her and asked for a pen from one of the guards standing nearby. She started to write. "I understand. I do. But listen - if you ever want to call me," she handed Hadley the paper towel. "This is my number. Call me anytime, anywhere. If you need me or want to talk I will answer. I'll come get you. No matter what. Always."

The little girl Sylvie once knew returned for a brief moment as Hadley hugged her for the first time in ten years.

"Thank you," Hadley smiled. "I love you. I mean it," she pulled away and tucked the paper towel into her pocket. "I'll come visit if I can. Send everyone my love, Gran's too."

"I will," a pang hit Sylvie's heart. She couldn't tell her sister what happened. She wasn't sure if it was possible to break an already broken heart, but she wasn't about to try. "I promise."

"Well," she sighed. "I'm happy you're okay. We should probably get back."

"You're right," Sylvie nodded sadly. "Let's go."

When the girls returned to the day room, they were in for a peculiar sight. Queen Sophie-Anne was pinned on top of Eric and shoving her tongue down his throat while a horrified Lutis sat nearby. A few animalistic noises escaped from their throats as she writhed on top of him. Eventually, the queen pulled away and left him with an irritable growl.

"You may be the strongest, oldest vampire in my queendom," she scowled and dug her hands into his chest. "But if I wanted, I could own your fangs as earrings. Understand?"

Sensing a human presence, Sophie-Anne pulled away and returned to the table for another round of Yahtzee while Eric was left flat on his back. He paused for a moment with fangs still out until he caught sight of Sylvie. He quickly recovered and sent her a quizzical look, leaving her to wonder if he was embarrassed that he'd been dominated by a young female vampire or if he'd sensed the jolt of jealousy that surged through the pit of her stomach. The feeling even confused her, considering how angry she was at him. The vampire didn't bother to study her expression for too long, as he soon stood up and made his exit.

"Thank you for all of your help, your highness," Eric slightly bowed his head and motioned to Sylvie that it was time to leave. "But I must return to Shreveport."

"Of course," the queen dropped a handful of dice into her cup and began to shake it. "You've got work to do. Farewell."

With one final look at Hadley, Sylvie had to leave her sister behind.


	25. Midnight Crisis

Even in the tight grasp of Eric's arms, Sylvie Stackhouse could not have felt more alone. Her heart was heavy but to her surprise Eric could still hold her up. Her vampire companion flew at top speed through the dark black sky into what looked like emptiness. Sylvie found it fitting, considering she felt empty, too. The two were headed for Shreveport and, if Sylvie could convince Eric, maybe even Bon Temps. They were going _home_. But Sylvie had to wonder - what home was there to go back to? The fate of Bon Temps was in the hands of a maenad who was said to be unstoppable. But whether Sookie and Bill saved the Southern town or not, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to return.

Ever since Sylvie walked through Gran's front door, Hadley never left her mind. Ten years and she still couldn't forget. No matter what obstacles she faced, she always thought of her sister. Finding Hadley became her mission in an otherwise confusing world; one she wasn't certain where to belong. When she'd found a lead on the internet she was more determined than ever to find her, even when others had given up. She hoped to see Hadley again and she refused to let that hope go. Finding her in the queen's mansion was supposed to make Sylvie feel complete. Everything that was wrong with her life was supposed to fade away. She was supposed to hurt less. So why did she come out of that mansion hurting so much more?

Sylvie thought if she found Hadley alive, her world would be good again. But she was wrong. Seeing her sister didn't make things right. It only made things worse. Hadley turned her down. In this new world, an age of vampires, Sylvie was beginning to realize the term 'flesh and blood' just didn't mean what it used to. Hadley was the missing piece to Sylvie's puzzle but her little sister no longer fit. She'd become someone else. Her shape was different. She was jagged and no matter how hard Sylvie pressed, Hadley was no longer the piece that fit. Sylvie was forced to leave Baton Rouge empty handed and return to a place that had little to offer.

All she was left with were two cousins who were too consumed in their own lives to give her the time of day. She couldn't blame them, of course. Sookie and Jason had plenty on the plates. Sookie was just as wrapped up in the consequences of vampire loyalty as Sylvie was. Most of those consequences consisted of blood, danger, fear, and a lot of scrutiny from friends. Jason's story wasn't one of vampires, but it too had a trail of blood behind it. With the cops breathing down his neck, he'd been spending his time lying low or fighting to prove he wasn't a serial killer.

Aside from her busy cousins, Sylvie was left with a job where people looked at her like a freak and dangerous vampire acquaintances who probably couldn't be trusted. One in particular had done nothing but lie to her since she first laid eyes on him. _How could he do this to me? _Eric knew where Hadley had been and failed to mention it. Sylvie felt her eyes tear up. She wanted to tell herself it was the wind but she knew better. _How long did he know? _The question made her want to jump out of Eric's arms. Eric, seeming to have sensed it, stopped his flight and placed Sylvie in a clearing.

"Where are we?" Sylvie hastily wiped her eyes. "And why?"

"I believe it is a park," the vampire offered. His tall figure was leaned up against the trunk of a tree as his voice droned on. "You are upset. I thought you needed a moment before we continue to Shreveport."

His ability care and not care at the same time had her even more angry.

"I don't need a fucking moment, Eric," her voice faltered. After pacing for a few seconds, she decided to rest and sat down. "I need my sister back. So unless you can make that happen, why don't you just go away?"

"I would go away, but I made a promise to your cousin to keep you safe." His patience was dwindling.

"Ha! Now _that _is funny," Sylvie snorted. "Eric Northman, promise keeper. Give me a break."

"Stop being childish," he crossed his arms. "It is not my fault your sister denies you."

"No, it isn't," hot tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, "but it is your god damn fault for not telling me about her. You knew she was there the whole time!"

"I didn't know for sure."

"Oh my god, just stop already!" she hollered and raised her hands in the air. "Do you know how I can tell you're lying? _Your lips move!_ You knew Hadley was in Baton Rouge. How long did you know? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I didn't know _for sure_," he repeated. "When we met I did some research on you and your sister. I knew you were searching for her. I found her driver's license photo. I remembered I had seen her in the queen's court once before but I was not certain if she was still there."

"So, let me get this straight," she frowned. "You were just going to lie to me about it until...when? Until you got your facts right?"

"Until the time was right."

"Were you waiting for a rainy day or what? Jesus, Eric. There _is_ no right time! I swear to god, the minute I found out Hadley went missing it killed me inside. Do you even know what that feels like?"

When Sylvie was met with silence her blood began to boil. "Y'know, I wish I'd never met you. You are nothing more than a heartless, backstabbing liar. Just when I think I can trust you, you prove me wrong."

"Would you like to know why I lied?" The vampire let out a pestered sigh and stepped away from his shadowed perch beneath the tree. "I lie because, sometimes, not everyone deserves to know the truth. Of course I was going to tell you," he crouched down beside her. "But only when I knew you were ready."

"No one is ever ready to hear the truth, Eric," she glared into his eyes. "Especially when it hurts. I've lost most of my family. Grandaddy, Gran, my parents...Sookie and Jason are always away and now Hadley is gone too! I'm losing the people I love most. I'm losing them left and right, and there is nothing I can do about it. Sometimes I can barely find the strength to go on anymore. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand that."

"Do not speak to me like I know nothing of loss," the vampire quickly pinned her to the ground. He'd lost a lot over the centuries, but one in particular was still an open wound. Memories of Godric plagued his mind. Their thousand years of friendship turned to rubble with one sunrise. The thought of it sent his fangs through his gums. "I know it very well."

Sylvie's body lay weak beneath Eric's. Usually, she'd find herself worried that he might kill her, but such a thought didn't even cross her mind. She was too tired to be afraid of him anymore. Without Hadley, living or dying didn't seem to matter. She looked to her attacker with sad eyes. "Then you know how much pain I'm in right now."

"I do," he said. Eric did know. He knew it so well, the pain of losing Godric never escaped him - not even for a second. He retracted his fangs. "And I would do anything to make it go away."

"But it won't go away," she sat up when his grip loosened. The two sat side by side as Sylvie leaned into his shoulder. "Will it?"

"No," he admitted, allowing their bodies to touch. There was no point in lying to her then. She was right. No one was ever ready to hear the truth, _especially_ when it hurt. When Godric died it tore Eric apart, but day by day he knew he would have to mend. He'd make sure of it. "It won't go away, but it will hurt less."

"Gosh," she sighed and began to fiddle with a blade of grass. "I feel terrible. I couldn't even tell Hadley about Gran. I didn't have the courage."

Sylvie was brave for a human, any vampire could see that. Eric came to her rescue many times but in his eyes, that didn't make her weak. She'd faced the odds better than most humans would in her case. When vampires came out of the coffin, most humans were eased into the idea. Sylvie was pushed into it. One night she had a family squabble at dinner, and the next, she was walking beside the dead. He knew that Sylvie saw things differently than many humans who stumbled into his club night after night.

Fangbangers wasted their lives just trying to exist. Their only dream was to be noticed. Sylvie was nothing like that. She held a spark inside of her that many humans simply let die with time. She spent her life trying to live. She was searching for her place in the new world and wouldn't stop until she found it. Eric knew she would go after whatever she wanted, regardless of what others thought. She searched for her sister when everyone, including himself, did not. She'd been ridiculed, scratched, kidnapped, hunted, and bombed all because of loyalty to vampires like himself. She was no coward.

"You're wrong. You have courage," Eric replied. He locked eyes with his human friend in a moment of true honesty. "You're one of the most courageous humans I've ever met. Stubborn," his lips twitched to a smile. "But courageous."

If there was anything to admire about a human, he would admit he admired Sylvie's strength. Of course, Eric was physically superior - he could snap bones like a twigs. He could crush any object that fit in the palm of his hand. But this was not the strength Eric was thinking of. He admired the strength Sylvie held within. The thoughts she heard could drive a person mad, but she and her cousin managed their abilities. The Stackhouse women were a rare breed. It took a lot to surprise a vampire of his age and at times, they caught him off guard. But what Sylvie did next surprised him most.

She kissed him.

The taste of Sylvie's lips sent Eric into a frenzy, sweeter than any blood he could ever have. What he'd craved for so long was finally his. If he didn't have a weakness before, he knew he'd found it. There was no pulling away from her. With their lips locked, he could feel her heart beating faster and faster with every second. He'd been with many women in his time, but the simple act of sharing a kiss became intriguing to Eric all over again. And just as he wanted more, she broke away far too quickly.

"Wow," she breathed. Somehow, Eric Northman had managed to touch Sylvie's heart. Whether his words lit a spark deep within her or caught her in a moment of weakness, she wasn't sure. But she was sure of one thing - she was embarrassed. "I can't believe I just did that! I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Eric ditched his suit jacket and pinned her to the grass. "Do it again."

Eric didn't wait for her to make the first move. Instead, his lips crashed into hers once again for a passionate kiss. His fangs were longing to come out but he held them in for fear of ruining the moment. When Sylvie's hands grabbed the back of Eric's neck, he gladly let her pull him in tighter. He allowed his hands to roam her small frame until he found the hem of her dress, where his fingers began to graze her thigh in hopes of slipping beneath the fabric. Sylvie's heart was pounding. Being pressed against Eric ignited something in her veins that she'd never felt before.

Suddenly his hands didn't seem so cold anymore. They were soft and gentle, sending tingles throughout her body. When she first met Eric she thought she'd puke if he laid a hand on her, but suddenly she couldn't get enough. The weight of his body on top of hers left her head spinning. With her heart thumping wildly against his silent chest, she allowed him to slip his hand over the skin on her thigh. Pleased, Eric let a low hum ring against her neck and began to plant kisses there. However, when his smooth fingers attempted to pull off her clothes, she froze.

"Eric," she mumbled and put her hand against his shoulder.

"I know you like this," his low voice whispered in her ear. "I can feel it."

"Please," she whispered. "We really shouldn't…"

"Fine," he smiled wickedly and released his touch. "But you will change your mind. Soon, you'll beg me."

The vampire pressed his hips against her even firmer than before. His kisses became deeper until he decided to tease her by nibbling at her neck. Sylvie put her hand against his body once more but before she had to protest, Eric quickly stood up. He looked to the sky as his fangs finally clicked. With his fangs exposed, she wondered if she had upset him. Sylvie sucked in a breath and smoothed out her dress. She knew she was attracted to Eric, but he wanted something she wasn't sure she was ready for. When his lips pursed and gazed into the distance, she started to worry.

"Eric, what is it?" she brushed off a strand of hair that'd stuck to her lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," the vampire pensively stood before rushing to grab his jacket. "Come, we have to go."

Without explanation, the two took to the sky.

Eric's pit stop landed Sylvie in a peculiar area surrounded by tall trees. She was relieved to be on the ground once again; He had flown faster and harder than he did in previous trips. The smell of swamp sifted through her nostrils as bugs buzzed around her ears. From where she was standing, the land was clustered with old houses and sheds. Many of them seemed to be built long ago and the lumber had since become faded and rotten. Broken trailers and appliances sat in a pile near the woods as if they'd gone there to die. With the rusty old trucks and heaping piles of trash, a person might think they were standing in a landfill. The area where Eric decided to stop just seemed to be nothing more than a big, abandoned clump of dirt on a Louisiana map. But Sylvie's relief was short-lived. She knew where they were immediately. They were in Hotshot.

What happened between she and Eric just moments prior would have to be stored away for now. Sylvie couldn't think about it. Hadley, too, would have to be tucked away in her mind for another day. She knew she'd have to push her feelings aside and stay alert. Whether Eric realized it or not, they were standing in a danger zone.

Hotshot, known to many in Bon Temps, was the last place a person would ever want to visit. Torn away from society by choice, many of its inhabitants kept to themselves and rarely came into town. If any Southern stereotypes were true, they'd all be found in Hotshot. The families in there were racist, superstitious, rowdy alcoholics who certainly were not welcoming to outsiders. Most locals considered them to be inbred druggies who'd steal just about anything to make a buck. Sylvie remembered when Jason was a kid he got chased off the property with rifles just for riding his bike up the gravel drive. Gran threw a fit and would have marched right up to the property if Bud Dearborne hadn't stopped her. For the life of her, Sylvie didn't have a clue why Eric would stop in a place like this.

Her feet followed close behind as he headed toward noises behind one of the garages. There, a group of men were huddled together hollering and grunting like animals. When she caught a glimpse of what they were circled around, her heart dropped. It was Lafayette! She wasn't sure why he was in Hotshot, but it was clear that he was unwanted. Tucked in the fetal position, Sylvie's favorite Merlotte's cook was begging for the evil men to stop beating him. One man who looked like the ringleader, simply chuckled and lifted his foot for another kick. He was in Eric's hands before he could even try.

"Gah!" he grunted and contorted like a worm. After watching the veins bulge from his forehead, Sylvie realized the man was Calvin Norris - Hotshot's ring leader. "Get your fuckin' hands off me, dead man!"

The sheriff looked to Sylvie with an amused glance and took no time in letting his fangs show. "Take the deal."

It was only when her eyes traveled to the ground that she knew what her vampire escort was talking about. Next to Lafayette's feet was a small bag. To most, it would appear to be a lunch sack. Many parents would fill it with peanut butter sandwiches and juice boxes for their children, but this bag was filled with something entirely different. It didn't take Sylvie long to figure out what it was. Vampire blood: the nation's newest drug. Several red vials were spilling out of the bag, some broken while others lay in tact. Sylvie was shocked. Why was Eric allowing Lafayette to sell V? After finding him half dead in Eric' basement, she'd figured he'd never go near the stuff again. But as Lafayette began to pick up the bag's contents, Sylvie watched Eric help Lafayette do what he'd once imprisoned him for.

"Fuck that," Norris tried digging his fingernails into the vampire's forearm. It did nothing. "No deal. You'll have to kill me first!"

"No," the vampire eyed the group. Eric's shirt collar was crooked and his hair was a little blown from the flight, but it didn't stop him from looking smug. The men stood with their mouths hanging open, showing their crooked teeth. "I think I'll kill all your brother-cousins first. What do you think, Lafayette?"

"Uh," he swallowed and gratefully wiped the blood that had started dripping from his nose, "y-yeah, that sounds good…"

"Excellent!" he gleefully replied. Sylvie gasped when she actually heard Eric tighten his grip.

"We-" the man squealed, losing air, "we'll take the de-deal! Just let me fuckin' go!"

Sylvie watched in silence as he let go. Calvin fell, hitting the side of Lafayette's car on his way down. Eric didn't care. In fact, he grinned so big it seemed like he was about to chuckle. The side of Eric Sylvie witnessed was a side of him she never liked - the monster. When he became more vampire than human, it always sent chills up her spine. She wasn't sure if she'd ever understand it. One minute her body was in his hands, gentle and soft. And the next, those same hands wrap themselves around a man's neck just begging for an excuse to squeeze harder. How could Eric be so cold? The vampire continued to puzzle her as he began to step away from the crowd.

"And that," he looked to Lafayette, "is called closing the deal. Let's go, RuPaul. My companion and I do not have much time."

"Aight then," Lafayette replied. He took a few vials from the bag and handed it to another man nearby. Having regained his confidence, he puffed his chest at the men before happily heading to the driver's side.

After a quick come hither wave from Eric, Sylvie ran to the car and jumped in the backseat. She wasn't sure what had happened but she was glad to be leaving Hotshot. She couldn't shake the feeling Eric had given her in the clearing, and watching him turn into a monster wasn't helping her sort out her thoughts. The vampire sat indifferently up front and instructed Lafayette to take off. Lafayette almost died the last time he was caught selling vampire blood and Sylvie couldn't imagine why he was back in action, or what Eric was going to do to him because of it. As soon as they hit the pavement, Sylvie wanted answers.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what the hell is goin' on?" she asked, hoping to settle some dust. "Why the hell is LaLa sellin' V and where are we going!?"

"If it weren't for this here mo'fucka," Lafayette pointed to Eric. "I'd be dead. Now why you askin' all these questions? I didn't ask why you're all up in my ride dressed like a baby prostitute. Damn, girl."

"Lafayette!" Sylvie barked. "This isn't the time for jokes. Bon Temps is in trouble! Shouldn't you be off saving your cousin, not peddling drugs for a bunch of dumb ass hillbillies?"

After hearing mention of his cousin Tara, Lafayette slammed on the breaks. "What you talkin' bout baby doll?" The car screeched against the pavement. "What's happenin' to my cousin?"

"Silence!" Eric hissed. "Both of you. Lafayette, how much blood do you have left?"

"Oh my god," Sylvie placed a hand over her mouth. "He's selling blood _for _you, isn't he? You are such a hypocrite!"

"Miss Stackhouse," Eric bared fang a few inches from Sylvie's face. Everything he'd done and said in the clearing had faded and all that was left was an angry vampire. "What did I just say?"

Sylvie slumped into the backseat.

"Woah, wait," Lafayette stalled. Like a true dealer, he started to bargain. "I know you saved me from a crisis an' all, but I ain't tellin' you shit until you tell me 'bout Tara."

"You will tell me," Eric repeated the same scenario with Lafayette, though this time he added a growl. "If you would like to live."

"Ten," Lafayette blurted. It didn't take him long to decide on his life. "Ten mini-vials. Two large at home."

"Excellent," Eric leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Your cousin is being held captive by a maenad. Drive to Fangtasia."

"A what!?"

"A maenad," Sylvie leaned forward again. She knew how hard it was to take bad news when it came from Eric. She hoped she could ease Lafayette's worries if he knew the details. "I ain't sure what it means, really, but her name is Maryann Forrester. She is some kind of supernatural! She's got the whole town in a spell. She's really strong and powerful and no one knows how to kill her, but Sookie and Bill are going to try. They'll get Tara, Lala, I promise."

As the trio approached the exit for Bon Temps, Lafayette sped up and turned the car with a loud screech.


	26. Night Light

"Bad move, Lafayette," Eric warned. The edge in his voice seemed to grow harder as Lafayette pushed his foot on to the gas pedal. It didn't take long before the car felt like it was sailing.

"Yo, I know you saved my life," Lafayette reasoned with caution. He wasn't sure what punishment would be coming his way, but he would be willing to endure it for his cousin. "But this is baby Tara we talkin' bout. And Sook! Gotta look out for my own, vampman. You know how it is."

"I know how it _will_ be," the tall vampire inched toward the driver's side and bared fang, "if you don't turn this fucking car around."

"Eric," Sylvie's eyes locked on the dash with speeds approaching 100. She wondered if he cared if they got in a wreck or not. It was a scary thought but she had to shake it off. Bon Temps was close. With mile markers zipping by, they were minutes away. If Sylvie was going to die, she decided she'd rather do it fighting with the ones she loved than in the back of a drug dealer's sports car. "Just let him go to Bon Temps, please."

Eric, having noticed her discomfort, bitterly retreated to his seat. He took one look into her eyes and met a new weakness.

"Shut up and put on your seatbelt," he hissed at her. He'd caved, but that didn't mean he was delighted about it. Before Lafayette could even form a thank you, the vampire started barking orders. "Save your cousin and inbred town, if that's what you want. But slow this car down and when it's over, I expect all inventory gone - by the end of the week."

"All of it!?" his former captive gulped. "You can't be serious. How the hell am I s'posed to do that?"

Eric's reply was a silent, empty passenger's seat and a rolled down window. He'd vanished, leaving nothing but a gust of wind blowing in Sylvie's face.

"What the hell?" Lafayette turned to Sylvie. "Did that mo'fucka just jump out the window?"

"Yeah," she slumped into her seat, confused. "He can fly."

"Fuckin' vampires," the Merlotte's cook shook his head with pursed lips. "Shit."

With Eric out of the picture, Sylvie wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't know why he bailed on her, but whatever the reason, she didn't like it. She'd been hoping to plant her feet on solid ground, but in a new world filled with the supernatural, standing was hard. MaryAnn was a maenad and Sylvie had no idea what Bon Temps was up against. Hell, she didn't even know what a maenad was. She knew the queen didn't give Eric any tips, but having another vampire at hand would have been a comforting advantage. As soon as they entered city limits, everything changed.

Lafayette stayed quiet in the car and it didn't take Sylvie's telepathy skills to know why. Bon Temps was nothing like they left it. Like a scene from an apocalyptic film, not a soul could be seen for blocks. Bon Temps didn't have too many streets, but what the town did pave for roads now looked like the new city dump. Abandoned cars, broken windows, and garbage cluttered the streets. With their hometown in peril and one vampire gone, the first item on their list was to get a weapon. After a pitstop at Lafayette's and a wave goodbye to his very drunk and distraught aunt (who Sylvie could only assume was Tara's mother), the two headed to Sookie's place with a shotgun. When they arrived, however, Sylvie wasn't too sure if it would do any good.

"Damn," Lafayette was the first to speak. He'd stopped the car just before the Stackhouse's long gravel driveway. "What the fuck is goin' on?"

"I don't know," she swallowed. "But it don't look good..."

It took all of Sylvie's strength to get out of the car and start walking. When she stopped in front of the house she was not only afraid, but heart broken. Gran's house was completely vandalized. Muddy handprints smeared the once white siding. Just like Sylvie had seen before, all windows were still open, letting bugs and birds fly through the house freely. Trash and clothing still littered the lawn. Loud music was still playing.

Surrouned by a sea of black eyes, MaryAnn stood shamelessly in Gran's wedding gown. She gave Sylvie and Lafayette a wink before surveying her new kingdom. Most of the town was standing in Gran's front yard drinking beer and looking hypnotized, but Sylvie couldn't see Sookie anywhere. Her head began to pound when she heard the crowds thoughts. Many of them were half naked and screaming out to their leader. With her hands raised in the air, MaryAnn turned towards a large statue the group had built from branches. Its silhouette was hauntingly familiar.

The tall figure the maenad created looked just like the creature that scratched Sookie weeks before - it even had a bull headed mask with horns. Between its woven branches were fruits and stinking meat, all dripping with wine. The heart of the wooded statue held a very large egg with something strange drizzled on top. Sylvie's stomach churned when she couldn't decide if it was more wine or actual blood.

"Let us call forth our god," MaryAnn smiled. She gave Sylvie and Lafayette a quick side glance before continuing."Dionysus...on this occasion of our marriage, our offering symbolizes the rebirth of our bull-horned god. Please accept this offering so I may join you once again."

As MaryAnn chanted, Tara, Daphne, Arlene and Terry walked across the lawn carrying a body on a makeshift bed. Sylvie was horrified when she saw who was laying on top.

"Sam!" Sylvie screamed. "Stop this! Put him down!"

A lump built up in Sylvie's throat. Fighting back tears, she turned to her parter.

"Lala!" She yelled. "Shoot her!"

But no shots rang out. Instead, Sylvie turned around only to find Lafayette's eyes had gone black. He too had gone under the maenad's spell. After dropping the gun to the ground, he wrapped two strong arms aroudn her shoulders to keep her from running.

"Sylvie!" Sylvie could hear her cousin scream. Sookie merged from the crowd in tears. When the two locked gazes, they both knew they were out of options. They tried to save Bon Temps, but they'd lost. Sylvie knew it was over when she saw Bill's face. The vampire was defeated. He stood behind Sookie with hands clasped tightly onto her shoulders.

"Sam!" Sookie cried again in desperation. "Bill, do something!"

"Sookie, I can't!" Bill held her back. "This is the only way, I am sorry!"

The crowd grew louder. Sylvie couldn't tune them out. With her head pounding, she went weak in Lafayette's arms.

"Do it already," locals shouted. "C'mon! Do it!"

Tara's boy friend, Eggs, emerged from the crowd looking like some twisted version of a ring bearer. He walked towards MaryAnn carrying a dagger that rested on a small velvet pillow. She took the weapon, kissed it, and placed it back in his hands.

"Oh Sam," the maenad caressed his face. "It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something. How lucky you are to realize it." MaryAnn looked to her statue with an eerie smile. "He is yours, my Lord."

Eggs raised the knife into the air. Without hesitation, he drove it straight into Sam Merlotte's heart.

The lump in Sylvie's throat was gone. Her eyes were stinging with tears as she watched Sam turn white. He was starting to bleed out. A few yards away, she watched Sookie drop to the ground. Sylvie hadn't seen Sookie in so much pain before. She looked just like she did when Gran died. Not even the bull-monster's scratch could compete with a pain like this. Sam Merlotte was more than her boss. He was one of her best friends. He was one of the few people Sookie held dear and he was dying right before her eyes. Sam Merlotte was family. Sylvie's chest tightened. Sookie was losing him and she didn't want to face it.

"Sam!" Sookie began grasping at straws. "Run away! Use your gift!"

"Sookie," Bill whispered into her ear. "Use yours."

Wondering what he meant, Sylvie used all her strength to listen to the crowd. She could never handle crowds like Sookie could, and all of the noise made her dizzy. She took Eric's advice and tried hard to expand her wall. When she had enough people tuned out, she focused her energy on Sam.

_"Sookie..." _his mind called. _"Sookie..."_

Sylvie's heart sped up. Sam was still in there and he needed Sookie to know it. It was clear he had little time left. Her mind began to race. She hoped if Sam was trying to say his goodbyes, he would also tell Sookie how he really felt about her. Regardless of what he had to say, though, Sookie wasn't listening. She was too upset. Sylvie saw her cousin only get worse when MaryAnn stuck a finger into Sam's wound. Moaning in pleasure, she ran her bloody fingers across her chest. The crowd began to howl and cheer in delight. When Lafayette raised his hands into the air, Sylvie ran towards her cousin for once last chance.

"Listen to him, Sook!" Sylvie grabbed Sookie's arm. "Hurry!"

Sookie ran to Sam.

_"Destroy it..." _he looked at her with clouded eyes. _"All of it..."_

"The offering!" Sylvie exclaimed. "Do it, Sookie!"

Within seconds, Sookie ran towards the bull-like figure. Much to the crowd's horror, she took the large egg from its center and smashed it into the ground. Next, she began to kick at its branches, snapping it piece by piece until the foundation grew weak. And in one hard push, the entire statue collapsed.

"How dare you disrupt the ceremony!" MaryAnn gasped. "My offering..."

"This isn't even a real wedding," Sookie scoffed. Sylvie's cousin was back and she wasn't taking shit from anyone. "Get off my lawn!"

"You've destroyed my offering!" MaryAnn roared. "Now I must offer my dear lord something more...I shall sacrifice _all _of you."

The maenad began to chant and move her body until it was a blur. Her black eyed followers fell to the ground, crying and wincing in pain. Arlene Fowler started to wail and pull at her hair extensions. Jason, who Sylvie hadn't noticed before, started rolling in the dirt. And Tara, who Sookie and Bill had come to rescue, was punching herself in the legs. One by one, all of the Bon Temps locals started screaming. Sylvie's ears began to ring and the pressure in her brain grew painful. Their thoughts were too loud. She couldn't resist MaryAnn's powers. The pressure in her head made it hard to even move. The maenad had the whole group in her control and there was no telling what she would force them into next. Sylvie knew they had to do something, and so did her cousin.

Sookie saw what MaryAnn was doing to the group and she was willing to do anything to stop her. As the maenad wisped back and forth, Sookie lunged forward and tried to stop the chant, but MaryAnn grabbed her arm. What Sylvie saw next was strange.

"You cannot defy me!" the maenad glared into her eyes. "I am much too strong for you."

"Get your hands off of me, you crazy bitch!" With her anger to a full boil, Sookie used her other hand to smack MaryAnn in the face. But something else joined her fingers beside rage - a white hot light. Bolts of electricity rose from her hands and danced across the skin on her bright light zapped the maenad's face and sent her soaring. MaryAnn was knocked to the ground as if the sun itself had fallen on top of her.

Sylvie gasped. She'd never seen Sookie do anything like it before. All of her life, Sylvie knew that she and her cousin were special. They could read minds, afterall. But she had no idea what her cousin had done. And judging by the look on Sookie's face, she had no idea either.

"Sookie?" Sylvie rushed toward her cousin. "What was that?"

"I..." her cousin stammered. "I...dont' know."

"Oh, my," MaryAnn stood sat up completely unphased. The woman let out a full belly of laughter before asking, "what the hell are you?"

"Stay away from me!" Sookie screeched. She looked for Bill but couldn't find him in the crowd. "Get out of here!"

"I can't," MaryAnn smiled. "_You_, whatever you are, are the perfect sacrifice."

MaryAnn shoved her fists into the dirt. The ground beneath her started to rumble and gave Sylvie a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sookie!" She hollered. "Run!"

Both girls took off like a bat out of hell. They pushed past the crowd and away from Gran's tarnished lawn. Sookie took the lead, running across the gravel drive and making her way into the woods. Thanks to the thick of the forest, it was even harder to see in the dark. At that moment, Sylvie couldn't be any more pissed at Eric for ditching her. She wondered if he could feel her fear. If he didn't, she would be in trouble. She tried to see if Bill was near but there was no sight of him. Why were all their vampire friends disappearing? The girls could only run for so long. They grew closer to the small field just before the cemetery. Sylvie hoped if she got far enough, she and Sookie could hide. But MaryAnn was hot on their trail, breathing and snarling behind them. It didn't take long for her to catch up. Her had body morphed, changing into the bull-like figure Sylvie and Sookie saw in the woods. She was coming to claw them again, only this time, MaryAnn wasn't going to miss. She lifted her claws into the air and let out a loud, primitive growl.

"Eric!" Sylvie yelled. Visions of Dr. Ludwig's solution plagued her mind. She couldn't go through that again, if she'd even make it to a doctor. "Bill! Someone!"

She watched in horror as MaryAnn caught up. She raised a claw over Sookie. This was the end. There was no turning back. It would all be over. Sylvie gulped and waited for Sookie to die. Sylvie wondered if she was going to die too, because if she wasn't, she was sure going to wish she had. Regardless of their differences, a world without Sookie was a sad world to be in. She stood by in defeat and counted the seconds until the maenad killed her cousin. But before she could scratch, something caught her eye.

A large white bull charged from the woods and made Sylvie wonder if MaryAnn's ritual really worked. Had her god finally come? She shuddered at the thought of gods being real and what that would mean for life on Earth. The maenad looked ecstatic when it called to her.

"Husband," she swooned. The time had come. She'd spent centuries listening for an echo in the distance. After all her work and careful preparation, he'd arrived. Her hunger was satiated. The emptiness in her belly was full of butterflies. Her claws retreated as she traced the bull's features with her human hands. "You've come at last. Take me."

The bull reciprocated by shoving a large black horn straight into her heart.

"My lord, am I the one to be sacrificed?" she gasped. "Yes! I am the vessel. I am happy to die. Ravage me."

Black ooze began to seap all over Gran's wedding dress. MaryAnn writhed against the bull's horn and raised her hands to the sky.

"I am yours!" She moaned. "I am yours!"

The black horn retreated from her chest and quickly turned into an arm. The bull had been Sam all along. He'd used his gift to save Bon Temps. He stood naked in front of them with eyes deader than Eric's. He held her heart with bitter hands and he had every intention squeezing it. MaryAnn was taken for surprise. With her eyes rimmed with tears, she looked into the eyes of her killer and began to die.

"Is there no god?"

It didn't take long for her to fall to the ground. Sylvie breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over.

"Sam!" Sookie hugged the shifter. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were dead!"

"No," Sam gave her a weak smile, "but almost."

Before Sylvie could ask how he'd survived the stabbing, she saw Bill stumble from the darkness with a bloody wrist and got her answer. As a hail Mary, Bill had used his blood to heal Sam. It was one shot and a lucky one at that. They were both weak, but they were alive. Sylvie didn't always agree with Bill but she was thankful for him.

"I couldn't come sooner," Bill mumbled. He'd felt Sookie's fear earlier. "Sam had to drink more than I expected. We knew no other way of destroying her."

"Oh Bill, she's gone now." Sookie's hands wrapped around the vampire tightly. "It's going to be okay. The important thing is that everyone is all right."

"I am sorry if I worried you," he pressed his palm against his wrist to pressure the wound. A nearly drained Bill couldn't heal at supernatural speed. "I so badly wish you could read my thoughts."

Sookie gave her boy friend a much needed hug. Sylvie didn't always like Bill Compton but she was thankful for him. At least he stuck around; that was more than she could say about Mr. Northman. She hoped he was enjoying his evening on the Fangtasia throne. She was sure he'd spent the evening feeling bored as females fawned over him from afar. Meanwhile, Sylvie and her friends saved everyone in Bon Temps. With MaryAnn gone, it was time to clean up the mess left behind. Even with help, Sylvie wasn't sure how they'd get that accomplished. What were they supposed to do with the townspeople? What would they tell the locals? And more importantly, what the hell came out of Sookie's hands?


	27. Damn Near Dead

"Gas leak my ass," Kathy Mitchel snorted. She and another local began picking onions off their Merlotte's burgers. "I don't believe it for a minute."

"Here's your extra mayonnaise," Sylvie forced a smile. Two weeks had passed since the wrath of Maryann Forrester and the townspeople were still talking about it. Thanks to Sam and Bill, Bon Temps had been saved. And, after an extensive glamouring session from Mr. Compton, no one seemed to know what happened...except that there had been a gas leak. "Is there anything else I can get you ladies?"

"Yeah," she snarfed down two more french fries. It seemed an early dinner couldn't come soon enough. "A refill."

"No problem."

Sylvie trotted to the back to fill the glasses. Sam and Sookie were nearby, both opposite in condition. Sam, after having nearly died that night, spent the following weeks on a much needed vacation. He would not tell anyone where he was going but he deserved some time off. He'd left Sookie in charge during his absence and today was his first day back. He looked happy, healthy, and rejuvenated. Sookie on the other hand, seemed tired as hell and relieved of his return.

"Still talkin' about it, huh?" Sookie sighed. She'd been on defense and fighting rumors since the maenad's death. "Wish they'd let it go already."

"You're tellin me," Sylvie rolled her eyes as the cup filled with green fizzy liquid. "If they really knew what was up they'd be shuttin their mouths."

"Table 3, right?" Sam grabbed the sodas. Even though he risked his own life for the town and people he loved, he knew the burden wasn't only his. The mental strain on the Stackhouse girls was sure to be unbearable. "I'll handle this one."

As Sam Merlotte walked off with drinks in hand, the girls stayed behind for a moment of peace. Maryann's takeover was hell, but Sylvie and Sookie had no idea the aftermath would be a different hell entirely. Thanks to her spell, locals trashed main street - filling it with booze, garbage, and busted windows. It was Bill who created the gas leak story to cover up the property damages. The only residents of Bon Temps who knew what really happened were Sylvie, Sookie, Sam, and Bill. They were the only 4 who didn't suffer from black eyes.

Everyone else was glamoured except for a few: Tara, Eggs, Lafayette, Jason, and detective Andy Bellefleur. They knew Maryann was an evil supernatural creature but when their eyes went black, so did everything else. Anything done while under her spell was a blank spot in their minds. Sookie and Sylvie had spent the last two weeks keeping it that way. It wasn't easy. Tara and her boy friend were persistent in uncovering the truth but Sookie held her ground.

While Sookie spent her days fighting off requests from Tara and Eggs, Sylvie did her best to block out thoughts at work. With some lessons from Sookie, she was starting to get better at it. A lot of Merlotte's regulars were still questioning what happened that night in Bon Temps and hearing their theories made her head spin. Even with maenad drama lingering, thoughts of Eric Northman crept in the back of Sylvie's mind. She hadn't spoken to him since he flew out of Lafayette's car. She'd often thought of driving up to see him, but she couldn't even gather the courage to send him a text or phone call. The idea of doing either made her feel stupid. Eric knew the dangers Maryann posed on Bon Temps and it didn't surprise her that he didn't seem concerned with her well being. Vampires weren't the kind to hover.

Sookie wasn't having much luck with Bill either. After giving him some time to heal from major blood loss, their evenings were limited by Sookie running Sam's restaraunt. Being a bar owner turned out to be more difficult than she'd anticipated and after checking off what seemed to be a never ending to-do list, Sookie had a new respect for Sam Merlotte. She'd gained more for Bill as well, finding his patience during her work schedule to be admirable. Sookie had seen little of him during his recooperation and she owed him time. Tonight was her first free evening in what seemed like an eternity. Her thoughts were all about her vampire lover and Sylvie heard them full blast.

"You should call him," she muttered. "Your swooning is starting to make me sick."

"Ha, I'm sorry 'cuz," Sookie giggled, knowing Sylvie could hear her thinking. She was happy to help Sam but she needed her life back. "I'm just so excited! He's takin' me out tonight. He ain't tellin' me where, either...it's a surprise!"

"Bill's a good guy," Sylvie put her own troubles aside and gave her cousin a hug. "I'm happy for ya, Sook."

Sylvie and Sookie returned to the bar to find the afternoon carrying on as usual. With their rivalry over, Jason and Andy Bellefleur were huddled in the corner of the restaraunt deep in conversation. The two appeared to be best buds, even though Jason was still technicall a murder suspect. They occasionally sent scowls to local drunk Jane Bodehouse as she told some construction workers the story of how she almost lost her finger. Her tales ranged from vampire attack, psychotic gunmen, and Bon Temps' mystery murderer. Sylvie's favorite story was one where Jane included a near death encounter with a crocodile,which was far from true. Hearing it always made her curious about what Jane's face would look like if she knew she actually lost it because Maryann's spell made her cut it off. Just before she heard Jane describe how she wrestled the croc into the water, Kathy Mitchel was at it again.

"Yeah, well I heard that Maryann Forrester is a pharmaceutical rep who came here to poison the water with LSD for a social experiment," she took her drink from Sam.

"Huh," Sam scratched at the stubble on his chin in an effort to disguise a smirk. Bon Temps was a town small enough to know everyone, thus making Maryann stick out like a sore thumb. A lot of locals put the blame on her after she blazed through town throwing parties only to never be seen again. _If they only knew, _he thought. "Well I heard the real story is that the ATF shut down the distillery in Breaux Bridge earlier that week 'cause of a bad batch of vodka...apparently that's what everyone was drinkin'. Pure ethanol!"

"Oh my lord," the other woman gasped. "You kiddin' me?"

"I swear it," he crossed a hand over his heart and set down the other drink. "Mountain Dew's a good choice."

Happy to escape, Sam let the two women guzzle their drinks and retreated to the bar. He approached the Stackhouse cousins once again, but this time, he was hesitating.

"Hey, uh, Sook?" Sam pressed two nervous palms into the counter. He heard what his favorite waitress went through all week and wasn't sure if she had any patience left. "Eggs is outside...again."

Sylvie sighed. Out of the few who could still recall Maryann Forrester, Tara's boyfriend Eggs was most persistent. Much to Sylvie's surprise, Eggs had more baggage than Tara Thornton herself. They were meant for eachother. After a long talk with the couple, it seemed Eggs had spent nearly 6 months with Maryann and the blackouts he recieved from it were starting to weigh on his conscience. Bon Temps wasn't the first town he'd traveled through with her and he was desperate to know the truth. So desperate, infact, he'd been practically stalking Sookie at work just to find out.

"Jiminy cricket!" Sookie tossed the bar towel onto the counter. "I'm sick 'n tired of this crap! Tell him to get the hell outta here."

"I did," he offered. Sam released a long, drawn out sigh. "But he said he ain't leavin', and as long as he's outside my bar there ain't much else I can do."

"Ugh!" she scoffed. Sylvie watched quietly as her cousin ripped her apron off and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

With the door behind her, Sylvie was left with Sam and a bar full of thoughts. This was not a good thing. While it was nice to have the town not look at her as a social pariah, Sam brought up events that Sylvie just wasn't ready to think about.

"Poor Eggs. Think Sook's gonna zap him away?" He joked.

"Who knows," Sylvie shrugged. She knew he was trying to make her smile but it only made her worry.

"I'm sorry," Sam realized it was too soon. "Did ya'll ever figure out what the heck happened with that?"

"No."

Sylvie wasn't trying to be rude. She was simply telling the truth. When Sookie's hands sent Maryann flying, she revealed a power that neither Stackhouse girl knew was there. It was something deep, electric, powerful, and above all else, absolutely terrifying. Sylvie and Sookie spent nearly every night discussing and dissecting it but didn't get far. Even Bill Compton didn't know what that light was. In his many years as a vampire, he'd never once seen anything like it. Sookie tried her hardest but could not replicate what she did to Maryann. Sylvie tried and she too was unable to figure it out.

Both girls were finding more questions than answers. Did Sookie shoot fire? Lightning? Lazers? What does the power do? Where does it come from? How can it be controlled? If it can knock down a maenad, what could it do to a vampire? And most importantly, were the Stackhouse girls actually human? Sylvie wasn't sure anymore. She'd always had doubts but having magic hands was definitely not normal. She let out a long sigh and sat down at the bar. She spent her entire life trying to understand the telepathic abilities she had and in one night, she realized she'd barely scratched the surface.

"Sam?" Sylvie began to fiddle with a bottle cap that was left on the counter. If anyone knew about the unusual, it would be Sam Merlotte. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well sure," her boss pulled up a seat. He looked at her with soft eyes. "You can ask me anything. What is it?"

"Did you always know you were, you know..." she paused. "What you are?"

"I knew when I was 15," he replied with a lowered voice and scooted closer. "See, before that, I had a pretty normal life. I was just a kid. But then one night, outta nowhere, it happened. I was scared shitless. Had no idea what it meant, and I spent a long time tryin' to figure it out."

"Jeeze, Sam," Sylvie's eyes widened. "That sounds awful. Your parents didn't help?"

"No," he admitted. "You see, I was adopted, so they weren't prepared for it either. The Merlottes were about as subtle as a flying brick. When they found out, they wanted me gone. And, so, I left. Never felt so alone in my life."

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

"It is what it is," Sam shrugged. "Y'know?"

"I do know," she nodded. Loneliness was a feeling Sylvie knew all too well, as growing up was difficult. Her mother Linda was in her life but it devastated her to know that Sylvie could hear thoughts. Linda was always in denial. She never accepted it and at times, Sylvie knew her mother hated her for it. It was exhausting for Sylvie as she got older because she knew couldn't relax at home. She had to keep her mind on guard constantly just to avoid offending her mother. When Sookie's parents made their own discovery, it was different. They were more supportive, but as a child hearing others thoughts was always rocky. Sylvie wasn't sure either one of them would've turned out how they did if they didn't have eachother. Knowing she wasn't the only mind reader in existence was a very comforting thought. She hoped Sam found that. "Have you ever met anyone else like you?"

"Some," he considered. "But we ain't like vampires. We don't like people to know. It's hard for us to be open about it."

"I'm glad you were able to tell me," Sylvie smiled. Hearing Sam's experiences allowed her to feel more at ease. "It's nice not being the only weirdo around here. This zapping thing freaks me out."

"You ain't a weirdo! I know you been here just a short while but I can call you a friend. Hell, I could even call you family," Sam held her hand. "And I know this light thing worries you. It get it. It can be scary. But you know what? You'll figure it out. You can get through it. You're strong, just like Sook."

Sylvie didn't know what she was. She didn't know how or why she could read thoughts. She wasn't sure what the light meant. She didn't know how she got into this strange, supernatural world ten years ahead in time. But she knew who she could trust - her family. Sookie, Jason, and Sam Merlotte, too. Their talk was just the reassurance she needed. Sylvie wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Sam."

Just as their embrace ended, Sookie walked through the front door holding a big box. As she pried it open, her face immediately lit up. Inside, a soft pastel colored dress was neatly folded inside. It looked like it cost a fortune. Sylvie figured Bill had it custom made just for his woman. And his woman was beaming.

"You guys!" She exclaimed. "Look what Bill sent me. That lady from the boutique uptown dropped it off. He wants me to wear it when he picks me up from work!"

"That's beautiful, cousin," Sylvie smiled. "I love it."

"Yeah, it's great!" Sam politely agreed. He didn't approve of Sookie's relationship with Bill, but he loved her too much to get in the way of her happiness. "Eggs finally left I take it?"

"I caved and told him what I knew. He was pretty upset but I think he'll be okay," Sookie sighed. She felt bad, but he wanted the truth. She hoped it would give him the closure he needed. She studied Sylvie and Sam's faces. "Everything all right with you two?"

"We're good," Sam cut in before Sylvie could reply. Whether she realized it or not, she looked more tired than Sookie. "Sylvie's feeling sick though, so she's gonna leave early."

"I am?" Sylvie stood up. When she caught Sam shooting a wink in her direction, she knew he was more than happy to give her a pass. "I am."

"Oh no!" Sookie felt her cousin's forehead. "You don't have a fever...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just getting a bad headache," she lied. She figured it was the best excuse to get Sookie off her back without causing her to worry. "Wanna walk me out?"

Sookie thoughtfully walked Sylvie to the Merlotte's parking lot. She knew if her cousin was going to leave work early, there had to be a reason. Sylvie wasn't sick, but she sure looked like she could use a break. Sookie knew that things had been difficult lately. Having vampires in their lives always had its consequences. As one issue would get resolved, another would pop up. It was something Sookie was willing to deal with just to have Bill in her life. Bill could support her in ways no one else could. But for Sylvie, she pressed through simply to keep her family happy and she didn't always have her cousins to fall back on. Sookie wasn't going to take that for granted. When they arrived to her car, she wrapped Sylvie into her arms.

"Listen, are you sure you're okay?" Sookie looked into her eyes. "I know you don't like me tryin' to read your mind, so I won't. But I want you to know you can tell me if you're not okay. We've been through a lot lately."

"I'm just exhausted, Sook!" Sylvie lost her emotions momentarily. "Time loss, vampires, monster claws, maenads, that lightning in your hands...and Hadley. I wish she was here, y'know?"

"I understand," Sookie squeezed her tight. After the Maryann mess had quieted down, Sylvie was able to tell Sookie about Hadley. She couldn't believe Sylvie's sister was with another vampire the whole time. She was so close and never let anyone know. Sookie also wasn't too pleased to hear that Eric Northman and even Bill knew of Hadley's whereabouts but kept it a secret. Sylvie wasn't taking any of it well and it hurt Sookie's heart to know that Hadley chose a vampire over her own sister. But all she knew was they needed to keep pushing forward. "I'm freaking out too, but we can do this. You can't keep worrying about me, or your sister, or Jason. Everything will fall into place."

"I know," Sylvie nodded. "I just don't wanna lose you guys."

"You won't. I promise. Now go home before Sam changes his mind," Sookie brushed some stray hairs out of her face. Her powers scared her to death but she wasn't going to let it show. "I love you, cuz."

"I love you too."

Sylvie headed home. When she pulled up the gravel drive she found herself feeling happier than ever. Work was over. For the day, at least. It was great to be away from Merlotte's but she didn't like being without Sookie. If one positive thing came out of Bon Temps recent catastrophe, it was that Sylvie was spending more time with her cousin. A majority of their time was spent cleaning up Gran's house. But some nights, Sookie would teach Sylvie how to cook Gran's favorite recipes. Sylvie almost had her famous pecan pie and homemade chicken soup recipes memorized. Even Jason was coming around more often. Hanging out with her cousins made her feel at home again. But tonight, Sylvie would have to deal. She figured an evening alone with no thoughts to block out couldn't hurt. With day fading, she stepped out of the car with a spring in her step.

Sylvie walked inside and closed the door behind her. No thoughts, just the sounds of birds chirping outside. She smiled as sweat formed at the nape of her neck. Even with summer over, the house had grown incredibly hot. She dashed into the living room and opened a window. But when a hand brushed past her to push the curtain open, her heart stopped.

"Aah!" She screamed. When she turned around, she was met with a familiar face.

"Easy, Sylvie, easy!" Rene raised his hands into the air. He was sweating and standing in front of her with a paint splattered tool belt.

"Oh my god, Rene!" Sylvie shrieked. "You freaking scared me!"

After a maenad turned Gran's house into a hotel, the place was trashed. Even after a lot of mopping and scrubbing, there were some parts of the house that could not be revived. But thanks to Sookie's paycheck from Eric Northman, the Stackhouse home was quickly being put back together - nicer, newer, and better than before. Sookie hired Terry Bellefleur, Hoyt Fortenberry and Rene Lenier to repair damages. The mud from the siding was hosed off, the broken front door was reattached and all broken windows had been replaced. There was even talks of a new roof getting put up. It appeared that today, Rene was beginning to paint the kitchen.

"I'm sorry cher," he replied, Cajun accent thick. "Thought you saw me. You're home early."

"Yeah, Sam gave me the rest of the day off," Sylvie sighed in relief. "This place is startin' to look real good!"

Sylvie followed Rene as he lead her into the kitchen. The scent of fresh paint was still thick in the air, chemicals tingling at her nostrils as she padded over the tile. Gran's kitchen underwent a serious facelift. While all the older appliances stayed, the interior walls and cupboards were painted. The kitchen walls turned to a happy, pale yellow, complemented by bright white cabinetry with new knobs and pulls. When she saw the transformation, she was speechless.

"Gosh," Sylvie gasped. She knew it was hardly a rennovation but Gran never redecorated. The changes were startling. "It looks so...new. And...clean. Not that my Gran wasn't clean, but...wow!"

"Yeah, people say that a lot," Arlene's boy friend chuckled. "New paint always makes houses look cleaner than they was before. I ain't finished, but it looks good, no?"

"_Very_ good," she slumped into a chair and plopped her purse on the kitchen table. Seeing the old Stackhouse home get spruced up made her feel better. _Good things are ahead. _She thought. _Just gotta be patient_. "Thanks for doing all this for us, you guys are great. If you want some help I'm free!"

"Oh you don't gotta do that, cher," Rene picked up his roller once again. "That's what ya'll are payin' us for."

"Please, I want to," she begged. "It'll keep my mind off 'a things."

Rene reluctantly handed her some supplies and the two began to work. Sylvie plopped down on the floor with a paintbrush in hand and began the finishing touches on the remaining cupboards. With the exterior of the home done, she couldn't wait for Sookie to see what was going on inside.

"So," Rene dipped his roller in for another coat. "I hear you's a lot like your cousin. Arlene says you can hear stuff. Is that true?"

_Guess what I'm thinking. Guess. Go ahead. Green. Guess what I'm thinkin' about._

"Your girl friend is right," Sylvie gave him a toothy grin and kept to her painting. "Green."

"Well I'll be damned!" Rene wiped away beads of sweat from his forehead. _Holy shit. She can hear me. Don't think, don't think, don't think._ "Don't that bug you?"

"Ah, don't try not thinkin'. You'll think of somethin' sooner or later," Sylvie mused as the radio station started to play a country song. "People don't always think of bad things. Sometimes they think about boring stuff like what they're gonna eat for dinner or what they gotta get at the store. And just 'cause they think rude stuff doesn't always mean they're a bad person."

"Man, you and Sookie must drive Jason nuts!"

"He's used to it. But we try not to listen in on people; especially Jason," she giggled. "'Sides, there ain't much goin' on in his head anyway!"

"You ain't usin' it to find out if he's innocent? The police seemed like they was real close to arresting him after he ran off."

"I don't need to hear his thoughts to know he didn't do it. He's innocent. He's my cousin! Wish the cops and these people 'round here would believe him, too."

"Yeah, well, people in this town ain't that smart are they?"

"No, they're not," she agreed, starting to sweat. After looking over at Rene it seemed the heat was getting the best of them. "Sorry we ain't got fans in here. Y'know there's drinks in the fridge if you want one!"

Glad to get some refreshments, Rene opened up Gran's old fridge. The appliance was small but the Stackhouse women tried to keep it organized. All the beverages rested on top. Water, sodas, even a pitcher of lemonade. But when he saw the pack of TrueBlood stashed in the back, his stomach churned with digust. _Fucking vamp juice, _he thought. _I wish I could do it now. But I can't...not yet..._

Do what?

Sylvie's heart stopped. What did he have planned? Flashes of Rene Lenier began to play in her mind. _His dark hoodie. Circling the house. Hiding by the back door. A knife in his back pocket. Walking inside. Gran at the table, reading a book. _Sylvie held her breath. Her chest ached. She wanted to throw up._ She wasn't supposed to be there_, she heard him remember. _She wasn't supposed to be there._ Sylvie dropped her wet paintbrush onto the wood floor.

"Something wrong?" he grabbed one of Jason's beers and cracked it open. _Fuck fuck fuck! She heard me, didn't she? Fuck!_

"No!" Sylvie scrambled to her feet. Rene did it. He killed Gran and all of the other Bon Temps women. Her hands were starting to shake. Her stomach was flopping - twisting and turning into bundles of nerves. "Nothin's wrong, I just realized Sookie wanted me to start some laundry when I got home...I'll be right back!"

"Aw, that's alright cher," his voice grew soft. _Shit! What the hell am I gonna do! I gotta get rid of her, she knows...fuck! _"Don't worry about it, let me help you..."

Afraid to grab her phone, Sylvie calmly exited the room but it was too late. She'd never make it out the front door. She'd already given herself away. Rene was onto her, having followed her into the entry way. To get outside, she'd have to go through him. He grabbed her wrist.

"Want me to help you carry some baskets?"

"It's no big deal," Sylvie's voice quivered a little. "I got it!"

Sylvie jerked away and dashed up the stairs as fast as her legs could move. She was absolutely terrified. Terry and Hoyt were already done for the day. Sookie wouldn't be returning home after work. The sun would still be up for atleast another 2 hours. Rene was coming after her and there was no one to stop him. With the sound of his boots pounding after her, she managed to run into the bathroom and push the door shut.

"Sylvie! What's wrong?" Rene pounded on the door. "Come on out!"

"Please leave!" She hollered. "Just get out of here!"

"Open this door you fucking bitch!" He roared. "You ain't got no where to hide!"

"Oh my god," Sylvie whispered. Rene's memories continued to play in her mind. He was thinking about how he killed Amy Burley while Jason was asleep right next to her. When he was finished, he carried her body outside and threw it in the pond like garbage. As her attacker kicked at the door, her eyes began to tear up. "Please, Eric, Bill. Someone find me."

"C'mon you fuckin' freak," he jiggled the handle. "Open the door or I'll kill your vamp-fuckin' cousin, too!"

Finding a way outside was her only hope. She lunged for the window and attempted to pry it open, but the lock was stuck. Her heart was bursting from her chest. She'd been in danger before but never like this. With no hope of someone coming to her aid, she needed to get out - and fast. Her eyes grew wild when she heard the wooden door begin to split. Quickly, she grabed a washcloth off of the sink and wrapped it around her fingers. She'd have to break the glass. Her fist flew through the window but she just wasn't fast enough. Rene burst into the bathroom. Sylvie let out a loud, blood curdling scream.

"No! Help me!"

No one could hear it.

"Ha!" He wrapped one forearm around her neck. His Cajun accent disappeared, revealing his inner monster. "I got you now, bitch."

Sylvie writhed in pain as he drug her down the hall. Her arm was covered in blood; some of the glass cut her hand wide open. Her legs were sliding against the wood work, scraping and bruising her as they went along. When Rene reached the staircase his hot breath whispered something in her ear.

"I didn't wanna do this, but I can't quit now. I'm gonna take my time with you."

_I wanna watch her squirm. Stupid slut. Shoulda never read my mind. I wanna feel her last breath. Maybe I should fuck her first._

"Get off of me!" Sylvie sobbed. "Please, just let me go!"

Laughing, Rene pushed her down the stairs. Sylvie was motionless when she hit the floor, barely able to breathe. The pain in her body was excrutiating; worse than when Dr. Ludwig poured solution into her wounds. She wasn't sure if she could even move or call for help. Not that it would come.

This was it. Rene had her, and there wasn't anything she could do. Sookie, Jason, and all her friends would never see her again. She would never repair her relationship with Hadley. She would never be able to tell Eric how she felt. She looked over to the mantle in the living room with blurry eyes. Family photos were displayed on top. Most of the pictures were of the dead rather than the living. Most of the Stackhouses were dead. If Rene killed her, she'd be added to that list. All that would be left of Sylvie was a photo. A memory.

"You ready, cher?" he cooed. "I'll make sure to pin this one on Jason, too."

He continued down the stairs and began undoing his belt. Soon, his body weight was crushed onto hers, straddling her. Tears leaked from her eyes when he ran a hand down her side. Smiling, he pressed the leather belt against her neck.

_Come on, come on... _she heard him chant. _Fucking die. Come on...  
><em>  
>Sylvie's eyes traveled to the photo of her grandparents on the mantle. It was the same photo that sat there when she was just a little girl. Only seconds had passed but Rene was pushing harder. Her eyes widened when she remembered what was behind it. Her grandaddy's old handgun. One of the same gun's Jason taught her to shoot with when they were teenagers. It was her last chance. She didn't know if the gun was still there. If it was, she had to get to it.<p>

"Come on!" Rene tossed the belt and clasped her throat with his hands. Sylvie started choking for air. "Die, you bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Sylvie gurgled. With what energy she could muster, she wrestled against his grasp. When his hands lost their place, she bit Rene's thumb as hard as she could. He screamed and pulled away, clutching his bloody fist.

"You fucking whore!" He squealed, rolling onto his knees. "You bit me!"

This was her chance. Sylvie raised her leg into the air and kicked Rene in the face. Once he hit the ground, she stumbled into the living room. Her legs were so wobbly she had to use the mantle to support her own weight. After knocking over several frames in the process, she was able to find her grandaddy's gun.

"Sylvie!" he hollered. Blood was pouring out of his hand and nose, but he wouldn't quit. Her attacker was still coming for her. "Get back here right now!"

As Rene lunged for her once again, she fired a shot right into his chest. He fell to the floor instantly, but Sylvie didn't stop there. She took a few steps closer and emptied the entire round. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**-It's been forever, I know! Took some time away from this story and now I am ready to get back into it.  
>-Please excuse any typos or grammar errors, I wanted to get this out quickly. Next chapter is over half finished and on its way.<br>-Thanks for your patience. Enjoy. :]**


	28. Gone

Eric flung open the Stackhouse's front door. There was blood everywhere.

"What the fuck is going on in here," the vampire stormed into the kitchen. A group of police officers were hovering over Sylvie at the kitchen table. As the lights from squad cars outside danced across her face, no one took eyes off of her. She was beaten and bloody in her work uniform.

"Excuse me," detective Andy Bellefleur blocked his path. He took a moment to adjust his crooked tie. "You're walkin' all over my crime scene."

"I don't give a fuck about your crime scene," Eric bared fang just inches away from the man's face. Sylvie woke Eric out of a dead sleep and made him feel like he'd been shot in the chest. He called several times and got no answer. When he couldn't take it anymore, he contacted the police.

When he was able, the vampire left Fangtasia in a flash. Just moments before sunset, he raced to Bon Temps, knowing he'd burn a little on the way. He'd healed before walking through the door but he'd waited long enough. He noticed the man's ridiculous pocket protector and decided he wasn't taking any more bullshit. "I'm the one who called this in. Let me through, or I'll make you."

"Cool it, ya'll!" Bud Dearborne was quick to step in. "Everyone calm down. You're Mr. Northman? Let's talk outside for a moment and I'll fill you in."

Eric followed the two officers into the living room where he saw the medical examiner snapping photos of a dead man. He stole a quick glance at Sylvie but she didn't look up at him. "What happened?"

"This man, Rene Lenier, is responsible for committing a series of murders in Bon Temps, including Adele Stackhouse," Bud cleared his throat. He was old, conservative, and a little afraid of Eric. "He confessed and attacked your friend here. She was able to escape."

"I see," the vampire shifted his weight and stepped on an old photo frame. Glass was ground into the rug he was standing on, but it had already been ruined."And Sookie Stackhouse?"

"We're working on that," Bud scratched at the grey hairs on his head and fiddled with his notepad. "Checked Merlotte's but they said she's with her vamper boy friend outta town somewhere. No one knows where yet."

"So Sylvie was alone," Eric's anger started to boil. He hated feeling Sylvie's fear and being able to do nothing but dial 911. "Do you know how long she was here with her attacker before he was killed?"

"Don't know much of anything," Andy grunted a bitter reply. He was never a fan of Bill Compton or any other vampires. Eric was no exception. "She ain't talkin' much. Looks like they fought for awhile."

"She musta fought like hell though!" the coroner chimed in as he and his assistant began to move the body away. "Broke his nose, 'bout bit his thumb clear off! Looks like multiple gun shot wounds is what killed him."

Various evidence bags scattered the coffee table nearby. An old gun, a bloody rag, and a leather belt were among the pile. Even with the window open, blood remained thick in the air. A forensic investigator was busy swiping samples of it from the area rug and mantle. Cameras were flashing left and right, snapping evidence photos. No one knew what transpired just hours earlier but Eric had to know. The detective pulled him from his thoughts.

"She was just sittin' on the stairs for who knows how long when we got here," Andy gave the vampire a quizzical, almost accusatory look. "How'd you know to call the police if you wasn't even here?"

"I was worried because she wasn't answering my calls," Eric's gaze narrowed. He was too old and too smart to play 20 questions with a cop who clearly had something to prove. "Perhaps because she was in shock."

Before the two men could form a reply, the vampire sheriff rushed into the kitchen. Just like the rest of the house, it was chaos. The walls were half painted and a dried brush was starting to stick to the linoleum floor. Other uniformed officers stood quietly nearby, staring Sylvie down and practically burning holes into her skull. She was hunched over in a chair, looking into her lap with legs still shaking.

"Sylvie," Eric's tall figure knelt in front of her. She flinched when he placed two hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

When their eyes met, he knew if he had a heart it was broken. There were bruises on her legs and face, lacerations all over her hands, and a deep long strangulation mark around her neck. He didn't have to share his blood to know she was in pain. It was written all over her. He looked over at the two detectives who'd been studying him like some sort of science project.

"How stupid are you people?" He hissed, fangs out once again. His voiced raised several octaves, frightening the forensics team in the other room. "Didn't anyone call a fucking ambulance? She needs medical attention."

"EMT's left 20 minutes ago," a female officer was the first to speak. She shrugged and folded her arms. "She didn't want any doctors."

"All of you," he addressed the crowd of law enforcement around him. The circus had gone on far too long. Finished with their incompetence, he made his instructions clear. "Pack your things and leave."

Andy Bellefleur was the first to protest. "But we still have a few more ques-"

"You're done here," Eric lifted the detective by his shirt collar and pushed him into the door frame with one pale hand. "Get the fuck out."

In ten minutes, the Bon Temps police department dispersed. They took their team, their cameras, their evidence and Rene's dead body with them. Sylvie and Eric were left in a house full of paint, blood, and broken glass. In his 1,000 years, he'd never found himself in a predicament with a human such as this one. If he had, it'd been long ago and he couldn't remember how he handled it. The vampire would decide to make it up as he went along. Still sitting alone at the table, he crouched by her side once again.

"Sylvie, listen to me," Eric cupped a hand against her cheek. "I'm going to help you, okay?"

"I had to do it, Eric," Sylvie finally spoke. Her eyes were filling with tears. "He was gonna kill me."

"I know," Eric Northman pulled his human companion in a tight embrace. He felt her emotions swirling deep inside of him as she began to sob uncontrollably into his chest. He felt awful. As a vampire, he had many dead bodies under his belt. Sylvie never killed anyone before. She never had a reason to. It crushed him to know that she felt threatened enough to have to do so. Ever since she let him into her world, he put her in danger. This was his fault. He couldn't deny the bond he'd formed with her. A friend. Maybe one day a lover. A protector. But in this, he'd been powerless. "I know."

The vampire cradled Sylvie into his arms and carried her to the upstairs bathroom. He gently set her down on the toilet seat and began pulling glass shards out of the tub.

"Please," her voice faltered. "Don't call my cousins."

"I won't," he promised. He knew the last thing she wanted was an audience. With the last piece of glass out, Eric turned the faucet on and let it fill. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

Noticing her hesitation, the vampire moved to the doorway. "Undress. I will wait outside."

He returned moments later to find her figure huddled in the tub and a pile of bloody clothes on the floor. Sylvie was sitting in a sea of soapy bubbles with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. It was the first time Eric had ever seen her so body exposed and he wished it was under better circumstances. He knew she was embarrassed, but he politely ignored it. Instead, he pulled over a nearby stool and rolled his sleeves up.

"I am here," he sat down. The vampire stretched out his long fingers and moved some stray hairs away from her face. Her hand was still bleeding. Normally he'd be considering ways to sample her like a dessert tray but now wasn't the time. "I can see you are in a lot of pain. Please, if you won't see a doctor, let me heal you."

"More blood?" she met his gaze, frowning. Her vocal chords were hoarse from the attack. "Do I have to?"

"No," he admitted. Eric bit into his flesh and held his wrist in front of her. "But I want you to."

Sylvie's small hands wrapped around his forearm. She paused, feeling instantly sick at the sight of more blood. After closing her eyes, she drank from him. Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head in arousal as he felt his life force wash over her. Before he met Sylvie, he'd never shared blood with another unless it was for his own benefit. But he'd do anything for her. He was free to admit that now. He could not deny it any longer. She started weak, taking him in slow and choking on him ever so often, but she soon grew stronger.

"Good," he pulled away. Her injuries were extensive but he was certain they'd heal by the next day. "You'll feel better soon."

"I'm really sorry," Sylvie coughed. Her lungs ached along with her throat. When her chest pain subsided, she immediately felt her body start to tingle. She huddled her frame into a tight ball and hoped the bubbles wouldn't fade.

"You don't need to be sorry," Eric grabbed a sponge from the ledge. He lathered it up and began massaging it into her back. "Now. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"He was a friend of Jason's. He was always nice to us. Sookie hired him to work on the house. He was here working when I came home early," she sniffled. The sheriff's expression appeared vacant but he was listening to each and every word."I stayed in the kitchen to talk to him and I shouldn't have."

"This isn't your fault," the blonde vampire sensed an overwhelming amount of shame and guilt. "Tell me what happened next."

"I heard his thoughts," her voice strained in reply. She began to weep. "And I could see them. I could see everything. Eric, I saw him killing my grandmother. He knew he was caught and came after me."

"I am sorry." He knew the memory she saw would be a wound his blood could never heal. It would be scarred on her heart forever. His blue eyes darted toward the windowpane. "Is this where you ran?"

"Yes. I couldn't use the front door. He cornered me," she wiped tears away with shaking fingers. She knew Eric wanted to help and hear her story but she wasn't in the mood to relive it. She turned to her companion for a fleeting moment and realized she couldn't look him in the eye."This is the only room with a lock."

"You went to the safest place you could find," he examined the series of bath products next to the tub. With her blood pressure rising with each detail, Eric chose to start shampooing her hair. "But he broke the door. You went downstairs?"

"He pushed me," Sylvie stared into the water quietly. "And then he tried to kill me."

"I see," the vampire murmured. He ran gentle fingers across her scalp to calm her down, but he was fuming. The anger he felt could not be translated into words. All vampires were possessive of those they cared about, whether they were progenies or humans. Whether it was official or not, Sylvie was his. Their friendship was special to him, and the idea of someone harming her filled him with rage. "And then?"

"And then I was lying there, waiting to die. I swear Eric, I just wanted it to be over," Sylvie's voice cracked. She clasped one hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. "But I remembered when I was little my Gran kept Grandaddy's gun on the mantle. I wasn't sure, but I took a chance."

Tilting her chin up, he grabbed a cup and dipped it into the water. Sylvie shut her eyes for the rinse. "You broke free."

"Yes, I did," she locked eyes with him. "And I shot him."

"Good for you," he wiped away her tears. "He deserved it."

"Then why do I feel so awful?"

"You only feel this way because you are human," he assured her. "You did the right thing. I am very proud of you, Sylvie Stackhouse. He wouldn't have endured such a quick death had I found him first."

"I believe you. I'm glad you're here," she sighed as the vampire began meticulously washing her hands and fingernails. "I am sorry if I'm keeping you. I know you probably have a lot of other things to do."

"Glad I'm here, eh?" Eric smirked. She was right. He had a lot on his plate but there was no where else he'd rather be. He dipped her hands into the water and checked for any spots he could have missed. "I recall a time not long ago when you thought I was, as you so eloquently put it, an _asshole_."

"Well," she giggled softly, "maybe that's changed."

A sheepish smile formed along Sylvie's lips. After all the trauma she went through, she was still able to laugh. He was one of the few people in her life who could do that. She felt like the weight on her shoulders was being lifted and Eric was the one person strong enough to help her hold it. Tonight she'd encountered yet another new side of Eric Northman. Warm, gentile, and caring. With a comfortable silence filling the air, she watched as the vampire left his post to look for a bath towel.

"You are healing nicely," he commented with his backed turned. He extended a long limb and grabbed a blue towel from the top shelf.

Sylvie stared into the tub and saw the bubbles had disappeared. She was sitting in pink bathwater. Her cheeks grew hot. He returned with the towel seconds later and felt her nervousness. Though Eric's face was often hard to read, his amused expression was clear.

"Here, take this," a mass of terrycloth was thrust in her direction. Afraid to expose herself further, Sylvie used one arm to grab it and set it on the stool. Eric, having sensed her discomfort, headed for the door. "I will find you some clothes to wear...," his voice trailed, "or not wear."

Sylvie rolled her eyes. The Eric Northman she was used to was coming back again. But she didn't mind. This time, she knew with utmost certainty, that there was more to him than that.

Eric wandered into Sylvie's bed room and found it to be very small for a man of his stature. She didn't own much, which was to be expected. She lost most of her possessions during her disappearance, leaving her life to be reduced to just a few dresser drawers. He rummaged through her clothing items until he chose something he knew she would wear - pajama pants and one of Jason's ratty old football t-shirts.

He returned to the bathroom only to find she'd drained the tub and was rinsing quickly in the shower. Noticing his presence, she drew the shower curtain forward.

"Eric!" she wailed. _Yup, _she thought. _Sheriff Northman is definitely back. _ Completely mortified, a sea of embarrassment engulfed her. She knew they'd shared an intimate moment but she wasn't ready to be _that_ open with him. "Just wait a second, will you!?"

"I apologize," he replied with a mischievous grin. She was quick, but he'd seen enough to know he wasn't disappointed. He could tell she was already feeling better. The bruises were fading, and he hoped that soon, the ones in her heart would follow. After setting her clothes on the bathroom counter, the vampire perched outside in the hall. Within a few minutes, her small frame was peeping out the door. He extended his hand. "Ready?"

The vampire guided her into the hallway but Sylvie stopped short at the open staircase. Flashes of the attack burst into her consciousness. _I'm gonna take my time with you, _Rene told her. _Come on, come on. Fucking die, come on..._ Blood was still smeared on the landing where she bit him. She remembered sitting on the bottom steps staring for what seemed like an eternity while his dead body lay in the living room. Her phone was ringing nonstop but she was never able to answer. She was frozen.

"Come," Eric pulled her forward. "You need to rest."

"But, what about Sookie? Shouldn't I call her or something?"

"No," he lifted her into his arms when she wouldn't budge. "I will speak with her later. Let's get you into bed."

Eric carried Sylvie into her bed room to avoid her seeing any more parts of the crime scene downstairs. Pulling the covers back, he delicately laid his human friend onto the mattress. For humans and vampires alike, the night was still young. Many would be finishing a long shift at work or getting ready to spend their evening at the bar. At Fangtasia, the doors would already be open with fangbangers and gawkers trailing in. But tonight, his chair would remain empty. Eric was content by Sylvie's side. As soon as she laid her head down, she was happy to relax. He pulled the comforter up to her chest, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Before he could pull away, she reached out and tugged on his sleeve.

"You're staying, right?" She asked worriedly. "You're going to wait until Sookie comes home?"

"I am staying. I won't leave. Not if you don't want me to."

"Will you stay with me?" Sylvie shuffled her weight to one side to give the tall vampire some room. "Please?"

"Certainly."

Eric laid flat on his back and let Sylvie nuzzle deep into his chest. With his arm around her waist and his feet dangling over the foot of the bed, she quickly fell asleep. She woke hours later to the sound of two male voices and no vampire next to her. Worried, she tiptoed her way down the staircase and followed the sound. She stopped on the last step, noticing the entire main floor looked cleaned up. Gran's parlor rug was gone and she could no longer see any traces of blood in the woodwork. The voices continued.

"Look, I know you got some sorta weird obsession with Sylvie, but if you ain't gonna help us, then you best get the hell outta here!"

"Would you keep it down?" One very irritated voice snapped. It was Eric's. "You're going to wake her up - if you haven't already."

"I can't help it. We've got to do something, man. Right now!"

"Eric?" Sylvie stopped in the kitchen doorway and saw Eric Northman and another man who's face she couldn't see, deep in a heated argument. The two turned around only to find her standing in her pajamas with tired eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sookie and Bill," Jason stepped out from the vampires shadow with hands behind his head and tears in his eyes. "They were abducted!"


End file.
